Love, life and Quidditch
by Madame Padfoot
Summary: L/J hate/love - What happened from the fifth/sixth year onwards-Loads of laughs-some tears-Marauders galour-Please review *Authors Note*
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I know this has been done before but I couldn't help myself. It's my first L/J fic, you just have to love L/J. It starts at the end of year 5 & beginning of year 6 with lots of boy hates girl & girl hates boy but love in the end. I've finished a Sirius fic *Madame Padfoot comes to Hogwart's* (Well I think it's finish but I may add to it – If you like Sirius it's worth a read.) and I've got a Remus fic in progress *The Valdeene Legacy* (Lot's of romance for Remus). Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
GOING HOME  
  
Trunks packed and another year had come to an end, the four girls looked round their dorm checking for anything they may have forgotten, because when they returned they would be moving into the sixth year dorm on the next floor.  
  
Lying on her belly looking under her bed and seeing it clear Aggy shouted "Lily what's that under your bed?" getting up she climbed over her bed and moved closer to Lily.  
  
Lily bent down to look and the whole of Gryffindor tower heard what happened next "POTTER……….get your backside in here……..NOW!!"  
  
Across the hall four fifth year boys had been watching the girls through a crack in the door and waiting for the discovery. At the sound of the bellowing they fell back from the door laughing.  
  
"Oh well…Better go and see what she wants?" James Potter shrugged at his friends laughing.  
  
"Like you don't know Prongs!….Just watch yourself…….You know what she's like when she's mad" Sensible as always Remus tried to prepare his friend for the worst.  
  
Going into the girls dorm James winced at the look on Lily's face "Hello Lily dearest …you called"  
  
"Don't ever call me Lily dearest again POTTER if you want to live…..Just get rid of that" pointing under her bed "NOW"  
  
Bending down James couldn't hold it in any longer. Laughing he took his wand and removed the green blob that was spreading under Lily's bed.  
  
"What was that? No don't tell me I don't want to know." Lily said and looking at him "Watch your back Potter this is not over"  
  
James bowed to the four girls and said "I will look forward to it….Later Lily dearest." And he backed out of the girl's dorm not taking his eyes off Lily.  
  
As he made if over the threshold, the door was slammed just missing his face by millimetres, James headed back to the safety of his own dorm, looking at his friends they all laughed. Noticing the time the boys quickly threw all their belongings into their trunks because they only had 10 minutes to get to the carriages for the journey to the Hogwart's express.  
  
**************  
  
The newly appointed fifth year prefects assembled by their house carriages, it was their responsibility to supervise the loading of luggage and student's onto the train. Five years ago Hogwart's express had been re- organised due to an excess number of pranks. The houses' were now assigned two carriages each and a separate carriage for seventh years. Slytherin were at the front followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and finally Gryffindor were at the back.  
  
Stood near the luggage car a tall Gryffindor fifth year with long flowing red hair and bright green eyes was organising the storage of luggage. She thoughtWhy do we have to do this? And the sixth years just get to do nothing  
  
Further down the train another Gryffindor could be seen trying to organise the first year Gryffindor's into their compartments.  
  
Dark curly hair was blowing into her face obscuring the flash of anger that was clouding her piecing icy blue eyes. Where are Remus and James? she thought I've just about had enough of this, boys should not be allowed to be prefects they are so untrustworthy At this point Aggy snapped raising her wand a stream of red and gold stars burst from the end.  
  
"That's it….You will get into a line…..You will shut up…..And get on this train…NOW" she screamed at the group of frightened looking first years.  
  
"Getting your knickers in a twist their Aggy"  
  
Aggy spun round to see James Potter laughing at her. Now even madder, Aggy pointed her wand at James first but then moved it towards his companion "You get on the train and make sure they are not causing havoc in there!" At this Remus bowed and moved towards the train he knew by the look in her eyes not to argue. Turning to James she said "You make sure they all get on the train. I'm going over to help Lily"  
  
As Aggy reached Lily she said "GOD those two……ARRRR……Why they were made prefects I will never know"  
  
Lily nodded in agreement "It's James he's a bad influence on Remus. When we are finished here I've got an idea but we will need to find Marie and Annie to help."  
  
Quickly the two girls got the entire first year luggage stored away and rushed off to find their other friend's and to plot the downfall of James Potter.  
  
*****************  
  
Checking the door was closed Lily said "Right Marie and Annie it will be up to you to get Sirius and Peter out of the compartment, shouldn't be hard Sirius fancy's you something awful Marie and I'm sorry Annie but you will have to deal with Peter."  
  
Marie smiled but Annie pulled a face as if she might be sick and the two started to make a plan.  
  
Lily looked at Aggy "Now we have to decide if we are going to get both Remus and James or just James"  
  
Aggy thought for a moment and then said "Just James, Remus is basically OK"  
  
Lily nodded "Right, this is what we need to do….." huddling together a plot was hatched.  
  
******************  
  
Sat in their usual compartment were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter they were well known as the schools biggest pranksters and were known as the Marauders. Playing a game of exploding snap they all laughed as Peter lost half an eyebrow. All four looked up as the door opened. In walked two beautiful fifth years Marie a small blonde with hazel eyes and Annie a slender girl with long black hair and pale grey eyes.  
  
"Hi boy's" they said together and were greeted with a "Hi" from the four boys'.  
  
Marie went over and sat down between Sirius and James and made sure she was just touching Sirius. She smiled at him and was pleased to see him blush a little. Leaning closer to him she whispered something to him and grabbed hold of his hand. Before he had a chance to think she was pulling him out of the compartment and laughing at the stares from the other three boys'.  
  
After a couple of minutes Annie took a big breath and leaned closer to Peter but quickly moved back. Thinking Oh GOD this is gross she moved closer to him again and whispered into his ear but she grabbed his arm unable to hold his hand and rushed out into the corridor quickly.  
  
Annie dragged Peter into her compartment to find Sirius and Marie kissing in the corner.  
  
"Ok you two brake it up" and she looked at Peter and said "You can forget it!" turning she put a lock charm on the door.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sirius as he reached for his wand but looking up he saw that Marie was holding it.  
  
Annie looked at Peter wand raised "Hand it over or else!" and with a frightened look on his face Peter gave her his wand.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter Pratt, why we both with him I will never know looking at Marie That girl is good  
  
"So what's going on?" Sirius asked again  
  
The two girls smiled, wands in hand and explained to their captives what was about to happen.  
  
**************  
  
Four first year Gryffindor's looked up as someone came into their compartment.  
  
"We didn't doing anything. I promise it wasn't us!" a small red hared boy exclaimed as he saw the two fifth years.  
  
Lily laughed and thoughtAre we that frightening? Good "We know you didn't do anything. We were wondering if you would like to help us to pull a prank?"  
  
At this the boys smiled and said "OK"  
  
Closing the door they sat down Aggy said "What are your names?"  
  
The red hared boy introduced everyone "I'm Robert Weasley (A/N: Arthur's brother's) that's my twin Ben, he's David Wood and that's Josh Creevey."  
  
"OK boys, this is what we want you to do. First we need you to make it seem like you are fighting." Lily started  
  
Aggy carried on "I will then bring another prefect back with me and then your job will be to help me torture him." She laughed at the look on their faces "I'm joking!!….You will help me keep him in here."  
  
"So are you boy's game? Are you going to help?" Lily said smiling at Robert.  
  
Robert who seemed to be the leader of this little group "If we agree what do we get?"  
  
Lily thought about this for a moment "Number one a bag of Zonko products" and she waved a bag at them "Secondly we will help you with home work until Christmas."  
  
The four boys had a conference and decided that they did not want to get on the wrong side of these two fifth years. Looking up Robert said "We're in. When do you want us to start?"  
  
Giving them their instructions Lily and Aggy went out of the compartment to check everything was in place. Lily left Aggy at the Robert's compartment and headed for the other end of the carriage as she neared the end she placed a silencing charm on her-self and crawled past the last door. Countering the charm she moved right into the corner and signalled to Aggy. Who gave Robert's group the sign and then stormed down the corridor.  
  
Reaching the last door she yanked it open "Remus Lupin do you think you could actually be a prefect there are four first year boy's fighting. So get off your back side and help me sort it out?"  
  
"OK Aggy I'm coming." Getting up he rolled his eyes at James who was laughing at him and walked out in front of Aggy who followed him up the corridor unfortunately for Remus he didn't see the expression on her face change. Before Remus knew what was happening he was lying on the floor clutching his sides the boy's had all hit him with the tickling charm.  
  
Aggy stepped over him, took his wand and performed the counter charm. Sitting up Remus realised it was a trap and put his head in his hands.  
  
"OK Remus sit over there. Right boys keep your wands on him. I'll be back in a minute" Aggy went to see how Lily was doing. Robert's lot watched Remus and Robert said "Sorry but they are really scary!"  
  
Remus just laughed "It's all right. What did they promise you?"  
  
Robert told him and Remus nodded he thought Marie and Annie came for Sirius and Peter. Aggy got me, which means laughing out loud he said "Good luck Prong's you are going to need it. Lily is coming!"  
  
*******************  
  
Lily saw Aggy coming back out of the compartment and made her move. She edged towards the compartment window and checked were Potter was sitting, wand ready she opened the door and shouted "EXPELLIAURIS" and his wand flew into her hand.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Evans?"  
  
But she gave him an evil smile and with a quick swish and a flick he was leg locked. Moving closer to him she finished her work. Finally she bent down and looking in his face she said "You were warned Potter."  
  
At that moment Aggy came through the door and doubled up with laughter at the sight of James Potter.  
  
Oh god thought James "What have you done to me?" he squeaked and grabbed his throat with one hand he sounded like a six-year-old girl. What he didn't know was he looked like one as well, he had long blonde pigtails, rosy cheeks and a baby doll tucked under his arm.  
  
The two girls left him to discover that the doll was bound to him and no matter what he did he would not be able to put it down. They went to release their other prisoner's the deed was done.  
  
****************  
  
As the train came into the station Lily, Aggy, Marie and Annie got ready they said their goodbyes to each other and made their plans for the summer. This had been their ritual since first year as it made life easier on the platform. Getting off the train they collected their luggage and made their way to the barrier. All of them were laughing hard as they went through because they had caught sight of James Potter.  
  
As they moved along platform 9 Lily noticed Mrs Potter coming towards them "Hello Mrs Potter" they all said  
  
"Hello girls had a good year. Have you seen James?"  
  
They all nodded and laughing Lily said "Mrs Potter can I apologise now. Can you tell James it will only last forty eight hours and he can keep the doll as a souvenir."  
  
Mrs Potter looked very confused but Lily muttered through the laughter "You'll understand when you see him. I'm really sorry but he deserved it. Bye Mrs Potter have a good summer!"  
  
The four girls rushed off in the direction of their own parents', as Lily was hugging her mother she heard a high-pitched laughter and thought she found him then. 


	2. A mothers talk

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
A MOTHERS TALK  
  
"Good morning girls……What time are you going to Diagon Alley?" asked Mrs Court.  
  
"Umm…..Not sure yet" replied a sleepy looking Aggy "What do you think Lily?"  
  
Lily shrugged "Before lunch……what do you think?"  
  
Both girls nodded at each other, Marie and Annie we're the morning people and all early decisions were left to them. The four girls together made a good team.  
  
Mrs Court gave the girls breakfast and sat down to drink a cup of coffee. Looking at the pair, she thought These two are stunning, well maybe not right at this moment but they must have the boys at Hogwart's going crazy. Smiling she said "I hope you are going to do something with your hair before you go out, the cave women look is definitely out this year."  
  
Rolling her eyes Aggy looked at the mother "Very funny!"  
  
"So are you meeting Marie and Annie at Diagon Alley or are you meeting boyfriends perhaps?" Mrs Court said casually as she started to clear the table.  
  
"Marie and Annie are both on holiday until the day before we go back to school" Lily gave Aggy a look "And no we are not meeting boyfriends either Mrs Court."  
  
Looking at Lily Aggy said "Us cave women are going to get ready"  
  
****************  
  
As the girls entered the kitchen an hour later Mrs Court thoughtOh god we are definitely in trouble….I'll have to ring Rose Evans. They will cause havoc in those outfits she said "Very nice girls….Good job your Dad's already gone to work."  
  
Laughing Aggy said "I know….He'd be sending us back up stairs to get changed."  
  
Mrs Court smiled at them "You'll need robes as well don't forget". She thought At least that will cover them up a little bit as she took in the full impact of the tiny mini skirts, shoe string T-shirts and strapy sandals.  
  
"Right have you got everything." Mrs court asked as she opened a small box near the fireplace.  
  
The girls both said "Yes" and stepped towards the fire, waiting for her to throw the floo powder. Once this was done Aggy went first, closely followed by Lily who waved at Mrs Court as she shouted "Leaky Cauldron" and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.  
  
*****************  
  
Steeping into the Leaky Cauldron Aggy brushed the soot from her robes, not noticing the admiring looks she was getting. A second later Lily was also dusting herself off.  
  
"Shall we have a butterbeer before we start" lily suggested and Aggy agreed. They walked over to the bar.  
  
"Hello Tom. Two butterbeer's please" Aggy asked and smiled at the old bartender.  
  
Getting their drinks "Hello girls…I must say you are looking very beautiful today"  
  
Lily and Aggy laughed both saying "Thanks" Paying for their drinks they sat down and made a plan for the day.  
  
Waving bye to Tom they went out the back door, tapped the wall three times and waited for it to open. Gringott's first to change Lily's money and then Madame Makin's. Both girls needed new dress robes. As they entered the shop Madame Makin smiled at them. They spent the next hour trying on robes and eventually Lily settled for pale green robes that shimmered as she walked and Aggy decided on a set of midnight blue that made her eye's sparkle. Thanking Madame Makin for all her help they headed off for the rest of their school supplies.  
  
Two hours later they sat down outside the ice cream parlour exhausted. Waiting for their order Aggy caught sight of three tall boys. Aggy got on with them most of the time, the main problem was that Lily and James hated each other with a passion.  
  
Sitting down next to Aggy Sirius said "Hi girls….Done all you shopping?" batting his eyelashes at her he said "Buy anything for me?"  
  
Laughing she gave him a playful slap "Sirius you are an idiot" looking at the pretend hurt expression on his face "Oh stop that" and she hit him again. The others all laughed at them. Remus sat next to lily and James pulled a chair up in between the two boys.  
  
The five sat chatting eating their ice creams, occasionally Aggy having to hit Sirius with her spoon as he tried to eat hers as well. James kept throwing evil looks at Lily but she just ignored him.  
  
James stood up "Well it's been a ball but we better get going. See you". Remus followed James and the pair of them grabbed Sirius who was making a show as usual. The girls just laughed as he blew them kisses and shouted his undying love for them.  
  
****************  
  
Mrs Evan's turned up for Lily just as the girls arrived back, they showed their mothers what they had bought and tried on their new robes.  
  
Both mothers seemed to be thinking the same thing and Mrs Evan's was glad of the offer of help she had got from Tilly Court.  
  
As the girls went to get changed she said "I'll drop Lily off next Friday then and you can talk to them. Are you sure you don't mind doing this?"  
  
"No not at all…..Don't worry….Magic is the best way……I'll get her to ring you Saturday morning before we take them to the station. OK". Smiling at her friend Tilly thanked the heavens for being a witch.  
  
*****************  
  
Friday arrived and Aggy finished packing her trunk while she waited for Lily. She had done all her homework, which she carefully placed on the top.  
  
Going down stairs she opened the door and saw Lily hugging her mother goodbye, Aggy waved to Mrs Evan's and helped Lily bring her stuff in they left it in the hall and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello" said Tilly "just in time for lunch. Hope you two are hungry?"  
  
As they were finishing up Tilly decided it was now or never.  
  
"Girls I need to talk to you" she started and took a deep breath "It's time we talked about boys."  
  
Lily and Aggy looked at one another and shrugged  
  
"Your both going to be seventeen soon and sixth year at Hogwart's means Ball's and dates….Well it's time to talk about sex and birth control"  
  
Aggy looked at her mother "Mum"  
  
But Tilly ignored the embarrassed look on the girls faces and carried on "This is important….Don't forget I did go to Hogwart's….beautiful girls like you too will have the boys falling over themselves to go out with you." After a pause she continued "Lily I've talked to your mother and she agrees with me"  
  
"You talked to my mother about birth control" Lily blushed and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"I know there are Muggle methods but I think magical ones are more effective". She reached into her pocket and pulled out two small charms "These are the most efficient…You wear them on a necklace or bracelet and as long as you don't take them off you will be protected." Handing the girls the charms she said "Just because I'm giving these to you doesn't mean that I am expecting you to have sex but it's better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Both girls nodded at her and decided that it was over they ran up to Aggy's bedroom.  
  
Mrs Court thoughtThat went well..I think and cleaned the kitchen up.  
  
******************  
  
Upstairs the two friends just looked at each other and laughed, they couldn't believe they had just been through that. Lily placed her charm on her necklace and Aggy put it on a bracelet and they decided that they wouldn't tell anybody about them. 


	3. Back to school

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed, glad you like it. Hope you like the pranks in this one especially the on pulled on James. Any prank suggestions always welcome. Please review it helps me get the next chapter done.  
  
  
  
BACK TO SCHOOL  
  
"Bye darling, I love you and will miss you. Owl me tonight." Mrs Court said to Aggy who was hugging her mother tight. "Bye mum I love you."  
  
Mrs Court then hugged Lily "Bye Lily have a good year" looking at both girls "Please can we have one year without a letter from Professor McGonagall about pranks that you have played and don't forget what we talked about!"  
  
Both girls laughed trying to hide the embarrassment of the last thing she had said "We will try but can't promise anything about playing the pranks."  
  
And Lily added "Thanks Mrs Court, probably see you at Christmas. Bye"  
  
As they reached the barrier they turned and waved at her and then were gone. Emerging on platform 9¾ the girls quickly got rid of their luggage and went to find Marie and Annie.  
  
Getting half way down the platform Lily stumbled and grabbed the nearest thing to steady her self.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" a voice shouted.  
  
Looking at whom she had grabbed, Lily thought Arr and wiped her hand quickly on her robes.  
  
"Stupid Gryffindor mudbloods….Watch where you are going in future or else?" an ugly sixth year Slytherin shouted.  
  
"Snape…. If I had realised it was you, believe me I would have preferred to fall than touch you…. You make me sick" Lily said with a look of disgust on her face and she thought Does he never wash his hair…greasy slime ball.   
  
"Hello beautiful do you need any assistance?" Sirius said as he bowed and then shot a glare at Snape.  
  
Aggy responded "No thank you this slimy git was just going"  
  
Giving the girls a look of contempt he walked away "Watch it….this is not finished!"  
  
Leaning around the side of Sirius Lily muttered a short curse and with a quick swish and flick she chuckled at her handy work.  
  
"What are you up to?" Sirius asked  
  
"Just teaching Snape a lesson" lily smiled  
  
Turning round Sirius and Aggy looked at the disappearing figure and laughed.  
  
"A little immature for you, my lovely Lily. Turning his robes invisible" Sirius managed to splutter due to the sight of Snapes heart covered boxer shorts.  
  
Through tears Lily said, "I only changed the back, so it should be a while before he realises his sexy underwear is on show…I think he will regret wearing those boxers".  
  
"What's the matter with you lot?" Annie said as she Marie, James and Remus joined them. All they could manage was to point in the direction of Snape and the others joined in, holding onto one another to stop them selves falling over.  
  
*****************  
  
Wandering down the corridor thankful they didn't need to help first years Aggy noticed Robert's group "Hi boys had a good summer"  
  
Looking up he said, "Yes thanks"  
  
The girls found an empty compartment a little further down. Sitting down they quickly started talking about what they had done over summer and soon lost track of time.  
  
In the last compartment three tall sixth year Gryffindor boys were catching up on their summers when they were joined by a smaller sixth year.  
  
"Were have you been Wormtail?" asked James a little sharp  
  
Peter Pettigrew was not a confident student "Urr…I was late and had to get in the Ravenclaw carriage…or I would have missed the train." He whimpered and sat down next to Remus.  
  
"Never mind Wormtail" Remus said trying to put him at ease. Looking at James "What's the matter Prong's?"  
  
"EVANS…she needs to be put in her place…it's time for the Marauders to pull a prank" James replied  
  
Sirius rubbed his hand together "So what do you have in mind?"  
  
James grinned "Humiliation"  
  
The four huddled together and the plan was formed. James searched his trunk and found two lots of silvery powder. He handed the other three a small amount and then raising his wand he cast a charm on the small amount that remained in the bag that he held.  
  
As the train neared it's destination the Marauders headed down the carriage and waited near the compartment holding four sixth year girls. At just the right moment the fell into the compartment helped by the sudden lurch of the train. In the confusion each boy carefully covered his intended victim with a very fine silvery powder.  
  
Jumping up "POTTER you idiot" screamed Lily brushing her robes "What have you done?" and she lightly flicked her hair with her hands to shake off the dust.  
  
Watching this with amusement "Oh…You'll see…!" was the only reply she got because the four boys quickly exited from the compartment dodging the blows the girls rained down on them. Laughing they made their way back to their own compartment and quickly got changed into school robes.  
  
  
  
The great hall was filled with students all watching the sorting of the new first years. The old sorting hat dispensed its decisions and the nervous little student's ran to sit at their house table. A beautiful red head sat at the Gryffindor table did not know that her every move was been monitored very carefully or the looks of satisfaction as she casually scratched her head, followed by her ear and then the back of her neck.  
  
Suddenly Lily saw a look of disbelief on her friends faces whispering she said "What?…What's the matter?"  
  
But they simply pointed to her head. Lily raised her hand and felt what seemed to be a leaf, followed by a stem, as she reached up the soft texture of petals came into contact with her fingers. She thought What the hell is going on?   
  
Aggy was rummaging in her bag and pulled out a small mirror for Lily. As Lily looked she discovered her namesake growing out of the top of her head. Glancing down the Gryffindor table Lily's eyes fixed on the Marauders and watched James raised slightly, bow and then burst into laughter. All around the hall student's were nudging each other, pointing at the girl with a flower growing out of her head and slowly the sound of laughter grew.  
  
At this Lily snapped "POTTER…YOU ARE DEAD!" she screamed at him and charged from the hall. Aggy, Marie and Annie ran after her each hitting James as they went passed. Who was laughing so hard he barely noticed.  
  
  
  
Back in the Gryffindor tower the girl's sixth year dorm was the scene of frenzied activity.  
  
"I can't get rid of it" Lily shouted in desperation  
  
The other three girls tried a range of charms to shrink and wither the flower but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Aggy stormed from the dorm and down to the common room. She quickly located her prey and before it could protect it's self she had lifted the stunned student to his feet.  
  
James thought God she's strong as Aggy dragged him through the common room  
  
At the stairs Aggy changed her grip, holding James by the scruff of the neck she hissed "Get up there Potter and perform the counter charm" and she shoved him backwards towards the stairs.  
  
Catching the bottom stair James stumbled "I can't" he said trying to steady him self  
  
"Don't mess with me Potter…I'm not in the mood!" she grabbed him again and in a surge of anger she hauled him up the stairs. Pushing him through the dorm door.  
  
James scanned the room and thought This is not good…where the hell are my friends  
  
"POTTER…fix this" Lily pointed to the flower.  
  
"As I have just told Amazon women here…I can't…It was a 24 hour spell…consider it pay back EVANS" James smiled at the sight of his revenge.  
  
Lily made a lurched forward but was intercepted by Sirius who had just dashed into the room. Surrounding James the other three boys backed out of the room, not taking their eyes off the very mad girls.  
  
Making it back to their own dorm they collapsed on their own beds laughing.  
  
Remus was the first to clam down "Prong's you going to have to watch your back…She is not going to let this go"  
  
  
  
Sunshine filled the dorm to find Lily sitting in her bed she raised her hand and moaned it was still there. Hugging her knees to her chest she thought I'll just have to stay in here till it is gone  
  
Aggy came over to her. "It looks like it is withering a bit…I've had an idea…We could try to freeze it and then snap most of it off"  
  
Lily nodded anything was worth a try.  
  
Aggy performed the charm and then took hold of the stem and broke it off. It seemed to be working so she dealt with the leaves. "If you wear it in a high pony tail, your hair should cover the rest." She suggested.  
  
Marie and Annie came over and agreed. The girls busied them selves getting ready for breakfast and were pleased to find that Lily's predicament was not noticeable due to the hairstyle Aggy suggested.  
  
As they entered the Great hall Lily snapped at a first year Gryffindor you was staring at her "Get on with your breakfast" she glared at him.  
  
The remainder of the day passed unnoticed except for the distinct absence of the Marauders, who had made sure they had avoided Lily, Aggy, Marie and Annie.  
  
  
  
Lily's anger had not subsided and it had been a week since the flower prank. Sitting on her bed late one evening she thought Potter will pay and very soon. Sliding down under the covers she drifted into a peaceful sleep with the knowledge that James Potter would rue the day he had ever laid eyes on her.  
  
It was only a week away from the Halloween Ball and Professor Dumbledore had announced that morning at breakfast that it would be open to fifth years and above this year. Excitement ran round the Great hall as the older students eyed each other up wondering who would be their date.  
  
Lily sat back knowing that Potter would be in demand having just finished with his latest girl friend, it was time to make him pay.  
  
Smiling at her friends "I need to nip back to the common room before lesson so I'll catch up with you later" and she gave them a quick wave as she got up.  
  
Aggy looked at her and thought what is she up to? But waved anyway as the sight of Remus looking in her direction and smiling shyly at her distracted her What's his problem? she thought.  
  
As Lily came level with the Marauders she very carefully aimed her wand at James and whispered a spell in his direction, she checked that she had not been seen as she continued on her way out of the Great hall. Once out of the door she rushed back to Gryffindor tower and ran into the boy's dorm, opening James trunk she cast the same spell. Smiling to her self she though This will teach you a lesson Potter. Let's see how successful the Potter charm works today! . Lily dashed out of the common room and just made it to class.  
  
Entering the charm's classroom Lily slipped into a chair next to Aggy and smiled.  
  
"Alright…Lily …What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh…you will see…Playboy James Potter is in for a big surprise today" stifling a laugh "I think he may have some problems finding a date today" Lily replied.  
  
"What …Potter…Lily as much as you hate him that is not possible" Aggy looked confused at Lily  
  
"Let's just say he may experience some problems with certain items of his wardrobe for a while, especially were chatting up girls is concerned"  
  
"Excuse me Miss Evans, Miss Court but would you like to share your conversation with the rest of us" Professor Flitwick chirped "No…then can I suggest that you focus on the lesson"  
  
Lily and Aggy concentrated on the charm that he had set them and mastered it quickly and then were assigned the task of helping Peter Pettigrew to master it.  
  
As the class came to an end Lily grabbed Aggy "Come on we've got to stay close to Potter"  
  
Following the Marauders out into the corridor they got the first glimpse of the effects of the spell Lily had cast. A tall Ravenclaw sidled up to James.  
  
"Hi James…asked anyone to the ball yet?" smiling at him  
  
"No not yet" flashing her a smile, but just as he was about to continue sweet talking her they noticed him jiggle slightly. "May be I'll see you later and", but he was cut short by the look of distaste on her face as he realised he was scratching his crotch.  
  
As she walked away from him James thought What the hell was that? And he noticed that the itching had stopped. Maybe it was these shorts, when had he last put the in the wash? . He decided to go back to the dorm and change.  
  
James was late for transfiguration and he received a detention. Sitting down next to Remus he gave him a confused look and got on with transfiguration problems that Remus handed him.  
  
"Prongs…What's the matter?" Remus asked as James was copying down the tasks.  
  
"I don't know…but I was talking to a pretty Ravenclaw before and then it felt like my shorts were attacking me and as soon as she walked away from me it stopped." Rolling his eyes "Moony she looked at me like I was worm food"  
  
Remus bit his lip to stop him laughing at James's anguish at the failure of the Potter charm.  
  
"Moony this is not funny?" he scowled "My rep could be ruined!"  
  
"Prong's stop over reacting it was just one girl" Moony snorted  
  
James decided to ignore him, he thought Remus would be sympathetic but he was behaving just like Sirius.  
  
Walking down to the Great hall the Marauders were swamped by more swooning girls hoping to get asked to the ball. James spotted Lucy Johnson a fifth year Gryffindor and wondered over to her.  
  
"Hi Lucy…looking very pretty today?" the famous Potter smile was beamed down on the petite Gryffindor. As she smiled back he experienced the same sensation and the itching started again. NO not again he thought and turned and ran into the great hall, leaving a very confused girl staring after him.  
  
The rest of the Marauders found James sat with his head in his hands at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Sirius sat down next to James "Prong's why did you blow Lucy Johnson off"  
  
James simply shook his head and as he looked up he saw a fellow sixth year student smile as she approached him.  
  
"Poor Potter having problems getting a date!" lily whispered as she ran her finger along his cheek and then blew into his ear. She laughed as she watched him start squirm and quickly scratch his groin. She walked along the table and sat down and explained the prank she had pulled on James to her friends.  
  
"So let me get this straight…every time James Potter flirts with a girl his underwear releases an itching spell" Aggy chuckled  
  
"Yep…that's about sums it up" smiled Lily  
  
Aggy started to rise "Well let's have some fun" and she wandered over to the Marauders.  
  
Slipping into the seat next to James Aggy smiled Remus and then turned to smile at James "Hi James…looking nice today…Are you looking forward to the ball?" Aggy started to laugh as she watched James's discomfort increase.  
  
Remus caught on to what was wrong as Annie and then Marie also came over to flirt with James and then go back to their places laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Ginning "Prong's my friend…I think you have been had by a beautiful and clever red head!" Remus paused "I would say the you are wearing bewitched underwear"  
  
At this James jumped up from the table and went over to Lily grabbing her "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME EVAN'S" he hissed, dragging her out of her seat and out of the Great hall.  
  
Quickly following them the three Marauders and three sixth year girls also ran for the Gryffindor tower. They found Lily and James stood in the boys dorm.  
  
Still holding her arm "Remove the spell now EVAN'S" he screamed at her  
  
Struggling to release her self from his grip "Like hell I will…Let go of me POTTER"  
  
Sirius and Remus moved over to James, prising his fingers off Lily's arm and holding him away from Lily.  
  
Rubbing her arm she said "It's time locked…24 hours" and she glanced at his trunk and smirked.  
  
James caught the look "You've not" and he pointed at his trunk  
  
Lily just nodded biting her lip, realising it would not be a good time to laugh he looked like he was ready to kill her.  
  
James freed him self from Sirius and Remus and sat on his bed, head in hands and swore.  
  
Lily moved towards the door and the four girls escaped from the boy's dorm and ran into the common room where they stood for a moment and then congratulated her on an excellent prank.  
  
James looked up at his friends "Either one of you will have to lend me some boxers or I am not leaving this room till tomorrow" and he started to laugh thinking God…she is good…she would make an excellent Marauder!   
  
  
  
A/N: Lots more fluff to come L/J and A/R  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	4. Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to those that have reviewed so far, glad you like it. Please keep reviewing it makes me write faster – ch 5 is finished and 6 is nearly there but after that I need to spend some time on my other fic The Valdeene legacy (If you can find the time I would love for you to read it and tell me what you think – it's more about Remus but with a reasonable amount of Lily and James)  
  
  
  
HALLOWEEN BALL  
  
Two days before the ball Aggy was alone in the common room enjoying a rare moment of solitude. Remus stood watching her from the staircase and decided it was now or never.  
  
Walking over to her "Hi Aggy…can I sit here?" and he pointed to the space next to her.  
  
Wondering what was going on and quickly looking around for the other three she said "Sure…If you want too"  
  
Staring into the fire for a moment Remus mumbled "Err…I have you got a date for the ball yet…cause if you've not…I was hoping that you might like to go with me?" and he turned to look at her.  
  
Studding the look on her face he quickly got up before she could say anything and said "If you don't it's OK…I'll understand…sorry to have bothered you…see you later" and he dashed round the side of the sofa.  
  
Quick as a flash Aggy lent over the back of the sofa and grabbed his hand "Remus I would love to go with you" kneeling up she pulled him closer.  
  
He moved to her, leaning on the back of the sofa thinking She is really beautiful bending down he gently kissed her hoping she wasn't going to slap him. Aggy returned the kiss and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
They quickly broke apart as they heard the portrait open; Remus headed for the staircase and smiled at her before he ran to his dorm.  
  
  
  
Sat at breakfast with one day to go the girls were talking about the ball.  
  
"Who is everybody going with tomorrow?" Lily scanned the faces of her friends.  
  
Annie went first "Well Danny Brocklehurst asked me yesterday" and she smiled with a dreamy look on her face at the thought of going to the ball with the tall blonde Ravenclaw Chaser. "I'm meeting him at 7 O'clock, he is coming to the tower to pick me up"  
  
Lily was smiling at a tall slim sixth year that had just entered the Great hall and was headed their way.  
  
"See you at 7 O'clock Lily…is that OK…I'll come to the tower" he said as he brushed her cheek with a light kiss and smiled at the other girls and walked over to sit at his own table.  
  
"NO…Patrick Boot …Lily when did he ask you? Why did you not tell us?" a stunned Aggy looked at her blushing friend.  
  
Giggling Lily said, "Well he asked me yesterday. I was in the library doing that DADA essay and he came over and said he had always liked me and would I go with him to the ball." Smiling at the look on their faces "Who am I to say no? …He is very cute and he is just my type dark hair, dark eyes and athletic."  
  
Aggy commented "And almost as big a player as James and Sirius…Quidditch players are always trouble…just be careful…but your right he is very cute."  
  
Annie and Lily turned to look at the other two "What about you two?"  
  
Both girls looked a little nervous and Marie decided to get it over with.  
  
"Alright but don't kill me…Sirius asked me" noticing that none of her friends looked surprised "Why do you not look shocked?"  
  
Laughing Lily said "It's been on the cards for ages…You stare at him all the time and he can't take his eyes of you…and don't forget the train."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes and smiled very pleased with her self she had liked Sirius for years turning to Aggy "That just leaves you…so come on tell?"  
  
Biting her lip Aggy said, "I was asked yesterday…I'm going with…Remus"  
  
The other three smiled at her and Marie clapped her hands excitedly "More details…how did he ask you?"  
  
Sighing at this Aggy told them about what had happened in the common room. The girls all sat there totally carried away with the excitement of the Halloween Ball.  
  
  
  
Saturday found the upper years students in Hogsmeades' with most getting last minute extras for the ball. The Gryffindor sixth year girls were seen dashing into the robes accessory shop.  
  
Lily bought some shimmering emerald green butterfly's to fix in her hair, Aggy purchased deep blue stars that glistened, Marie had golden suns and Annie found a small set of silver flowers.  
  
The Marauders could be found in the tailors picking up their dress robes. Peter had needed his altering considerably due to the fact that he was so small. The other three looked very smug as they tried on the new robes, the three already good looking boys turned into handsome young men.  
  
Coming out of the shop Lily caught sight of the Marauders "I know that you two have dates with some of them but I really don't want to have to put up with Potter today. Come on let's go back to the castle"  
  
Agreeing with her that a Potter/Evans confrontation was not needed, they headed back.  
  
  
  
In all the four houses the common rooms were empty of the upper school female students. They all seemed to be involved in the frenzied activity of getting ready for the ball. Even the Slytherin's were pampering them selves.  
  
Up in Gryffindor tower the girls were all sat in the dorm in bathrobes discussing hairstyles and make-up. They only had two hours to go and the final preparations were being made.  
  
Each girl was assigned the task of make-up and hair for one of their friends.  
  
With 10 minutes to go before they had to go and meet their dates, the girls looked each other over.  
  
Lily stood tall, minimal make-up, hair in a pleat held in place by the butterfly clasps with small wisps falling on her face and the beautiful pale green robes she had bought with Aggy.  
  
Aggy's long dark curls rolled down the back of her midnight blue robes, the sides had been clipped up with the glistening stars and her eyes sparkled under the light touch of silver shadow Marie had used.  
  
Deep red robes accentuated by the small petite frame of Marie. Blonde hair loosely arranged and held in place by the golden suns with small strands escaping to gently fall on to her shoulders Marie glowed.  
  
Annie's pale grey eyes shone brightly and her long sleek black hair lightly caught at the sides by the small silver flowers flowed over the shimmering silver robes that the slender Gryffindor was wearing.  
  
Satisfied with their work the four girls headed out of the dorm. As the reached the bottom of the staircase they smiled at the look on the faces of the four boys stood waiting for them. Each girl went over to her respective date, smiled and hooked her arm through theirs chuckling at the impact they had made.  
  
Even the infamous Sirius Black had been stunned into silence he had never seen anything this beautiful and she was his date. The two Ravenclaw's wished at that moment they were Gryffindor's and Remus blushed at the sight of Aggy.  
  
As they walked down to the great hall the girls were all revealing in the compliments they dates were bestowing on them.  
  
Aggy said to Remus "So where's Potter and Pettigrew?"  
  
Remus said "James had a date with a Hufflepuff and Peter asked a Slytherin" shaking his head at the last piece of information.  
  
Aggy gave him an awkward smile "I know he is your friend but a Slytherin…gross"  
  
Remus had to agree with her he would have rather gone stag than take a Slytherin.  
  
Entering the great hall Remus and Sirius guided their dates over to the table James was sitting at. Lily and Annie gave their friends a small wave as then went with their dates to a Ravenclaw table. It was customary for dates to sit at the male partner's table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up "Welcome…I hope that you all have a wonderful evening…enjoy." With this he clapped his hands and the tables were filled with wondrous delights.  
  
The students helped them selves to the delicacies and the tables were soon buzzing with chatter from the excited students who were all trying to make a good impression with their dates.  
  
After a second helping of custard tart Professor Dumbledore stood up "I think we will open the dancing with the prefects from each house. If you could all please come on to the floor and partner up in your houses…let the music begin"  
  
As the prefects took up their positions on the dance floor it suddenly dawned on James that he would have to dance with Evan's and thought well at least she can't do anything with Dumbledore watching and he wandered over to her.  
  
"Evan's I believe this is my dance" and he smiled at her, noticing the slight grimace on her face. He thought I'm not that bad am I.  
  
"Fine" was the only reply he got and she accepted the out stretched hand.  
  
Lily thought why is he suddenly being so polite? As she looked up at his face searching for an answer he is quite cute I suppose…oh god did I just think that Potter was cute and she blushed.  
  
Watching her James thought God she is blushing pulling her closer to him as he placed his hand on her back she is beautiful…why have I never noticed…that scent is …oh god what am I doing this is Evan's and he smiled at her.  
  
The music began and the floor swirled with sixth and seventh year students, as the music stopped James held onto Lily for a second longer before releasing her.  
  
Stuttering slightly "Thanks for the dance" he said slightly bewildered by the feeling of disappointment at having to let her go.  
  
Lily was experiencing something similar and smiled saying "Your welcome" and she quickly turned and walked over to Patrick who had been dancing with another Ravenclaw.  
  
The remainder of the dance went smoothly, Lily danced with Patrick for most of the evening unaware that James could hardly take his eyes off her. James danced with his date and was astounded with his self for wishing it were Evan's he was holding and not Jenny Abbott. Lily occasionally risked a look over in the direction of Potter and thought what is happening to me? Stop looking at him…it's Potter.  
  
Patrick escorted her back to the Gryffindor tower at the end of the dance, as they arrive at the portrait he started to wish her goodnight and as she looked up at him he kissed her. Lily circled her arms around him and leaned into the kiss.  
  
Coming around the corner James became frozen to the spot, anger surged through him as he saw Lily kissing Patrick Boot.  
  
He moved towards them and with a sneer he said "Get a room…before you make the whole of Gryffindor sick" and he went through the portrait.  
  
Lily broke away from Patrick, slightly flushed she smiled and went through the portrait her self.  
  
Lily's blood began to boil as she saw James Potter stood near the fire in the deserted common room. Moving over to him she slapped his face.  
  
"How dare you?…insult me like that" she spat at him.  
  
Rubbing his face James glared at her "Well I wasn't the one kissing the bloody Ravenclaw seeker…traitor."  
  
Lily hit him again "If there was anything decent in Gryffindor I wouldn't need to go out with a Ravenclaw."  
  
Lily's eyes flashed with anger at James and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled her to him and was kissing her. Shocked Lily struggled for a second but soon relaxed into James arms as he held he tight and the kiss deepened. Gasping for breath, heart's racing the two sixth years broke apart. Lily took a step back, James moved to take hold of her hand.  
  
"Lily…I…"  
  
But before he could say anything else she moved "NO" and she ran for the stairs.  
  
James slumped into the armchair head in hands thinkingOh god…what have I done?…. He slowly got up and went to his dorm, climbed into bed and dreamt of Lily Evan's.  
  
  
  
Morning broke at Hogwart's to find the Great hall empty of fifth, sixth and seventh year students. Most of these were still sleeping.  
  
In the Gryffindor tower four girls were all huddled on Lily's bed. Getting comfy under the thick blankets they smiled at each other.  
  
Lily thought God what am I going to tell them…If I tell them about James I'll never hear the end of it and if I don't tell them they will kill me when they find out…Bloody Potter will have told the school by now.  
  
"OK…Who is going to dish the dirt first?" Marie chirped  
  
Aggy smiled "Seeing as you suggested it?…Is Sirius as good as the school gossip suggests?"  
  
Marie, wishing she had not open her mouth, nodded "I can definitely confirm the rumours…I thought my knees would give way" she beamed giggling "He is also very sweet…So Aggy what about Remus?"  
  
All eyes turned to Aggy who chuckled "WOW…just about sums it up…silent but deadly" looking at them she said "He is beyond cute…holding my hand…touching my face…kissing!!" she rolled her eyes and fall back on to the bed blushing.  
  
This caused the other girls to bounce on the bed laughing.  
  
Annie snorted "That's nothing…everything they say about Quidditch players is right…Kiss like the devil…oozing with charm and bodies to die for" looking at Lily "Ravenclaw players rule, what do you say Lily?"  
  
Lily though for a moment If Potter is anything to go by…No but said "Oh yeah…I know what you mean…Kiss to die for"  
  
Aggy gave a look that said what are you hiding? But Lily quickly looked away and said "Did anyone get a second date?"  
  
At this the other three nodded and they all laughed.  
  
Over in the boy's dorm only one person was awake. James was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking Oh god…I like Evan's?…What am I going to do?…She will never go out with me?…Life is shit.  
  
  
  
As lunchtime arrived Lily started to feel anxious, the boys had not emerged from their dorm yet. The girls headed down for lunch starving due to having missed breakfast.  
  
Sitting down they quickly helped them selves to pancakes and chatted about what every one had been wearing. As the marauders entered the Great hall Sirius and Remus headed straight for the four girls.  
  
Remus quietly sat next to Aggy and smiled but Sirius slid into the seat next to Marie and swept her hand to his mouth and kissed it, as the others laughed. James sat as far away from Lily as possible on the other side of Annie and focused on the food in front of him. Lily sighed as Peter wobbled up and sat next to her.  
  
Looking up Lily smiled, Patrick Boot was heading her way, she shot a glance at James but he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Hi Lily…Wondered if you would like to go for a walk with me?" smiling at her, she held out her hand and he took hold of it.  
  
"Yes…That would be great." She smiled at him and as she got up she said "See you guys later." As she reached the door she glanced back at the Gryffindor table and saw James watching her.  
  
  
  
A/N: If you want to find out what happens next – get reviewing? Will Lily fall for James or not? 


	5. Sorrow and Love

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, here is chapter 5. Hope it was worth the wait. Ch 6 is done but just needs checking and 7 is almost finished as well. Please keep the reviews coming in; it is a real motivator.  
  
  
  
SORROW & LOVE  
  
November started badly for James Potter, he had to sit and watch as the girl he liked totally ignored him. Although he was also doing his best to avoid her at all cost. The only peace he got was while playing Quidditch; it was the only time his mind was free of her and the memory of the kiss.  
  
Remus had been watching James for the last few days and thought Prong's is never this quite…Something is going on?   
  
Going back to the dorm Remus found James sitting on his bed reading a transfiguration book and making brief notes.  
  
"Prong's what's going on?" Remus sat down on the end of his own bed and looked at James.  
  
James continued to stare at the book and then looked up at Remus "Nothing…Just doing a bit of homework"  
  
Raising an eyebrow "Yeah right…No I'm serious…You've been acting funny since the Halloween Ball…Why?" Remus stared at his friend intently.  
  
Running his hand through his hair James looked at Remus "It's nothing…honestly"  
  
"Fine…you know where to find me if you want to talk" Remus went back to the common room, knowing that badgering his friend would get him nowhere.  
  
Slumping into a large armchair near the fire Remus looked over to Sirius "Fancy a game of chess?"  
  
"Yeah why not?…I'm going to beat you this time" Sirius replied.  
  
Remus just laughed at this Sirius had not managed to beat him at chess in six years. The game got under way and as usual Sirius was soon in big trouble but they were interrupted by the arrival of Aggy and Lily.  
  
Both girls stormed into the common room holding a letter each. The room was soon alive with raised voices.  
  
Lily turned to Aggy "This is all your fault…You and your bloody magic family" tears running down her face.  
  
"My fault…They were at your bloody house…If it is anybody's fault it's YOURS" she screamed "I wish I had never met you and your bloody Muggle family"  
  
Fists clenched all magic forgotten the two girls moved towards each other but were intercepted by Sirius and Remus. Sirius grabbed hold of Lily and Remus stepped in front of Aggy.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY" Aggy bristled with anger but Remus closed in further and put his arms around her.  
  
"Sirius GET OFF ME" Lily was shaking against the hold Sirius had over her.  
  
Remus turned Aggy away from Lily and said to Sirius "Get her upstairs…Take her to the girls dorm".  
  
Holding on to Aggy while Sirius struggled with Lily and eventually picked her up and carried her upstairs. James was stood in the doorway of the boys dorm wondering what the hell was going on but found him self being pushed back into the room as Remus manoeuvred Aggy inside.  
  
James was desperate to go to Lily but knew that he would not be able to restrain him self if he saw her crying, so he focused on helping Remus calm down Aggy.  
  
Eventually she let Remus take the letter from her and he handed it to James. As he read the letter he said to Remus "Voldermort attacked Lily's house killing both her parents and Aggy's who were at Lily's at the time."  
  
At the sound of James's voice Aggy started to sob and turned to hold on to Remus who just rocked her slowly. Lying her down he covered her with his blanket and held her tight, stroking her hair Remus noticed that the sobs were gradually getting quieter and then he realised she had drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
Gently covering her with another blanket Remus moved over to James "It will probably be best if she stays in here tonight…Prong's go and check on Sirius…Lily was just as upset."  
  
James nodded and moved to leave the dorm as Remus went back to sit next to Aggy. As he entered the girls dorm James saw that Sirius was also holding Lily in a tight embrace and a wave of jealousy ran through him. Walking over to them he looked at Sirius.  
  
"How's she doing?" he asked  
  
"Not good…I think one of us will have to stay in here with her tonight." He said still rocking a distraught Lily.  
  
James sat down on to the bed and said "I'll do it…you go and tell Remus and I'll take over here…Aggy's already cried her self to sleep in our room."  
  
At the sound of Aggy's name Lily cried harder and James moved to take Sirius's place. Holding her tight he watched Sirius walk out of the room. Whispering to her he stroked her hair gently as he swayed slowly. Feeling her sobbing to start subside he said, "Come on Lily…Lie down" and he tenderly guided her on to the bed and pulled the covers around her.  
  
Moving to sit next to her, she reached out for him "James…Please don't leave me" and she held her hand out to him as her eyes finally closed and she floated into unconsciousness.  
  
Taking the outstretched hand James whispered "I will never leave you…ever"  
  
Sirius entered the common room at the same time as Annie and Marie returned from detention. Noticing the pained look on his face Marie asked "Sirius what's the matter?"  
  
Sirius dropped onto a sofa and put his head into his hands and then ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a long sigh. Looking up he realised the two girls had come to sit next to him and Marie had put her hand on his arm.  
  
Sirius told them of the evenings events and held onto Marie's hand tight. The three got up and returned to the girl's dorm first to find Lily asleep with James sat up next to her holding her hand. As they approached him they noticed he was asleep as well.  
  
Annie took a blanket off Aggy's bed and covered James with it and then they went over to the boy's dorm. A similar scene was found except Remus was awake.  
  
"How's Lily doing?"  
  
"James is with her and they are both asleep" Sirius caught the smile that flicked over Remus's face and raised his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
It was Remus who spoke "We might as well all get some sleep…I don't think life will be easy for a while yet."  
  
The others nodded in agreement and Sirius hugged Marie giving her a feather light kiss before she followed Annie back to their dorm.  
  
  
  
Remus didn't know how right he was, life in the Gryffindor tower turned very icy.  
  
Lily woke with a heavy heart as the reality of yesterday flooded her mind. The first thing she noticed was that Aggy's bed was empty and then she realised she was not alone.  
  
Looking down she saw the arm that was holding her tight and moving to find the owner she was shocked to see James Potter asleep next to her. Her mind reeling the events of last night came back to her.  
  
Had he been with her all night she thought This feels so right…lying here in James arms…Oh god what am I doing…this is not right…this is James Potter  
  
Moving slightly, she noticed James's eyes open and look at her.  
  
In a low whisper he said "Lily I'm so sorry" and he touched her hair.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and turned her face into his chest. James instinctively drew her closer to him but movements from the other side of the room broke the moment and he released her and sat up.  
  
"I'd better go and get changed" he said as he slowly untangled the blanket from around his legs. Picking up his shoes he nodded at Annie who was moving over to Lily's bed and went back to his own dorm.  
  
Walking into his dorm Remus looked up from the sleeping figure he was holding onto.  
  
"James how's Lily doing?"  
  
"OK…I think…she is awake and Annie is with her." He said "We are going to need a plan Remus or they might kill each other"  
  
Remus slid out from next to Aggy and the two boys went down to the common room.  
  
Hearing a commotion they headed back upstairs to find Aggy and Lily throwing things at each other.  
  
Rushing into the middle and getting hit with a shoe James grabbed Lily while Remus lurched for Aggy and picked her up taking her back into the boy's dorm.  
  
James held Lily until she stopped sobbing and then said "Come on get changed and I'll take you down to breakfast." She nodded watching James head for the door. Looking at the other two he said, "Help her I'll be back in five minutes"  
  
Going back into the boy's dorm he nodded to Remus and went to get some clean robes. Going into the bathroom he quickly showered and changed. Going back into the dorm he said, "How's she doing?"  
  
Remus said, "OK…What are we going to do?" and between them they came up with a plan of action.  
  
  
  
Sat watching the Gryffindor table Professor Dumbledore was saddened by what he saw. At one end of the table sat James Potter holding onto Lily Evan's and trying to persuade her to eat and a similar scene occurring at the other end of the table between Aggy Court and Remus Lupin. Sitting in the middle of the table as if forming a barrier was Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew (Slightly confused, as he had slept through the previous evening's events) Marie Devon and Annie Ryan.  
  
He thought it will only get worse before it gets better and said "I would like to see Miss Court and Miss Evans in my office" noticing the evil glares pacing between the two girls he added "Could Mr Potter and Mr Lupin please escort them…Thank you"  
  
  
  
Up in Dumbledore's office the girls separated by James and Remus were informed of the arrangements for the funerals of their parents.  
  
"It has been decided that you will travel by floo network from Hogsmeade, a carriage will collect you in one hour. Your families are waiting your arrival and you are to return to school in three days."  
  
Both girls nodded at the headmaster and allowed them selves to be escorted back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Standing in the girls dorm James and Remus watched them pack a bag. Lily sat down on her bed for a moment and then stood up and moved over to Aggy's side of the room. James moved to intercept her but she pushed pass him and walked up to Aggy.  
  
Looking into her friend's face, she reached out "Aggy…I'm sorry…Please forgive me" and tears flowed down her face again.  
  
Two stunned boys watched as silent tears also ran down Aggy's face and she moved into her friends arms "I'm also sorry…Oh Lily…What are we going to do?"  
  
After a minute or two James and Remus went over to them and the four sixth years stood together in a warm embrace as the two boys surrounded the crying girls.  
  
  
  
James and Remus experienced three tense days as they waited for the girls to return to school. For Remus it was a case of the need to comfort Aggy holding her and wanting to make her feel safe. James was anxious wondering how Lily would react to him, would she want to go out with him or would she go back to hating him. The uncertainty of the situation was killing him and then he remembered the pain he felt as he watched her cry and wondered if this was love?  
  
Quidditch practice came as a welcome relief and James took his frustration out on the Gryffindor keeper. Flying around the pitch he practised some new moves he was trying to master. Speeding down the left side he wondered what time Lily would be back and he spun the quaffle hard at the undefended goal.  
  
Unknown to James a tall red head was watching him from the pitch leaning against the stands. Lily thought He's not that bad…but will he be pleased to see me…What will I do if but at that moment she noticed a broom rushing towards her.  
  
Hitting the ground running James stopped right in front of her and froze for a second. Catching his breath he stepped to her and bent his head kissing her at which point she put her arms around his neck and he encircled her with his arms.  
  
As they broke the kiss he held her tight to him and resting his cheek on her hair "I've missed you Evans" and then he whispered "I love you…Please don't ever leave me"  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled "I love you to Potter"  
  
A kiss sealed the deal and both thought Thank you god.  
  
  
  
Lily waited for James to finish practise and then they went back to the Gryffindor tower together. As they walked through the portrait, they were met by six pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
James grinned evilly and turned to Lily and gave her the kiss of a lifetime. Behind them it sounded like a bomb had gone off. The rest of the stunned Gryffindor students then watched as the six noisemakers grabbed their friends and a ball of arms, legs and bodies rolled onto the big sofa in front of the fire laughing.  
  
A distinct change fell over the Gryffindor tower after this due to the lack of hostility between James Potter and Lily Evans.  
  
It was so noticeable even the teachers commented about it. Even Professor McGonagall was a little shocked as she relayed a tale to Professor Dumbledore over breakfast of how Potter and help Evans with out being asked but Dumbledore was the only person who seemed un-surprised by this sudden change of events and simply gave her a knowing smile.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading 


	6. Brothers

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming in and you will get chapters quicker (over 40 would be an incentive for me to finish checking CH7). Hope you like this chapter; it's the start of a slippery slope for James once again.  
  
  
  
BROTHERS  
  
December saw that life had settled down, life in the Griffindor tower was peaceful due to the distinct lack of pranks. The rest of the student body also seemed to be heaving a sigh of relief, as the School's biggest pranksters were preoccupied with other matters.  
  
As the first week in December was coming to an end the Marauders plus four sixth year girls had taken up the seats for breakfast and were enjoying a selection of pancakes and muffins. The post arrived in a flurry off activity and students grabbed at their descending letters and packages.  
  
Picking up the letter that had fell on her breakfast Lily recognised the writing and giggled. James eyed her suspiciously. Ripping it open she quickly read the contents and glanced over at Dumbledore he smiled and waved a similar looking letter at her.  
  
Lily let out a loud "WOOHOO" and then noticed the horrified look on her friend's faces. Blushing she said, "Rowan's coming to Hogwart's" and giggled again. Aggy who had met Rowan on number of occasions soon joined her and the girls giggled together like first years.  
  
Annie put James out of his misery and said "Lily's brother"  
  
Finally calming down Lily took a big gulp of pumpkin juice and smiled at the others but before she could say anything  
  
Dumbledore stood up "May I have your attention…I am pleased to inform you that on Sunday the Quidditch house teams will be treated to a training session run by a selection of professional players…Details will be posted in your common rooms…Thank you"  
  
Talk in the Great hall was soon filled with nothing but Quidditch and speculation about which players it would be. Lily listened as Sirius and James discussed who they would like it to be and laughed.  
  
Eventually James remembered what Annie had said before Dumbledore had announced the training session. Turning to Lily he said, "You never said you had a brother?"  
  
Lily shrugged and said "James we have only been friends for about four weeks…give me a chance."  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell us about him?" asked Marie  
  
Nodding Lily said, "Rowan is a lot older than me about 8/9 years. He is also magical and came to Hogwart's. I don't get to see very much of him as he is doing research for the ministry in America somewhere"  
  
Remus gave Lily a confused look "But I thought your parent's were Muggle's?"  
  
"They were but I guess they got lucky" sighing at the thought of her parent's she said "although my sister wouldn't agree…I'm sure she would have killed me by now if it hadn't been for Rowan."  
  
"So when's he coming?" James asked a little apprehensively  
  
"This Friday" she beamed.  
  
  
  
Sitting at lunch on Friday Lily was as high as a kite excitedly telling everyone that Rowan would be here in four hours. Her friends were dumfounded; they had never seen her this excited. She had barely managed to concentrate in classes since she had got the letter on Wednesday.  
  
James was a different kettle of fish all together. He had been dreading the arrival of Friday ever since Lily had got the letter. Meeting Rowan was as good as meeting her parent's. All he had thought about since Wednesday was What if he doesn't like me?…What if I make a fool of myself?…Oh god this is not good  
  
As the afternoon progressed Lily even managed to smile at Professor Greenhaulgh the dreaded potion's mistress and lost 5 points for doing so.  
  
Running out of the dungeons at the end of the lesson Lily dragged James with her.  
  
"Come on James…Rowan will be here by now" and holding his hand she pulled him towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
But before they got there Lily let go of his hand as she saw a tall red headed man emerging from behind the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
Turning to see his sister running towards him Rowan laughed and got ready for the advancing teenager he thought God she is getting far to beautiful for her own good and he noticed the tall young man who was following Lily along the corridor.  
  
"Rowan…Rowan…Hi" Lily shouted "I've missed you" she said as she flung her self into his arms.  
  
"Hello Lily flower…I've missed you too" and he hugged her.  
  
James held back slightly as he watched the reunion between the brother and sister. He was surprised to see how much the two looked alike and then he realised they were both coming towards him. He smiled awkwardly at them.  
  
"Rowan I would like you to meet James my boyfriend" Lily beamed at the two men  
  
James held out his hand and Rowan gripped it firmly and said "It's nice to meet you James" but the look in his eye did not agree with the words he had said.  
  
James winced slightly "It's nice to meet you too"  
  
Oblivious to the scene developing Lily said "Come on you two let's go to the great hall it's almost dinner time." And she walked between them holding both their hands.  
  
Walking into the Great hall Lily beamed at her friends. Sitting down she introduced Rowan to all of them.  
  
The three girls swooned slightly at Lily's brother and the boy's looked apprehensive.  
  
As dinner progressed Aggy said "How long are you staying Rowan?"  
  
Smiling he said "I don't need to be back at the ministry until Monday morning, so I'm here for the whole weekend"  
  
Remus noticed the anxious look on James face and felt sorry for his friend.  
  
"Are you stopping at the Castle?" Remus asked  
  
"Yes… Dumbledore has arranged for me to have some rooms up in the Gryffindor tower isn't that great!" and with this statement he smiled at James.  
  
Lily said, "Cool" but James thought the world was coming to an end.  
  
  
  
Later that evening James sat in his dorm feeling miserable. Rowan had shot him warning looks all night and he just couldn't take anymore. Remus came into the room.  
  
"Prong's what are you doing in here?"  
  
Sighing "Moony…I just can't take much more"  
  
Laughing at the look of despair on his friends face "He's not that bad…Come down to the common room before Lily comes up here looking for you"  
  
"Fine…That's all I need to get caught with Lily in here." And he followed Remus.  
  
Joining the others around the fire James started to relax as he listen to Sirius tell the others about the last detention he'd had. As Lily and Rowan entered the common room Lily was glad to see all her friends sitting in their usual spot.  
  
"Hi guys"  
  
Looking up the others waved at her and Aggy moved to sit on Remus's knee so that Rowan could have the armchair. Lily moved towards James and to his relief squeezed in between him and Sirius on the sofa.  
  
Rowan chuckled to him self at the look on the Sixth year's face.  
  
"Glad to see the common room hasn't changed much since I was here…Does McGonagall still patrol…or has the old bat calmed down?" Rowan asked  
  
Sirius laughed "No…she still patrols…but as long as we keep the noise down she's not to bad"  
  
"Lily said you are working in America for the Ministry" Remus asked  
  
"Yeah…I'm doing research into native magical creatures…It's a joint project between the two magical ministries." Noticing the interested looks on their faces "It's not that interesting, just a lot of mundane creatures to catalogue"  
  
James relaxed slowly as the evening progressed and the teenagers told Rowan all about school and they laughed at his stories about the teachers. He couldn't believe that Greenhaulgh was still here and still dishing out punishment to Gryffindor's. The laughter was soon cut short as the portrait door opened.  
  
A stern looking Professor McGonagall stood looking at the group "I might have known…I think it would be wise if you all went to your dormitories…Mr Evans I thought you should have more sense!"  
  
Standing up "Yes Professor…sorry Professor and Professor" he paused as she turned back to look at him "It's nice to see you again" and he smiled at her.  
  
"Um…Yes… now can we all go to bed please" and as she walked out she thought with a smile Something's never change – thank god.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room the group looked at each other and then fell about laughing.  
  
Rowan broke it up saying "I think we had better do as she says before she comes back and tries to gives me detention" grabbing hold of Lily's hand he said "How about I treat you and James to lunch in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Meet you at 12.30 in the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Hugging him she said "That will be great…See you in the morning…Night Rowan…I love you"  
  
Kissing her on the forehead "Good night little Lily flower…I love you too" and with this he went through the portrait.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs Lily felt a pair of arms wrap around her "Alone at last" and James kissed her.  
  
Pulling away from him Lily ran a finger down his face and whispered "Good night Potter" and she was gone.  
  
  
  
"Do you plan on sleeping the whole day?" Rowan sprinkled water on Lily  
  
At the rude awakening and before she looked lily shouted "Potter…you are dead meat!" and turned over to see that it wasn't James Potter but her brother throwing water on her. Lily laughed at the expression on his face. "Thank you Rowan…I thought you loved me" she said, "What time is it any way?  
  
"It is 8 O'clock and why did you think I might be James?" he gave her a curious look.  
  
"Because it is the sort of prank he would pull and yes I'm getting up " waiting for him to move she said "Rowan…I don't need any help…I'll see you in the common room"  
  
Blushing slightly he said "Urr…Ok…see you in the common room"  
  
Lily and her friends joined Rowan 20 minutes later and they sat down but didn't have to wait long before the boys joined them. Once all together they headed down to the Great hall.  
  
Finishing his bacon Rowan turned to Lily "Right…I'll see you at 12.30 in the Three Broomsticks…I need to discuss a few things with Dumbledore…so I'll see you guys later". Leaning over he kissed Lily on the forehead and walked over to the teacher's table.  
  
James sighed and thought At least I get her to myself till lunchtime and he smiled.  
  
Annie made to get up and said "I'll see you later as well…I'm going out with Danny…and here he is" getting up she liked arms with him and they wandered out of the Great hall.  
  
Peter started to fidget in his seat and said "I'm…I'm…supposed to be meeting Morag this morning…so I had better get going as well" and he quickly scurried away.  
  
Marie looked at the others "He doesn't mean the Slytherin does he?"  
  
Remus nodded and Sirius and James shook their heads at the thought.  
  
The remaining six headed back to the tower and spent the morning playing chess and chilling out in the common room.  
  
Putting their winter cloaks on Lily and James headed for the statue of the one-eyed witch and followed the passage way to Hogsmeades. It was only 11.30 so they had plenty of time. Emerging in the basement of Honeydukes they stopped to buy some candies before they walked in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
James held the door open for Lily and they walked over to the bar.  
  
"Would you like a butterbeer…were a bit early?" James asked  
  
Slipping her arm around him she said "Yes please and James relax…its only Rowan"  
  
Raising his eyebrows as she patted his bottom "That's easy for you to say…He loves you and looks at me like he might kill me at any moment"  
  
Lily laughed at him "James don't be ridiculous" and she left her hand resting on his bottom as she sipped her Butterbeer.  
  
What the two teenagers didn't know was that they were been watched from a table at the back of the pub.  
  
Rowan couldn't cope any more and stood up "Lily over here" he shouted and smiled as he watched her move her hand and blush. James thought That's it I am dead for sure.  
  
Walking over to her brother he motioned to a table and smiled at the expression on Lily's face. Sat at the table were three of his old school friends.  
  
Forgetting all about James Lily dashed over to the group of men who had stood up to greet her.  
  
"Ditchard…I can't believe it," she said as she hugged the first of them a tall blonde.  
  
Laughing at her old nickname for him "Hello little Lily flower…How are you doing?"  
  
"Better for seeing you" and she let go and hugged the next one  
  
A tanned muscular man hugged her back and kissed her hair "Hi…Lily flower"  
  
"Bobby…why didn't you tell me you were coming…you only sent me a letter last week."  
  
"And spoil the surprise…never!" but she was already being pulled into the arms of the last of them.  
  
"Come here…little Lily flower"  
  
"Lillip" was all she said but it caused a roar of laughter from all of them.  
  
Looking down into her face he said "I'll get you for that later" and slapped her bottom.  
  
She just laughed at him and then remembered James and she thought Please let them be nice to him. Turning she smiled at him and took hold of his hand and pulled him closer to the group of men who were all looking at him intently.  
  
"This is James…so be nice" she warned them James blushed but she continued "James these are Rowan's friends and my surrogate big brothers" and pointing at them one at a time she told James their names (Richard, Bob and Philip) and he shook hands with them.  
  
James decided it would be easier if he just died now and saved them the trouble of killing him later.  
  
  
  
A/N: next chapter learn more about Lily as a little girl and a few more things as well, James is in for a surprise?  
  
Thanks for reading*********Now please review!!! 


	7. The trouble with Quidditch

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews for Ch6, the most I have had for a single chapter. Hope you like this one just as much. Please keep the reviews coming in.  
  
  
  
THE TROUBLE WITH QUIDDITCH  
  
Lunch was going well, James even seemed to be relaxing slightly as the boys told stories of their youth. James laughed at the stories of Lily.  
  
Philip started "She was so cute…we never knew what to expect" and he laughed. "She would always be there waiting for the train…it became the ritual to look for Lily on the platform…no sooner had we got off the train and she would launch herself at one of us"  
  
Bob chipped in "We use to take bets on who would be made to give her a piggy back out of the station"  
  
Lily laughed at this "You never told me that"  
  
Rowan laughed at the expression on her face "Why do you think this lot" and he waved his hand at his friends "Always had bags of candies on them…hoping to bribe you to choose them"  
  
"Well all's fair in love and war" Philip laughed  
  
Lily shook her head "You lot are so untrustworthy" and rolled her eyes at them.  
  
Richard laughed "Do you remember the birthday party invitations?"  
  
"OH…No" was all Lily could manage as the men told James about a 5 year old Lily.  
  
  
  
"At the end of third year as we got off the train, she came running over to us as always and insisted on being stood on one of the trunks. Then she said *These are for you * and she handed us each an envelope." Richard laughed at the memory of the little red headed girl standing on the trunk looking very pleased with her self. "Opening them we found party invitations and she said * I'm a big girl now…I made them myself * and stood their very proud"  
  
James said "But Lily's birthday is in September…you would have been back at school"  
  
Rowan answered "Mum had moved the party forward by a couple of weeks at Lily's request so that we could all come…she was smart even at 5" smiling at his blushing sister.  
  
"Thank you for that story boy's…I'm sure that James doesn't want to hear any more" Lily glared at the four of them.  
  
"No please do go on it's very interesting to hear you all reminisce" James said giving Lily a wicked grin.  
  
Bob said "Do you remember the summer she had Chicken pocks and wasn't there to meet the train?" The other three all nodded at him with grim looks on their faces.  
  
Lily smiled "Mum said your faces were a picture…the sight of four 15 year old boy's gutted that a little 6 year old girl was not there to meet them…but you made up for it you spent the next two weeks entertaining me if I remember."  
  
Before any of them could embarrass her further Lily decide to change the topic "Bobby how much longer has Amelia got to go, before I'm an aunt again"  
  
Smiling at the thought of his pregnant wife he beamed "About 8 weeks…I can't wait now" laughing he said "It's scary though the thought of being a dad"  
  
"Being a dad is one of the best things in the world" Richard told him and laughed "Miranda is a chip off the old block…she has already got the cat terrified and she's only 4"  
  
Lily smiled "Did you bring me any new pictures of her with you?"  
  
"Yes…there in my bag I'll give them to you later…She was not happy when I told her I was coming to see you with out her". Richard smiled, "Oh and Grace want's you to owl her about what you are doing over summer, she is hoping you will come to stay"  
  
"Thanks Ditch…I'd love to come and stay with you guys" Lily beamed at him and turned her attention to Philip "How's Jeanne?…No wedding plans yet?"  
  
Philip laughed "Jeanne is fine and she also wants you to owl her about coming over for a few weeks in summer"  
  
"Hey…guys…don't be hogging Lily…we want you to come and stay with us as well" moaned Bob.  
  
Lily smiled at the three men and thought I'll never be lonely as long as I have these guys…I suppose I will always be little Lily flower to them…who needs looking after  
  
As their food arrived silence descended over the table as everyone ate. Unfortunately for James all attention was turned his way as the plates were cleared.  
  
"So James are you as smart as our Lily flower?" Richard asked  
  
But it was Lily who answered "Both of us are in the top 5 in our year"  
  
Smiling at her Richard carried on "How many detentions have you got James?" Lily winced at this.  
  
James looked a little nervous "About 580 but I don't think I'll make the record. Sirius has that covered." He tried to gauge the reaction of the four men.  
  
"What is the record out of curiosity?" Philip asked James giving Bob a side ways look  
  
"It's 725 held by Robert Makin" at this they all laughed and James noticed that Bob was bowing to the others.  
  
Suddenly James caught on "Your Robert Makin" Bob nodded at him "Wait till I tell Sirius that I met you he will be pig sick" and he laughed.  
  
"How many detentions has this Sirius character got?" Bob asked wondering if his record was really in jeopardy.  
  
Smiling James said "Up to now 650 with a year and half to go…Sorry but it looks like Hogwart's will have a new record holder next year". Bob shrugged  
  
"I heard there is a special Quidditch event planned for this Sunday…Are you on the Gryffindor team" Philip enquired  
  
Finally James thought things are at last going my way "Yes…I'm captain and a chaser…Did you guys play while at school?"  
  
"Yes I was a beater, Ditch and Bob were chasers and Phil was the Captain and seeker." Rowan said and gave the other three a cautious look. "Gryffindor must have some excellent chasers…If Lily can't get in the team."  
  
James sat stunned at this comment and Lily thought Shit…I'm done for know and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.  
  
James looked confused "Are you joking?…Are we talking about the same Lily Evans?" and he looked at Lily who was now sat with her head in her hands "Lily hates Quidditch, she never comes to gamed and hates to fly."  
  
Even with out looking Lily could feel four sets of eyes burning into her, quickly looking up she said "If you will excuse me I will just go to the bathroom now" and she stood up.  
  
"LILY EVANS…sit down now!" Rowan looked at her "You told us that you couldn't get into the house team, as at trails the other chasers were much better than you."  
  
James said, "Lily has never been to trials" which earned him a glare from her.  
  
All four men uttered a chorus of "WHAT?" and they fixed Lily with a stare.  
  
Taking a deep breath Lilt said "That's not exactly true…I went to trials in the second year but there were no chaser spots open. I was made reserve chaser but never got to play that season." James interrupted her.  
  
"I don't remember you going to trials…I didn't even get in the team that year"  
  
Lily ignored him "At the beginning of third year I decided not to trial due to there still being no chaser spots. I went to Marcus Paul (Team captain) and explained to him what I had decided and he reluctantly agreed but said that I had to be available to play in an emergency. How was I to know that one of the chasers would break their leg in the second game? The new reserve chaser got to play and that was the end of my hopes for playing for the house team."  
  
James sat with a look of total disbelief on his face.  
  
Philip asked "Who was the reserve chaser and why would that stop you trying?"  
  
Taking another deep breath Lily said "James was the reserve chaser that year." Catching the confused looks on their faces she elaborated "Up until Halloween Ball this year James and I have been deadly rivals. Going to trials in fourth year was out of the question now that James was on the team. Then he was made Captain in fifth year and even though there were chaser spots open there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of not picking me, so I gave up". She couldn't look at any of them; she didn't want to see the disappointment that would be on their faces.  
  
It was James who spoke first "Why would you think I wouldn't pick you…of course I would of if you were good enough" as he said it James realised this was the wrong thing to say  
  
"James Potter…don't give me that…You now dam well you wouldn't have given me a place and missed the chance to humiliate you biggest enemy."  
  
As James thought about this he had to admit she was right "You're probably right…but you seem confident that you would have got on to the team."  
  
Rowan looked at James and thought Stupid comment and he grimaced at the look that flashed over Lily's face.  
  
"Potter you pompous git…for your information I have watched the Griffindor team play and could beat that excuse for a keeper you have any day!!" she hissed.  
  
Rowan watch a wicked smile emerge on James face and thought Got to give the boy credit…he doesn't scare easily  
  
"Is that a challenge Evans?"  
  
Lily smiled at James "If your four are free this afternoon may I suggest a little wager" and she looked around the table, the four men all nodded and smiled at her "James the five of us plus Aggy and Remus against the Griffindor house team."  
  
"What terms do you propose?" he asked  
  
"If I get a Quaffle passed your keeper you will do my transfiguration homework for a month and if I can't manage it before the snitch is caught then I will do your charms homework for a month…Are these terms acceptable?" and she held out her hand.  
  
James nodded and shook her hand.  
  
"Well if you will all excuse me I had better round up the Griffindor team and I will see you on the pitch at 4.30 until then." And he left the pub.  
  
With a mock expression of shock on his face Philip said "Lily Evans he is not going to be happy, when he finds out the truth"  
  
She just laughed "Oh well…too late now" and she gave them a knowing smirk.  
  
  
  
Standing on the pitch Lily took charge and organised her team "Remus keeper, Rowan and Aggy beaters, Philip seeker of course and the three of us chasers.  
  
They all nodded their agreement and took to the air. Lily smiled at the look of horror on James face as he saw the broom she was riding.  
  
Coming over to her he said "That's a Nimbus 1000, were did you get it?"  
  
"The boy's bought it me for my last birthday" and she batted her eyes at him and smiled "I'm sure you've seen it though it has been in the broom store" she flew off leaving James looking stunned.  
  
Madame Turner had agreed to referee and she called the game to order.  
  
Lily nodded to Bob and Richard they knew the plan, let James get confident and then they would make their move.  
  
The game progressed with each side scoring a few goals but Lily had carefully made sure she was never in scoring range and smiled at the smug look on James face.  
  
After about 20 minutes she gave the signal and Richard grabbed for the Quaffle and headed up, the Gryffindor chasers were after him and had not noticed that Lily had moved into position below. Keeping speed with Richard she entered the scoring area and he threw the Quaffle down to her, never taking her eye off it she caught it and scored. Richard and Bob congratulated her and she flew to where a stunned James Potter was sitting.  
  
Sidling up to him she said "Thanks Potter I will enjoy having a month off from transfiguration homework" and she kissed him  
  
James looked at her and she said "Yes James that was a Porskoff Ploy. Bet you didn't think I knew that did you" and she zoomed away as she heard Madame Turner shouted, "No kissing the opposition"  
  
The game went down hill from there on for James as he watched Lily perform a Sloth grip roll and a Woolongong Shimmy. By the time the snitch was caught by Philip Lily had put 10 goals past the Gryffindor keeper.  
  
Madame turner announced that Lily's team was the winner and they all landed on the pitch.  
  
Rowan moved over to James and said "Sorry James but you should never underestimate Lily…she is full of surprises" and he walked back to his teammates laughing.  
  
After a quick team huddle Rowan shouted "Party in the Gryffindor common room" and every one went to get cleaned up.  
  
Lily caught up with James "Sorry James that was unfair but you just made me so mad in the pub. I should have told you I could play"  
  
James just smiled at her "I suppose it was my own fault for being pig headed…your brother and his friends are excellent players"  
  
At this Lily grimaced a little "That's something else I should have told you…Richard and Philip play for Puddlemere United and Philip has made the England side."  
  
James just shook his head and said, "Your brother is right you are full of surprises" and he gave her a squeeze.  
  
Lily thought You don't know the half of it yet and smiled at him.  
  
James shouted over to Sirius "See you back in the common room Padfoot."  
  
Sirius waved at Lily and James as he headed for the infirmary. Aggy gave Remus a quick kiss and said, "I'll just go with him…It is my fault he has to go"  
  
Remus smiled at her "OK…see you in the common room"  
  
"Sirius wait up…I'll come with you" Aggy shouted and ran over to him "I'm really sorry about that" and she pointed at the dark bruise forming around his left eye.  
  
"Don't worry…Madame Pomfrey will soon have if fixed" and he took hold of her hand "You should be on the team as well as Lily…You're a bloody good beater"  
  
The two friends laughed and went up to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next CH explanations from Lily but big problems for James. 


	8. Explanations and Arguments

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter…glad that you liked it. Hope this chapter clears up a few more mysteries…Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
EXPLANATIONS & ARGUMENTS  
  
Heading up to the Gryffindor tower Rowan decided it would be wise to check with McGonagall that a party was OK.  
  
"I'll just go and tell McGonagall that we've promised them a party and we'll keep an eye on everything". Laughing at the looks of disbelief on his friend's faces, "It's not that shocking…I'll see you lot back in our rooms…I need to talk to you about something before we go to the Gryffindor common room"  
  
Rowan stood and knocked on the door of his old head of house. The other three went off to get changed and cleaned up.  
  
  
  
Up in the dorms talk was of nothing but the Quidditch game, most of the Gryffindor's had gone down to watch and were debating whether McGonagall would make Lily and Aggy join the Gryffindor team.  
  
In the girls dorm Lily was in the shower and thinking about how well James seemed to be taking all this and hoped that he might ask her to play for the house team. In the boy's dorm James was wondering how he was going to tell Mike Johnson he was dropped for Lily, fitting Aggy into the team wasn't going to be a problem as they were short of a beater thanks to Sirius breaking Kathryn Bell's arm in training last week.  
  
Walking back into the bedroom James nodded at Remus "Can you believe them two not telling us they could play?"  
  
"Are you going to put them in the team?" Remus asked James  
  
Shrugging "I'll have to talk to McGonagall but I can't see her disagreeing" and turning to look at Remus he said, "If I could only persuade you to play…We'd be unbeatable."  
  
"James…You know I would love to play but it is just not possible" getting up "But thanks for the offer…come on lets go down to the common room" and he pulled James out of the room.  
  
  
  
"So Rowan what did the old dragon say?" Phil asked as Rowan came through the door.  
  
"She said no problem" and watching them raise their eyebrows at him "Well she actually said she didn't think the four of us were responsible enough to supervise a party for house elves" and they all laughed.  
  
Once he had got changed Rowan looked at his friends and with a very serious look on his face said, "What are we going to do about Lily?"  
  
Looking slightly confused Bob asked "What do you mean…after today's performance they would have to be mad not to put her onto the team."  
  
"No not Quidditch" running his hands through his hair "I mean Lily the beautiful young women who is surrounded 24 hours a day by 17/18 year old boys"  
  
Richard went first "What can we do?…Lily's smart plus she has a boyfriend"  
  
"That is what worries me…We were that age once." Letting this sink in he carried on "James seems like a nice kid…But he is a teenage boy and she is my baby sister"  
  
Philip had been sitting quietly listening, "How serious are you about doing something Roe?"  
  
"Very serious…Why what have you got in mind?" and they all looked at Philip  
  
"Well my dad used a spell on my sister but when she found out she was so mad at him she didn't speak to him for 3 months" pausing "Lily has a wicked temper"  
  
"I can cope with her not talking to me for a while if it means she is protected from being taken advantage of."  
  
With this reply the four men huddled together and hatched a plan. Once it was sorted they all looked at little queasy at the thought of what they were going to do to Lily and then headed for the common room.  
  
  
  
At one end of the common room the house elves had set up a big table and filled it with huge amounts of party food and a big barrel of butterbeer.  
  
Going through the portrait the four men headed for Lily and her friends who where sat laughing and talking in front of the fire. Seeing Rowan and the others approach they all squished up and the four men sat down.  
  
"Thanks for the game James…We really enjoyed playing you guys" Philip smiled  
  
"Your welcome" James replied "But I doubt we compare to Puddlemere United or the England team for that matter"  
  
The other students looked shocked but Philip said "Sorry about that."  
  
Just then Aggy and Sirius returned from the Infirmary and came over to join the others.  
  
"Are you alright Sirius?" Marie asked and went over to sit on his knee  
  
"Yeah…Pomfrey fixed me up" and he gave a squeeze "So what have I missed?"  
  
James laughed at his friend "Oh nothing much except that we were set up" pointing at Philip and Richard "These two are ringers…both play for Puddlemere United and Phil plays for England"  
  
All Sirius could say was "Cool…Are you running the training session tomorrow"  
  
They nodded at him.  
  
"So this is the infamous Sirius I have heard about is it." Bob smiled at him "Think you are going to break my record do you?"  
  
Sirius was stunned into silence (which was a sight to be seen) "Your Robert Makin"  
  
Bob smiled at him and nodded. At this Sirius jumped up knocking Marie onto the floor and went over to shake Bob's hand. Hearing a squeal from his girlfriend and the others laughing he went back to the sofa and picked her up.  
  
"Sorry Marie…Got a little excited" and he hugged her giving her a kiss, which earned him a punch in the chest and more laughter from the group.  
  
James turned to Lily "So are you going to enlighten us and tell us how long you have been playing Quidditch and were you learned all those moves"  
  
Looking at the four men first she said "OK but it's a long story…May be one of you should start"  
  
Rowan smiled at her "What you have to understand is that during holiday's Lily was my little shadow…Mostly due to avoiding Pertunia." Taking a sip of butterbeer he continued "summer of second year we had played Quidditch virtually the whole summer with Lily sat on the ground watching."  
  
Bob picked the story up "So during third year we all made the team and came up with a way for Lily to play Quidditch with us that summer." Laughing as he remembered Mrs Evans face when they had told her they were going to take Lily flying with them. "We devised a special harness…mainly to convince Mrs Evans that she would be safe"  
  
"The harness allowed us to strap Lily to the front of one of us and fly with her…she would have been about 4" Philip added "She loved flying…clapping her hands screaming faster, faster"  
  
At this Lily laughed as she remembered zooming around the skies as a small child "Phil use to think it was funny to practice dives"  
  
Philip grimaced "I thought your mother was going to kill me…How old were you?"  
  
"If you mean when you crashed me into that tree and broke my arm about 6" looking at him "I was gutted…I thought mum would ban me from flying with you lot after that"  
  
James looked shocked "She let them take you out again after that"  
  
It was Rowan who answered "Lily cried so hard that she was back on a broom before the cast came off."  
  
Confused Sirius said, "What's a cast?"  
  
"Muggle's fix bones by setting them in a plaster so that the bones can heal" Lily explained. Sirius decided he was glad he was a wizard.  
  
Bob laughed "By the time she was 5 she wasn't happy just sitting there and so we taught her how to catch and throw a Quaffle."  
  
"So you were training Lily to be a chaser from being about 5…No wonder she's good" Remus said  
  
"Oh Lily is a pretty good beater as well…No way I was going to let them two have all the fun" Rowan said "She was lethal with a club wasn't she Phil"  
  
Rolling his eyes Philip said "She got her own back for the tree crash and broke my nose with a bludger" looking at Lily "I have to say that she is a better seeker than a beater but she is definitely a chaser through and through"  
  
As the evening wore on the food disappeared and the butterbeer got drunk and the band of sixth years laughed at the four men. As 11 O'clock approach Rowan decided that it was time to call it a night and standing up be bellowed "All right you lot BED".  
  
Looking at the burly man the Gryffindor students thanked them for the party and went up to their dorms. Within 10 minutes the common room was empty except for the Lily and her friends and her brother and his friends. They all said goodnight and Lily kissed and hugged the four of them.  
  
At the top of the stairs Lily put her arms around James and kissed him "I am sorry that I didn't tell you I could play Quidditch…Your not cross are you?"  
  
Smiling at her and kissing her he said "No…but no more secrets…OK" and Lily nodded.  
  
10 minutes later Lily was sat on her bed thinking about the last thing that James had said and wondered how she was going to tell him the last bit!!  
  
  
  
As breakfast came to an end and the House Quidditch teams gathered on the Quidditch pitch were Professor Dumbledore introduced them all to their special guests  
  
"This is Philip Tring the England and Puddlemere United seeker and this is Richard Laney who is a chaser with Puddlemere United" the two men stepped forward as Dumbledore said their name "Please give them you full attention and make the most of their knowledge and expertise. Also they are being helped today by Rowan Evans who used to be a Gryffindor beater and Robert Makin who was a Gryffindor chaser". At this Dumbledore gave the Slytherin team a withering look, that conveyed to them they had better not cause trouble.  
  
The students were put through a range of warm up exercises and then divided them up into player groupings and each of the men taking one group. All seemed to be going well but as the training session progressed no one noticed the disgruntled look on James's face as Richard consistently used Lily to demonstrate moves for them.  
  
As Lunchtime arrived the session came to an end and all the students thank them for their time, even the Slytherin's shook hands with the four men.  
  
Lily, Aggy, James and Sirius helped to collect everything up and tidy away the training equipment. It was at this point that life for Lily took a nosedive.  
  
"So Lily, What are you doing for Christmas?" Philip asked  
  
Sighing Lily said, "With mum and dad gone I'm going to have to stay here."  
  
Rowan looked at his friends "I've got to work this year"  
  
"Don't worry," she said as she saw the concerned looks on their faces "We're all staying this year, so it should be good…the eight of us will have the tower all to our selves."  
  
It was Philip who spoke next "Are you going to owl Jonesy are do you want me to tell him at next practice?"  
  
"I'll owl him" she said quietly and hoped no one was paying any attention "Do you think he will be cross?"  
  
"No…he'll understand he is a good manager…besides your his little pet" Philip said laughing at her.  
  
Slapping him Lily turned round to see James watching her closely and didn't like the look on his face. "Come on everybody…Hurry up or we'll miss lunch"  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day Lily did her best to avoid James. It was during this time that her brother and his friends cast the spell, they had planned the night before and they hoped she wouldn't discover its affects before they left the castle.  
  
As evening approach Lily went to the school entranced with the four men. Kissing and hugging each of them she promised to write to them all soon.  
  
Philip smiled to himself and while hugging her he whispered "Oh by the way…The wedding is in July and we want you to be a bridesmaid"  
  
Lily pulled away from him "Philip Tring I cannot believe you have waited till now to tell me this!" Punching him "That is so cruel"  
  
Tears running down her face she stood there until they had all disappeared into the night sky. Turning around she thought time to face James and headed for Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
Walking into the common room Lily went over to her friends and sat down next to James. After chatting for a while about the days events James said to Lily "Can I talk to you for a moment…alone" and without waiting for her to answer he dragged her upstairs and into the boy's dorm.  
  
"Lily why have you been avoiding me all day?"  
  
"James I have not…we were together all morning" Lily thought Please don't ask  
  
Moving away from her James said "What was Phil talking about at the end of the session?…Who is Jonesy?"  
  
Lily thought Oh shit biting her bottom lip she looked at James "Jonesy is the Manager of Puddlemere United"  
  
"So why would you need to owl him?"  
  
"Because…I will not be able to go training with them over Christmas" she said tentatively and thought may as well get it over with. "You see James I have a contract with them. I can't play until I finish school but I am expected to train with them during the holidays"  
  
"YOU have a contract with Puddlemere United" he swore under his breath "And when were you going to tell me this…What happened to no more secrets?"  
  
"James that's not fair…you only said that last night…you haven't given me a chance" Lily was starting to get mad "And any way what's it got to do with you what I do"  
  
"I'm your boyfriend…Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
"Boyfriend not OWNER" she shouted. "I thought you had changed but I guess not…YOU ARE A POMPOUS GIT POTTER"  
  
They were now stood face to face and shouting at each other, unaware that the rest of the Griffindor House was stood outside the door listening.  
  
"If I'm so bad why are you going out with me."  
  
"I'm seriously beginning to wonder" she hissed at him  
  
"Then why bother"  
  
"Fine with me POTTER…This is over…I'll see you around" and she went to the door. Opening it she screamed "What do you lot want a picture?" pushing through them "Get out of the way" and she stormed into the girls dorm.  
  
By the time her friends had managed to get into the dorm Lily was sat on her bed with the curtains drawn.  
  
Aggy looked at the others "Lily are you ok?…Do you want to talk about it?" Getting no response she said "Lily"  
  
"Please just leave me alone guys…I'm all right…I'll see you in the morning" Lily sat on her bed as the anger stared to subside she realised what she had just done. She had finished with James Potter. Listening to her friends get into bed she quietly began to sob not knowing if the tears would ever stop.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Will they or won't they make it up?  
  
Thanks for reading….so now review 


	9. Full of surprises

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 8  
  
  
  
FULL OF SURPRISES  
  
Lily woke to the sound of her friends trying to be quiet, she felt as if she had had no sleep. Lying there for a second she thought Oh God I finished with James contemplating this she decided Better get up and face the world  
  
Pulling the curtains back she noticed the cautious looks on her friends faces "It's all right…I'm fine…Don't worry" and gave them the best smile she could manage.  
  
Aggy came over to her "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure…What time is it?" Lily asked trying to change the subject  
  
"8 O'clock…If you want to come to breakfast you had better hurry up" Aggy got the message and decided to drop it for now.  
  
Lily did as she was told and got dressed quickly thinking to her self I'll be buggered if I'll give him the satisfaction of thinking I'm bothered about this. 20 minutes later the four girls headed down to the Great hall and for the first time in months did not wait for the boys.  
  
At the same time up in the boy's dorm James was sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his friends to wake up, unlike Lily he had not slept at all but just sat there all night. Thinking the same thought over and over How could he have done that?…Why had he got so mad?…What the hell was he going to do now?   
  
Remus was the first to move and saw James "Prong's…you all right?"  
  
"Yeah Moony I'm fine," James said without looking up  
  
Getting out of bed Moony stretch and made towards the bathroom "You've not been sat there all night have you"  
  
James just nodded "Please Moony just leave it OK" and Remus nodded and went into the bathroom.  
  
As Remus emerged from the bathroom he said, "Come on Prong's let's get these two up and go to breakfast"  
  
A few moments of frenzied activity saw all four boys awake and 10 minutes later they were all ready to go to breakfast. Going down into the common room they got the first sign that things had definitely changed because there were no girls waiting for them. James shrugged at the others and headed for the portrait.  
  
  
  
Sat at the top of the Griffindor table Aggy, Marie and Annie were doing their best to cheer Lily up. The marauders arrived just in time to see two Slytherin's turn green and grow warts the size of tennis balls on their faces, but the only thing that James noticed was Lily laughing.  
  
Frozen to the spot he thought She soon got over this…well two can play at that game and he followed his friends.  
  
Sirius sat down next to Marie and gave a look that said how is she doing but all he got was a shrug. Remus sat down in between Aggy and Lily and wished them both a good morning for which he received two smiles. James chose to sit on the other side of Aggy and Peter was left with two options Sirius or Lily and decided Sirius was the safest option this morning. Breakfast was a strained affair; everybody tried to avoid mentioning yesterday. Before the others had finished James announced that he would see them in class, as he had to go and see McGonagall.  
  
Lily watched James walk out of the great hall and thought If that's how you want it Potter that's fine by me. Carrying on with her breakfast she looked at her friends.  
  
Remus said "Lily are..." but before he could finish Lily cut him off "Remus don't…I'm fine…this is over…so can everybody just drop it…Please".  
  
Looking at her Remus thought What a pair…stubborn to the core and sodding pride is going to keep them apart but he did what Lily asked and dropped it.  
  
  
  
Classes that morning were hard work on the group of friends. Old times returned, Lily smirked at James in Charms because he just couldn't get the hang of the dancing charm and James made snide comments at Lily in transfiguration and at the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall asked Lily, Aggy and James to stay behind. Lily rolled her eyes, James shrugged and the others all looked apprehensive.  
  
"I will start with you Miss Court, there is an opening for a beater on the Griffindor team. Having discussed this with Mr Potter we feel you are the best Griffindor for the job" McGonagall said  
  
"Thank you Professor I would love to join the team" Aggy beamed at her  
  
"Good you are dismissed" and she waited for Aggy to leave before continuing. "Miss Evans due to this weekends events I just wanted to tell you that you have been drafted onto the Griffindor team as well. I expect you to attend all team practices, starting with this evening. Is that understood." McGonagall told her  
  
Looking from the Professor to James she said, "Excuse me Professor but what if I don't want to play?"  
  
A bit taken a back by this McGonagall said, "I beg you pardon Miss Evans…Why would you not want to play?"  
  
Choosing her words carefully she said, "Due to a recent changes I think it would be better for the Griffindor team if I was not part of it."  
  
But it was James who answered her "If you don't think you are up to the challenge Evans then I think you are probably right"  
  
Turning to look at James Lily declared "The only challenge of playing Quidditch with you would be to ensure your incompetence at the sport didn't get me killed"  
  
"My incompetence…well at least I don't lie…"  
  
McGonagall stepped in between them "Enough…what ever problems you two have please sort them out somewhere else…Miss Evans this was not a request but an order, you will play for the Griffindor team…You are excused…Now go to lunch before I give you both a detention"  
  
Out in the corridor Lily looked at James "I hate you Potter" and she ran off towards the Griffindor tower.  
  
James turned in the other direction and headed for the Great hall and thought And the hits just keep on coming…when will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut.  
  
  
  
Life degenerated fast in the Griffindor tower, Lily would not sit in the common room if James was there and they both refused to talk about it.  
  
Quidditch was equally unpleasant James made the team work harder than ever during practice and made them all groan when he changed the time of one of the practices to early morning.  
  
Going to class was a nightmare for the six sixth year Griffindor's because depending who they sat with earned them traitorous glares from either Lily or James?  
  
  
  
With one week to go before school broke for Christmas only two things dominated the topic of conversation. Who was staying for Christmas and the Christmas ball?  
  
Suddenly the thought of them being the only students in the Griffindor tower was no longer appealing.  
  
With 3 days to go before the ball Lily wondered who she would go with now that James was no longer an option. Trudging out of potions late that afternoon she got the shock of her life. A hand touched her arm and stopping to look who it was Lily took a step backwards.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped at the tall lanky student  
  
Gathering his courage he said, "I was wondering if you had a date for the ball yet?"  
  
"What's it got to do with you?" narrowing her eyes at him "I'm not in the mood today so just leave me alone" Lily moved to walk away but was stopped in her tracks by the response she got.  
  
Sheepishly the boy asked "I was only going to ask if you would like to go with me to the Christmas ball?"  
  
Lily stood dumb struck and pushed passed him saying "Very funny!" and marched off  
  
Sat at dinner that night the topic of dates for the ball arose.  
  
Peter said, "Who are you taking to the ball James?" this earned him an evil glare from Annie (Who didn't like him anyway) and a kick in the shin from Aggy who was across from him. "OUCH…What did you do that for?" but was silenced with a look from Remus.  
  
"Urr…I'm not sure yet?" James mumbled  
  
Lily smirked at this "What's wrong Potter lost the touch?"  
  
At this James looked up and caught the eye of a fourth year Ravenclaw, he smiled at her and gave her a wave. Watching her wave back, he got up went over to her, whispered in her ear and received an enthusiastic nod from the girl.  
  
Going back to the Griffindor table he said, "No…sorry to disappoint you Evans but the Potter charm is working fine" and he smiled at her. "So…looks like you are the only one going stag"  
  
A nervous silence descended over the group as they saw Lily's anger boil over and then she did something that none of them expected. Smiling she got up and walked over to one of the other tables. As she reached her destination Lily looked down at the student sat in front of her and had to hold in the disgust she was feeling.  
  
At this moment the entire hall went silent and watched the tall beautiful Griffindor smile and say "Excuse me Severus but I would love to go to the ball with you on Saturday…I'll meet you outside the Great hall at 7…OK"  
  
Severus Snape simply sat their mouth open and nodded his agreement.  
  
Going back to her seat Lily thought I can't believe I just did that…Oh God I feel sick and she sat down. Looking at her friends she simply shrugged "It seems we all have dates now doesn't it." And continued to eat her dinner.  
  
Talk of the ball didn't resume until they were back in the Griffindor tower. The four girls went straight up to their dorm and the Marauders sat in the common room.  
  
As the door closed Aggy said "Lily what the hell did you do that for?…Snape…Are you mad?"  
  
Lily shook her head "Don't remind me…Potter made me so mad and I just saw red"  
  
"How did you know that Snape would agree?…was that not a bit of a risk?" Annie asked  
  
Grimacing Lily told them about the conversation she had had with Snape that afternoon, rolling over on her bed she buried her face in her pillow as the reality of what she had done sunk in.  
  
Sitting up she said "Maybe I'll get lucky and come down with something before Saturday" a look of despair on her face she said "Oh no…I'm going to have to sit at a bloody Slytherin table."  
  
Marie tried to lighten the situation "Well at least it should make for an interesting evening". As everyone looked at her as if her head had just fallen off she said, "Not many people get to sit with future death eaters and live to tell the tale" smiling at them she shrugged and they all had to laugh at this.  
  
Aggy said "You are spending far too much time with Sirius Black" which earned her a pillow in the head and before they knew it the room was covered in feathers.  
  
Down in the common room the issue of Lily and Snape was avoided due to James having a look of murder on his face and the fact that the only comment he had made since dinner was "They deserve each other"  
  
Later lay in bed James drifted to sleep thinking If he lays one hand on her I'll kill him  
  
  
  
For the next two days every where Lily went she noticed students pointing and whispering. James couldn't help himself and made unpleasant little comments when ever possible and Lily thought Just you wait Potter.  
  
But as the day of the ball arrived Lily just felt sick at the thought of being a Slytherin's date. Sitting in the common room that afternoon playing chess Lily looked up and thought No as the Marauders came through the portrait. Wandering over to where the girls were Marie and Aggy moved up for Sirius and Remus. Peter went off to the boy's dorm.  
  
James leant against the fireplace and grinned evilly "Look at the time…shouldn't you girls be getting ready for the ball" Remus glared at James and shook his head but James carried on "Don't you want to look beautiful for your date little Lily flower"  
  
Annie decided to edge away and the others all tensed up waiting for the explosion but Lily stunned them all and said, "Don't worry James my date will definitely not be disappointed…I can assure you of that!" Looking at the deflated look on his face she said, "I'll see you girls upstairs the company in here leaves something to be desired"  
  
Falling onto her bed Lily thought Why oh why do I let him get to me?…I wish the others would hurry up…I need help  
  
Lily wasn't alone for long and they got down to the task of organising their outfits. As they put the finishing touched to hair, make-up and robes that evening Lily looked in the mirror and thought Yes…This should wipe the smile off the face of James Potter.  
  
At 6.45 Lily and Annie went to the Great hall to meet their dates, as the approached the doors Lily felt sick again.  
  
Annie grabbed her arm "Lily are you sure about this?"  
  
Lily just shrugged "It's my own fault and any way not much I can do about it now…Oh no here he comes…Please god help me" and she gave Annie a pleading look that said don't leave me.  
  
All Annie could say was "Sorry Lily" and walked over to where Danny was waiting.  
  
Looking at Snape she thought Well at least he seems to have made an effort and she smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Lily…You look very beautiful" and he smiled "To be honest with you I didn't think you would show up"  
  
Lily was a little shocked by this admission "Sna…I mean Severus I may have pulled pranks on you but I'm not that cruel or mean" and she took his arm and they walked into the Great hall.  
  
Lily saw the Marauders enter the Great hall and leant in slightly so they would not see her at the Slytherin table. Walking in with Jilly Peters James scanned the room for Lily but couldn't see her.  
  
Leaning over to Remus he said "Can you see Lily?" but Remus shook his head and they followed Sirius to a free table.  
  
The night progressed slowly, through out dinner the only person who spoke to Lily was Snape, the rest of the table ignored her. Over on the Marauders table James endured the incessant chatter of the Little Ravenclaw.  
  
As the music started Lily hoped that Snape could dance because she couldn't stand sitting there any longer. Looking at him she said, "Shall we" and pointed to the dance floor.  
  
Snape stood up and pulled her chair out for her and escorted a very surprised Lily to the floor, to join the rest of the dancing students.  
  
It wasn't till part way through the third song that James spotted Lily. An angry glow crept over his face as he watched Lily whirling round in Snape's arms and she was actually laughing. For once Sirius was observant and quickly steered Marie towards James.  
  
Tapping James on the arm he said "If you don't mind" and he cut in but instead of grabbing hold of Jilly he spun Marie into Jilly and manoeuvred James to the edge of the dance floor.  
  
Holding on to his friend tight he said "Don't do anything stupid Prong's…Your as much to blame for this as she is" a serious look on his face "Just leave it…or I can promise you will live to regret it"  
  
Nodding James said "I know…I know…but it's hard…Look at him for gods sake…touching her"  
  
Sirius laughed "Prong's their dancing what do you expect" shaking his head "Come on or people will think were an item" and the two boys re-joined their dates. Sirius caught Remus's eye and nodded over at Lily and then to James and Remus nodded his understanding and the two boys remained close to James for the rest of the evening.  
  
The remainder of the evening went reasonably smoothly as the last song was played Lily declined Snape's offer to dance and they sat and watched the other couples slow dancing.  
  
Standing outside the Great hall Lily turned to Snape and putting her hand on his arm she said "Thank you for a nice evening Severus"  
  
Sighing he said, "It was my pleasure…Would you like me to walk you back to the Griffindor tower"  
  
"No I think it would be unwise" she told him as she saw the marauders leaving the Great hall.  
  
Coming up on this scene was more than James could cope with and before the others could grab him he stormed over "What the held do you think you are doing?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and ignoring James said "Goodbye Severus…see you after Christmas" and she turned and walked away leaving James stood next to a smug looking Snape.  
  
  
  
Don't forget to click the button and review – more reviews the more chapters you get  
  
Thanks  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	10. Christmas presents

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it. (Hopefully spelling error's fixed - sorry if I have missed any! – All chapters will be edited & reloaded.  
  
Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far - I really appreciate it - Very glad you are enjoying the story  
  
Shooting Star: Thanks for pointing out the error - My only excuse is that I typed up most of this fic while also marking mock exams (note to all those who are still studying - Do work! - It helps to stop your teachers from going even more mad than they already are).  
  
Also I would like to give a special thanks to Crystal Lily, Enimty and Princess Hermione for reading and reviewing both this story and The Marauders & the Valdeene legacy.  
  
  
  
CHRISTMAS PRESANTS  
  
  
  
By the time that Lily, Aggy, Marie and Annie woke up the carriages had left to take those going home to the Hogwart's Express. Sitting up in their beds they decided that a trip to the kitchens was in order as they had missed breakfast. Drawing straws Aggy and Annie lost out, looking at each other they laughed and slipped robes over their pyjamas and ran out of the room. Marie and Lily took the opportunity to grab a little more sleep. Half an hour later the two girls returned armed with goodies and they dumped it all on Aggy's bed.  
  
"I can't believe those two have gone back to sleep…Come on Annie lets wake them up" Aggy and Annie picked up their wands and in seconds there was sun streaming through the windows. Aggy shouted "Foods here". Which was enough to rouse the sleepers.  
  
Getting up to go over to Aggy's bed they all sat eating and giggling about the ball the previous evening. The others were gob smacked when Lily told them that Snape had been a gentleman and was a really good dancer.  
  
Finishing off the last remains of the food they tidied up the dorm and each showered and got changed.  
  
Once ready they went down to the common room, seeing the Marauders sat playing exploding chess, Lily turned to the others and said "I think I'll go for a walk down to the lake"  
  
Annie went with Lily but Marie and Aggy went over to the boys and sat with their boyfriends. James looked up just as Lily reached the portrait and shouted "Lily flower…going to meet lover boy"  
  
"That's for me to know isn't it" and she gave him a sarcastic smile  
  
After she had gone James ran his hands through his hair and let out a groan.  
  
Aggy looked at him in disgust "James are you trying to make her hate you…Because you are going about it the right way"  
  
Slumping back in the chair he uttered "I can't seem to help myself…the words are out before I can stop them" looking at the two girls he said "She's not going to meet Snape is she?"  
  
Aggy laughed at the expression on James face "No James…he's gone home…but if you don't get your act sorted out she will find some one else!"  
  
At this James just groaned "I need help!"  
  
"James just apologies to her" Aggy told him and she was joined by Remus who said "Prong's my friend she's right if you want Lily back you will have to make the first move and apologies"  
  
Hating to agree with them, he knew they were right but the question now was when to do it.  
  
  
  
With only two more days till Christmas most of the remaining Hogwart's students could be found in Hogsmeade buying last minute gift's and stocking up on supplies to last them over the rest of the Christmas break.  
  
The Marauders had gone into Hogsmeade early and were heading for the Three Broomsticks by the time the girls made it into the village. After two hours wandering around the shops picking up a few things the girls headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
Walking through the door Lily groaned as she saw the marauders sat at a table near the fire, turning to head out Aggy grabbed her and pulled her to the bar.  
  
While waiting for their order Aggy said "This has got to stop…Just because you and James are not speaking doesn't mean you have to ignore the rest of them"  
  
Lily grunted at her friend "I only ignore them when Potter is with them"  
  
Looking at Lily sternly Aggy said "You two are acting like kindergarteners…It is driving me mad" and taking her drink Aggy gave Lily no option but to follow her to the marauders table.  
  
Lily quickly chose a seat that meant that she would not have to look at James. The atmosphere at the table was tense for a few minutes but Sirius being Sirius soon had them all laughing at one of his stupid jokes.  
  
As lunchtime approached the band of Gryffindor's made their way back up to the castle. Dropping their parcels off in their dorms they made the way down to the Great hall. James and Lily simply ignored the existence of each other, which made the lives of the others a little easier. The rest of the day followed this pattern a little strained but manageable. The last day before Christmas passed in a flurry of present wrapping, giggling (for the girls) and general silliness.  
  
As Christmas morning broke seven of the remaining Gryffindor's slept peacefully until A piecing shout bounced around the Gryffindor tower, which caused the sleepers to rust from their beds. Coming out of the dorms onto the landing they saw the origin of the noise Sirius Black.  
  
"Padfoot…what the hell are you doing?…you have just nearly given everyone a heart attack." James shot his friend a murderous glance.  
  
But the only response they got was "MERRY CHRISTMAS" followed by a very wicked smile.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes "No wonder your family was happy for you to stay here for Christmas" but seeing a dejected look flash across Sirius's face he added "But we wouldn't have it any other way…you bloody Pratt"  
  
As they were now awake they decide to take their presents down to the common room and open them all together. After a few minutes they had all congregated down stairs. Opening presents from home first an assortment of gifts was received. Next they started to hand gifts out to each other. Looking through her pile Lily realised she had left Remus's gift up stairs.  
  
"Oh I'll not be a minute…I can't find Remus's gift…I must have dropped it" and she dashed off.  
  
As she disappeared James said to the others "It's now or never…Wish me luck" and he jumped up quickly to follow Lily. Holding a small box in his hand he heard the murmurs of good luck as he ran up the stairs to the girls dorm.  
  
Getting to the top he thought Don't blow this James…stay calm…breath and he edged the door open. Lily was knelt down next to her bed retrieving the dropped gift.  
  
Moving into the room James sighed God she was beautiful...oh well here goes nothing "Lily can I talk to you for a moment"  
  
Standing up she looked at him "What do you want James?"  
  
Biting his lip "I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" focussing for a moment on breathing "And I wanted to give you this" and he held out the small box to her  
  
Thinking God why does he have to be so god dam cute Lily looked down at the beautifully wrapped gift "James why are you doing this?"  
  
Taking his life in his hands he said, "Because I hate fighting with you…I hate not being able to sit next to you…I hate seeing you and not being able to touch you". Pausing he tried to gauge her reaction and then said "Most of all because I love you!"  
  
At this Lily took the gift from him, opening it she found a beautiful silver bracelet and a tear escaped as she noticed the links were made of intertwined L's and J's. James pulled her to him and held her as if his life depended on it. He wiped the tear from her cheek "I really am sorry Lily for being such a pompous git"  
  
At this she let out a chuckle "James I'm sorry as well…Please forgive me…I love you James Potter" and she reached up and kissed him but before it could be returned Lily and James found themselves at the bottom of a pile of their closest friends.  
  
Struggling free from each other James glared at them "Is their no privacy in this bloody place?" but the look on Lily's face melted the glare and they all sat laughing as Sirius said "It's about time you two made up…you're a right pair of idiots".  
  
The friends spent the rest of the day together. Dinner was more lavish than usual and Dumbledore had arranged it so that everyone sat at the same table. On the way back to Gryffindor tower they were excitedly looking at the prizes they had got from the crackers the Professor had given each of them.  
  
Back in the tower everyone went straight up to bed exhausted from the day's event and having been woken up so early by Sirius. At the top of the stairs Lily held onto James hand and said "I'll meet you in the common room in 5 minutes…I've not given you your present yet"  
  
As Lily came down the stairs to find James waiting she went to sit next to him on the sofa and handed him the parcel, which had been forgotten in the excitement of the morning.  
  
Opening the wrapping paper James found a set of England Quidditch robes seeing his eyes widen she said, "I thought these might do until you got a set of your own"  
  
Looking at them James was amazed "These are the real thing…not the stuff you buy"  
  
Lily just smiled "Well I do know an England player you know"  
  
Putting his arms around her his lips just above hers "I love them and I love you" and they finished the kiss they had started this morning. As the kiss deepened James slid his hands down Lily's back to pull her closer to him. It was at this moment the to broke apart.  
  
"What is happening?" Lily said as she felt something tighten around her stomach.  
  
James was just as confused as her and just then a note appeared on Lily's lap. Picking it up they read it together.  
  
{You have just activated a chastity charm. This charm is time locked until the wearer turn's 18 years of age. Its purpose is to protect the wearer from sexual advances and will only be activated under these circumstances}  
  
For the second time that day a piecing shout bounced off the walls of Gryffindor tower and brought six teenagers running into the common room to find Lily Evans screaming "ROWAN EVANS YOU ARE A DEAD MAN"  
  
Remus looked at James "What did you do Prong's?" but James simply handed him the note and then catching the look on Remus's face shouted "No…we were just kissing…that's all"  
  
Aggy went over to Lily who was sitting with her head in her hands muttering obscenities "Lily it will be OK?"  
  
With an astounded look on her face Lily said "That's easy for you to say your not the one who is going to be clad in iron every time her boyfriend comes near her are you?" and at the absurdity of the statement Lily laughed.  
  
  
  
Going into the common room James found Lily sat at one of the tables busily working.  
  
Sliding into the chair next to her he said, "What are you working on?"  
  
Moving her arm so that he could see the paper she was using, James grinned and Lily said "My brother and his friends are going to pay" and she handed James the bright red paper.  
  
While James was reading the howler, Lily was leafing through the book next to her and smiling to her self.  
  
As he finished reading James handed the letter back to her "What are you doing now?" and he pointed to the book.  
  
But before answering him she placed the letter on the table and duplicated it three times. Slipping the letters into identical red envelopes she raised her wand and glancing back at the book she swished and flicked her wand as she uttered the spell.  
  
James watched the envelopes change colour to a soft shade of green. Picking up the book James was stunned he had been looking for this book for years but it was supposed to be out of print "Where did you get this Lily?"  
  
Smiling at him "Phil…he always sends me books…some of my best ideas have originated from this book" watching James she said, "It's a handy little resource"  
  
James couldn't take his eyes of the copy of 'Magical mischief makers by Ivor Gotchu' "Lily can I borrow this?" he asked  
  
"Sure…as long as you don't lose it" and kissing him quickly she got up "See you in a bit I need to go to the owlery and send these" waving the now disguised howlers.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Remus, Sirius and Peter came into the dorm to find James reading on his bed.  
  
"What you got there Prong's?" Sirius asked coming towards James's bed, noticing the smile of mischief on James's face "So what are you planning?"  
  
James motioned for them to sit down and he turned the book round so they could see the cover and laughed at the expressions of disbelief on their faces.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Remus asked reaching out for the book but James moved it before he could take it.  
  
"Little Lily flower had it" pausing to let this sink in "It has given me an idea" reopening the book to the chapter he had been reading he held it up for them to see. "This should make navigating the school easier"  
  
The chapter was entitled MAP MAKING FOR MAGICAL MISCHIEF-MAKERS.  
  
"Cool!" was the only response James got from the other three.  
  
"All right guys…get your notes out…lets make a map" and at this the four boys scrambled around the dorm finding all the notes they had made over the years about the layout of Hogwart's.  
  
Over the next two days the boys worked on nothing but the completion of the Marauders map.  
  
Sat at breakfast with only two days left to the Christmas break Lily got the reply's she had been waiting for. Looking at the envelopes she recognised Rowan's writing and opened this first.  
  
Dear Lily flower  
  
Thank you for the howler, which I opened in the office by the way not realising what it was.  
  
Don't blame the other's it was all my idea.  
  
Please don't be mad I was just trying to protect you (I was a 17-year-old boy myself once you know). With mum and dad gone I didn't know what else to do. I just don't want anything to happen to you until you are ready.  
  
I am really sorry but I only did it because I love you and I hope you will understand this eventually (when you have calmed down).  
  
Please forgive me  
  
Love you  
  
Rowan  
  
Putting the letter back in the envelope Lily smiled at the thought of her brother opening the Howler at his office and decided that punishment had been served.  
  
Opening the other three letters Lily found the same apologies and statements that they loved her and please forgive them. Lily had always known she would forgive but she had wanted them to suffer a little first.  
  
Looking up she heard "Lily…Earth to Lily" and realised it was Aggy talking to her.  
  
"Apologies from the chastity protectors" Lily said and laughed at the look on all their faces. "It's not that shocking…what the…" Lily was cut short as another set of owl's flew over to her and dropped four parcels on the table in front of her.  
  
Laughing she examined them "Guilt does bring out the best in people". Opening them she found an eagle feather quill, a broom care kit, a big box of candies and a new book.  
  
Sirius looked at her "A book…who sent that?"  
  
But Lily smiled at the look of horror on Sirius's face "Phil…He may be a Quidditch jock but he has excellent taste in literature" and chuckling to her self she turned it so they could see the title.  
  
'CURSES AND COUNTER-CURSES BY PROFESSOR VINDICTUS VIRIDIAN'  
  



	11. Sorry Severus

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. This CH is a shorter than usual but I hope you like it.  
  
I would really like to get the reviews up to 100 so please keep reviewing.  
  
SORRY SEVERUS  
  
Watching the Gryffindor tower fill with returning students, Aggy, James, Lily and Remus groaned at the seventh year prefect who was telling them it was their job to get the first years organised and down to the Great hall in time for dinner.  
  
Dividing into pairs they rounded up the excited students and herded them into their respective dorms, not known for her patience Aggy finally lost it.  
  
Pulling out her wand she sent a stream of golden sparks into the air "RIGHT YOU LOT…SHUT UP AND GET UNPACKED NOW" she bellowed at the now terrified first year girls.  
  
Lily was leaning back against the door laughing at her frustrated and angry friend and wondering how she had been made a prefect.  
  
Moving over to Lily Aggy was glowing, "This job drives me mad…no wonder the seventh years make us do it!" but the only reply she got was a chuckle and a "Calm down Aggy"  
  
Turning back to look into the room both girls were pleased to see a row of first years with their entire luggage now unpacked.  
  
Lily smiled at then "Well done …Now down to the great hall"  
  
Watching there charges quietly file past, Lily and Aggy caught a glimpse of the boy's dorm. "Come on lets go and help them or we will be here all night" Lily said and they pushed the door to the first year boy's dorm open. Laughing at the chaos inside Lily bowed slightly to Aggy and said "I'll leave it to you…shall I"  
  
Rolling her eyes Aggy marched in and in seconds a repeat of the girls dorm was in progress. James and Remus joined Lily by the doorway.  
  
It wasn't long before the four prefects were on their way to the great hall for dinner.  
  
Laughing Remus holding Aggy's hand said, "You are really scary sometimes…did you know that?"  
  
"And don't you forget it" and she grinned at him wickedly. Giving Lily a quick look the two girls shoved their boyfriends and ran off down the corridor. Bursting through the doors to the Great hall Lily and Aggy came to abrupt halt and started to walk calmly over to their waiting friends. Suppressing giggles as Remus and James clattered into the hall. As James and Remus caught up to them the girls received slaps on their bottoms as the boys walked passed them and sat down.  
  
With serene smiles on their faces Lily and Aggy took their seats and in unison kissed their boyfriends delicately on the cheek and then nipped them hard on the arm. Causing the little band of friends to roar with laughter.  
  
As they all calmed down Marie picked up a small package and handed it to Lily "This was left on the table for you?"  
  
Lily took it off her and said, "Who left it?" as she looked at the beautifully wrapped gift.  
  
Marie said "Don't know it was already here when we sat down…Looks like you have a secret admirer" and raised her eyebrows at her friend.  
  
As she was un-wrapping the gift "Don't be stupid…everyone knows I'm going out with James" but Lily felt a twinge in her stomach as she saw the small silver box with an emerald L carved into the top. Lifting the lid she saw a note inside.  
  
Dear Lily  
  
I hope you had a Merry Christmas.  
  
Love  
  
Severus  
  
Still holding the note Lily covered her face, as much as she had hated Snape, she was touched by the gift. He didn't know she had only gone on to the Christmas ball with him to get back at James.  
  
"Lily come on…who is it from?" It was Aggy; unable to tell them she twitched the note for Aggy to take it. Reading it Aggy immediately understood why Lily was shocked.  
  
"Well…Who's it from?" James was now getting a little irritated  
  
Aggy nudged Lily and Lily looked up "Severus Snape". Regaining her sense Lily grabbed hold of James's arm "James leave it…I will sort it out"  
  
But James gave her a confused look "I don't understand…Why is Snape sending you presents?…And why do you look so sad about it?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Annie said "James don't be dense…think…when was the last time Snape saw Lily?"  
  
Noticing that he still looked confused Lily muttered "Christmas ball…he was my date". Sneaking a look over to the Slytherin table she spotted Snape, he was staring down at his plate "Oh shit…this is crap"  
  
Finally catching on James said "Lily what are you going on about…It's just Snape"  
  
Shaking her head "This is the worst thing I have ever done…He thought it was a real date" looking up at the ceiling "he's not that bad…Honestly…At the ball he was kind and sweet…Not even Snape deserves this".  
  
At that moment the food arrived and attention was diverted from the topic of Snape. As dinner came to an end Lily decided that she had to sort this out tonight and she kept her eye on the Slytherin's. Watching for Snape to leave the Great hall Lily said to the others "I'm just going to go and deal with this" and she waved the box at them.  
  
"I'll come with you?" James said  
  
"No…Give me 10 minutes and then I'll meet you outside...ok" she said and he nodded.  
  
She went through the door a couple of seconds after Snape.  
  
"Severus could I speak to you please" she said as she came along side him  
  
"No need…I see that you and James have made up?" he said without looking at her but as Lily moved to give him the gift back "No please keep it…I had it made for you"  
  
"Severus please let me explain" and she took hold of his arm to stop him walking away "I admit that I accepted the date with you to get back at James"  
  
"Seeing you tonight…I thought as much" and he shrugged "Foolish of me to think other wise really"  
  
Horrified by the hurt look Lily said "It's not foolish…I'm sorry…I never intended for you to be hurt" and she moved so that she was holding his hand "I really am sorry…You were sweet and kind to me at the ball, a perfect gentleman"  
  
"Thank you" was all he could manage  
  
"Severus…I'm sorry" and she let go of his hand and watched him head towards the dungeons.  
  
A few seconds later James was beside her and putting his arms around her "You ok?"  
  
Resting against him she said "Yes" and they walked back to the Gryffindor tower together.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading: next chapter spring is in the air especially for the Slytherin's!!  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – It is a real motivator to get the next chapter sorted. 


	12. Slytherin's and Spring

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Sorry it's a bit short. Thanks for the all reviews for the last chapter; I thought Snape deserved a break.  
  
  
  
SLYTHERIN'S AND SPRING  
  
  
  
Life calmed down after Christmas and Lily and James were back to being a couple.  
  
Gryffindor tower enjoyed the peace and hoped it would last. But as spring approached they were getting a little restless.  
  
"What is happening to us?" Sirius asked no one in particular  
  
"What do you mean?" Annie gave him a confused look  
  
"When was the last time we pulled a prank?…I have not had detention for nearly a week now!" he grumbled and the others just laughed  
  
"OK…anybody got any ideas?" James asked, "I would hate to see Padfoot go with out a detention"  
  
Not really listening the girls were busy talking about the fact that it was spring and the new fashions in "Young witch"  
  
"Are you guys listening?" Remus scowled at Aggy who shrugged "We are trying to plan a prank here?"  
  
Gathering into a huddle that excluded the boys Aggy whispered to the other three girls and they all laughed. Turning back to the boys she said "We've got an idea…interested?"  
  
But without waiting for an answer she carried on "Well it's spring so let's teach Slytherin's about the joy of spring". The boys waved their hands for her to continue "It will need an enchantment Potion…so that who ever drinks it is fill with the joys of spring every time they here the trigger word…spring". Watching the nods of approval "Secondly we tie in a charm that will cause the drinker of the potion to develop the physical attributes of say a Lamb…say after the fifth activation of the enchantment"  
  
A familiar grin spread over Sirius's face "I like it…but the finally needs to occur in the great hall during either breakfast or dinner"  
  
Lily joined in "Dinner (more people in the great hall)…This is when the transformation takes place and they will sing 'Spring, Spring, Spring'"  
  
(a/n: song from 'seven brides for seven brothers'-musical with Doris Day)  
  
"The only question now is WHO?" Marie chirped  
  
Smiling Sirius said "The one and only Snape"  
  
James glanced at Lily and even though he hated the soft spot she had developed for Snape, he hated her being upset even more "No…Let's get Malfoy instead…That git has been driving me mad recently" and he smiled at Lily who now looked relieved.  
  
The plan was set Sirius would get the ingredients for the potion, Peter and Remus would make it. Aggy, Lily and James would sort out the charm (a little bit of transfiguration needed so James was included) and It would be up to Marie and Annie to get Malfoy to drink the potion.  
  
Two weeks later the plan was put into action. Pretending to go and talk to someone at the Hufflepuff table Marie managed to back up into Malfoy and spill his juice on his robes.  
  
Before he could complain Annie and Marie had turned their attention to him smiling. Annie got a hanky from her pocket and quickly wiped the juice from his robes jabbering at him how clumsy Marie was while Marie poured him a fresh glass of juice. As they finished their task Marie was barely holding it together combined with what they had done the look of amazement on Malfoy's face was killing her. She gave him a final I'm so sorry and grabbed Annie and ran back to the Gryffindor table where their friends had watched the whole episode.  
  
Sirius looked at them "Quite the little actresses aren't we" and Marie could hold it in no longer. While she sat laughing with Annie the others were watching the Slytherin table closely and as Malfoy drank the juice Marie had poured for him a shout of "Yes" went up from the little band of Gryffindor's. Who noticing the looks they were getting quickly went quiet.  
  
  
  
Leaving the Great hall Sirius couldn't help himself he shouted "Hey Malfoy…how are you enjoying this SPRING weather?"  
  
The eight Gryffindor's howled with laughter at Malfoy who while hissing obscenities at Sirius skipped down the corridor. The only classes they had that day were with Slytherin so they were able to keep an eye on Malfoy and ensure the final trigger wasn't activated too soon.  
  
It had been funny to watch Malfoy bounce up and down in transfiguration, which earned him a detention from McGonagall, losing 10 points in potions for skipping into the classroom and being thrown out of the library for leaping up and down in the charms section. By the time dinner arrived the Gryffindor's were relieved, following Malfoy around all day had been hard work.  
  
Dinner progressed calmly that evening until desert was served and Sirius finished the prank.  
  
Smiling at the others he pushed his chair out and stood on it. Arms in the air he shouted, "I would just like to say that this is the best season, I just love SPRING" bowing to the student body who just laughed (because Sirius was always doing something stupid)  
  
Very quickly all attention was turned to the Slytherin table, where a tall white blonde sixth year was growing little fluffy ears and slowly a fine covering of curly cotton wool hair was spreading over him. As the initial looks of shock started to change into smirks, the Slytherin stood up and skipped around the room singing and the smirks changed into roars of laughter.  
  
Only Professor Greenhaulgh looked un-amused and it took her a couple of minutes to get Professor Dumbledore's attention. Catching the look on her face he quickly stood and with a quick flick of his wand returned a very disgruntled Malfoy back to normal.  
  
As the boy returned to his seat a smiling Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall "Outstanding prank…I fear it originated from your house Minerva". They both looked over at the Marauders and she could only nod her agreement as they watched the eight sixth years being congratulated by the rest of the house.  
  
"Excuse me Professor but I hope this outrageous disrespect for my student and the name of Slytherin will not go unpunished" Professor Greenhaulgh had also noticed the scene at the Griffindor table.  
  
Nodding to her Dumbledore rose. "I would like to see the following students in my office immediately after dinner; Agather Court (Aggy winced as he used of her full name), Marie Devon, Lily Evans, Annie Ryan, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter". And he sat down finishing a dish of treacle sponge and custard.  
  
As Dumbledore left the Great hall he signalled for the offenders to follow him. Getting up they heard Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's sneering at them. But they were cut dead as the line of Gryffindor's pulled their tongue's out at them and preceded to skip after Dumbledore and out of the Great hall to a huge roar of applause from the rest of the student population.  
  
  
  
Leaving Dumbledore's office the only person that was truly happy was Sirius Black a week's worth of detention would help to boost his quest for the school title.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading…Don't to forget to review…Just click the button and let me know what you think…I was thinking about changing the rating to R. Please let me know what you think? Yeah or Nay?  
  
Thanks Madame Padfoot 


	13. Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great.  
  
MEETING THE PARENTS  
  
Before the student's noticed it was Easter and Lily was packing, she was going to Jeanne's house for most of the two weeks. Jeanne had invited her to stay so that Lily could be fitted for her bridesmaid's dress. The only other person to be going home from the group of friends was James.  
  
Stood in the middle of the girl's dorm Lily was starting to panic as she searched her wardrobe for something suitable to take with her.  
  
"Oh god…why have I got nothing to wear?…Please help me?" she moaned at her friends  
  
"Lily calm down…You have loads of clothes" Annie said  
  
Throwing a selection of Muggle clothing into her trunk Lily said "Yes for going to Jeanne's but I'm also going to meet James's parent's as well in case you have forgotten"  
  
Aggy couldn't help chuckling at Lily "No Lily…how could we forget…You have only told us about 100 time this morning"  
  
At this Lily snapped to her senses "Sorry you guys…I'm just a little nervous about meeting James parent's for the first time."  
  
"But you have already met his mum…so what's the worry" Marie looked confused  
  
Lily frowned at Marie "Yes but not as her baby son's girlfriend"  
  
Aggy decided enough was enough and took over the responsibility of packing Lily's trunk. With in half an hour she had raided all their wardrobes and packed something for every eventuality.  
  
James knocked on the girl's door and pushed it open "Are you ready?…We need to get down to the entrance the carriages are due in 15 minutes"  
  
Lily smiled at him "Yes all packed" and turned to hug her friend's goodbye, she whispered to Aggy "Thanks". Commanding her trunk to follow Lily left the dorm followed by her floating luggage.  
  
  
  
The Hogwart's Express was not very crowded many student's chose to stay at school over Easter so they could get some extra studying done before the exams.  
  
Sitting in the Marauders usual compartment James put his arms around Lily and cuddled her. Kissing her gently on the lips they were soon reminded of the gift her brother had left her at Christmas.  
  
Laughing Lily said, "We might as well do some revision…We won't get much time once we get home"  
  
Reluctantly James agreed and the pair studied testing each other on different topics.  
  
As the train arrived at King's cross station Lily and James had put their books away and James gave her last hug and a kiss before they had to get off.  
  
Unloading their trunks Lily saw Jeanne coming towards her and she waved.  
  
"Hi…Thanks for coming to get me and letting me stay with you" Lily said has she hugged Jeanne  
  
"It's my pleasure…So this must be James?" and Jeanne smiled at the tall 17 year old and thought Well done Lily…He is very cute.  
  
Holding out his hand James said, "Hello…It's nice to meet you" shaking Jeanne's hand "Is it still ok for me to pick Lily up on Friday"  
  
As she nodded at him he said "Oh there is my mum…I'll see you Friday" squeezing Lily's hand he said "Bye" and gave her a wink before he dashed over to where his mum was waiting.  
  
Catching the look on Jeanne's face Lily smiled "What?"  
  
Jeanne put her arm around Lily's shoulder and said "Nothing…Come on let's go and get a taxi" and they headed for the barrier.  
  
  
  
Lily loved Jeanne's apartment it was so chic. After unpacking she went into the open kitchen area.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Jeanne asked her.  
  
"Yes please…Is Phil coming round?" Lily asked  
  
Handing her a glass "You know I'm not sure…He seemed a little twitchy when I asked him…Really weird normally he would jump at the chance to see you, plus should you not be training with them this week"  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh and thought he hasn't told her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jeanne looked very confused  
  
"Yes I am supposed to go training this week and I have a feeling I know why Phil is acting weird." Chuckling to her-self Lily explained to Jeanne what the boys had done for her when they came to Hogwart's before Christmas.  
  
Jeanne was shocked "I can't believe they would do that?…What till I get my hands on him!"  
  
But Lily just laughed "It's all right…I've forgiven them…Not forgotten but forgiven" and an evil grin flashed over her face. Lily told Jeanne about the howlers she had sent and the apology letters and gifts she had received.  
  
Monday found Lily and Jeanne in Diagon Alley at Madame Makin's trying on traditional wedding outfits and making a final decision on a style, colour and fabric. Madame Makin agreed to have the dress ready for a fitting at the end of the next week, so they made an appointment to return. As they were leaving Lily saw a set of deep green dress robes and went over for a closer look.  
  
"Why don't you try them on?" Jeanne encouraged  
  
Looking at the price tag "I can't afford them…it will just make me sick to try them on and then not be able to get them"  
  
But at this Jeanne waved a small key at her "I am sure that dear Philip can treat you" and laughing pushed Lily towards the changing room. Coming out a few moments later Lily heard gasps from both Jeanne and Madame Makin.  
  
"Well what do you think?" she asked but the only answer she got was Jeanne turning to Madame Makin saying, "We'll take them".  
  
  
  
Phil was dreading the arrival of Tuesday, he would have to face Lily but the only thing he was sure of he wasn't going to do it alone. He had organised for him and Richard to arrive at Jeanne's apartment together to take Lily to practice.  
  
Together the two men apparated into Jeanne's apartment right on time, to find Lily in her Quidditch practice robes waiting for them with her arms folded and a very stern look on her face. From Lily's view it was all she could do to not laugh at the look of terror on their faces as they saw her.  
  
"Hi Lily flower are you ready?" Phil asked tentatively and Richard smiled at her.  
  
Glancing over at Jeanne and watching her duck behind the kitchen counter Lily could hold it in no longer and roared with laughter, the two men looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
Finally Lily said "Your faces were a picture!…I only wish I had a camera" and she started laughing again  
  
Looking at Phil Richard started to laugh as well "You are a minks…we've been dreading seeing you"  
  
"You were so lucky I was trapped at Hogwart's over Christmas" and she moved over to them kissing them both on the cheek "But I have learned to live with it…Not that I had much choice though did I"  
  
And the two men grimaced again but it was Jeanne who stopped the torture by saying "Don't you think you three should be getting going or you will be late". Kissing Phil she said goodbye to them all and watched them step up to her fireplace and disappear.  
  
The rest of the week passed quickly and it was soon Friday morning and Lily was packing to go to James's house. Right on schedule James walked out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hi…Are you ready?" James flashed her one of his famous smiles and kissed her on the cheek, "Hello Jeanne…I promise to have her back on Monday…ok"  
  
"It's nice to see you again James" turning to Lily she said "Have a good time and I'll see you Monday".  
  
As they stepped up to the fire James said "I live at 'Archer's Lodge' ok" and Lily nodded. Waving goodbye to Jeanne James went first with Lily's luggage and Lily followed his lead and stepped into the fire.  
  
  
  
As the whirling came to an end Lily made to step out of the fireplace but tripped on the hearth and stumbled only to be caught by James.  
  
All she could say was "God I hate travelling by floo powder"  
  
James laughed at her "Come on let's go and find mum and then I'll take you to your room". Taking her hand James led her out of the room and into a very grand hallway, where he dropped her bag and guided her through another doorway.  
  
As they entered the Kitchen they found Mrs Potter giving instructions to a small staff of house elves. Turning to see whom it was, she looked at her son and his guest and thought Well she has turned into a beautiful young woman…lucky James…he had better be good to her  
  
"Hello dear…It's nice to see you" turning to James "Why don't you show Lily to her room and give her a quick tour so she knows where everything is"  
  
Nodding to her he smiled and said "Any chance of a snack?"  
  
"Yes I'll have something put in the drawing room for you when you get down" and she rolled her eyes at him and thought boy's and food  
  
Lily smiled "Mrs Potter thank you for inviting me to stay…It is very kind of you"  
  
Eleanor Potter thought I like this girl "You are very welcome to come and stay any time Lily" and with this she shooed them out of the kitchen.  
  
Following James Lily was led back into the hallway and then up the large open staircase. At the top James turned left and they wandered down to the end of a corridor and then up three steps before he opened a door.  
  
Smiling at her "Here we are…I hope it's ok"  
  
Lily stood in the doorway stunned; it was a beautiful room. Soft light was filtering through the wispy curtains, flooding the room in a golden glow making the walls seem to shimmer. The Four poster bed had soft cream and rose hangings, with matching bedding and the room had a feel of a French country style.  
  
"James it's beautiful"  
  
Pulling her into the room he helped her unpack and sitting on her bed he said "Are you ready for a quick tour?…I'll just show you the highlights"  
  
Getting up he went over to a door she had not noticed, as he opened it she saw a bathroom and then he led her out of the room. He showed her were his room was (just round the corner from hers) and his parent's room. Heading back to the staircase he pointed to the right and said they were just another set of guestrooms. Going down he showed her the library (lily thought she was in heaven, it was huge), pointed to the door of his father's study, the dining room and then led her into the drawing room.  
  
"James you never said your house was this big or this beautiful"  
  
As he went over to the tea tray he said "I don't really think about it like that it's just home" Lifting the tray onto the floor in front of the fire he motioned for Lily to sit down. That was how Mrs Potter found the two teenagers sat eating the sandwiches and cakes she had sent for them. Stood at the door she thought James looks like he is glowing...They make a beautiful couple…Young love and she walked in.  
  
"James we do have chairs" and she sat down near to them "Is your room all right Lily?"  
  
"Oh yes…Mrs Potter it is beautiful…Thank you"  
  
"James after you have finished here why don't you show Lily the gardens" she said to him "But make sure you back in for dinner"  
  
Looking up at her "Will dad be home tonight?"  
  
"No dear but Rachel and Eric will be" and she smiled  
  
James glanced at Lily and then back to his mother "Cool…I've not seen her for ages…What time are they arriving?"  
  
"They should be here just in time for dinner" and she brushed his hair with her hand "Have you finished (Watching them nod) right well out you go"  
  
Lily was in for more surprises; the gardens were huge and as glorious as the house.  
  
Lying in bed that night Lily thought James's mum was great and his sister was really nice. Only his father to go…I wonder what he is like?…James doesn't talk about him very much but it was with this thought that she drifted into sleep.  
  
  
  
Saturday morning went past in a blur for Lily and it wasn't until late afternoon that Lily felt the panicky feeling return. The party was in 5 hours and if the house was anything to go by it was probably going to be grand. Opening the doors to her wardrobe Lily sat on her bed and just stared into it thinking Would the new robes she had bought be ok or should she wear Aggy's robes but at that moment help arrived. Turning to the knocking on her door Lily shouted, "Come in" and saw Rachel.  
  
"Hi Lily…Are you ok?… Eric and James are playing chess so I thought I'd come and see what you were doing?"  
  
Lily smiled at her "Oh not much…just sat here panicking about tonight…You now usual stuff…What will I wear?…Will I make a fool of myself?" and she flopped back onto the bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it…Rachel is here to help…I've not had a girlie afternoon for ages" and she hauled Lily up off the bed "Can I ask you something first though?"  
  
Lily nodded at her "Sure" and hoped it was not going to be about James.  
  
Studying Lily's face she said "You mentioned you had a brother last night…It wouldn't be Rowan Evans by any chance would it?"  
  
"Yes…were you at Hogwart's with him?" and she hoped this wasn't a bad thing.  
  
"He was a year older than me" grinning wickedly she asked "Is he still cute?" and laughed at the look on Lily's face. The two girls spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about clothes and Rachel told Lily some stories of James when he was little.  
  
  
  
Lily stiffened as she heard a knock at the door and thought Oh god it's time to go and went over to open the door but was surprised to see Rachel and not James.  
  
"Hello Rachel…I was expecting James"  
  
"Mother's idea…she want's to meet us in her room…then all go down together" Rachel held a hand out towards Lily "If your ready…come on let's go and find out what she is up to?"  
  
The two women soon found themselves being inspected by Mrs Potter. "You too look beautiful…Oh this is going to be good!"  
  
"Mum…what have you got planned?" Rachel was now getting a little nervous  
  
Chuckling she said "I just thought it would be nice for the three Potter women to make a grand entrance…You know sweeping down the staircase while their men wait at the bottom" and she winked at a very stunned looking Lily.  
  
At this moment James was walking into his father's study "Hello dad…Eric…do either of you know what mother is up to?"  
  
Raising from his chair Mr Potter went over to his son "No …I have not got a clue but knowing your mother it will be theatrical to say the least." And Eric simply shook his head  
  
Hugging his father James said "Happy birthday dad…It is good to see you" and eyeing his father up said, "Flashy robes"  
  
Running his hand down them Mr Potter smiled "Birthday gift from your mother…So James how is school going? And I believe you have brought a guest home with you care to enlighten me?" Harold Potter smiled watching his tall teenage son to blush.  
  
"School is great dad…Yes mum said it would be ok to invite Lily to the party" James felt him self stutter a little.  
  
"Well…What is she like?" Chuckling at the sight of his son now squirming Harold Potter elbowed James  
  
"She is really nice, you'll like her…She is really smart, a prefect and an outstanding chaser."  
  
"Oh there's the signal…Your mother wants us assembled at the bottom of the stair case…better get going." James had never been so relieved and followed his father and brother in-law into the hallway.  
  
As they lined up at the bottom of the stairs, Mrs Potter and Rachel came into view and it was not until they were stood at the top of the stairs that Lily stepped out from behind Mrs Potter.  
  
Lily gasped as she took at the scene awaiting her and whispered to Mrs Potter "That's James's dad…but that's the Minister of Magic"  
  
Nodding at her Mrs Potter said "Did James not tell you?" and Lily shook her head and whispered (to her self) "I'm going to kill him"  
  
Squeezing her hand Mrs Potter whispered "Could you wait till after the party?" and smiled at Lily.  
  
Looking up at the three beautiful women Mr Potter leaned towards his son and whispered "You forgot to say that she was also extremely beautiful" and nudged his son, who was stood with his mouth open at the sight of Lily coming down the stairs holding his mother's hand.  
  
Grateful to be holding Mrs Potter's hand Lily allowed herself to be guided down to meet the men waiting at the bottom, were Mrs Potter gave her hand to James.  
  
James bent to kiss her hand and then her cheek as he did this Lily whispered so only he could hear "Now who is the one keeping secrets". At this James stiffened slightly but soon relaxed as he saw the wicked look on Lily's face.  
  
Turning her around he said "Lily I would like to introduce my father Harold Potter…Dad this is Lily."  
  
Lily shook the outstretched hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter"  
  
Smiling at her he replied "believe me Lily the pleasure is all mine" and Lily thought So that's where James got the smile.  
  
Beaming at the little group Mrs Potter announced "Well family shall we join our guests". She and Mr Potter lead the way to the ballroom.  
  
As they entered Lily whispered to James "I didn't see this on the tour…more secrets James…tut tut." Which earned her a Potter smile.  
  
The rest of the evening went far to quickly, lot's of dancing, eating and being introduced to lots of people as James's girlfriend. At one point Lily even thought she heard Mrs Potter say fiancée but dismissed this very quickly.  
  
As the last dance was being played Lily and James were on the floor arms around each other, moving around the floor very gracefully to the music and totally unaware they were being watched.  
  
Dancing with his wife Harold said, "Looks like we might be alone together again very soon. I'll be surprised if those to are not married as soon as they graduate"  
  
Stealing a glance at her son Eleanor Potter nodded "You might be right there Harry…They make a very beautiful couple…James is very lucky" smiling she reached up and kissed her husband gently.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading – Don't forget to review - the question about changing the rating to R was really related to later chapters – Maybe to add a little spice to the students love life but not sure – Maybe we'll just wait and see  
  
Thanks  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	14. New arrivals

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. Hope you like this chapter  
  
A NEW ARRIVAL  
  
Standing just in side the doorway James thought What ever I have done to deserve Lily I will never know he slowly made his way over to the bed and gently sat down. Lily turned over at this point and snuggled closer to him making James sigh God she is beautiful…This must be what Love is…being happy to just sit and watch someone sleep  
  
Eyes fluttering open Lily focused her sleeping brain and realised that she was not alone. Reaching out her hand she lay it on top of James' "How long have you been sat there?"  
  
Squeezing her hand he smiled "Not long enough" and he leaned down placing a soft kiss on the end of her nose "Unfortunately mum sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready". James watched as she stretched like a cat and gave a yawn.  
  
"Ok I'm getting up…give me a minute and I'll get dressed" throwing the quilt back and starting to swing her legs out of bed.  
  
Standing up James allowed his eyes to travel the length of her slender legs and said "Don't need to get dressed…It's only breakfast pyjamas will do" smiling at her "Come on I'm starving" and he pulled her towards the door.  
  
The pair wandered down to the dining room holding hands. Lily ran her hand over her pyjamas wishing she hadn't brought shorty pyjamas with her and hoped Mrs Potter wouldn't mind.  
  
Going into the dining room to a round of good mornings Lily and James helped them selves to bacon, sausage and eggs from the buffet. Once seated they helped themselves to pumpkin juice and tucked into the food.  
  
Mrs Potter smiled to her self and thought This girl really is beautiful…even first thing in the morning…those pyjamas are so cute. "Did you sleep well Lily?"  
  
Smiling Lily nodded "Yes thank you…Its such a beautiful room"  
  
"What do you plan to do today James?" His father asked  
  
But before James could answer a plea for help was heard from the living room. Mrs Potter left the dining room and returned a moment later.  
  
"Molly Weasley has gone into Labour" she announced "Would you two like to come and help me?" she asked  
  
"What can we do me?" James asked looking a little twitchy  
  
"Well you could play with their little boy's?…Help to keep Arthur calm" she suggested and was pleased to see Lily nod.  
  
"Sure we would love to help Mrs Potter…Come on James" and Lily grabbed hold of James and started to drag him out of the room.  
  
Shouting after them Mrs Potter said, "You've got 10 minutes so hurry up" and followed them out of the door to collect together her things.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Stood in front of the fireplace in the living room Mrs Potter checked that she had everything she would need. Smiling at them "Are you two ready?"  
  
Both teenagers nodded and Lily asked "How long have you been a midwife Mrs Potter?"  
  
"Oh about 20 years" and she handed James a bag to carry "Ok…As you step in shout 'The Burrow'…I'll go first…See you in a minute" and with that she disappeared.  
  
James and Lily found them selves stepping into a small kitchen and looked for Mrs Potter. In the middle of the room was a wooden table and sat on one of the chairs was a worried looking man. He was holding a squirming child and trying to get him to eat breakfast, next to him sat another little boy all three of them had bright red hair.  
  
Looking up at the people stepping out of the fireplace "Hello…I am very glad to see you…Molly is upstairs" and he stood up balancing the child on his hip.  
  
Lily moved over to Mr Weasley "Hello…Why don't you give this little fellow to me" and before he could answer she was already taking the child out of his arms.  
  
Mrs Potter spoke "Arthur this is my son James and his girlfriend Lily…I thought they could look after Bill and Charlie while we sort out Molly" watching Arthur nod "Well lead the way" and she nudged Arthur.  
  
Watching the two adults disappear down a narrow hallway Lily turned to her little charge "Hello you two I'm Lily and this is James" and she smiled at the little boy's with bright red hair "How about we finish breakfast and then go outside and play?"  
  
Lily sat down on the chair that Mr Weasley had vacated, picking up a spoon she tasted the porridge that he had been feeding the child. Pulling her face she said to James "No wonder he didn't want to eat this" and with a swish and a flick of her wand she added some more milk and sugar. Stirring the mixture up she smiled and put a small amount on the spoon and gave it to the little boy sitting on her knee.  
  
It wasn't long before all the porridge had been eaten and Lily was wiping the little boy with a cloth. Standing him up on her knee she smiled at him. "Would you like to go and play"  
  
Holding her hands he bounced up and down "Liwly and Jawmes play". The two teenagers smiled at Charlie Weasley and James picked him up and they went outside. Lily held her hand out towards Bill "Are you going to come and play as well Bill?" and smiled as the little boy took hold of her hand. Walking outside she said, "So how old are you and Charlie?"  
  
Smiling up at her he said "I'm 5 and Charlie is 4…Have you got any kids?"  
  
"No Bill not yet…come on lets go and get James and Charlie" and she whisked the little boy up under her arms and ran after James.  
  
As Lily caught up to James he said, "What do we do now?" James had not had much to do with children and was at a loss. Lily laughed at the nervous look James gave her.  
  
Lily sat down near Bill and Charlie and motioned for James to do the same. At this Bill came over to them and jumped on Lily's knee and she let her self-fall backward pulling him with her. Bill chuckled and Lily began tickling him, which made him squirm and laugh harder. Raising back up she set Bill back on the grass and said to him "Want to play rough do you?" and she stood up and began to chase the little boy around the garden. Catching him occasionally and tickling him, James sat and watched her play with Bill and thought One day this will be us…playing in the garden with our own son…Oh my God…Did I just think about having children with Lily. At this he decided not to think any more and went after Charlie who was chasing after Lily and Bill, catching Charlie under the arms James swung him around and was pleased to hear the little boy squeal with delight.  
  
Lily sat down on the grass and watched as James started to chase the little boy's around the garden, swinging one and then the other into the air. Lily and James played in the garden until lunchtime, when Lily announced that it was time to go in. Both little boys's pulled faces but James said, "I've got an idea…If you two eat up all your lunch we will take you flying"  
  
Bill and Charlie started to jump up and down with excitement and pulled the two teenagers into the house. Lily decided to make everyone some sandwiches and James sat the two little boys down at the table and poured them a glass of milk each.  
  
Going over to Lily he said "I'll not be a minute…I'll just nip back home and get us some brooms for after lunch…Think you can manage" and he gave her a wicked grin.  
  
"Yes Potter I think I will manage…But hurry up!" she said as he kissed her on the cheek and she watched him disappear into the fireplace. Within 10 minutes he was walking back into the kitchen saying "I hope you have saved a sandwich for me?"  
  
Lily called up stairs to see if they would like any lunch and hearing the shout of "Yes please" she made up a tray of tea and sandwiches. Leaving James to supervise the eating of lunch in the kitchen Lily headed up stairs with the tray. Knocking on the door see pushed it open slowly. Mr Weasley met her at the door and took the tray from her.  
  
"Thanks for this" he said and she just smiled at him  
  
Molly Weasley looked over at the girl "Hope my boy's are being good?"  
  
Lily nodded at the stressed looking young women "Yes they are lovely…we are enjoying playing with them…I'd better go back down" and she quickly vacated the room heading back to the kitchen.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Lily chuckled at the sight that met her James looked so at home sat eating sandwiches with the two little boys. Sliding into a chair next to Charlie Lily realised that she was starving and quickly tucked into the cheese sandwiches.  
  
With all the food eaten James looked up at Lily "Well are you ready?"  
  
Laughing Lily said, "Who wants to go flying?" and was immediately deafened by the shouts of "Me" from the two excited children.  
  
Lily and James spent the rest of the afternoon flying around the garden each holding on tight to a delighted child. As the light started to fail Lily motion to James that it was time to head in. Going back into the kitchen Lily made tea for the two boys. Once they had finished eating Lily took them into the sitting room to find James already sitting comfortably on the sofa.  
  
Looking at them she said "How about we all sit on the sofa and I'll tell you a story"  
  
Lily sat next to James and pulled Charlie on to her knee, Bill followed this and climbed onto James lap. Putting her arms around Charlie and cuddling him Lily started to tell them the story of 'The Three Billy Goats Gruff" (A/N: My 4-year-old loves this story, especially if you do scary voices). It wasn't long before Lily realised that she was talking to her self, as the other three were fast asleep. Smiling she leant against James and soon dropped off.  
  
Opening her eyes Lily discovered that it was now dark in the sitting room and then she noticed Mrs Potter. As Lily was about to speak Mrs Potter put her finger to her lips and helped to ease Charlie off her lap and settled him down next to James.  
  
Lily followed Mrs Potter into the Kitchen and was grateful for the cup of tea that was waiting for her.  
  
Sitting at the table and having a sip she said, "Has Mrs Weasley had the baby yet?"  
  
Mrs Potter now sitting opposite Lily smiled "Yes…another little boy…He looks just like Arthur" and she chuckled "Both of them are fine and doing well…Arthur is up there with them"  
  
It wasn't long before James appeared in the kitchen carrying Charlie under one arm and holding Bills hand with the other, both women looked up and smiled at the sight of the teenager. James slipped into a chair near Lily and smiled "Any chance of a cup?"  
  
Mrs Potter poured a cup of tea for James, then pulled Bill onto her knee giving him a drink of pumpkin juice and Lily moved to take Charlie off him but James said, "It's alright…Leave him" catching the amused look on his mothers face he said "What?"  
  
Smiling at her son all she could say was "Nothing" and continued to watch as her son balanced the small child on his lap, holding him tight with one arm and drinking his tea.  
  
A rather relieved Mr Weasley entered the kitchen and smiled at the little group who was gathered around the table. "I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for being here today" sitting down he accepted a cup of tea from Mrs Potter. "Molly would like to see Bill and Charlie"  
  
Smiling at him Lily said "If it's ok James and I can take them up while you finish your tea and have a sit down for a moment"  
  
"Thank you…I think that would be great…It's the room at the top of the stairs and just to the left"  
  
Getting up James followed Lily down the narrow hallway and headed up the uneven stairs. Knocking on the slightly ajar door they entered and smiled at the young women sat in the bed holding a sleeping baby.  
  
"Hello Mrs Weasley…this is James" Lily said as they moved closer to the bed. Bill and Charlie went to sit on their mother's bed and look at their new baby brother.  
  
Molly gave the two teenagers a weary smile "Thank you for looking after Bill and Charlie …I hope they were no trouble?"  
  
James answered "No…It was our pleasure…We loved playing with them"  
  
Running her hand over each of the little boy's faces "Look Boys this is your new brother Percy" and she turned the baby around so that they could see him.  
  
At that moment Mrs Potter walked into the room and said "Well Molly I think we had better get going…I'll call in tomorrow to see how you are doing…Are you two ready?"  
  
Nodding at her Lily bent down and kissed Bill and then Charlie on the forehead "Congratulations Mrs Weasley…Bye you two". James followed her lead and did the same.  
  
Bill looked up at them "Come play again"  
  
Lily smiled "Mrs Weasley if you ever need a baby sitter in the summer, just get in touch"  
  
"Thanks for the offer…By summer I'll probably need it…Thank you again"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Stepping back into the living room at Archers lodge James asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Looking at the clock on the mantle piece Mrs Potter said "Almost dinnertime…Why don't you two go and get cleaned up and I'll check on dinner".  
  
It wasn't long before they were all assembled around the dining table happily tucking into a delicious meal. Mr Potter asked "How did it go?…Are mother and baby both ok?  
  
"Yes darling…Molly and the baby are fine" Looking at Lily and James "I just want to say that you two were great today…Thank you for coming with me"  
  
Swallowing a mouthful of food Lily said, "It was our pleasure…Bill and Charlie are really cute" and chuckling she said "We enjoyed playing with them…Didn't we James"  
  
James nodded "Yeah…It was fun"  
  
The remainder of dinner went smoothly and it wasn't long before everyone was heading for bed. Lily stood in her room and started to pack her things ready for the return to Jeanne's tomorrow. Getting into bed Lily snuggled down and drifted to sleep thinking about how much she wanted to be part of this family forever.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Wandering down the corridor James knocked on Lily's door and pushed it open but found it empty. Going down to the dining room he found his girlfriend sat eating breakfast with his mother.  
  
"Good morning lovely ladies…Hope you have left some for me?" and he went over to the buffet and helped him self.  
  
As James sat down he smiled as Lily handed him a glass of pumpkin juice. Watching the two teenagers Mrs Potter smiled "I hope you have enjoyed your stay Lily"  
  
"Oh yes I have…I'm sorry to be leaving…It is really nice here…thank you for inviting me" and she got up and went over to give Mrs Potter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
As Lily sat back down Mrs Potter continued "Thank you dear" pausing for a second she continued "James told me about your parents and I just wanted to say I am sorry and that you are welcome to spend the summer here with us"  
  
At this James looked from his mother to Lily nervously but was relieved when Lily said "Thanks Mrs Potter I would love to come for summer…But I need to check what my friend is doing first?"  
  
Mrs Potter looked a little confused and James said "Mum…Aggy's parents were killed at the same time as Lily's"  
  
"Oh yes I remember now…Well if Aggy would like she would also be welcome to come and stay" Mrs Potter was pleased at the effect this had on the faces of the two teenagers and smiled at them. "Oh I almost forgot we got an owl from your friend Jeanne this morning"  
  
Before Mrs Potter could continue Lily said "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes…She just wanted to ask if James would like to stay over in London for a few days with you…and she would put the two of you back on the train on Wednesday…She mentioned something about James being invited to go training with you"  
  
James simply said "Cool" and then "So is it alright if I go Mum" smiling at her.  
  
Laughing she thought Just like his father…Flash her a smile and the worlds you oyster "Yes darling I have already sent an owl back thanking her for the offer and telling her to expect the two of you just before lunch"  
  
Finishing breakfast Lily and James headed back up stairs to get dressed and ready for the trip back to London.  
  
Thanks for reading – hope you liked it – Weasley time line is a killer to work out hope you agree – based timeline on information from GOF.  
  
Don't forget to click the button and tell me what you think 


	15. Muggle London

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. Thanks to those who have put this story in their favourite list. – I've decided not to change the rating but will write some hidden chapters under a NC17 rating for the adult readers out there. I'll let you know when they are due to be posted and under what title.  
  
MUGGLE LONDON  
  
Stepping into Jeanne's sitting room Lily shouted "Hello" and was pleased to be greeted by not only Jeanne but also Philip.  
  
After the rounds of hello's James said to Philip "Thanks for inviting me to training with you"  
  
Philip smiled "It's Lily you should be thanking she was the one singing your praises to the coach" At this Lily rolled her eyes and gave Philip a sarcastic smile.  
  
Noticing the look that James was giving her "Well you are a good chaser and I reckon we make a good team" moving over to Philip "Should we meet you there at the usual time tomorrow".  
  
Nodding to her he said "Yep…that would be great"  
  
As Jeanne came back into the sitting room she said "I'm sorry you two but I have to go to work this afternoon…Do you think you could entertain yourselves?" and gave them a wry smile.  
  
Philip gave a nasty look "What are you suggesting they do?"  
  
"Philip get your mind out of the gutter…Plus may I remind you of Christmas" at this Philip blushed slightly and he tried to smile "If you like I can give you some Muggle money and you could explore Muggle London for a few hours"  
  
James nodded enthusiastically at this "I've never been in Muggle London before" and turning to Lily "Have you?"  
  
Lily nodded at him "Sounds like a plan…What time would you like us to be back?"  
  
"I should only be about three hours…So be back for four and then I think Philip can treat us all to dinner" Turning to her fiancée "What do you think?"  
  
Philip rolled his eyes in mock protest "Yeah sure…But its my choice"  
  
Putting her arms around him Jeanne laughed "So it's pizza then is it"  
  
But was interrupted by James saying, "I've never had pizza" which caused the rest of them to laugh.  
  
All ready to leave Jeanne and Philip went over to the fireplace but Lily pulled James back and said "No James…We are going to be Muggle's today…so no floo network"  
  
Some what confused James said "Then how?  
  
Laughing at the young wizard Lily said "Tube James…Oh this is going to be fun?" and she dragged him out of the apartment and into the street. Holding hands the young couple headed for the tube station. James watched, as Lily bought some pieces of paper and then she led him down a flight of stairs into what James had to agree was a tube.  
  
Stood on the platform James said, "It's sort of like waiting for the school train" at this Lily nodded and the train arrived at that moment. Taking hold of his hand Lily pulled him onto it, thankful it was mid afternoon and not busy. Sat on the tube Lily looked at James and thought He looks really good in Muggle clothes and she moved closer to him.  
  
It wasn't long before they were getting off and walking down a street lined with shops. They spent the rest of the afternoon going in and out of different shops. As it approached 4 o'clock Lily decided it would be best to head back to a tube station. Holding onto James' hand tight on the platform they followed the rush to get on the first train and found they had to stand up. Lily smiled to her self as James slid his arm around her waist and held her close to him for the whole journey.  
  
Leaning into James embrace Lily's mind began to wander I love being with James…Will we be together for ever…Well we're together nowthese thought made her smile to her self Tonight should be fun…Hope James likes pizza. This thought caused a frown to form Jeanne only has two bedrooms…where is James going to sleep!!!!. Lily noticed that James was nudging her and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Where do we have to get off?" he said and placed a kiss on her nose. Lily pulled James towards the door and then out on to the platform. After a short walk they were back in Jeanne's apartment.  
  
"Hi…we're back," Lily said as they walked into Jeanne's kitchen "Are we going out or eating in?"  
  
"Eating in…Phil has already gone to pick up the pizza's," she said smiling "Hope you two are hungry?"  
  
Both teenagers nodded and Lily said "I'm just going to go and get changed…not be a minute" and she headed for Jeanne's spare room.  
  
Watching her go James looked at Jeanne and said "I think I will get changed as well being a Muggle is dirty business…Where did you put my stuff?"  
  
Smiling at him Jeanne pointed towards a door to her right and turned back to getting organised for dinner, chuckling to her self as she watched James open the door.  
  
Walking into the room James pulled off the grimy T-shirt he had been wearing and slid off the Muggle Jeans that Lily had made him wear. Crouching over his bag rummaging for some clean clothes James didn't realise that he was being watched.  
  
Leaning against the doorway to the on suit bathroom stood Lily thinking Wow…James has a gorgeous body…I hadn't realised he had got that muscley…Wow…nice legs and bottom. At that moment James stood up and pulled on a pair of clean trousers then turned to see Lily watching him.  
  
Folding his arms over his naked chest James smiled at her but made no attempt to cover him self up "Can I help you?"  
  
Lily blushed but recovered quickly and a wicked grin spread over her face "Well you could move your arms…So I could get a better look".  
  
Lily squealed at the look that spread over James face and ran back into the bathroom shutting the door. Leaning against the door Lily was shacking with laughter and was unable to resist as James barged it open.  
  
Unable to say anything through laughing James grabbed Lily and started tickling her, which only made her laugh harder. After a couple of minutes James pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. Lily leaned against his naked chest and ran her hands over the smooth skin of his back causing James to tense slightly. Bending his head down he kissed her lightly at first but the passion in the kiss soon rose causing a gasp of pleasure from Lily. This was soon followed by the familiar feeling of clamping iron and groans of frustration from both teenagers. Breaking a part Lily rested her head against James and sighed but was brought into reality by raised voices from the living room.  
  
Pulling away from James Lily flashed him a look and said, "Come on get that on" pointing at the shirt "Phil's back". Lily straightened her hair as James finished getting dressed and they walked into the sitting room together.  
  
The air in the living room was a little tense, Lily looked at the two adults, and they were both glaring at one another. Jeanne turned to Lily and James and said "Come on let's eat while the pizza is still hot…Would you two like some butterbeer?"  
  
Soon the tension eased as they sat around the table eating slices of pizza and drinking butterbeer. Lily saw James looking somewhat confused over how to eat the pizza so she reached over and picked up a slice. It wasn't long before all the pizza had disappeared and they were sat around the table chatting. Lily and James told them of the latest pranks they had played on the Slytherin's and Philip told them all about training with the England team.  
  
As Lily yawned Jeanne said "Time to turn in I think…especially if you two are going training tomorrow".  
  
A dark shadow slid over Philip's face and he glared at Jeanne, who simply rolled her eyes at him and thought Bloody prude but said, "Lily I have put James in with you" noticing Philip Jeanne raised her hand to stop him. "We need to go and more a few things around" She turned to look at Philip "So we can transfigure the chair into a bed for James…Otherwise the old prude may have a heart attack".  
  
Before Philip got a chance to say anything Jeanne was already heading through the bedroom door. Lily followed her not looking at the two males' left sitting at the table. In the bedroom Lily found Jeanne levitating furniture around the room and transfiguring an armchair into a bed. All the time Lily could hear Jeanne muttering that Phil was an idiot, what did he think they were going to do? And anyway they were old enough? Bloody idiot. Lily decided it was best to stay quiet and just help to organise the room.  
  
In the kitchen James was facing a menacing glare from Philip. In a low voice Philip said, "I will be in the next room…So you had better beware!" all James could manage was a nod.  
  
At that moment Jeanne came back into the kitchen and looking at James said "Go to bed James…I will see you in the morning…Good night".  
  
Nodding at her he said "Good night" and quickly left the kitchen. James went into the bedroom and found Lily was in the bathroom, so he decided to quickly get changed. By the time Lily emerged James was already in bed sat up smiling at her. Lily walked over to him and gave him a light kiss before turning back and getting into her own bed. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Philip knocked on the door before opening it and smiling to himself as he found both teenagers asleep in their own beds. "Wakey, wakey…Come on you two time to get up" getting no response he raised his wand muttered a spell and a small stream of cold water hit James and then Lily. Philip laughed and ducked out of the room as Lily sent a pillow flying in his direction and James shouted "Sirius…You are dead"  
  
Lily surfaced first and going over to Philip kissed him good morning and then punched him in the arm but he simple smiled at her and rubbed his arm. As she sat down helping herself to breakfast, James appeared dressed in his Quidditch training robes and smiled at them. Breakfast went smoothly and it wasn't long before Philip was hurrying the pair into the fireplace.  
  
As they entered the clubhouse James followed Lily over to a group of players. Lily introduced James and was exasperated by the looks some of them gave her. The males gave James the evil eye and the female players winked at her. Lily was thankful when the coach bellowed for them all to get outside. Quidditch practice was gruelling Jonesy had them do fitness training for the most of the morning and then after lunch he divided them up into positions and they ran drills.  
  
Finally the players were assembled for a training match, first team players against the reserve players. Lily smiled over at James who was now looking very nervous but he managed to smile back. Taking to the air the bludger's were released and the Quaffle was thrown up. It wasn't long before the first team was up by 30 points,  
  
James looked over at Lily and gave her a familiar signal and she dropped into formation. Following James' lead Lily swooped to the right as James swooped to the left, as the pair crossed in front of a confused looking Richard Lily swiftly lifted the quaffle out of his outstretched hand and raced away towards James. Ducking under an advancing bludger Lily passed to James and he scored. While this was going on Philip had been in a flat race with the reserve seeker for the snitch.  
  
Returning to the ground Lily and James stood together smiling at the look of horror on Richards's face at having been duped by two teenagers. Laughing Lily went over to Richard and hugged him. Richard whispered in her ear "You two make a brilliant team" and he winked at her.  
  
Later in the clubhouse Lily sat down into the chair next to James and helped herself to a glass of pumpkin juice and some sandwiches. "So how did you enjoy training" she asked  
  
Wiping his mouth James said "Good…Learned a lot" pausing he then said "Don't think the Gryffindor team will like it though" and he laughed.  
  
The food was soon gone and Lily was being dragged off by Philip to go and talk to the coach. Richard took this opportunity to sit down next to James "So James enjoyed your self?"  
  
James nodded "Yes thanks"  
  
"So how is everything going?" Richard looked over towards Lily  
  
James stuttered "Oh…umm… ok…"  
  
The older man laughed "Don't worry about Phil…He'll get over it" and he laughed harder at the shocked look on James' face. Leaning close into James Richard whispered "If I was you try checking those books that Phil is always sending Lily" and with this he got up and went over to talk to some of the other chasers.  
  
************************************************************  
  
It was 8 o'clock before they found themselves back in Jeanne's apartment and Lily and James collapsed onto the sofa exhausted. Philip laughed at the pair and went into the kitchen to kiss his fiancée. Jeanne made them all a big mug of hot chocolate, which they drank in silence.  
  
James noticed that Lily was about to drop her mug, carefully taking it out of her hand he realised that she was a sleep. Biting his lip James wondered whether to wake her up or not but he felt Jeanne nudge him "James It might be easier if you just pick her up".  
  
James avoided looking at Philip and picking Lily up he said "Good night" and headed for their room. Once inside he elbowed the door shut and walked over to Lily's bed. Placing her down carefully James thought Oh shit what do I do now?…Do I leave her fully clothed or what? And he sat next to her. Finally he started to take off her shoes pausing he decided to remove her robe and then slowly undid the buttons on her jeans and eased them off. As her skin became exposed to the air Lily curled up against the sudden chill, James manoeuvred the duvet and covered her with it. Removing his own shoes, jeans and robes James lay down next to Lily and put his arms around her.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Leaning against the door Jeanne sighed at the sighted of the sleeping teenagers. James had managed to get under the duvet at some point in the night and now Lily was curled up in his protective embrace. Jeanne smiled to her self and thought They look so cute but this thought was cut short as Philip came up behind her.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" He bellowed  
  
James opened his eyes realised in an instance what was going on, he was lay in bed with Lily, in Jeanne's apartment and Philip was at the door. In his panic to get out of the bed James got his foot caught on the duvet and tumbled on to the floor dragging the covers with him.  
  
Lily turned over to see Philip's face and groaned "Phil…Stop it…We didn't do anything" but looking down at the stricken expression on James' face all she could do was laugh. "James you should see your face" she spluttered  
  
"Lily" was all James could manage as he continued to struggle to get free of the bedding. Lily leaned down and pulled one corner of the duvet and James tumbled free and then she swung her legs over the side of the bed looked at Philip and said "Phil get over it…I'm going in the shower". Turning to Jeanne "What time do we need to leave for the train?"  
  
Trying not to laugh Jeanne said "We need to get going soon because we need to go to Diagon Alley first" checking her watch she said "You've got half an hour"  
  
At this Lily nodded strode over James and went into the bathroom, Jeanne grabbed hold of Philip's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom and shut the door. As the catch clicked shut James flopped back onto the floor and covered his face with his hands and muttered "Shit…shit…shit".  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later the four of them were stepping out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Going over to Tom Jeanne said "Hi Tom…would it be Ok if we left their trunks here while we nip into Diagon Alley…we will not be long"  
  
"Yeah…no problem…put them in there" and he pointed towards a door at the side of the bar.  
  
Lily and James started towards the door and Jeanne said "Thanks Tom…can we have four Butter beers as well please".  
  
Standing at the bar James made sure that Lily and Jeanne were always in between him and Philip, he didn't like the murderous looks the older man kept giving him. Unbeknown to James he was about to be left alone with Philip, while the girls went into Madame Makin's and tried on the wedding robes they had ordered the week before.  
  
Looking at the pair Jeanne smiled "Right you two can go in Quidditch shop and ogle racing brooms while we go to Madame Makin's" pinching Philip's cheek she said "If you are good boys I'll buy you an ice cream before we go for the train". Laughing at the scowl on Philip's face she dragged him out the door and into Diagon Alley, closely followed by Lily and James.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Standing on platform 9¾ 2 hours later Lily hugged Jeanne and said "Thanks Jeanne" letting go she smiled and moved over to Philip. Wrapping her arms around him Lily kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you". Squeezing her tight he said "I love you too…sorry for being a stupid git…but I can't help myself"  
  
Lily laughed at him "You just need to relax…I'm not stupid…I know what I'm doing". At this Phil kissed her forehead and said, "I know…Just be careful…OK"  
  
Never taking his eyes off Philip James kissed Jeanne on the cheek and said "Thank you for inviting me over…Sorry if we caused you any trouble"  
  
Jeanne gave him a hug and said "You were no trouble…We'll see you at the wedding Ok" and she let go and move over to Philip.  
  
Taking hold of Jeanne's hand Philip offered his other to James and the two men shook hands "Make sure you take care of little Lily flower" feeling Jeanne squeeze his hand Philip added "Sorry…See you in the summer and I hope you win the house cup"  
  
Both of them nodded at him and Lily said, "So do we". Opening the door James put the trunks onto the train and then held his hand out towards Lily. Shutting the door behind them Lily opened the window and leaned out as the train began to pull out of the station she waved and shouted "Bye see you in summer"  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading – don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think or if there is anything you might like to see happening – I'll do my best to include any suggestions you might have. 


	16. Solving problems

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
SOLVING PROBLEMS  
  
Arriving back at Hogwart's Lily and James headed straight for the Gryffindor tower. In the common room Aggy and Remus were snuggling up on the sofa both reading the same book, Sirius and Marie were down by the lake and Annie was in the library with Danny and Peter was nowhere to be found.  
  
Smiling at the portrait Lily gave the fat lady the password and walked into the common room and dashed over to Aggy and Remus and dropped onto the sofa.  
  
"Hi you two" she said leaning over to hug Aggy and kissed Remus on the cheek, laughing as he blushed slightly.  
  
James sat down next to lily pulling her onto his lap and said, "Stop that…You guys alright…What's been going on while we've been away?"  
  
Aggy shrugged "Not much…Its been a bit boring…Sirius has been in detention most of the time" and she winced slightly "We need to make that up to him…Can't believe he took the whole blame"  
  
The others nodded at her and huddled together to make a plan. It wasn't long before the piece in the tower was shattered as Sirius and Marie came running through the portrait hole. As Sirius caught sight of Lily and James he bounded over to the sofa and dove on top of his four friends. The rest of Gryffindor glanced over but seeing Sirius most thought bloody idiot. Sirius was lying across the laps of his four friends.  
  
"My friends how I have miss you" and he feigned a sorrowful look and moved slightly. This caused Remus to hit him "Watch were your putting your bloody elbows" and the rest to laugh.  
  
Sirius covered his face with his hands and pretended to be embarrassed and then looked at Aggy and taking his life in his hands said "Sorry…Maybe you could rub it better for him" Sirius grinned and then tensed.  
  
Blushing Aggy punched him and with the help of Lily (who wasn't that much help due to laughing) shoved him onto the floor, were landing a swift kick into his side she said "Sirius Black you are the biggest pervert I know" and she stormed out of the common room.  
  
Sitting up rubbing his side and stomach Sirius looked at Remus and said "Sorry…couldn't help myself" finally getting to his feet "I'll just go and apologies…If I'm not back in 10 minutes just remember me fondly from time to time". Swooping Marie up into his arms he said "Wish me luck" and he kissed her.  
  
Sirius headed up the stairs leaving his friends in fits of laughter. Reaching the girls dorm Sirius took a big breath and knock on the door before pushing it open. Looking around the room he located Aggy and walked over to her.  
  
Turning Aggy said, "Get away from me Black NOW" and she raised her wand.  
  
Sirius held up his hands in surrender "Aggy I am truly sorry…Please don't hex me"  
  
Aggy scanned his face and was genuinely surprised by what she saw; he actually looked sorry the smile he gave her was pleading with her to forgive him. Standing up wand still raised Aggy walked over to him "Sirius don't ever cross me or I promise you will be sorry you were ever born". Watching him swallow Aggy decided he had suffered enough smiling she lent towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Laughing at the stunned look on his face Aggy moved to leave the dorm but could not resist pinching Sirius' bottom as she went passed.  
  
Sirius shouted "Ouch" and turned only to see Aggy disappear out of the door and he set chase after her. Aggy literally flew into the common room and leaped over the back of the sofa landing on a surprised looking Remus. Aggy buried her head into his chest laughing hard as she caught sight of Sirius jumping over the end of the banister and she gripped onto Remus tight.  
  
Aggy mumbled through the laughter "Help"  
  
Sirius jumped over the sofa "That bloody hurt" and he rubbed his bottom for a second and laughed at the bemused looks on his friend's faces "She pinched me" he added.  
  
Aggy chirped "Maybe Marie could rub it better for you" which had the effect of stunning the little band of friends into silence. A wicked grin slowly spread over Sirius's face and he was unable to hold the laughter in as he leant towards Aggy and started tickling her. It wasn't long before James and Remus joined in the fray and soon the three girls squealed at being tickled mercilessly.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later that night up in the boy's dorm James was mulling over what Richard had told him at Quidditch practice. Looking over at his friends he said "I need you guys to help me with the chastity charm"  
  
Sirius smiled "What's the matter Prongs can't you keep it under control?" and he laughed.  
  
James rolled his eyes "You should bloody try it…It's not funny any more"  
  
Ever the voice of reason Remus said "James" this caused the other two to look at him "What does Lily think?"  
  
Being called James by Remus unnerved him a little "I don't know…but finding out how to remove it doesn't mean I will…Help…Please". After a few moments Remus nodded. James sighed with relief and then told them about what Richard had said.  
  
"Well the first thing we need to do is get hold of the books Phil has sent to Lily" Remus stated and looking at Sirius "I think this is a job for you"  
  
Confused Sirius said "Why me?…She is his girlfriend"  
  
Shacking his head Remus carried on "You go and ask Lily can you borrow the books because your looking for some new ideas for a prank" pausing he then said "it will be less suspicious coming from you". A plan was hatched and they settled down to get some sleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Saturdays shopping expedition to Hogsmeades found the Gryffindor girls' in Honeydukes buying an assortment of candies and then the new joke shop, the girls went up to the assistant and explained they were looking for a gift.  
  
After looking at a few things Marie commented "Sirius has virtually everything…we'll never find the perfect gift"  
  
The assistant smiled "Are you ladies talking about Sirius Black" and the girls nodded. He disappeared behind the counter and returned with a small box "I think you will find that this is the perfect gift…The Pranksters compendium". Looking into the box the girls saw that it was an assortment of different items, some they recognised and some they didn't.  
  
"It contains a collection of the latest mischief maker essentials" the assistant told them.  
  
Smiling they all nodded and waited while he wrapped the gift for them. Paying him they went over to The Three Broom sticks for a Butter beer before heading back to the castle.  
  
Up in the common room after lunch Lily gave James the signal, waiting for Lily to disappear up to the dormitories James whispered to Sirius to follow him upstairs.  
  
Once inside the dorm Sirius sat down on his bed and said "What do you want Prongs?" but nearly had heart failure as his friends jumped out from all round the room and bellowed "Surprise" and leapt on him. Laughing at the look of horror on his face they finally got up off him.  
  
They all came to rest on Sirius' bed and he said, "What's going on…It's not my birthday?"  
  
Smiling at him Lily handed him the gifts and said "We wanted to say thanks for taking the wrap for the 'spring prank'" and she hugged him.  
  
For a second the most bizarre thing happened Sirius Black was speechless and then with a very stern look on his face he said "You are my friends…I would die for you rather than turn you in". This caused the rest of the group to eye each other nervously at the sight of a very serious Padfoot but the tension was soon broken as Sirius opened the package and whooped with joy at the present.  
  
The rest of the day was spent planning a prank for the Slytherin so that they could try out some of Sirius' new toys.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It was soon Monday morning and the students were rushing to their first lesson of the day. The Gryffindor sixth years had double charms first with the Slytherin's. As usual the marauders were last to arrive, Lily rolled her eyes at Aggy and gave her a look that said nothing ever changes. The lesson went smoothly with no major hick ups; Professor Flitwick gave a sigh of relief as the bell went this was not one of his favourite groups of students.  
  
Getting up Sirius banged into James causing him to topple over and knock a petite blonde Slytherin to the floor. What the rest of the class did not see was Sirius slip James a small black disc.  
  
Bending down James placed his hands around the girls waist and pulled her to her feet "Sorry about that" he said with a smile and held out his hand to steady her.  
  
But all he got was a look of utter disgust from the girl "Get off me you idiot…Bloody clumsy Gryffindor" and she wrenched her self-free of his grip.  
  
"Get away from her Potter…Narcissa come" Lucius Malfoy gripped the girls arm and pulled her out of the classroom.  
  
Watching them leave Lily walked over to James and Sirius and said, "What are you to up too?"  
  
The two boys laughed and Sirius said "Wait and see" looking at James he said "Did it stick Prong's?"  
  
Nodding James just smiled and taking hold of Lily's hand they left the classroom, Lily looked at Marie who just shrugged. The friends made their way down to the dungeons for their next lesson potions.  
  
As they took their seats in the cold damp classroom Professor Greenhaulgh swept into the room and turning to the class bellowed today's task. Potions for the Gryffindor's was never pleasant if they managed to only loose 50 points during the whole lesson they considered themselves lucky.  
  
Everyone was soon busy finely cutting up the ingredients for the potion they had to make and soon the lesson was almost over and they were making the finishing touches to the healing potion. James was grateful to be working with Peter who was the only one of them to enjoy potions, glancing over to Sirius who was working with Remus James nodded.  
  
Sirius smiled and thought Time to try out my new toy. Having a quick look to ensure his victim was with in easy reach Sirius said to Remus "Not be a minute" and Remus nodded.  
  
Taking a step closer to the next bench Sirius smiled at the sight of Narcissa, casually leaning on her bench he said "Hello ladies" and smiled  
  
Scowling at him "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh…I just stopped for a chat" and he smiled at her again.  
  
Smiling at him she said "You have a very nice smile" and her hand shot up and covered her mouth. A horrified look on her face at what she had just said.  
  
Chuckling he carried on "Thank you…but I don't think your boyfriend will be happy" and he smiled again.  
  
At that moment Professor Greenhaulgh shouted "Black get back to your own bench…10 points from Gryffindor for harassing a Slytherin"  
  
But to the classes surprise Narcissa said "Oh stop that you mean old hag". As the words escaped her mouth she slumped onto her stool spluttering "I can't believe I just did that".  
  
A stunned class nervously watched the Professor who had turned a strange shade of purple "Black what have you done to Narcissa?"  
  
Ever the actor he said "Me Professor nothing…I just said hello" looking shocked at the suggestion. Looking at Narcissa whose head was in her hands he said "Maybe she has been spending to many late nights in the Astronomy tower with Malfoy"  
  
Unable to stop herself Narcissa screamed at him "How the bloody hell do you know that?" this time she shot a withering look over to Lucius Malfoy, who was stood cursing under his breath.  
  
At that moment the bell rang and Professor Greenhaulgh bellowed "Get out of my classroom all of you" and the students quickly started to pack away. With a swish of her robes she was back at the front of the room and shouted "Lucius, Narcissa I will see you in my office NOW" and with that she was gone.  
  
Fleeing the classroom as fast as they could the all the students headed straight for the Great hall. Once sat down Marie turned to Sirius asking, "What did you do?"  
  
As his breathing returned to normal he said "It wasn't me actually if you must know it was Prong's" and at this all eyes turned to James.  
  
"Padfoot you git…Don't blame this all on me" and he kicked his friend under the table.  
  
"Ouch…alright…this morning in Charms when James knocked her over we placed a truth disc on her" grinning he said "Well I had to try out one of my new toys"  
  
"How will you get it back?" Lily asked  
  
"It only lasts for 2-3 hours and then evaporates" he said with a shrug and helped himself to a sausages and mash "pulling pranks don't half make you hungry". The rest of them just laughed.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Spirits were high in the Gryffindor tower and late one night during the first week back after Easter the small group of sixth years were in their usual place huddled around the fire.  
  
Finding they were the only ones left in the common room yawning Aggy said "I think I'm going to go to bed" leaning over kissing Remus on the cheek "Good night guys…see you in the morning". As Aggy got up from the sofa the other three girls decided to follow her. Annie waved good night to her friends, Marie kissed Sirius and Lily hugged James kissing him and saying "Good night" to the others.  
  
Just before Lily made it top the bottom of the staircase Sirius caught up to her and asked "Lily can I borrow some of those books that Phil has sent you…I just wanted to look for some ideas for using the rest of my present"  
  
Nodding to him "Yeah sure…Do you want to come and get them now?" Lily asked.  
  
Smiling he took hold of her hand "Yeah if you don't mind" and they walked up to the girls dorm together. Turning to the boys remaining in the common room he said "I'll see you three upstairs ok" and they nodded to him and smiled.  
  
After getting the books from Lily Sirius went straight into his own dorm and heading for James bed said "Here we go…probably easiest if we divide them up". Each boy took two books and went over to his own bed, ready to begin the search for the end of the chastity charm.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – I love getting reviews – it speeds up the process  
  
Thanks  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	17. Watching Lily fall

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
WATCHING LILY FALL  
  
With only six weeks till the end of the year life at Hogwart's took on a frenzied pace. The entire student body was studying for the end of year exams and the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were training hard for the final match of the season. The sun shone brightly which caused more trouble for the Marauder's, who were being held captive by their female counter parts.  
  
"Please can we go out side…We've been studying for the last two hours" Sirius whined at Aggy, who had been assigned as his study partner.  
  
Rolling her eyes at him "Sirius act your age and stop whining like a two year old…We are not going anywhere until we have finished this" and she pointed at the potions revision.  
  
Sat at the other end of the table Lily wasn't have much more luck with James. "James if you would stop staring at the window we would have finished this by now"  
  
"But Lily I hate charms and we could be having a Quidditch practice" moaned James.  
  
Remus and Marie were discussing defence against the dark arts and oblivious to the grumbling of the others. Peter was studying alone curled up in the chair near the fire and Annie had taken herself off to the library to meet Danny. This was a regular scene in the Gryffindor tower as the girls had been forcing the boys to do revision for the last two weeks.  
  
As the study session came to an end James and Sirius dragged Lily and Aggy out to meet the rest of the Gryffindor team for another practice.  
  
In the changing room James surveyed his team for a moment and then said "Ok everybody listen up". Pausing to make sure they were all looking at him "Tomorrow is the big game so we need to really focus today…No messing about" he shot a look in Sirius' direction. And he motioned for them all to go out.  
  
Two hours later seven very tired Gryffindor's struggled back through the portrait and into the common room. They all headed off to the dorms to get cleaned up for dinner. The great hall was a live with the talk of the big Quidditch game, the Gryffindor team getting shouts of encouragement and luck from the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's as well as from the rest of the Gryffindor house.  
  
By 10 O'clock all the Gryffindor players had been herded into their dorms by their team captain, who collapsed onto his own bed once the task was done. James decided that he would do a little more research on the chastity charm before going to sleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Gryffindor's soon found themselves stood waiting in the tunnel leading up to the Quidditch pitch tensions were high and the seeker looked positively ill. Noticing the look on the boy's face Lily moved a little closer to him.  
  
Smiling at the second year Lily thought I wonder if all Weasley's have red hair "Robert…Don't worry…just do your best" and she ruffled his hair. At that moment the doors opened, they mounted their brooms and flew into the sun-drenched arena.  
  
From high up in the stands Annie's voice boomed down "Gryffindor take to the field lead by their captain and chaser James Potter, closely followed by Lily Evans and Adam Bell. Sirius Black and Aggy Court are the impressive Gryffindor beaters and flying over to the goal is Lance Brown keeper and finally Robert Weasley the Gryffindor seeker". The Gryffindor's flew around the stands waving to huge roars of applause and cheers. As the Slytherin team took to the air the noise in the stadium subsided and only cheers from one side could be heard. Annie announced "The Slytherin team is as follows Chasers Flint, Malfoy (Captain) and Snape; Beaters Goyle and Crabbe; Keeper Bulstrode; Seeker Zabini"  
  
Annie bellowed over the noise of the crowd and the game was soon underway. Madame Turner blew the whistle and released the quaffle. Robert was following the orders of his captain and staying out of the way, he circled way above the rest keeping a constant vigil for the illusive golden snitch. The game began fast and furious James scooped up the quaffle as it was released and headed for the Slytherin goal. Closely on his heals were the other two Gryffindor chasers, they quickly got into the Hawkshead attacking formation with James in the middle. Steaming towards the Slytherin's the Gryffindor Chasers broke apart at the last moment, James flicked the quaffle to Lily and she skimmed under Malfoy and darted around the keeper.  
  
The scream of "Gryffindor score" followed by a loud "Woohow" came from the commentator.  
  
Flying back towards the centre lily came up along side Malfoy and said "Get use to it Malfoy" and smiled at him.  
  
Malfoy sneered at her and thought You will regret that mudblood…before this game is over…you will pay  
  
The game continued at a tremendous pace and it wasn't long before the score was Gryffindor 80 Slytherin 30.  
  
"Slytherin have the quaffle…Snape passes to Malfoy"  
  
Malfoy managed to dodge the bludger that Aggy had knocked his way and he turned to find his path blocked by Bell, forcing Malfoy to pull up sharp. Malfoy noticed Flint to his right and spun the quaffle towards the waiting chaser unaware that Lily was directly below him. As he released the quaffle an out stretched arm plucked it from the air and its intended target. Leaning forward the quaffle tightly clutched under her arm Lily headed for the Slytherin goalposts. As she neared the target a bludger winged past her clipping her shoulder knocking her off course slightly. Glancing sideways she signalled to Bell left switching the quaffle and watching him shout past her on her right side and then James perform the same move in reverse and score. As James flew away from the goalposts Goyle swung a bludger right into his back causing James to loose his grip and control of his broom. Gasps from the crowd alerted the rest of the Gryffindor team that their captain was in trouble and Bell and Evans speeded over to right James and he called for a time out.  
  
At one side of the pitch the Gryffindor's were planning the next play and James stretched to try and ease the pain caused by the bludger. But at the other end the Slytherin's were planning a different kind of attack.  
  
Madame Turner blew the whistle and the game got underway again, with Slytherin taking possession of the quaffle and scoring. For the next ten minutes the game went the Slytherin's way and they scored twice more. Bringing the score to Gryffindor 90 and Slytherin 60.  
  
Adam Bell took the quaffle and zoomed down the left side glancing at the shadow that was following him knowing that at any moment Lily would pop up at his side and that James was waiting for them at the Slytherin goal posts. Lily watched as a bludger came beating towards them swerving to avoid it and came up along side Adam smiling at him. Passing the quaffle between each other ducking and diving between the on coming bludger's and Slytherin's.  
  
At that moment the Gryffindor seeker caught sight of a glint of gold and sped towards it but at the other end of the pitch a different battle was taking place.  
  
The play was under way and Adam passed to Lily and then chased around to the other side of her, Crabbe and Goyle took this opportunity to hustle Lily. Sandwiched between the two huge beaters Lily was in trouble more than she realised. Goyle broke to the left and was replaced by Malfoy who was close enough to Lily that his knee brushed hers.  
  
An evil grin on his face he said "Hope you can fly without that broom" and he turned to look if everything was set.  
  
Lily noticed Snape coming into the position that Crabbe had been in and she felt a little relief. Malfoy watching the beaters moved to come along side Snape as the two bludgers' flew towards the trio. Timing was crucial and Malfoy judge it perfectly, nudging Snape.  
  
Severus Snape ploughed into the side of Lily and knocked her right into the path of the on coming bludger's. Both of them hit Lily at the exact same moment as the stadium erupted with screams and applause and Annie's voice boomed "Gryffindor wins…Weasley caught the snitch…Gryffindor Wins".  
  
Turning back to the pitch to announce the final score Annie stood frozen for a second at the sight of her friend plummeting towards the ground. In a split second Annie screamed "LILY…OH MY GOD…HELP!" At the sound the entire stadium was brought back to earth as they watched the horrifying scene of Lily Evans falling through the air. James was speeding towards Lily from one side and Sirius was heading towards her from the other, with the whole population of Hogwart's watching the chase wondering if they would get to her in time.  
  
Five foot from the ground Lily's fall was broken as her limp body collided with James and Sirius, knocking the two male students from their brooms. Lily landed on top of them and the three lay motionless for a couple of seconds. Groaning from the fall James move slightly and Sirius' eyes opened and the pair manoeuvred Lily so that she lay on the ground.  
  
Staring down at Lily James said "What the hell happened?…How did she fall?"  
  
Sirius shrugged "Last thing I saw was Snape coming along side her"  
  
It wasn't long before teachers surrounded the students and Lily was being transported to the hospital wing. James followed leaving Sirius to sort out the rest of the team and to try and find out exactly what had happened.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Lily had been in the hospital wing for twenty-four hours and had not regained consciousness. Professor Dumbledore had allowed James to stay with her and he had slept in a chair resting his head on her bed never letting go of her hand. The others had taken it in turns to visit Lily and comfort James. Watching James in pain was hard for Sirius to deal with and his frustration at not being able to solve the problem was eating into him.  
  
Later that night Sirius bounded around the Gryffindor common room only Remus, Peter, Aggy, Marie and Annie had stayed the rest of the students had decided it was safer to go to their dorms. Marie had tried to get close to him but he had brushed her off a glint of evil was flashing in his eyes. Every now and again some thing would smash against one of the walls and Sirius would follow it with a string of expletives.  
  
Sirius moved over to Aggy sneering at he "You let her trust Snape…He nearly bloody killed her today…When will you girls learn not to trust bloody Slytherin's"  
  
For the first time in her life Aggy actually held her tongue something in Sirius's eyes told her that confronting him would be a bad idea. She had never seen him this mad.  
  
Remus grabbed hold of his friend "Sirius…This is not her fault" as Sirius struggled against being constrained "Calm down…Padfoot please…this is not helping" and Remus looked into his friends eyes.  
  
Sirius broke and Remus hugged him "I'm sorry" and stepping away from Remus "I'm alright…Thanks Moony"  
  
A serious look flashed over his face and Remus said "Sirius I need to know that you will not do anything stupid"  
  
The meaning behind Remus' words dawned on Sirius "Oh shit…Its nearly time for you to go" and a wave of guilt spread over him. "Moony I'm sorry…I've been taking my frustration out on you guys without thinking about any of you" looking at the others he said "I'm sorry".  
  
Marie stood up and went over to him, the pair of teenagers stood hugging in the common room for a long time.  
  
The following afternoon the sixth year Gryffindor's found them selves up in the Hospital wing. Aggy gave Remus a last kiss and she held him in a tight embrace until Madame Pomfrey touched Remus' elbow "It is time to go" and she lead him from the room.  
  
Stood in the corridor hiding in the shadows' unseen was Severus Snape.  
  
********************************************************  
  
It had been nearly two days since Lily had been hit by the bludgers' and had nearly fallen to her death. James was not faring to well, Madame Pomfrey had only managed to get him to eat a little chocolate since the incident and she had not been able to persuade him to leave the hospital wing for a moment.  
  
The rest of the sixth year Gryffindor students carried on in body only, the went to the great hall attended classes and went up to the hospital wing every opportunity they got.  
  
Aggy sat curled up in a chair in the Gryffindor common room and thought two more days and Remus will be back…I really miss him when he has to go to the Shack. Opposite her was Annie reading a book and Marie and Sirius were sat on the sofa.  
  
Sirius thought need to do something and he gave Marie a squeeze "I think I'll nip down to the kitchens and pick up some supplies" noticing the worried glances "Its alright…I won't do anything stupid" watching the girls nod he got up and headed for the portrait.  
  
Walking down the corridor he wished he had gone and got James' cloak. He made it to the kitchens with no trouble and tickling the pair he entered and was immediately surrounded by house elves. Within five minutes they had handed him a basket filled with all sorts of goodies. Thanking them he quickly headed back to the common room.  
  
Sirius came around the last corner and saw the fat lady's portrait, walking up to her and smiling he was about to give her the password when he heard some one sneeze. Sirius put the basket down and slid along the wall in the direction of the sound, reaching out his hand he grabbed hold of the front of a set of robes.  
  
Pulling the body towards him he caught sight of his prey "What the bloody hell are you doing?" but the boy he was holding just spluttered "You have some nerve coming round here after what you have done"  
  
"Get your bloody hands off me Black" the tall boy sneered "I have not done anything"  
  
Sirius dragged Snape closer almost nose to nose "You almost killed Lily you arrogant shit"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed "Oh get real…If you and your bunch of idiotic friends left her alone she would be alright…Potter is pathetic…Lupin has done his usual disappearing act and you don't deserve to even breath"  
  
Sirius lost it and head butted Snape but then a thought came to him and he said "You want to know where Remus disappears to…Do you?" he leaned in closer to and whispered into the other boys ear.  
  
Up in the hospital wing Lily opened her eyes, after a couple of seconds she remembered where she was and what had happened. Looking down she noticed a head full of black unruly hair and smiled, slowly she ran her fingers through the hair. James twitched and brushed his hand over his head. Turning to face her James smiled and raised up "Hello beautiful…Glad to have you back" and he kissed her.  
  
A throat cleared causing the two teenagers to break apart both blushing as they looked at the mediwitch.  
  
Smiling to her self, Madame Pomfrey said "If you could give me a moment Mr Potter so that I can check Miss Evans" and she waited for James to leave the room. After five minutes James was allowed to come back in. Madame Pomfrey left them alone as she went to get the pair some hot chocolate.  
  
James held Lily and they talked about what had happened. After they had drunk the hot chocolate and talked some more. James said "I'd better go back to the common room and tell the others your awake." Kissing her he got up and left the hospital wing.  
  
For the first time in two days James walked through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room, it was late but he was pleased to see his friends sitting in their usual spot. James smiled at the worried looking faces and sat onto the sofa.  
  
James told them that Lily was ok and then explained to them that it was Malfoy who had caused her to fall.  
  
Sirius ran his hands through his hair, looking at him James noticed him biting his bottom lip. "Padfoot she's alright" and he received a nod in reply "Padfoot what's wrong?"  
  
"We thought it was Snape…Shit James…He's such a slimy git"  
  
Being called James was a very worrying signed "What have you done Sirius?"  
  
Sirius was now pacing "I may have let it slip where Remus disappears to every month". Sirius covered his face to shield him self from the look of horror. "I caught him up here earlier snooping about…He was his usual obnoxious self and I just lost it".  
  
Before anybody could say anything else James was already running out of the common room. He shouted "Sirius go and get Dumbledore and I'll meet you at the Shack" and he was gone. Hoping to hell he got to Snape before Moony did.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sirius and Professor Dumbledore arrived at the Whomping willow just in time to see James pull a stunned looking Severus Snape out from beneath it.  
  
As the two boys lay on the ground recovering from the under ground ordeal Professor Dumbledore said "I think it would be best for you to all follow me to my office" and with this he started to walk back towards the castle.  
  
Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – reviews greatly appreciated.  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	18. Trouble for Sirius

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. This chapter focuses on Sirius a bit – Hope you like it!  
  
Abyss demon – In an interview JK said that James was a chaser it is in the film that they say he is a seeker not in the books  
  
TROUBLE FOR SIRIUS  
  
An uneasy silence fell over the Gryffindor tower as James and Sirius returned that evening. Sirius went straight up to his dorm without acknowledging any one in the common room. James slumped into an armchair by the fire and sat with his head in his hands unable to comprehend what had happened that night.  
  
Aggy moved over to him and knelt on the floor in front of him "James what happened?" and she gently pulled his hands away from his face. All James could manage was a shake of his head and the look on his face told Aggy that it was as bad as she had feared. Leaning forward she hugged him.  
  
James held onto her for a few moments and then pulled away "I need to go and talk to Lily" standing up he started to move over to the portrait.  
  
Watching him Aggy said "James you'll need your cloak…Pomfrey will never let you in at this time"  
  
Realising she was right James nodded and headed for his dorm. As he reached the dorm door he stopped for a second and then went in. Going over to his truck James delved the invisibility cloak out. As he reached the door James turned to look at his best friend who was lay face down on his bed. Reaching for the door handle James stopped and turned back into the room. Walking over to the bed opposite his own he sat down onto it and stared at his hands not sure were to begin or what to say.  
  
"Sirius" James waited for a response "Sirius look at me…we need to sort this now"  
  
After a while Sirius slowly turned to face James, the expression told James some of what he needed to know.  
  
"Sirius what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Shaking his head he said "James I don't know?…Seeing Lily lay in that bed and then listening to what everyone was saying…Then he was hanging about in the tower" Sirius paused and moved to sit up pulling his knees up to his chest. "He was so smug and I just lost it…It was like…I don't know I just saw red"  
  
"If he had reached the trap door" James started but Sirius raised his hand and stopped him.  
  
"James I know…He'd be dead now…Remus would be traumatised and Lily would hate me…I know but at the time…I don't know…I just wanted to teach him a lesson" Looking into his friends eyes "I don't think I ever really thought he would have gone down their"  
  
James winced at the thought of the damage that would have been done "Sometimes Sirius you can be such a stupid git…you just don't think"  
  
Burring his head into his folded arms Sirius drew a long slow breath "I never meant for him to die…Just scared shitless but not dead."  
  
James sat motionless as he watched the silent sobs "I'm going to see Lily"  
  
A tear stained face looked up at him "Don't tell her James Please"  
  
"Sirius would you rather Snape tell her" James said  
  
"No…Tell her I am really sorry" as James got up Sirius said "Will you tell the others I'll talk to them tomorrow…I just can't face anyone yet…Not even Marie"  
  
James nodded and left.  
  
James passed on Sirius' message to their friends in the common room and headed for the hospital wing under the cover of the invisibility cloak. As he reached the door he carefully pushed it open and slid through the gap and walked over to Lily's bed. Sitting down he placed her hand in his and rested his cheek against it. This is how Madame Pomfrey found them while she was doing her morning rounds.  
  
The gruff Medi-witch smiled at the sight of the two teenagers thinking Young love but rules are rules. Going over to the pair she tapped James on the arm "Mr Potter I do not believe this is appropriate behaviour"  
  
James's eyes fluttered open and it took him a couple of seconds to realise where he was, looking up at her he said "Pardon...Oh right…sorry Madame Pomfrey".  
  
"Well Mr Potter are you going to sit there or go back to your dormitory?"  
  
"Oh…Yeah…right…I'll be going" and he lent down and kissed Lily on the forehead as he straightened up he smiled at the ferocious looking Medi- witch causing her expression to relax and she smiled at him. As James was about to move away Lily reached up and grabbed his hand. "James"  
  
Madame Pomfrey folded her arms and huffed then walked away from the two teenagers "Ten minutes Mr Potter and then you are out of here".  
  
James sat back down and smiled at Lily "Morning beautiful…How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ok…How come you were here so early?" and she gave him a puzzled look.  
  
With a smirk on his face he said, "I've been here all night" moving his robes slightly to show her the invisibility cloak.  
  
"How come?…Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I was going to but I was just watching you sleep and I must of fallen asleep myself" taking a breath the look on his face changed "I'd had an eventful night and just needed to be near you"  
  
The expression on James's face worried Lily "Why James what happened?"  
  
James explained to Lily what had happened after he had left her, the common room and Sirius, the shrieking shack and then Dumbledore's office. While James was talking all Lily could manage was to shake her head in disbelief.  
  
"So nobody actually got hurt…Severus is ok," she asked  
  
Nodding he said "Nobody got hurt…unless you count Sirius loosing Gryffindor 200 points, getting detention for five nights a week until Christmas and loosing his Hogsmeade privileges" running his hands through his hair he shrugged.  
  
With an intense look on her face she said "What the hell was Sirius thinking?…He could have killed Severus…Not to mention the effect this would have had on Remus" Lily was starting to get a little irate at the thought of what could have happened.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment letting what she had said sink in "I think that's the problem I don't think Sirius even thought about what would happen" holding her hand tight. "He is really sorry…I've never seen him like he was when we got back to the tower…He wouldn't even talk to Marie".  
  
A loud cough broke the silence that had fallen between the couple and James turned to see Madame Pomfrey looking at her watch. Raising his hands in defeat he lent over and kissed Lily again but was halted by another loud cough that made him smile.  
  
"Ok I know when I'm not wanted" catching the frosty look on her face "I'm going…I'll see you later". As he reached Madame Pomfrey he flashed her a smile and said, "Madame Pomfrey when do you think Lily will be able to come back to Gryffindor tower?"  
  
Melting slightly she said, "maybe this evening…Know goodbye Mr Potter…Go to breakfast". With this he gave Lily a wave and headed out of the hospital wing and back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Most students had already gone down to breakfast entering his dorm James quickly dashed into the shower. Going back into the dorm feeling a little bit more alive he noticed that one set of bed curtains had not been opened yet. This made James a little nervous because he had never known Sirius to miss a meal no matter what had happened.  
  
Getting dried and dressed James decided that he would have to sort this out now and he went over to Sirius's bed. Opening the curtain James found Sirius in the same position he had left him the night before.  
  
Without looking up Sirius said "How is Lily?…Did you tell her what I did?"  
  
James had never seen his friend look so desolate "Lily is fine she should be back tonight and yes I told her" pausing he said "You need to talk to her Sirius…she was pretty mad". James watched his friend take a big breath and then cover his face with his hands. "Come on lets go to breakfast and then we'll go and see her" James said.  
  
Not making a move Sirius soon found himself being dragged from his bed "Now Sirius…You have got to face this…It is not going to go away…better to face Lily before you have to face Moony". At this Sirius started to sink back onto his bed but was halted by James who dragged him back to his feet.  
  
Sirius just stood there for a moment and then said "Ok James". Straightening himself up he headed for the bathroom.  
  
Before long James and Sirius were heading down to breakfast, for the first time in the history of Hogwart's the events of the previous night were still a secret.  
  
Breakfast was a strained affair silence descended over the normally noisy sixth year Gryffindor's. As James finished eating he looked at Sirius and said, "Come on lets get this over with…See you guys later" he said to the rest.  
  
Getting up Sirius caught the look on Marie's face and went over to her leaning down he whispered "I'll see you later…sorry for everything" he placed a feather like kiss on her cheek and he followed James out of the great hall.  
  
Up in the Hospital wing Lily was restless at being confined, hearing the door open she thought Please god let it be James but her face fell as Sirius Black came around the side of the curtain.  
  
A stern look on her face she said "What do you want Sirius?"  
  
Sirius faltered but was pushed forward by James "Lily I'm sorry"  
  
Her earlier anger returned "Sirius he could have been killed and what about Remus…Do you never think?" Lily was now kneeling up on her bed eye to eye with Sirius.  
  
At this Sirius crumpled, the thought of what this would have done to Remus was now more than he could cope with. He dropped onto the chair next to her bed, head in hands mumbling "Oh god Moony…I'm such a shit…how could I have done that to him…he is never going to forgive me". Taking a deep breath he stood up and looked at his two friends and then moved to leave as he reached the end of the bed he said "Please tell Moony I'm sorry…I think it will be better if I stay away from all of you for a while". Before they could say anything he was gone.  
  
Stunned James looked at Lily and together they both said "Shit" and James turned to follow Sirius with Lily close on his heals.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lily watched the disappearing figures of James Potter and Sirius Black, suddenly she was gripped with pain and falling she cried out in pain. At the sound the two boys turned their heads to see Lily slowly falling to the floor. Everything else now paled into insignificance and they turned effortlessly running back to where Lily had fallen.  
  
Coming to a halt right next to her James bent down "Lily" she looked up at him and gave him a pained smile. Picking her up Sirius came along side him and they headed back to the hospital wing. Sirius opened the door and James made for Lily's bed as he was lying her down Sirius and Madame Pomfrey arrived.  
  
Madame Pomfrey tutted at them and shooed the two boys out of the way. Sirius moved to leave but James caught hold of his arm "Where are you going?"  
  
"James just let me go…I've done enough damage as it is…Please…It will be for the best" and Sirius tried to remove James's hand from his arm.  
  
James gripped harder "Sirius Black you really are a stupid git…You are my best friend…It will take more then this for me to give up on you". James drew his friend into an embrace and they stood there for a second, pulling away Sirius looked at James "Thanks…I don't deserve friends like you"  
  
Smiling James said, "I know you don't" hitting Sirius around the head he said "Just try using this for a change Padfoot" and the two boys laughed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came out and scowled at them "She is fine, just tired…You can see her for five minutes but then out" and she went back to her office.  
  
Moving around the curtain James went straight to her side and stroked her cheek "Lily are you ok?"  
  
Smiling she nodded and then noticed Sirius hanging back "Black get you back side over here now" waiting for him to get closer she held out her hand to him. As he took hold of it she pulled him towards her and hugged him "I love you Sirius…I may not always like you but I will always love you" squeezing him tight she released him and said "Don't worry about Remus I'll help you talk to him"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Back in the Gryffindor tower Sirius told the others about what had happen, Aggy finally calmed down and promised not to kill him for being so stupid. Sirius and Marie spent the rest of the afternoon sat down by the lake.  
  
After dinner that evening, two Gryffindor's returned to the common room for the first time in three days. Remus and Lily came back from the hospital wing together. As they walked into the common room, all their friends but one swamped them with hugs. Sirius had retreated into his dorm unable to take the tension any more of waiting for his friends to return.  
  
Noticing the look on their faces "He's upstairs" James said.  
  
Giving Aggy one last hug Remus moved to the stairs and Lily followed him. They made their way up to the boy's dorm, reaching the door Remus halted and looked at Lily.  
  
"Come on lets get this done" she said and putting her hand on his back pushed him forward.  
  
At the sound of the door opening Sirius closed his eyes took a deep breath which he let out slowly. As the two figures entered the room Sirius got up and stood in front of his bed, he looked at Lily hoping to gauge the situation but her face was blank. Finally Sirius looked directly at Remus who was moving closer to him and did not like what he saw, the hurt and disappointment on Remus's face was all to evident.  
  
"Remus…I'm sorry" was all he could think of. Sirius was totally unprepared for Remus's response; he did not see Remus's fist until it connected with his face. Sirius fell backwards from the force of the punch as Remus came towards him again Sirius made no attempt to defend himself.  
  
Lily grabbed hold of Remus's arm "Remus no" glancing at the blood trickling from Sirius's nose "Hitting him is not the answer". Lily grasped his hand tightly "Please don't do this…I can't take any more…This is all my fault…Please".  
  
It was Sirius who answered "Lily this is not your fault it is mine…I am responsible for nearly killing Snape and hurting Remus…Not you" and he took the out stretched hand.  
  
Staring intently at Remus Sirius said "What I did was unforgivable and I will understand if you never want to speak to me again".  
  
All Lily could think was No not this again…come on Remus answer him  
  
The two boys stood face to face and Remus surveyed Sirius's face finally he said "Promise me you will not do anything like this again without talking to one of us first". Watching Sirius nod he let go of Lily's hand and hugged him, "Sirius you can be such a git at times".  
  
Stood with her hands on her hips Lily said "That's exactly what me and James told him" and she smiled at them. Taking a tissue out of her pocket she wiped the blood off Sirius's face and then said "Come on let's go down to the common room".  
  
Watching her clean up Sirius's face Remus said, "Sorry about that" but Sirius simply replied "Forget it".  
  
"Well are we going or not?" a wicked glint in her eye Lily said "Or maybe you two would like some alone time?" Taking advantage of the stunned looks on both of their faces Lily headed for the door and was part way down the stairs when she heard shouts of "Evans that's gross!" Laughing she ran into the common room and dove onto James's lap for safety.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – getting close to the 200 mark – Come on guys lets try and get there – Thanks for reading  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	19. Exam results

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. Hope you like this chapter – I seem to be having a little bit of a Sirius thing (Can't help myself – sorry) but I promise it will be over soon.  
  
EXAM RESULTS  
  
Life in Gryffindor tower was a little strained after the shrieking shack incident. The sixth years resumed their revision programme but the difference this time was that Sirius Black did not complain or moan about being made to study. This gained him some very concerned looks from the rest of the house, especially when he did not join the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the final practice of the year.  
  
Sat alone in the common room with an open book on his lap Sirius stared aimlessly into the fire and thought Well at least my grades will improve this thought was cut short as he realised that someone was tapping him on the arm. With a confused look on his face Sirius looked up at the small figure that was timidly tapping him.  
  
Straightening up he said, "What do you want?" and winced as the small student shrank away from him. Softening his tone he said, "Sorry…What did you want?"  
  
Taking a step forward she said "Err Mr Black…Err I was wondering if…Err you could help me…Err with transfiguration" and she tried to smile at him.  
  
Sirius looked behind him thinking Maybe she is talking to someone else…She can't be asking me to help her study. Looking back at the girl with a bemused look on his face but before he could say anything she stepped backwards and said, "I'll just be going…sorry".  
  
Sirius smiled at the thought of tutoring a first year "Hey wait up" he said to the disappearing figure, waiting for her to turn around he said "Come on over here" and he patted the sofa. Timidly she sat down next to the tall burly teenager and smiled up at him.  
  
"So what's your name? And what do you want help with?" Sirius asked  
  
"Tara" and she handed him her transfiguration notes "I can't seem to remember them Mr Black"  
  
Sirius let out a little chuckle "Ok Tara I'll make you a deal I'll help you study if you stop calling be Mr Black and call me Sirius" and he smiled at the small girl who now looked very happy.  
  
Engrossed with helping Tara Sirius did not notice his friends coming back through the portrait or the stunned expressions on their faces as they took in the sight of Sirius Black tutoring a first year.  
  
Approaching the sofa the James said "Alright Padfoot…Got a new girlfriend?" and he smiled as Sirius rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Certainly have" and he gave Tara a quick squeeze.  
  
Trying to keep a straight face Marie said "Sirius Black you pig…I can't believe you are two timing me" causing Sirius to laugh but Tara to panic.  
  
A look of horror floated over her face, she quickly grabbed her things together and literally flung herself of the sofa. Throwing a quick look at Sirius she said "ThankyouforhelpingmeIwillbegoingknow" and she stumbled forward.  
  
"What?" Sirius said as he caught her before she hit the floor "Tara it's ok they were joking" and he pulled her back onto the sofa. "Guys I'd like you to meet my study partner Tara". Pointing to each of them Sirius introduced her to each of them.  
  
Sitting nervously on the sofa Tara smiled at them all and said "Hi" turning to Sirius "Thank you for helping me but I'd better get going" with a beaming smile she said "Will you help me tomorrow?"  
  
Melting Sirius said, "Meet you here" and he patted the sofa "At four OK". Tara nodded at him and ran off towards the staircase.  
  
Marie sat in the space Tara had vacated "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you" she said and touched his forehead.  
  
Laughing at her he said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking you don't have a fever…No not ill…Well what is the world coming to the Infamous Sirius Black tutoring a first year". With this they all fell about laughing at the thought and the fake expression of hurt on Sirius's face.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
With just a week to go before the exams the entire student body was busy studying, Sirius continued to meet Tara for an hour every day and helped her study for the rest of her exams as well as transfiguration. The rest of the time he spent with Aggy, Marie or Lily. The girls had decided that the boys were not trustworthy enough to study together and so they split them up.  
  
Tension ran high during exam week, students could be found throwing up before an exam started and crying in the halls as they came out of the classrooms. The arrival of Friday was a welcome relief and it marked the end of the exams. The next two weeks were to be spent doing extra credit assignments while they waited for the results to be posted.  
  
The first weekend found the third year's and above in Hogsmeades for a well earned break. The Gryffindor sixth years had split up and the Marauders were meeting the girls in the Three Broomsticks after lunch. Inside Honeydukes they all stocked up on candies and the Marauders headed for Zonko's.  
  
Inside the Three Broomsticks the Marauders found the girls had already got a table. Going over to them Remus sat down next to Aggy and Peter sat in between Lily and Marie. James and Sirius went to the bar and got everyone a butter beer. Going back to sit down they, were joined by Danny Brocklehurst who had pulled a chair up to sit next to Annie. The boys talked about Quidditch and the girls discussed summer.  
  
Everyone who entered the Three Broomsticks couldn't help but stare at the group sat next to the fire because around the table were eight of the best looking students from Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
With only two days to go before the results were released the Marauders were heading down to breakfast. As they approached the great hall they heard someone say "You are nothing but a liar…You do not know him" and rounding the corner they saw a small figure being pushed into the wall. Another voice said, "As if he would talk to someone as ugly as you".  
  
The next voice caused Sirius to frown "I'm not ugly…you are just being mean" and the girl who owned the voice was pushed back into the wall again.  
  
Looking at his friends he said "Come on…Marauders to the rescue".  
  
Sirius coughed "What is going on here?". Turning around the girls came face to face with three tall cross-looking Gryffindor sixth years. Sirius pushed one of them to the side and held out his hand to the frightened girl "Hello beautiful…We were wondering were you had got to…Come on Tara breakfast time" and he smiled at her.  
  
Tara took hold of his hand and walked out past the four Ravenclaw second years who were now stood mouths open.  
  
Sirius pulled Tara towards him "How's my little study partner?"  
  
James said "10 points from Ravenclaw and now I suggest you get into breakfast". The four girls nodded mumbling "Sorry" as they ran into the great hall.  
  
Tara held onto Sirius's hand tight and said "Thank you…I'm ok" and she smiled at him.  
  
As they entered the great hall James said "How about you come and sit with us this morning". The three boys laughed as the little first year nodded enthusiastically beaming with pride at being escorted to breakfast by three of the best looking boys in school.  
  
From the teacher's table Professor Dumbledore smiled as he watched Sirius Black walking into breakfast holding the hand of a first year Gryffindor and thought There is hope for that boy yet. Turning to Professor McGonagall he said "It would seem that Mr Black has turned over a new leaf…That must be the little one he has been tutoring" and he laughed at the look of horror on her face "Didn't you know?".  
  
The next two days passed in a haze of frenzied activity as students desperately tried to hand in their extra credit assignments in the hope that they would help their overall results. James spent most of the time reassuring Lily that everything would be fine.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Lily opened her eyes as the sun streamed through the window and a wave of nausea came over her. Even though she was in the top five in her year, she dreaded results day. Getting out of bed she headed for the bathroom and was halted by Aggy who sitting up said "Please tell me you are not stressing over the results".  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her friend "Morning…I'm going for a shower" and went into the bathroom. Within half an hour all four girls were up and in various stages of getting ready for breakfast. Once they were all ready they headed down to the common room after a slight detour to bang on the boys door.  
  
Ten minutes later the first of the boys joined them in the common room. Remus headed over to Aggy sat down next to her and kissed her good morning. Smiling at the others he laughed at the look on Lily's face "Good morning girls…You alright Lily?" Lily gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
The common room was slowly filling with anxious students as they passed through on their way to the great hall. It wasn't long before the sixth years were following everyone else into breakfast. The school owls delivered the results year by year, starting with the seventh years.  
  
Most students sat and stared at the cream parchment envelope for a second before taking a deep breath and opening it. Lily sat twitching in her seat as she watched the seventh years receive their results, James took hold of her hand and squeezed it "Lily it will be fine" he whispered to her.  
  
Finally the owls returned and descended towards the sixth years. They waited until all had received an envelope and then they switched them. James switched with Lily, Sirius switched with Marie, Noticing the look on Annie's face Remus leant forward and switched with Peter. Mouthing thank you Annie switched with Aggy.  
  
Opening the envelopes they read each other's results. Lily looked at James and nearly collapsed at the look he gave her and then hit him around the head as he smiled at her and held the parchment out for her to read. Parchments were exchanged and they all congratulated Lily for coming top of the year having beaten James by three points.  
  
As breakfast was coming to an end Professor Dumbledore stood up "Well done everyone…I would like to remind the seventh years that the Graduation ball will be held in 3 days…Also I would like to see Miss Evans and Miss Court after breakfast in my office" and he sat down to finish his crumpets.  
  
The girls shrugged at their friends and breakfast resumed with a discussion about what scores everyone had got in each subject. Standing up Lily said, "Come on Aggy lets go and see what Professor Dumbledore wants…See you guys later". Aggy and Lily walked out of the great hall together.  
  
The others were soon following them; as Sirius stood up to leave the great hall he was mobbed by a small figure throwing her arms around him. Looking down Sirius smiled and sat back down while Tara stood in front of him and handed him her results. Tara smiled as she watched Sirius read her them.  
  
Sirius's face beamed with pride at his little tutee getting up he swept her up into his arms and swung her around to the amazement of the rest the students in the great hall.  
  
Kissing her on the forehead he said, "I'm very proud of you…well done".  
  
The remaining Gryffindor sixth years all came round to congratulate the little first year who was still being held by Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius smiled at her and stood her on his chair "I've got a surprise for you…Want a piggy back". Nodding at him Tara put her arms around his neck, Sirius picked her up and the Marauders headed for the Gryffindor tower. Getting into the common room he put her down and dashed up to his dorm. Coming back down with a brightly coloured parcel James gave him a puzzled look and Marie smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
Sitting down next to Tara he said "I bought this for you last time we went to Hogsmeades". Watching her open the present Sirius smiled at the look of delight on her face as she saw the assortment of Honeydukes candies. This earned him another hug and kiss off the excited first year.  
  
Sirius smiled "You deserve them…Top in your year…Why don't you go and share them with your friends?". Tara gave him another hug and headed up to the first year's dorm.  
  
Marie pulled him towards her "That was so cute" and she kissed him.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – just love those reviews  
  
Madame padfoot 


	20. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony & Wormtail

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great.  
  
PADFOOT, PRONGS, MOONY & WORMTAIL  
  
Lily and Aggy headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office reaching the Gargoyle they looked at each other.  
  
"Do you know the password?" Lily asked Aggy, who shrugged her shoulders. At that moment the gargoyle swept to the side to reveal Professor Dumbledore stood looking at them.  
  
Smiling he said, "Please come up" turning he led the way up the staircase.  
  
The girls sat down in the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk and looked at the kind face of their headmaster.  
  
"I just wanted to discuss the arrangements for the up coming holiday. As both of you lost your parents earlier in the year, your guardianship has been transferred to the Ministry of magic." He paused to let this sink in and he held a piece of parchment up and said "I have received instructions as to what is to happen to you over the summer. It seems that you are to spend two weeks at the homes of Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Lupin. The rest of the time is to be spent at the Ministry's head charters in Diagon Alley". Taking a sip of his tea he asked, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
Both girls just sat there a little stunned at the announcement looking at each other and Lily said, "So Aggy and me are to stay together for the whole summer…They are not going to split us up?"  
  
Smiling Dumbledore said, "No they are not going to split you up". Standing and coming around to their side of the desk he handed each of them a piece of parchment "The ministry have sent you an itinerary of you summer…It seems you are to go to the Ministry first for a week and then onto Mr Potter's"  
  
Aggy and Lily quickly scanned the letter  
  
  
  
Itinerary for summer holiday for Miss L Evan & Miss A Court  
  
One week at Ministry of magic  
  
Two weeks at the home of the following Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Black  
  
One week at Ministry of magic  
  
Final arrangements to be confirmed  
  
Lily looked up at Professor Dumbledore "Professor I am being a bridesmaid at Philip Tring's wedding…Should I write to the Ministry with the dates?"  
  
"Yes…I think that would be a good idea" he replied  
  
Turning to look at each other they smiled and Aggy said "Do the boys know about this yet and is it ok to tell them?"  
  
Thinking about this for a moment he said "I don't see why you cannot tell the others about this…I presume their parents will be informing them of this arrangement soon enough". Pleased by the excited looks on their faces he said, "If you have no more questions…I will wish you a good day"  
  
Standing up both girls said "Thank you Professor" and left the office. Reaching the corridor they turned to each other and squealed excitedly at the thought of the summer ahead of them. Hand in hand the two teenage girls dashed for the Gryffindor tower robes billowing behind them as they ran through the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Up in Gryffindor tower a different kind of meeting was taking place. The Marauders had come together to discuss what they had found out about the chastity charm. They gathered on James' bed spreading out the notes each of them had made. Slowly they pieced a few things together but they seemed to be missing one vital component of the spell.  
  
Frustrated James said, "Shit…were still missing a bit" getting up he started to pace around the room. James went back to sitting on the bed and looked over all the notes again and noticed that one set seemed to stop mid sentence, looking at the hand writing he realised they belong to Remus.  
  
Lifting the parchment up he said, "Moony are these yours?" watching him nod he said "Is this all of them or is there some more?"  
  
Putting his hand into his pocket Remus pulled out another piece of parchment. James moved to take it but Remus held it out of his reach. "Prongs even if you manage to break the charm…How do you know that Lily will agree?"  
  
"Moony like I told you before just because I can doesn't mean I will and I don't know that Lily will agree" James said with an intense look on his face.  
  
"Fine here" Remus, said, handing James the parchment "I just hope you know what you are doing because this could back fire on you James"  
  
Holding the parchment James winced he hated it when his friends used his name "Trust me Moony…I will not do anything to hurt or harm Lily in any way" and he looked down for the final piece of the puzzle.  
  
Writing down the last piece of the spell James smiled to himself, Sirius patted him on the back, Peter gave him a squirmy smile but Remus had a hard look on his face that James didn't like.  
  
"Moony I swear to you that under no circumstances will I do anything to lily that she does not want or agree to" a smirk crossing his face James said "Really Dad don't be such a prude and I promise to be a good boy".  
  
Horror spread over Remus's face at being called Dad and the other three laughed at him "Just because I am not over run by hormone does not mean that I am a prude" Remus shouted at the other three.  
  
Pulling himself together James said "Sorry Moony but you really need to lighten up a bit…were teenage boys were supposed to do stuff like this" and he started to laugh again.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Arriving back in the common room Lily and Aggy headed straight for their dorm. Telling their friends all about the meeting with Dumbledore and they decided to head over to the boys dorm. Knocking on the door before going in the girls laughed at the sight of Remus chasing James around the room.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lily said  
  
At the sound of her voice James halted abruptly only to be knocked flying by Remus as he charged into him, sending the pair of them sprawling onto the floor. Laughing at first a flash of panic came over James as he noticed the scattered bits of parchment all over the room. The rest of the Marauders got the message from the look James gave them and with a swish of his wand Sirius cast a tidy up spell that saw all the parchment come together in a pile and neatly place themselves in James's open trunk.  
  
Getting up James casually walked towards Lily knocking the lid of his truck shut as he went past and said "Nothing much…What did Dumbledore want?"  
  
In her excitement Lily forgot all bout the scene the girls had walked in on and pulled James back over to his bed. As they all sat down her and Aggy started to tell the boys all about the Ministry's letter and the plans for summer.  
  
As James listened he thought Thanks Dad…I owe you one and smiled at the excited face of his girlfriend.  
  
The next morning James, Sirius and Remus received letters from their parents telling them about the girls coming to stay. After working out important dates for Remus they all owled their parents back and asked if the others could come to stay as well. It wasn't long before the whole summer had been planned.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
With only one-week left to go before the train journey back to London everyone was busy trying to sort their stuff out. Everyone that is except Remus Lupin it was time for him to visit Madame Pomfrey again. He couldn't believe that for three of the final days of their sixth year he would have to be locked away in the shrieking shack.  
  
Aggy always found Remus's disappearances hard by the end of the second day she was thoroughly fed up. As she came down the staircase Lily looked over at her friend who was sitting curled up in an armchair by the fire. Standing their for a moment she thought Aggy needs cheering up…need to do something that will take her mind off Remus and she smiled to herself.  
  
Heading towards her friend she said "Hi…How you doing?…Just one more day and he'll be back"  
  
Aggy looked up "Yeah I know…I just miss him…You'd think I'd be use to it by know" and she let out a sigh.  
  
Sitting on the arm of her friend's chair she said "How about we find Annie and Marie and plan a little surprise for the boys this evening" and she raised her eyebrows. "We have not played a good prank for ages"  
  
The thought of doing something horrible to the remaining Marauders made Aggy smile "I agree…Come on lets go" and they headed back up to the dorm. It didn't take long for the girls to come up with a plan.  
  
Later that evening found the Gryffindor sixth years playing exploding snap in the common room as it approach ten thirty Sirius looked at James and nodded.  
  
James stretched and said "Well that's me done…I've got a meeting with McGonagall tomorrow about next years Quidditch trials" Leaning over he kissed Lily and said "Good night" to the rest. It wasn't long before the rest of them followed James' example and headed up to bed.  
  
As the noise in Gryffindor tower subsided the Marauders quietly slipped out of the portrait under the cover of James's invisibility cloak. It wasn't long before they had navigated the castle's corridors and were wandering across the front lawn. As they approached the Whomping willow a small rat appeared from nowhere and ran under the swing branches of the angry tree. When the branches came to a stand still two tall figures followed the small rat and soon all three had disappeared into the recesses of the tree.  
  
Up in Gryffindor tower four sixth year girls sat giggling in their dorm at the thought of what they were about to do to the Marauders. Getting themselves organised they crept out of the door, sneaked along the wall and towards the door of their friends dorm. Slowly they pushed the door open and moved into the room but the surprise attack soon fell flat as the girls discovered all the beds empty.  
  
Aggy said, "Where the bloody hell are they?" but all she got was shrugs from the others. Over by the window Marie said "Come and look at this…Quick".  
  
Looking out into the night they were stunned at the sight of a wolf, a stag and a large dog running across the lawn. As they watched, the stag stopped for a second and seemed to flick something up on to its antlers and then the three animals galloped off into the night towards the forbidden forest.  
  
Going back into there own dorm Lily thought What is James playing at…he never said they were going to pull a prank and she went to stand by the window. Sitting in her bed Marie thought I'm going to bloody kill that idiot…as it he is not in enough trouble already…He'll get expelled if he is caught doing anything stupid.  
  
Quietly the girls discussed where they thought the boys might be and what they thought they might be up to. Still standing by the window Lily said "Quick here come that group of animals again" the others joined her at the window just in time to watch them all disappear under the branches of a very still Whomping willow.  
  
Annie looked at the others and said "Well that's bloody strange…I've never seen the Whomping willow go still before have you" and they all shook their heads but the next scene left them all stunned, mouths opened and speechless.  
  
For a couple of minutes later three figures appeared out from beneath the branches of the strange tree. Three figures even in the dark of the night all four girls recognised. Watching the scene bellow from the window the girls watched as one of the tall figures pulled something out of his robes and they disappeared.  
  
Up in the Gryffindor tower four stunned girls looked at each other and Lily said "Common room" the others nodded and for the second time that night they slipped quietly from the dorm but this time headed straight down to the common room. The girls sat down and waited for the portrait to open.  
  
As they stepped through the portrait James swung the invisibility cloak from around them and turning he froze to the spot at the sight of the welcoming party.  
  
"Good evening boys had a nice time" Lily said sarcastically "Care to tell us what the bloody hell is going on"  
  
Finding his feet James moved towards her "Shhh…Do you want to wake the whole bloody tower"  
  
"Don't you SHHH me James Potter" Lily was now shouting.  
  
Putting his hand over her mouth James said "Lets go upstairs and we'll explain everything" he waved at the other two with his free hand "Promise me you won't shout any more and I'll let go". Waiting for her to nod before he released her.  
  
The Marauders led the way and soon they were all in the boy's dorm, sitting on James's bed.  
  
Sirius grabbed hold of Peter "This way Wormtail…You are as much a part of this as the rest of us" and he pushed him down onto James's bed.  
  
Before starting James cast a silencing spell on the room just in case Lily started shouting again and then for the next hour the three boys explained how they had become Animagus and why. At the end the three boys prepared themselves for the worst.  
  
Lily now calmer said "Why didn't you just tell us?…James we have been going out for most of the year". Lily's eyes flashed dangerously at James and she thought Don't blow this out of proportion…stay calm  
  
Looking at her he said "Well were illegal for one thing and its not something that you can slip into a conversation very easily…Oh by the way Lily did I tell you I'm an illegal aniamgus"  
  
Rolling her eyes at him she said "Alright…I'll give on that one …But I was sure someone said no more lies?" at this the whole room fell silent.  
  
James looked horrified and thought Shit…stay calm taking a deep breath he said, "I know…I'm really sorry…Please don't be mad at me…I am really, really sorry?"  
  
Taking a moment to think she said, "I'm not mad James just a little disappointed…It would have been nice to have been trusted and not lied to but I suppose I understand".  
  
James flinched a little at the response and before he could say anything she said "James it's so dangerous…What if Remus had attacked you?" and she shot a look over at Aggy.  
  
"Werewolves only attack humans they don't attack other animals" he said with a shrug looking at the others for some help.  
  
It came from Aggy who having been quiet during all this said "James is Remus ok?" and the group looked at her.  
  
It was Sirius who answered, moving closer to her he put his arm around her and said "He's ok…he has really changed a lot since we have been going down to the shrieking shack…He is much calmer and relaxed". Sirius hugged her tight and Aggy let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Standing up she said to the others "I think we had better be going back to our own dorm".  
  
Marie kissed Sirius and he held her tight, Annie pulled Aggy up off the bed and walked out of the door with her. James leaned over to kiss Lily but she turned at the last minute so that all he was offered was her cheek, kissing her he said "Night Lily"  
  
Looking at him for a second she said "Night James…see you in the morning" and she followed the other three girls up to their dorm.  
  
Before long they were all wrapped up in there own beds thinking of the night's events as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading – Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – just love those reviews – they make me type faster.  
  
Also this may be the last chapter for a week as I'm going on holiday on Monday (25.03.02) – I am going to try and post another chapter before them but can't promise anything.  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	21. End of sixth year

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. Hope you like this chapter – it's a bit longer than normal – Hope this keeps you going till I get back off holiday.  
  
1 END OF SIXTH YEAR  
  
James lay awake in his bed nervous about seeing Lily. He had played the events of last night over and over in his mind and was not sure what reaction he was going to get from Lily this morning and it worried him. Finally he got out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
Sirius sat up in bed as James came back into the dorm "Prongs you alright?"  
  
Nodding he said "Yeah Padfoot…just not sure about facing Lily"  
  
Heading into the shower he said "Don't worry Prongs…she'll be OK" and he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Finally ready James went down to the common room seeing the girls waiting in the usual place he thought Well that's a good sign…at least they have waited for us to go to breakfast. Going over to Lily he said "Good morning" and smiled at her.  
  
"Morning James…sleep well," she said as he sat down next to her.  
  
Casually taking hold of her hand he smiled "Yes thanks…How about you?"  
  
Lily thought Well aren't we being polite today…oh well "Yes thanks".  
  
The stilted conversation was ended with the arrival of Sirius, much to the appreciation of both Lily and James. Now they were all together they made their way down to breakfast.  
  
Going to the great hall that morning was a quiet affair for the band of sixth year Gryffindor's. The tense atmosphere surrounding the friends disappeared as a little first year skipped up along side them singing "Good morning" to them all and smiling brightly.  
  
Her up beat attitude was infectious and they all smiled back at her. Sirius put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze "Hello little angel" he said as he let go of her. "So what have you got planned for today?"  
  
Smiling up at him Tara slipped her hand into his and said "I'm going down to the lake with my friends after breakfast"  
  
Marie came round to the other side of the girl and took hold of her other hand and said "That sounds like fun" and she swung the girls arm as they walked along.  
  
"Your all welcome to come with us" she said excitedly  
  
Smiling at the thought Marie said "What do you think guys?" watching the shrugs and nods of the others Marie looked at Tara and said "We would love to…Thanks" and Tara squealed with delight.  
  
Entering the great hall Tara said "See you after breakfast...bye" and she dashed over to sit with her friends.  
  
Sitting down the Gryffindor's sixth years were soon busy helping them selves to breakfast.  
  
James glanced at Lily and quietly said "Lily are you ok…you know about last night?"  
  
"Yeah I guess" looking at him she said "I know why but it doesn't stop it hurting that you couldn't tell me"  
  
Giving her a small smile he said, "I know…I really am sorry"  
  
At this she just smiled and said, "Let's just leave it Ok" and he nodded.  
  
Both Lily and Aggy were pleased to see the morning owls arrive. Lily and Aggy both received official envelopes from the Ministry. Opening them they found the finalised itinerary for the summer:  
  
1.1 Summer itinerary for Miss Lily Evans  
  
You will be collected from the Hogwarts express and escorted to the Ministry of Magic head quarters. Were you will spend the first week of your holiday.  
  
Week 2 & 3 will be spent in the home of the Minister of Magic Mr H Potter and family.  
  
At the end of this week you will attend the wedding of Mr Philip Tring.  
  
The remainder of week 3 & 4 will be spent at the home of the Auror Mr S Lupin and family.  
  
Week 5 & 6 will be spent at the home of Mr H Black and family.  
  
Finally you will return to the Ministry for the week before returning to school.  
  
Aggy's letter was identical except for the information about Philip's wedding.  
  
The letters gave the friends something to talk about other than the previous night's events. Life for the students of Hogwarts in the last week of term was very relaxed all academic classes had come to an end and the students were finally able to socialise with their friends.  
  
As students started to filter out of the great hall Lily looked around and thought God…I can't believe another year is nearly over…What a year it has been. Stealing a look at James she thought I've gone from hating him to loving him to hating him to loving him and with this she slid her hand into his and smiled.  
  
Sitting next to her James was also lost in thought What am I going to do if she decides to hate me but this was cut short as he realised that Lily was taking hold of his hand. Breathing a sigh of relief James gave her a smile that just said I'm sorry and he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
Hearing the bubbly laughter coming towards them the sixth year Gryffindor's looked up to see Tara being followed by three shy looking girls.  
  
"Hello" she said, "Do you still want to come and play down by the lake?"  
  
This caused a roar of laughter from the sixth years all of them trying to remember that last time they had been asked to come and play. As the laughter subsided they all got up and Sirius scooped her up and said "We can't wait" and he swung her around.  
  
Making their way down to the lake Tara introduced her friends to the others and soon the three girls relaxed. The morning was spent playing hide and seek, chase and then the boys decided to teach Tara and her friends how to duel much to the horror of the older girls.  
  
It was soon lunchtime and they were all heading back inside Lily walked back to the great hall with Aggy. Linking her arm through her friends she said, "How are you doing?"  
  
Leaning towards her friend "I'm Ok…its only one more day and he'll be back" smiling at Lily she said, "This morning was fun…Sirius and James really are just a pair of big kids"  
  
Laughing Lily replied "I know…come on lets get inside" and they hurried into the castle.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The girls left the great hall telling the boys they would see them back in the tower. Heading down the corridor Lily caught sight of Severus and said to the others "I just need to do something…I'll see you later".  
  
Annie looked up and said "Lily do you want us to wait for you?"  
  
"No I'll be ok" and she turned and dashed off.  
  
Later sat in the Gryffindor tower Aggy, Annie and Marie all wondered if they had done the right thing letting Lily go off on her own.  
  
"Severus…can I talk to you for a moment" Lily called down the corridor.  
  
Severus Snape stopped and turned around to face her a hardened look on his face that made Lily frown. "I just wanted to see if you were ok" and she tried to smile at him.  
  
A cold tone to his voice he said "Yes I am fine" and he moved to leave but turning back to her a sneer on his face he said "Save your sympathy for someone who cares" and he strode off down the corridor leaving a stunned Lily stood there.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Lily and James spent the rest of the day together in the Gryffindor common room. She told him about the encounter with Snape but James was not surprised.  
  
"What did you expect…Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin" James told her  
  
But this wasn't enough for Lily "I don't know James…There is definitely something different about Snape…He is not the same as the others" noticing the look on his face she said "But I suppose you are right…Lets talk about something else OK".  
  
After dinner the group gathered in the common room and spent the evening chatting about summer, playing chess and laughing at Sirius.  
  
************************************************************  
  
In the Slytherin common room Severus Snape stood leaning against the fireplace, even though it was summer the fire in the dungeon common room blazed. Looking around at his fellow students Snape thought Potter does not deserve Lily Evans  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Time passed quickly for the Gryffindor's as they waited for Remus to return he was due back that evening. Back in the common room after dinner Aggy sat watching the portrait, Sirius and James were playing chess. Marie nudge Lily and pointed at the shadow of a small figure edging its way around the side of the sofa, the two girls chuckled. In the next second all hell broke loose in Gryffindor tower as Tara carried out her surprise attack on an unsuspecting Sirius Black, causing Sirius to nearly jump out of his skin.  
  
James howled with laughter at the sight of his friend gasping for breath having been scared half to death by the little first year; Tara sat on the floor with tears rolling down her face. Regaining his composure an evil grin spread over his face as he looked at his little friend, noticing the look Tara squealed and scrambled back to her feet. The next ten minutes were taken up with Sirius chasing Tara all round the common room.  
  
In the chaos no one noticed the tall blonde boy stood by the portrait that is until Tara launched her self at him shouting "Save me…please Remus…don't let him get me".  
  
Remus stooped down as the figure flung her self into his arms and he laughed as his friend approached them.  
  
"Hand over the little traitor Moony" Sirius said with an evil chuckle making Tara squirm and hold onto Remus harder. Remus hugged the small figure and looking up at Sirius he said, "What's the punishment?"  
  
"Death by tickling" and he cackled causing Tara to bury her face into Remus's robes shaking with laughter.  
  
Returning the evil grin Remus said, "I think that is…fair" at this Tara shrieked and quickly tried to escape but Remus helped Sirius and the pair tickled her.  
  
Only stopping as they heard the portrait open and Professor McGonagall shouting, "What is going on in here?"  
  
Standing up and smoothing her robes Tara looked up at the fearsome teacher and said, "It was all my fault Professor…I'm very sorry"  
  
Looking at the stunned faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Professor McGonagall said "I seriously doubt that but I suggest you all keep the noise down or next time I will be giving out detentions" and she swept out of the common room.  
  
Turning to his friend Sirius hugged Remus "Good to see you Moony" and turned to Tara "Come here you" and he pulled her into a hug. Letting her go he said, "I'll see you tomorrow".  
  
Looking at them all she smiled and said "Good night" and received a chorus of "Night Tara see you tomorrow"  
  
Remus sat down next to Aggy on the sofa and the group of friends was altogether once more. The common room slowly emptied as the other Gryffindor's went to bed; soon the only students left were the sixth years.  
  
Looking at his friends Remus said "So what's been going on?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Well let's put it this way…The adventures of Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail are no longer a secret!"  
  
James took over and explained to Remus how the girls had found out.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The last four days past in a blur of activity for the Gryffindor's and soon the girls were packing their trunks for summer. Lily flopped onto her bed sighing "I can't believe we have only got one year left"  
  
Marie suddenly froze and said "Don't it is just too scary to think about…we will have to grow up and become adults" and she shuddered.  
  
Annie looked at them "Oh stop it you two…No point worrying about it until it happens…Lets make the most of what we have got"  
  
Lily noticed that Aggy was not joining in and said "Aggy you ok?"  
  
Aggy nodded at them and then said "I think I'm going to go for a walk" looking at her friends she said "I'll finish packing after dinner…See you later".  
  
Watching her friend pick up her cloak Lily said "Aggy…do you want me to come with you?"  
  
Standing near the door she said "No I need to be on my own for a bit…But thanks anyway" and she was gone.  
  
Walking over to her bed Lily realise what the problem was and her own heart lurched as she saw the photo of Aggy's parents smiling and waving at her. Lily showed the other two and said, "I'm just going to go over to the boy's dorm"  
  
Knocking on the door Lily pushed it open and went in "Hi you lot" looking over at Remus she said "Remus…Aggy has just gone for a walk…Please go and find her…She has been looking at photo's of her parents".  
  
Getting up Remus swung his cloak over his shoulders, kissing Lily on the cheek he said "Don't worry I'll find her" James handed him the Marauders map and he left.  
  
James came over to her "Are you ok?" and he put her arms around her.  
  
Lily leaned against him, the photo of Aggy's parents had broken through her defences and memories of her parents were flooding her mind. Burying her face into his chest she let the tears fall at the thought of not being met by her mother off the Hogwarts express.  
  
James nodded to Sirius who grabbed Peter closing the door behind them as they left the dorm.  
  
Standing there in the middle of the room James let Lily cry. As the sobs started to slow down James manoeuvred her towards his bed and persuaded her to lie down, holding onto his hand Lily pulled him down next to her. Holding onto James lily rested her head on his shoulder James pulled the duvet up and covered them both. This is how they remained for the rest of the afternoon, James holding Lily and stroking her hair and neither of them speaking.  
  
Checking the Marauders map Remus found the dot that said Aggy Court was near the Astronomy tower. This is were he found her a couple of minutes later as he walked through the door he felt his heart being wrenched at the sight of his distressed girlfriend. Going over to her Remus wiped her tear stained face with his handkerchief and smiled at her. Standing still for a second Aggy searched his face and then put her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Remus followed her lead hugging her tight to him placing his face against her hair and kissing her.  
  
As dinner approached Remus said "Come on lets go back to the dorm its nearly dinner time" Aggy didn't move "Aggy come on…as much as I would like to stay here…we need to go back". Still no movement so Remus decided to tickle her and this worked.  
  
Giggling she said "Ok" touching his face softly she reached up placing her lips against his and she said, "I love you Moony". Before he could say anything Aggy pulled him into a kiss that left the two teenagers gasping for breath and Remus blushing.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room Marie said "Sirius go up and tell them it is dinner time" Sirius just looked at her "Go on Sirius" and she pushed him off the sofa.  
  
"OK I'll go" going up the stairs Sirius reached the door and knocked not getting any response he knocked again and then pushed it open. Inside he found Lily and James asleep in each other's arms walking over to James he shook him lightly "Prongs…Prongs". James slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Lily and then up at Sirius "What's the matter Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius smiled "Its nearly dinner time…You need to get up…We'll wait for you in the common room" and he left.  
  
James looked down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend and smiled leaning forward he kissed her lightly on the nose. Getting no response he placed butterfly kisses all over her face and chuckled as he saw a smile appear and her eyes flutter open.  
  
Sleepily she said "I could get use to being woken up like that" smiling she said, "I love you".  
  
James cuddled her to him placing a small kiss on her forehead saying "I love you more than anything" and then a trail of kisses until he reached his destination as the heat of the kiss rose so did the usual feeling. Both groaned in frustration, it didn't stop them kissing but it was a real distraction.  
  
Pulling away from her he tapped the chastity belt and said, "What would you say if I told you I could get rid of this?"  
  
Lily searched James's face for a second and then said, "Really…you've found a spell to get rid of it?" James responded by simply nodding. Lily thought about this for a moment and then smiling said, "May come in handy over the summer…but then again it may not" and she laughed as James rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Smiling at her he thought Well at least she didn't say no…maybe is good and he said "Come on the others are waiting for us to go down to dinner" and getting up he pulled her out of bed. Looking at her crumpled robes he said, "Might want to put on a clean robe though…It looks like you slept in that one" and he laughed as she punched him.  
  
Looking at James she said "Well the pot calling the kettle black…Might want to change your robes as well." Lily dashed back to the girl's dorm and then met James on the landing a couple of minutes later and they went down to the common room together. As Lily and James entered the common room Aggy and Remus came through the portrait and Sirius gave a sigh of relief. Sirius's stomach waits for no one and he was ravenous.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The Gryffindor sixth years made they're way down to the waiting carriages for the short journey back to the station in Hogsmeades. Having said goodbye to the seventh years who traditionally stayed around Hogsmeade for a few days to celebrate finishing school. The girls got into one carriage and the boys into the next waving and shouting see you at the station.  
  
Leaving Hogwarts this year was a much more relaxed and calm affair than the previous year. The sixth year prefects were pleased to hand the job of organising the first years over to the newly appointed fifth year prefects. The Gryffindor first years gave a sigh of relief when they realised the prefect giving out orders was not Aggy Court.  
  
Arriving at the station the boys helped the girls get their luggage out and then they all move off towards the luggage car. They all laughed at Sirius who pick Marie up instead of his luggage and started to walk off with her and then the pending struggle as Marie punched him for being stupid. Still chuckling to her self Lily realised she had dropped her rucksack, putting her luggage down she walked back along the path.  
  
Scanning the area for her rucksack she noticed two figures standing in the shadows and she moved closer to try and hear what they were talking about. Crouching down behind a shrub Lily kept still hoping neither would notice her.  
  
"Heed my warning…Or I will inform your father and our Master of your indiscretions"  
  
"I am no fool…do not confuse me with the other idiots"  
  
"Be warned I am watching" and he moved closer to the other "Our Master will no doubt be displeased to learn of your interest in mudbloods"  
  
Standing into the challenge "I am no ones puppet…It may be you who should be wary…I advise you do not get in my way". Turning quickly he nodded to the other.  
  
Lily had lost her balance and stumbled forwards on to her knees, trying to right herself she did not notice one of the boys coming around to the side of her.  
  
Grabbing hold of the girl's arm "Spying…tut tut…I think you need to be taught a lesson" he said as he yanked her to her feet. Still in the shadow the other boy recognised the girl but his training instilled in him by his father allowed him to present a face of stone to his companion.  
  
Before Lily was able to organise her thoughts she felt herself being dragged towards the station house. It wasn't long before they disappeared from view as her attacker pushed her through the door.  
  
Running from the shadow the mysterious figure emerged onto the platform scanning the faces of students thinking Bloody idiots why was she alone…where are the bloody others? Not able to locate the right faces he spotted a small girl being herded on to the train.  
  
Grabbing her arm and pulling her from the line he said "Find Potter…NOW…Station house…Lily is in trouble" and with that he was gone.  
  
Tara stood terrified as the tall Slytherin let go of her arm and walked away from her. In a flash Tara turned on her heals and headed for the last carriage, pulling the door open she ran along the corridor to the last compartment. Bursting through the door she flung her self at Sirius Black and she screamed through the tears that were running down her face "Lily in trouble…station house".  
  
The fear on the small girl's face was enough to sent James into a state of total panic; James was out of the compartment before anyone could speak. Sirius hugged and passed her over to Marie who held onto the crying child "Take care of her and stay in here" and with that the three boys left in the compartment ran after James.  
  
Leaping from the carriage James ran towards the station house fear mounting not sure what he was going to find. As he neared the building, he heard a scream that made him panic-stricken slamming through the door James was not prepared for the sight that confronted him. In the middle of the room Lily was half kneeling next to the body of a male student. James couldn't make out who it was as the he was lying on his stomach.  
  
As James reached Lily the rest of the Marauders came through the door. Still in defensive mode Lily lashed out when James touched her.  
  
"Lily its me" and he move to touch her again "Please Lily" at this she turned towards him and held out her hand. The figure on the floor started to move.  
  
Pulling her to her feet James gasped at the blood running down her face and his anger boiled over. In a flash he had let go of her and grabbed the stunned figure hauling him to his feet. Before his stunned friends could reach him James spat the boys name "Malfoy".  
  
Lip curled Malfoy sneered "How cute?…Come to rescue the mudblood…" but before he could utter another word James punched him. James managed to hit him a couple more times before Remus pulled him off.  
  
"Get off…Remus…Let me finish this"  
  
"No James…He isn't worth it" Remus cast a glance at Lily "Lily needs you James"  
  
James looked over to where Sirius was stood holding Lily and nodded to Remus, who let him go. James walked over and Sirius stepped to one side and James took her in his arms and carried her out of the station house.  
  
Left in the station house Malfoy eyed the remaining Gryffindor's but was taken by surprise when Remus Lupin grabbed him. Now stood face to face a Remus's face held an expression very rarely seen and he said "Be warned Malfoy…Next time I won't stop him" shaking with rage Remus dropped the Slytherin. Taking one last look at Malfoy Remus walked out of the building.  
  
Peter hurried after him but Sirius stopped next to the dazed Slytherin and said, "You are one lucky git…because I would have let him do it here and now".  
  
As Sirius moved to leave Malfoy said "Next time they will both be dead".  
  
At this Sirius could contain his own anger no longer and in one fluid movement he turned grabbed the front of the other boys robes and swung his fist. Malfoy found himself on the station house floor for the third time that day.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
While this was all going on the girls tried to calm the terrified first year. Tara finally calmed down enough to describe the student who had told her that Lily was in trouble. The three sixth years all recognised the description of the tall Slytherin. Tara was still sat on Marie's knee being hugged when James came into the compartment carrying Lily.  
  
It wasn't long before the rest of the Marauders arrived and Sirius went straight over to Marie and relieved her of the terrified first year. Sitting down Sirius cuddled the little figure and he realised this was as much for his benefit as it was for hers. After a while Sirius said, "Do your friends know where you are?" Tara shook her head and he said "How about you and me go and find them?" And she nodded, getting up he said to the others "I'll not be long" and he led her out into the corridor.  
  
Lily had not moved her face buried into James robes the sobbing had stopped but she sat holding on to him. As the train started to move Lily raised her head and looked at the worried faces of her friends. A bruise had started to form above her left eye near a small cut, there was also some blood dried around her nose.  
  
James brushed a stay stand of hair from her face and Aggy said "Come on lets go to the bathroom and clean up that cut so that we can put a healing spell on it". Lily nodded and squeezing James she followed Aggy out of the compartment. As the door shut James dropped his head into his hands to hide the tears that he could no longer hold in. After a second he composed himself and sat up again leaning back against the seat.  
  
Waiting for Lily and Aggy to come back they bought plenty chocolate from the trolley as it came past knowing they all could do with some. Sirius returned from taking Tara back to her friends and Lily and Aggy came back from the bathroom.  
  
They tried to work out exactly what had happened. Lily went first telling them about the conversation she had over heard and then being dragged into the station house by Malfoy. At this point Lily smirked and said "I don't think Malfoy expected me to be able to fight back…I'm glad you guys turned up" and she smiled at them. "I don't think I could have held him off a second time".  
  
Looking at them she said "Thank you" and she hugged each of them even Peter.  
  
Finally Marie told them exactly what Tara had told them and Lily leant back against James and closed her eyes vocalising what they all new the identity of the other boy "Severus Snape".  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading – Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – Just a reminder that this is the last chapter for at least a week – I'm going on holiday (no laptop allowed).  
  
Thanks again  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	22. Friends

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great. Thought I would clear up a few quires:  
  
Goddessnmb1 – Mare knows Sirius too well, plus I can't see him as a cradle snatcher - can you? – Fire in the common room during summer – summer in Britain very rarely involves a huge amount of sunshine, also having spent a few summers up in Scotland I can vouch for the need for a fire in the evening. – The girls staying with the boys, I noted that Mr Lupin is an Auror and the Potters know that James is friends with Sirius and Remus so I figure that the Potters got the others involved & who can refuse the Minister of Magic.  
  
Kate – Sorry about the poor grammar – only defence a) some of it is just typing error b) because I rush to finish chapters (have very busy life – mother, wife, full time college lecturer, examiner, post graduate student – some times I am amazed I manage to write at all).  
  
Lori – Sirius bought the Honeydukes candies for Tara on his last visit to Hogsmeades before he got banned.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 FRIENDS  
  
As the Hogwarts Express steamed through the country side silence descended over the last compartment. Lily had not moved from James's embrace, Aggy was leaning against Remus who had his arms wrapped tight around her and his head resting on her hair. Peter had propped himself against the window and was staring aimlessly at the moving scenery and Marie was sat on Sirius's lap dozing.  
  
Unable to take the tension any more Annie said "I'm just going to look for Danny…See you guys later".  
  
Watching her go Lily thought I also need a break Straightening up she said, "I'm just going to the bathroom".  
  
As she got up James looked at her "Shall I come with you" he muttered but realised what he had said when he saw the looks on the others face's.  
  
Chuckling for the first time since they had got out of the carriages Lily said "Thanks for the offer but I have been using the loo by myself since I was about four" and raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
James pulled his tongue out at her making her laugh more, spluttering "Very mature Potter".  
  
Rolling his eyes at her he said, "You know what I mean"  
  
Touching his face she said, "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll be ok" and she left the compartment.  
  
They waited until they were sure she was out of ear shot before the started to discuss the Malfoy incident. Unknown to them Lily was in the corridor leaning against the wall. She stood there and listened to the angry voices of her friends. A short while later hearing footsteps coming down the corridor Lily decided she had better go back into the compartment. As she opened the door the noisy discussion came to an abrupt end and they all smiled at her.  
  
Sitting back down next to James Lily waited for some one to speak but no one did they just looked at her. Taking in the worried looks on her friend's faces Lily said, "Listen guys…I heard you taking" pausing to let this sink in she said, "I don't want any of you doing anything stupid"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth but Lily held her hand up "No Sirius…I mean it…I don't want any of you getting into trouble" emotion rising in her voice "Please…Let it go…He is not worth getting thrown out of school for…Please". The begging tone in her voice and the tear that slipped down her face sealed the deal and they all promised not to retaliate.  
  
After a moment Sirius broke the silence "Well are we going to be a bunch of miserable git's or are we going to enjoy ourselves?" And he grinned at them. As always Sirius made the others smile and some sort of normality returned to the compartment.  
  
Lily got the feeling of being watched and looking out into the corridor she saw the worried face of Tara. Smiling Lily waved for her to come in, as Tara entered the compartment Lily held her hand out to the child and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you for being brave…I hope you weren't frightened to much" Lily said to their little friend.  
  
Pulling away slightly Tara asked "Are you ok?"  
  
Smiling at her "Yes I'm ok" seeing the relief on her face Lily said, "I've got an idea…How about you go and get your friends and come and join us for a game of exploding snap".  
  
Tara looked at the others and asked "Are you sure that's ok?" Watching them all nod "Cool…I'll not be a minute" and she dashed from the compartment.  
  
For the rest of the journey shrieks of laughter and squeals of delight could be heard coming from the last compartment as the Marauders tormented the female occupants.  
  
With about an hour to go before reaching London Annie returned to the compartment bringing Danny with her. Watching the scene from the corridor Annie couldn't help but laugh and Danny said "Is it always like this?"  
  
All Annie could manage was a nod and she opened the door and said, "Got room for two more".  
  
Taking his eyes off his cards for a second caused Sirius to groan as the exploded in his hand laughing he said, "We can always make room for you Annie…But not sure about the ugly git behind you though".  
  
Closing the door behind him Danny grinned and shoved Sirius "Watch it Black" glancing at Annie he said "Or I'll set the girlfriend on you". Danny's chaser skills came in handy, as he quickly had to dodge the swinging arm of Annie Ryan. Amidst the laughter Danny grabbed hold of Annie and kissed her saying "Sorry".  
  
Punching him on the arm she said, "You're the Ravenclaw version of him" and pointed at Sirius.  
  
Both boys looked at each other high fived and said "Thanks". Causing Annie to roll her eyes and mutter "Bloody men".  
  
Time passed quickly in the now very full compartment and it was soon time for the extras to go back to their own carriages and compartments. Annie walked Danny to the end of the Gryffindor carriages and they kissed goodbye knowing they would probably miss each other in the chaos on the platform. Tara left the sixth years smiling and waving to them shouting "Bye…see you after summer".  
  
Frenzied activity continued for the sixth year Gryffindor's as the friends tried to sort out and collect all their belongings together. Lily chuckled as she watched Sirius grinning and glancing at Aggy who was rummaging in her rucksack.  
  
Looking up Aggy caught the look on Sirius's face and said "Oh for Gods sake" moving towards him "Hand the bag over Black". But Sirius clutched it to him and shook his head earning him a "NOW" from Aggy but still he refused a smile tugging at his lips. Rolling her eyes and before any of the realised what she was doing Aggy had her wand out and placed a full body bind on him. Reaching down she snatch the bag out of his hands and search it retrieving her cards, Remus's chess set and Lily's eagle feather quill.  
  
Releasing him he said "What?" and laughing shrugged. Earning him a slap around the head from Aggy. The Hogwarts express came to a stop, as the friends were finally organised and ready to depart the train. The girls went though their usual routine of saying goodbye on the train.  
  
Stepping on to the platform it was decided by the girls that the boys could retrieve the luggage. Soon they were all assembled waiting to be collected and taken home. Annie and Peter were the first to find their parents and leave, waving goodbye to the rest. Sirius caught sight of his mum coming down the platform he kissed Marie and hugged her saying "Owl me…See you guys soon" and he too was gone. Not long after that Marie also departed for home.  
  
Pulling Lily to him James said, "I'm going to miss you Lily flower".  
  
At the sound of her old nick name Lily smiled at him "James I'll see you in a week" and she reached up and kissed him and then said "I'm going to miss you as well".  
  
Stood just behind them were Remus and Aggy, playing out a similar scene. "Don't forget to owl me" Aggy said to him and kissed him knowing he would be to shy to kiss her first.  
  
Coming through the barrier Mrs Potter tapped Suzie Lupin on the arm "Look over there…Don't they look cute" and smiled. Suzie's gaze followed in the direction Mrs Potter pointed and Mrs Lupin also smiled at the sight of her shy son kissing his girlfriend saying, "Come on lets go and get them"  
  
The four friends were unaware of the watching eyes and it was not until they heard a cough that they realised. Turning around and leaning against James Lily said "Hello Mrs Potter…Its nice to see you again" and James said "Hi mum".  
  
Mrs Potter smiled "Hello you two" and kissed both of them on the cheek. Looking at the other two teenagers Mrs Potter Laughed at the now blushing Remus Lupin "Hello Remus and you must be Miss Court"  
  
Glancing at Remus Aggy thought Could be possibly get any redder looking at Mrs Potter "Hello Mrs Potter…Please call me Aggy and thank you for inviting me to stay with you".  
  
"Your very welcome" Mrs Potter replied  
  
Remus finally gained the courage to look at his mother and he gave her a shy smile that only made her laugh at him. Suzie Lupin moved closer to her son and putting her arms around him she said "Hello Remus" and she kissed him on the cheek. Holding her hand out to Aggy she said "Hello dear I'm Remus's mother"  
  
Taking hold of the older women's hand Aggy said "Hello Mrs Lupin".  
  
Now that all the pleasantries were over Mrs Potter said "Remus…Your mother and I were wondering if you would like to come over and stay with us at the same time as the girls", smiling to her self as she watched the four teenagers exchange glances at this information.  
  
Mrs Lupin took over and said "And then James can come and stay when you girls come over to our place…What do you think?"  
  
It was James who answered for all of them "That would be great…Thanks"  
  
Noticing the two men advancing on their position Mrs Potter said "Well I think its time to get going" nodding in the direction of the approaching figures "It would seem that your escorts have arrived girls…Hope you have a good time at the Ministry"  
  
The two men bowed their heads to Mrs Potter and Mrs Lupin said "Good afternoon Mrs Potter, Mrs Lupin". The taller of the two said, "We are here to collect Miss Evans and Miss Court" with out waiting for a reply he said "Is this your luggage?" and he pointed to a pair of trunks. The girls just nodded at him.  
  
Turning back to James for a second Lily pulled a face at him and whispered "Friendly sorts aren't they"  
  
At this James pulled her into another hug and kissed her on the cheek whispering "See you in a week…be good".  
  
Laughing Lily kissed him back "I am always good Potter…Bye"  
  
Aggy moved closer to Remus and took hold of his hand "Bye Remus…see you next week" a wicked grin on her face she kissed him and then laughed as he blushed again.  
  
Glancing at the smiling face of his mother for a second Remus thought Oh stuff this and pulled Aggy towards him putting his arms around her he said "Bye…Please be careful at the Ministry and play nicely!!"  
  
At this Aggy stuck her tongue out at him and said "I'm always nice!!" and this caused the others to laugh as well.  
  
Watching the girls disappear through the barrier James laughed and said "God help the ministry…They have no idea what they have just let them selves in for!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Lily and Aggy followed the men in silence to an awaiting car, were the door was opened for them and their luggage stored safely in the boot. Standing next to the open car door Aggy thought I can't cope with this turning to face one of the men she said "Hello I'm Aggy and this is Lily".  
  
Looking at her he thought I suppose its not their fault we got stuck with this baby sitting job on Saturday afternoon and he smiled "Hello I'm Jack Ackerley and this (pointing to the other) is Ted Quirke"  
  
Ted closed the boot and said, "Right lets go".  
  
It wasn't long before they were zipping through the London traffic and heading for the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived in no time at all getting out Lily said, "How did we get here so fast?"  
  
This made Jack laugh raising an eyebrow at her he said "Magic" at which Lily rolled her eyes, causing Jack and Ted to laugh harder. Retrieving their luggage it was hauled into the Leaky Cauldron and then Ted placed a levitation charm on it and it floated along behind them. The girls were ushered through the pub, with a quick tap of the wall they entered Diagon Alley.  
  
Lily and Aggy were guided towards a tall white building at the other end of Diagon Alley. Once inside Ted lead them over to the fireplace throwing some floo powder in he said, "You need to shout 'Wizard Services'…ok"  
  
The girls nodded to him, Lily went first and was soon joined by Aggy in a small dusty office. Ted made a quick appearance in the office "Ok girls…This is Lizzy Ward…she will sort you out from here…Don't worry about your luggage it has been sorted" smiling at them he said "See you around". Watching him step into the fireplace they both said "Bye and thanks" earning them a wave as he spun away.  
  
The girls turned back to be faced by the old stern looking witch. Lizzy eyed them suspiciously and motioned for them to sit down in the chairs opposite her. For the next thirty minutes she went over the girl's schedule for the summer and explained the rules and regulations.  
  
Lizzy spoke slowly and clearly to them "While you are at the ministry who will spend each morning working on your summer homework in the library on the third floor…After lunch you will spend the afternoon work shadowing in a ministry department…Is that understood." Waiting for them to nod and then she continued "You are to stay in quarters on the sixth floor which are connected to this office and this office only by the floo network"  
  
Watching the two girls carefully she said "Here is a schedule for your stay at the ministry…Each morning you are to report into this office before going to the library." She handed them each a copy of the schedule and then read it to them.  
  
"Monday – Misuse of Muggle artefacts…Tuesday – Control and care of magical creatures…Wednesday – Magical games and sports…Thursday – Experimental charms…Friday – Magical law enforcement" Lizzy said and then looked up at the two girls "Do you understand?"  
  
Lily thought What does she think we are idiots? But smiling said, "Yes thank you…Miss Ward what are we to do for the rest of the weekend as this schedule only starts on Monday?"  
  
Lizzy Ward opened her mouth to continue but was cut short as a figure emerged from the fireplace. Lily and Aggy turned to see who had come into the office and Lily smiled at the sight of James's dad.  
  
Mr Potter smiled at the girls and said, "Good evening Miss Ward" and received a "Good evening Minister" from the old witch.  
  
"Good evening Lily…It is very nice to see you again" he said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Glancing at the old witch Lily chuckled at the look of horror on her face and said "Hello Mr Potter…I wasn't expecting to see you till next week"  
  
Winking at her he said, "I heard that two beautiful young witches had been brought in by the Auror's and thought I'd better investigate" smiling he continued "I must say I didn't expect it to be my sons girlfriend". The impact of this last statement on Lizzy Ward had lily and Aggy chuckling, the old witch looked positively horrified. But Mr Potter ignored this "So Lily are you going to introduce me to your friend"  
  
Turning back to Mr Potter she said "Yes sir…This is Aggy Court"  
  
Aggy said "Hello Mr Potter" and held her hand out. Shaking hands with her and he said "Hello Aggy".  
  
Glancing quickly at Lizzy he said "I'd better get going and I'll leave you in the hands of Miss Ward…Hope you enjoy your stay" and with that he stepped back into the fireplace and was gone.  
  
Lily and Aggy turned back to face a now stunned looking Lizzy Ward and smiled at her.  
  
Composing herself Lizzy answered Lily's earlier question "You will be served dinner in your room this evening and then tomorrow you will be given a tour of the relevant areas of this building and then you are being allowed to spend the afternoon in Diagon Alley"  
  
Under the watchful gaze of the old witch the two girls smiled at one another.  
  
"If you will follow me I will take you to your quarters" and with that Lizzy rose from her chair and walked over to the fireplace. Waiting for the girls to follow her she said, "Your quarters are know as 'Red quarters' is that understood" Lily and Aggy nodded at her.  
  
Throwing floo powder into the fire Lizzy motioned for Lily to go first as the she spun away Aggy stepped up and was soon following her. At the other end of their short journey the girls found themselves in a room that reminded them of the dormitories at Hogwarts. As Lizzy entered the room they both turned to face her and smiled.  
  
Lizzy said "Your dinner will arrive at six thirty…Tomorrow you are to report to my office at eight O'clock were you will receive further instructions…Is that clear." Watching them nod she said "You just need to step in and say 'wizard services'" and with that she was gone.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Lily and Aggy reported as ordered to the Wizard services office at 8 o'clock but were surprised not to be face with Lizzy Ward but another witch.  
  
The smiling face said "Hello I'm Betty Madley…You must be Lily and Aggy"  
  
Smiling both girls said "Hello" and sat down opposite her.  
  
Betty glanced down at the notes on the desk and then looking up said "It seems that you are to have a tour this morning and then spend the rest of the day in Diagon Alley."  
  
As her stomach rumbled Aggy said, "Will breakfast be on the tour?"  
  
At this Betty smiled "Yes" but she stopped there as a familiar figure stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
Ted Quirke smiled "Hello girls…Nice to see you again…It seems I am to be your tour guide today." This earned him smiles from both girls and raised eyebrows from Betty. Ted waved for them to come over to him and said "I'll return them after lunch…Bye Betty"  
  
Following his lead Aggy and Lily said bye to Betty and turned to face him. Looking at them he said "Where to first?"  
  
But before he could reply Aggy said, "Breakfast please"  
  
Ted took the girls to the Ministry refectory for breakfast and explained to them that this is where they would get all their meals while at the Ministry. Following breakfast the rest of the morning was spent touring the various sections of the building that the girls would need, while staying at the Ministry. Ted explained that due to their restricted access that they would only be able to get to each location from the wizard services fireplace.  
  
By the time lunchtime arrived Lily and Aggy had met lots of ministry employees and were feeling less anxious about spending time at the ministry. Ted took them back to the refectory for lunch, sitting at a table with him they were soon joined by some of the people they had met that morning. As lunch was coming to an end Ted Looked at the girls and said "Well time to check in with Wizard services…hope you have a good week girls…Might see you on Friday." Ted escorted them back to the refectory fireplace and they said goodbye to each other.  
  
Checking back in with wizard services Aggy and Lily spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Diagon Alley window shopping and eating ice cream. The girls had to go to the refectory for dinner that evening and then retired to their quarters.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading – Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think  
  
Chapter 23 almost finished – should be up within 3-4 days at most.  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	23. Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews – You guys are great.  
  
1.1.1 MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
  
Passing through wizard services on Monday morning on their way to the library the girls smiled and said "Hello" to Betty. Up in the library they decided to do potions home work first, Professor Greenhaulgh always gave them more work that everyone else. By the time lunchtime came around the girls had done three quarters of the two-foot essay.  
  
After lunch the girls waited in Wizard services to be collected to go the department of misuse of Muggle artefacts. Lily smiled as she saw the tall red hared man step out of the fireplace.  
  
"Hello Mr Weasley" she said  
  
"Hello dear…Nice to see you again" he replied "If you will follow me please"  
  
They soon found themselves in a lab with all sorts of Muggle items spread over the workbenches. Arthur Weasley explained that they were to help him to catalogue the latest Muggle artefacts that had come into the office. He gave the girls parchment, quills and ink and assigned each of them a space at a workbench. Explaining the task to them he left them to get on with their work.  
  
Checking how they were getting on Lily asked "How are the boys doing Mr Weasley?"  
  
Smiling at her he said, "They are very well thank you. Baby Percy is growing fast."  
  
Looking up at him she asked "I'd love to come over for a visit…We're staying at the Potter's next week…If I check with Mrs Potter first would it be ok"  
  
Mr Weasley chuckled "I think Molly would be delighted to have some help with the boys"  
  
"Great…I'll owl James and ask him to ask his mum" with this she got back to the task of cataloguing the items on her bench. After a moment she looked over at Mr Weasley who seemed to be struggling with one of the Muggle devices. Lily stood up and wandered over to him.  
  
"Mr Weasley can I help you" she enquired  
  
With a confused look on his face he said, "I'm not sure what this is or what it does?"  
  
Lily smiled "It's a record player…Muggle's use it to listen to music…they put plastic discs on it." Raising the metal arm she pointed to a small needle and said "This reads the grooves on the plastic discs and music comes out of these" and she pointed to two rectangular boxes. "It works with electricity" and she held up the plug.  
  
An expression of excitement spread over Mr Weasley's face and Lily explained, "I'm Muggle born"  
  
At this Mr Weasley seemed to get even more excited and the rest of the afternoon had Lily explaining how a range of different things worked. She explained about plugs and electricity but wasn't sure if Mr Weasley truly understood especially when she went on to explain how some things could work with batteries as well.  
  
Glancing at the time Mr Weasley disappointedly said "Oh dear it's time for you to report back in with wizard services…Hope you have enjoyed your day?"  
  
Both girls got up and Aggy said "Yes thanks Mr Weasley" going over to the fireplace they both said "Goodbye" and Mr Weasley said "Bye girls…Hope you can visit next week".  
  
The girls found themselves back in wizard services facing Betty who asked, "Hello…Have you had a good day?"  
  
They both said "Hello" and Aggy said, "Yes thanks"  
  
Betty smiled "Well time for dinner and then back to your quarters"  
  
"Ok thanks Betty…see you later," Lily said as Aggy made to throw floo powder into the fire.  
  
Up in the refectory the two girls were now becoming familiar figures and people came over to sit with them and ask questions about school and often reminiscing about their own school days.  
  
This set the pattern for meal times for the rest of the week Aggy and Lily never ate alone there was always some one to talk too.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Tuesday found Lizzy Ward back behind the desk of wizard services but her frost attitude towards the girls seemed to have melted slightly. She wished them a good day as they passed through on the way to breakfast and then when they dropped back in on their way to the library.  
  
Back in wizard services after lunch they waited to be escorted to the department of Care and control of magical creatures. A kindly looking old wizard appeared and said "Hello I'm Ethan Handy…If you will come with me please"  
  
As they entered the wizard's office he pointed for the girls to sit at the table in the middle of the room. Standing in front of them he looked at Lily and said, "You wouldn't be related to Rowan Evans would you?"  
  
At this Lily nodded and said, "Yes he is my brother"  
  
Smiling he said, "The resemblance is remarkable" and picking some parchments up off his desk he said "I thought we would look at the control mechanisms the ministry uses ok" and the girls nodded.  
  
They were soon engrossed as a he explained about the concealment charms being used to hide magical creatures from the eyes of Muggle's. Pulling out a set of charts he went on to explain how they record and keep a check of dragon movements and he said that this would be one of the things he would like them to help with today.  
  
Spreading the maps out he said "I will give you the latest data we have received and would like you to adjust the charts accordingly"  
  
Lily and Aggy crowded over the charts and meticulously corrected the information on them. Both girls were amazed at the number of dragons that were resident in Britain.  
  
As it neared the time for the girls to go to dinner Mr Handy said, "I hope you have enjoyed your afternoon"  
  
"Yes thank you" they said in unison and they got up to return to wizard services.  
  
Lizzy actually smiled at them as they entered her office, which caused the girls to look at one another. But they were soon on their way to dinner.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Wednesday found them in the department of Magical games and sports. Sitting down, they were handed the statistics from the last Quidditch league game. The girls started there session by updating the league tables and the player statistics, Lily smiled as she saw that Philip was the holder of the fastest snitch catch so far and that Bob was in the top ten scores in the whole league.  
  
Aggy smiled at Lily and said "This time next year you will be on this list" but Lily gave her a yeah-right look.  
  
Their next job was to help to organise the Portkey's for the league final that was about to take place. They sorted through the requests and listed the witches and wizards according to geographical area. Looking down the list of Portkey items Aggy called out which group got what and Lily recorded it against their area.  
  
Getting up Lily took the list over to the wizard in charge and said "Mr Furglon is this ok" and handed him the list.  
  
Taking the sheet of parchment he glanced over it "Yes this looks good" and he handed it back to her.  
  
Standing there for a second Lily asked, "Mr Furglon are there any tickets left for this game"  
  
Shaking his head he said, "No I'm sorry…It was sold out weeks ago"  
  
Giving him a smile she returned to Aggy and they finished off the task. Being Muggle born Lily laughed at some of the items being used as Portkey's, they were all items that would be considered rubbish by Muggle's.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Lily woke early on Thursday, excited at going to the department of Experimental charms. Rushing Aggy to hurry up and get ready so they could go to breakfast.  
  
"Lily calm down…You're acting like an over excited first year," Aggy said exasperated at her friend's behaviour.  
  
Sitting back down onto her bed Lily chuckled "Sorry…got a bit carried away." At this Aggy threw a pillow at her and Lily said, "Now who's being childish" and Lily pulled a McGonagall face at Aggy causing the other girl to scream with laughter.  
  
A few more thrown pillows and they were finally ready to leave their quarters for breakfast. Passing through wizard services with quick shouts of "Good morning" the girls were soon sat down eating in the refectory.  
  
As the arrived back at wizard services they noticed that a small dwarf waiting for them. Aggy whispered to Lily "Think they're related to Flitwick"  
  
The small witch looked up at the two tall (to her anyway) teenagers and said "Good afternoon I'm Janice Flitwick" smiling at the looks on the girls faces she confirmed "Yes I'm Professor Flitwick's sister"  
  
Aggy gave Lily a knowing smile and both girls nodded.  
  
The experimental charms department was housed in one of the lower sections of the ministry building and was very different in appearance to the other departments they had visited so far. Stepping out of the fireplace they entered what seemed to be a communal office which had a number of desks arranged in small groupings and bookshelves that stretched from floor to ceiling along two walls. Also there were two corridors at opposite ends of the room.  
  
Janice Flitwick explained that the main office was used to formulate and plan the new charms and then down each corridor was laboratories were the charms were tested.  
  
Looking at the two girls she said, "I checked with Hogwarts the level of  
  
your charm skills…I must say very impressive record you two have." Smiling at the excited look on Lily's face she continued "I have set up a laboratory and would like you to do some field tests of a charm we have been working on"  
  
She escorted them down the east corridor and into a laboratory. Moving over to a workbench Miss Flitwick gave them a copy of the research on the charm and explained the procedure to follow for carrying out the tests.  
  
"Ok girls…If you have any problems I will be in Lab 4 west…have fun and good luck" and with that she was gone.  
  
Bending over the workbench the girls read the information that Miss Flitwick had given them and Lily's excitement soon spread to Aggy as they discovered that they were going to test an invisibility charm.  
  
Looking around the lab they saw a number of items that had been left for them to work on. They worked on the annunciation for a while and them selected the first item. After a couple of hours they had got the charm to partially work but it didn't seem to have any staying power and the item would disappear from view for only a couple of minutes.  
  
Going back to study the research behind the charm Lily noticed something, going back over to Aggy she said "Aggy what do you think…If we replaced this section of the enchantment with this (pointing to the parchment) it may alter the durability of the spell"  
  
Aggy nodded her agreement and Lily noted the alteration down. Going back over to the last item they had been working on Lily tried the new incantation. They watched the object disappear and timed how long it was gone for. When after 15 minutes it had not re-appeared they high fived and Aggy said "Shall I go and get Miss Flitwick"  
  
A very smug looking Lily said "Good idea" as her friend left the lab Lily grabbed a spare piece of parchment and noted down the incantation's thinking this may come in handy and she pocketed the note just as Aggy returned with Miss Flitwick.  
  
The girls explained the problem they had encountered and the adjustment they had made. Miss Flitwick examined the incantation and said "Looks good…well done girls…I can see why my brother says you two are his best students." The girls beamed with pride at the little witch.  
  
Looking back at the enchantment Miss Flitwick said "You may want to go back to the research room and work on a counter curse" smiling she continued "So that we can retrieve the item at a later date"  
  
She moved over to the door and held it open for them. For the next couple of hours the girls worked in the research room, it was here that Miss Flitwick found them.  
  
"How are you doing girls?" she asked  
  
Looking up from her notes Lily said "I think we have something worth trying…Is it ok to go back to the lab and see if it works"  
  
Checking the time Miss Flitwick said, "Well its time for you to go…but I suppose another half hour should be ok"  
  
At this the girls dashed off to the lab they had been working in. Lily tried the counter curse while Aggy carried on with the academic research. After a few unsuccessful attempts Aggy gave Lily another piece of parchment with some amendments and Lily tried the new incantation. This was a little more successful the item reappeared but only for a few seconds, just as Miss Flitwick came through the door to tell them their time was up, Lily shouted "That's it."  
  
Miss Flitwick examined the girls notes and smiled "This is excellent work" chuckling she said "If either of you want a job after graduation please come and see me…but I'm afraid you will have to go or wizard services will be on my back"  
  
She escorted them back to the fireplace in the research room "Goodbye girls"  
  
Lily smiled at her "Goodbye Miss Flitwick and thanks I've really enjoyed today" and Lily spun away.  
  
Just as she stepped into the fire Aggy said "Bye…thanks" and she was gone  
  
Entering wizard services Lizzy said "You two are late…better get to the refectory or you will be going without dinner"  
  
Waving at her they turned back to the fire and shouted for the refectory.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Friday morning found the tables turned it was Aggy trying to get Lily out of bed.  
  
"Lily Evans get your back side out of that bed" an evil grin spreading over her face Aggy reached for her wand and whispering a spell a stream of ice cold water hit Lily in the face. This caused Lily to jump up spluttering a death threat at her friend.  
  
Aggy slid to the floor laughing hard as she watch Lily get her foot caught in the bedding and fall off the end of her bed. Finally managing to disentangle her self she sat up and glared at Aggy "You will pay mark my words Agather Court" but Lily collapsed laughing at the look of horror on her best friend's face at the use of her full name.  
  
Soon the girls were back in wizard services after having been the centre of attention in the refectory. Quickly waving to Lizzy the headed for their last morning in the library. So far they had managed to complete their potions homework and most of their transfiguration homework. Lunch was soon over and they were headed back to wizard services and their last placement of the week.  
  
As they walk over to the desk Lizzy said, "Well girls last day…you are going to the home of the Minister of Magic tomorrow" looking up she said "I believe you have already met Mr Ackerley"  
  
Turning the girls saw Jack step out of the fireplace "Hello girls…nice to see you again" looking at Lizzy he said "Hi Lizzy…I'll take them from here" and he motioned for the girls to come over to him.  
  
Stepping out of the fireplace the girls found themselves in a small reception area facing a young witch sat behind a large desk. Standing near the fireplace the girls waited for jack to appear. As he stepped into the room he said "Come on girls this way…Hi Anna" and smiled at the receptionist.  
  
"Hi Jack" looking at the girls she said "Didn't realise you baby-sat?" and laughed.  
  
Rolling his eyes he opened a door and waved Lily and Aggy through saying "Ignore her"  
  
After a short walk down a dimly lit corridor the girls emerged into a large open space, with pairs of desks dotted around it. Jack guided them over to another familiar face and the girls smiled as they saw Ted sat at one of the desks.  
  
"Hello girls…we meet again" Ted said with a smile "Pull a chair up and we'll explain what is going to happen today." Ted pointed towards a desk near to his.  
  
Once they were seated Jack began, waving his arm around he said "This is the Auror squad room…its were we complete all our paper work and were cases are assigned." Watching the girls look round he said "It usually gets busy around shift change and you may get to see the Chief"  
  
Ted took over "Right well how about we start with an outline of what goes on around here?" as the girls nodded he continued "The main purpose of the department is to control the use of magic in the Muggle and wizard world. We tend to only get called out when a serious breach has been made and there is the possibility that Obliverators may be needed but at the moment most of our time is spent dealing with death eaters "  
  
Both girls flinched slightly at the mention of death eaters and Aggy asked, "Why would Obliverators be called?"  
  
Both men sat looking at each other for a moment and then Jack said "If Muggle's are involved…They may need a memory adjustment to avoid the detection of us (waving his arm) and this"  
  
"So memory spells are only used on Muggle's?" she continued  
  
Nodding his head Jack said "By the Ministry yes…but the dark side have no qualms about using them on witches & wizards"  
  
Deciding to join the conversation Lily said, "Are all death eaters brought in alive and what happens to them?  
  
Again both men looked at one another both wondering how to answer this question. Looking away from his partner Ted turned to face Lily and said "No not all death eaters make it…Some are killed in the battle…Those who are brought back here are usually questioned and then they end up in Azkaban"  
  
Pondering what he had just said Lily asked, "So Auror's are aloud to use unforgivable curses?"  
  
Ted thought God this girl is smart "Yes…we were given authorisation not long ago but they are only used as a last resort"  
  
Nodding Lily asked, "Do all death eaters get a trail?"  
  
Christ does she never give up Ted thought and shifted uncomfortably in his seat he felt he was being interrogated by the girl but he said "No not all death eaters get a trail…It depends on the evidence…some are placed directly into Azkaban"  
  
Noticing the look on the two men's faces Aggy said "So how long have you been Auror's?" and she gave Lily a look that said enough.  
  
Smiling Jack said "About 10 years now…we joined at the same time"  
  
"Do you enjoy being Auror's?" she then asked  
  
Both nodded at her and smiled but before they could say anything she asked, "What characteristics make a good Auror?"  
  
Ted answered "You will find that most Auror's are either Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, usually partners are one of each" pausing for a second he said "Auror's need courage, nerve, bravery but they also need to be objective, knowledgeable and able to seek the truth"  
  
This information made Aggy smile "So how many days do you work and is the pay good?"  
  
Jack smiled as he caught on to Aggy's questioning "We work seven days on and three days off…Pay is not bad…Why you after a job?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows Aggy said, "We graduate this year…just checking out what's on offer" and smiled  
  
Ted laughed at her response and thought She would probably do all right and said "So do both of you want to be Auror's when you finish at Hogwarts?"  
  
Before Lily could say anything Aggy answered "Yes I do but Lily already has a career set up" glancing at Lily who was rolling her eyes at her friend "She has already got a contract to play chaser for Puddlemere United"  
  
This caused both men to stare at the beautiful red head that was rumoured to be the girlfriend of the Minister of Magic's son finally Jack said "Wow…well you are full of surprises"  
  
Finding her voice before Aggy could Lily said "It's not that big a deal really…I was hoping to work for the Ministry as well but not as an Auror…I'm interested in more academic stuff like experimental charms"  
  
Smirking at this Jack said, "You Ravenclaw's are always the 'know-it-all' of pair"  
  
Returning the smirk Lily said, "For your information we are both 'know-it- all' Gryffindor's" she just manages to stop herself from pulling her tongue put at him.  
  
Jack found himself laughing at the feisty young girl as she sat there and glared at him holding his hands up he said, "Sorry my mistake…didn't mean to offend a fellow Gryffindor"  
  
A loud cough caught the attention of the three Gryffindor's turning in the direction of the noise they saw the indignant look on Ted's face. Who having their attention said "And prey tell what is wrong with Ravenclaw's?"  
  
Smiling at him Lily said "Nothing…I'm sorry…One of our best friends goes out with a Ravenclaw." This caused both men to laugh and Aggy to roll her eyes at her friend.  
  
Glancing at his watch Jack said "Shit…Oh sorry girls…but its shift change" nodding to Ted "I think it may be wise to escort you girls back to wizard services"  
  
At this Aggy said, "No please let us stay…we'll be good and not get in the way…won't we Lily"  
  
Lily had to smile it wasn't often that Aggy begged "I promise we won't get in the way"  
  
Looking at each other for a moment Ted nodded and Jack said "Ok but sit at this desk and don't move." Both girls nodded at him. "We'll take you back after we've reported in and handed over to the next team"  
  
It wasn't long before the quiet squad room was a hive of activity as Auror's reported in either signing off or just starting their shift. Soon most of the desks had witches and wizards sat at them scribbling away on parchment that appeared from now where.  
  
One wizard in particular caught Lily's eye and she thought he looks really familiar tapping Ted she whispered "Who's that?" and she pointed at a tall wizard with sandy blonde hair.  
  
Glancing in the direction she was pointing Ted leaned towards her and said "That's Simon Lupin…His son's at Hogwarts" the smile on Lily's face told him that she knew that.  
  
Lily scooted closer to Aggy and whispered "Remus's dad is over there" and she pointed to him. Aggy smiled thinking Well it's obvious who Remus looks like.  
  
At that moment Simon Lupin looked up and caught the stares of the two girls and smiled to himself thinking They must be the two coming to stay with us…I wonder which is Remus's girlfriend? Quickly finishing his paper work he decided to go over and find out thinking At least I can tell Remus I've seen her.  
  
Aggy had not managed to take her eyes off Remus's dad, a panicky feeling coming over her as she watch him get up and start walking over towards them.  
  
"Evening Ted, Jack" Simon Lupin looked down at the two girls "So I'm guessing that you two are Aggy Court and Lily Evans"  
  
Aggy nodded and Lily said "Good evening Mr Lupin"  
  
Smiling Simon asked "So which one of you beautiful young witches is my sons girlfriend?" at this Lily laughed and in answer to the question Aggy blushed causing then others to laugh.  
  
Moving closer to her Simon Lupin smiled and felt a little guilty at embarrassing her "Sorry…Well I'd better get going Suzie will be mad if I'm late" a wicked grin coming over his face he said "I'll see you in two weeks I guess…Oh any messages for Remus?"  
  
A very rare sight to be seen Aggy Court sat mouth open and stunned into silence caused Lily to laugh out loud. Trying to compose herself and taking her life into her own hands Lily said "It seems my friend has lost her powers of speech…So could you tell Remus that we miss him and look forward to seeing him at James's house in a couple of days."  
  
Laughing he nodded and moving back to his own desk he waved at them and then he was gone.  
  
Lily leaned close to Aggy and whispered "Told you I would get you back" and laughed at her friend who was still very red.  
  
The noise in the squad room seemed to hush and the girls noticed a tall wizard with dark hair enter the room Aggy nudge Lily and said "That's Mr Crouch he's head of this department." Lily nodded and looked over at the wizard and thought he looks a bit scary.  
  
As the activity started to calm down and the squad room began to empty Ted looked at them and said "Come on girl's it is definitely time for you to go back to wizards services" standing up he motioned for them to follow him. Getting to the fireplace he said "Hope you have had a good week?…Probably see again before you go back to Hogwarts"  
  
Both girls smiled and said "Thanks" as each stepped into the green flames they said bye as the sped towards wizard services.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well hope you liked this chapter – next couple of chapters will find the girls at the boy's houses – who knows what will happen???  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – Just love those reviews  
  
Thanks  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	24. Do girls have to giggle?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
A couple of you have asked about hurrying up and finishing – Not sure when or how this story will finish – I have ideas that may take the story all the way up to Harry's time frame or I may end it at L/J's death or at the end of seventh year – It really will be a case of wait and see.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 DO GIRLS HAVE TO GIGGLE?  
  
Eyes opening slowly a soft smile on her lips Lily thought I hope it's like that for real and not just a dream. As soon as the thought was finished Lily felt a deep heat run through her body and hoped that Aggy was still asleep because her face was probably the same colour as her hair.  
  
Unfortunately for Lily her wish did not come true as she heard her friend say "So what's got you all flustered this early in the morning I wonder?"  
  
Lily groaned and rolled over burring her face into her pillow after a couple of seconds she turned back to find Aggy staring at her with an amused look on her face and said "That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out"  
  
All this managed was to make Aggy laugh harder causing Lily to throw a pillow at her and yet another pillow fight broke out between the two teenage girls.  
  
Falling back on their beds laughing Aggy said "Come on…lets get dressed and packed" glancing at Lily she said "So we can get to James's house and may be your dreams will come true" as she said this Aggy dove for cover onto the floor behind her bed. When no retaliation seemed to becoming Aggy bobbed her head up and giggled at the look on Lily's face.  
  
Raising her hands Aggy said "Truce…please don't hex me" and taking in the surprised look on Lily's face she said "I am a teenage girl with a boyfriend as well you know" and smirked at her friend.  
  
This brought Lily out of the depths of shock and caused the pair of them to giggle more. Soon the girls were dressed, packed and heading down to wizard services.  
  
Stepping into the office the girls smiled and walked over to Lizzy Ward, sitting down they both said "Good morning"  
  
"Good morning girls" she said noting the excited looks on their faces "Just a few thing to discuss before you go for breakfast." Watching them nod she continued "After breakfast you may go into Diagon Alley for a short while but be back in this office by 11.30…You are expected at the Minister of Magic's house for Lunch"  
  
"Miss Ward I was wondering do we have to report back here before we go to stay with the Lupin's and the Black's?" Aggy asked  
  
Checking her notes she said "No it seems you will floo directly to each home…after today I will not expect to see you back in this office until the week before school starts" watching them for a moment she said "Well I suggest you get up to breakfast"  
  
******************************************************  
  
It wasn't long before the girls found themselves wandering around Diagon Alley. Breakfast had been fun and as usual the girls had been centre of attention, everyone telling them they would miss them and to come back soon.  
  
They made a quick stop at Gringott's to get some money to last them the rest of summer. Quality Quidditch supplies was first on their agenda as Lily realised she needed to replenish some of her broom care products. Coming out of the shop the girls decided to head over to the Leaky Cauldron and grab a butter beer before heading back to the Ministry.  
  
As it approached 11.30 the girls headed back to the Ministry and wizards services. Entering the office they noticed that their trunks had been brought down for them.  
  
Lizzy Ward got up from her chair and moved around the desk and was surprised as Lily hugged her saying "Thanks for everything we will see you in six weeks."  
  
Recovering from the shock the old witch said "Your welcome…I hope you have a good summer" and motioned for them to go to the fireplace.  
  
As she was throwing the floo powder in Lily said to Aggy "You need to shout 'Archer's Lodge'" noticing the look on Lizzy's face she said "I was there for the Mr Potter's birthday party earlier in the year" and smiled.  
  
Stepping into the flames holding on to her trunk Lily said "Bye Lizzy… 'Archer's Lodge'" and spun away. Straight after her Aggy followed saying bye to the old witch and spinning away.  
  
****************************************************  
  
That morning in Archer's Lodge an excited seventeen-year-old boy was trying to look calm and relaxed. Mrs Potter had only just managed over breakfast not to laugh at the thought of her son being a lovesick puppy.  
  
Coming out of the kitchen after making sure everything was ready for the arrival of their houseguests Mrs Potter wandered into the sitting room with the book she had picked up from the library earlier that morning. Standing in the doorway for a second she suppressed a chuckle at the sight of James pacing the length of the room.  
  
"James sit down before you wear the carpet out…they are not due for another hour" his mother finally said.  
  
Snapping out of his daydream type state James looked up at her "Oh sorry…being a bit of an idiot aren't I?" Mrs Potter nodded at her son and patted the sofa next to her. James flopped down onto the sofa next to her causing his mother to smile.  
  
Studying her son closely she thought I had better have the dreaded chat…I know Harry won't have talked to him…Big chicken  
  
Looking at him she said "James I need to talk to you about Lily"  
  
An edgy tone in his voice he said "What's wrong mum…Has something happened to Lily?"  
  
Smiling "No James…I just wanted to talk about you and Lily." Pausing for a moment hoping her son would catch on.  
  
Wincing slightly James thought Oh no…I need help but before he could say anything his mother continued.  
  
"James there is nothing to be embarrassed about…its just you need to remember you still have a year left at school." Stopping Ellie Potter thought How to phrase the next bit?…Oh well here we go. "I brought this for you to read…It is better to be safe than sorry…Not that I'm condoning anything but well we can't stop you so I would rather you were prepared" and she handed him the book.  
  
Looking down at the books his mother had placed in his lap James blushed and thought I can't believe my mother has just given me a book on birth control…Oh my god  
  
Ellie Potter decided now would be a good time to leave her son alone "If you need to talk about anything I will always be here for you James" patting his hand she said "You might want to take that upstairs before the girls arrive." She only just managed to keep a straight face as James dashed from the room with a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Twenty minutes later James came back into the sitting room but could not manage to look his mother in the eye as the two of them went to stand near the fireplace. Within seconds Lily stepped out of the flames and smiled, putting her trunk down she said "Hello Mrs Potter." Moving closer to James she said "Hi James"  
  
Opening her arms to hug him he caught her hands and smiled at her saying "Hello Lily" and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Lily raised an eyebrow and thought Oh very proper and formal today aren't we but was distracted by a chuckling Mrs Potter. Lily gave James a, What the hell is going on look? But he just smiled at her.  
  
The tension was cut as Aggy stepped out of the fireplace and smiled at them all saying "Hello"  
  
Mrs Potter smiled "Hello dear" turning to James "James please show the girls to their rooms and then come down…lunch is nearly ready"  
  
Nodding he said, "Yes mother" and couldn't help smiling at the grimace on his mothers face.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Lily wasn't quite sure what was going on since getting there James had been a little strange, lunch wasn't any better.  
  
As dessert was being served Mrs Potter couldn't believe her son was being such a prat. Looking at the three of them she said, "I hope your rooms are ok girls"  
  
Both smiled and said, "Yes thanks"  
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot Remus will be here tomorrow morning" watching Aggy's face light up made her smile. "Why don't you spend the rest of the day unpacking and James can help you get aquatinted with the house." Standing up she said "Well I'd better get going…I'll see you all at dinner"  
  
Watching his mother leave the room James said, "Are you two finished?" As they nodded "Come on then…unpack first and then I'll show you around"  
  
Lily was now getting a little annoyed with James's tone, standing "It is quite all right James I think I can manage to find my way back…I have been here before" and with that she flounced out of the room.  
  
Shaking her head Aggy said "Sometimes James you are the biggest idiot alive…What the hell has got into you?" but she did not wait for an answer and quickly followed Lily out of the room.  
  
James sat head in hands thinking I know.  
  
Finally catching up with Lily Aggy touched her arm "Lily are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know what's got into him" reaching Aggy's door she said "I'll see you in a bit…Lets just unpack…ok." Aggy simple nodded on went throw the door. Lily walked a little further along the corridor and into her own room. Going over to the bed she thought I really do love this room…Thank god something feels friendly and she started to unpack.  
  
Everything put away Lily sat at the dressing table and started to brush her hair, lost in her own world Lily did not notice the bedroom door slowly open or the figure that entered. That was until he appeared in the mirror and she jumped out of her skin.  
  
Her breathing finally returning to normal she flung her self around "James Potter what the hell are you doing?" her eyes flashed him a warning of beware.  
  
Instinctively James took a step back he'd seen her like this before "Lily I'm sorry" pausing he noticed this had had no effect on her at all "Lily please I'm really sorry for before"  
  
Running her hand over her robes Lily stared directly at him a stern look on her face "Your sorry…that you for the last hour and a half have treated me like something the cat dragged in." Suddenly Lily's anger boiled "WELL I'M SORRY JUST DOESN'T BLOODY CUT IT POTTER"  
  
Motionless James thought Shit…she is really mad…How the hell am I going to get out of this one? Then taking another step back James's leg caught the edge of the bed, before he knew what was happening he felt himself hit the corner of the four poster bed and slid straight over the other side landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
Lily stood watching James fall as if it was slow motion, as he disappeared, her face cracked into a smile and she giggled. Going over to her bed she lay down and peered over the edge at the crumpled heap formally known as James Potter.  
  
All traces of anger seemed to have melted away and looking up at her James thought Thank you god. Righting himself he knelt up so that he was on eye level with her "Lily I am sorry" holding his hand up to stop her from saying anything "Just before you arrived Mum did something that freaked me out a little." Lily gave him a quizzical look and he said, "She gave me a book on birth control" at this Lily let out a huge roar of laughter.  
  
Rushing from her room Aggy flung Lily's door open to see James still knelt on the floor and Lily rolling over her bed laughing so hard tears were running down her face. Walking over to James "James what on earth is going on?"  
  
Rolling back to face them both Lily slightly calmer forced herself to sit up watching James nod at her she said "He had the sex and birth control talk with his Mum."  
  
Aggy sat down on the bed next to Lily raising an eyebrow she said "You mean all this was over birth control" Lily nodded and James blushed. "Remember when we had 'the chat' with my Mum" and now both girls were giggling.  
  
For the next half an hour Lily and Aggy told James about the time spent in Aggy's kitchen with her mum and then they showed him the charms she had given them.  
  
As calm descended on the room Lily asked "James why didn't you just tell her about the chastity charm?"  
  
Rolling his eyes he said, "Because then I would have had to explain how I found out about it!" this simply caused the girls to start giggling again.  
  
Finally James said, "Come on lets show Aggy around" both girls nodded and James helped them off the bed. The rest of the afternoon was spent exploring James's house. Dinner was less strained now that James had got over being embarrassed and soon they were heading for bed.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Aggy woke with a smile on her face similar to the one Lily had the day before and she chuckled to herself. Getting dressed she went to get Lily and head down to breakfast. Finding James already sat at the table a wicked smile crossed Lily's face, walking over to him she placed a kiss on his cheek saying "Good morning" and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Blushing James was not helped by the sound of the three women sat at the table giggling. Hearing someone say "Hello" from the sitting room James thought Thank god reinforcements.  
  
Mrs Potter looked at Aggy and said "Aggy will you please go and bring Remus into the dinning room." Smiling at Mrs Potter she got up.  
  
Aggy found Remus stood in front of the fireplace, grateful the others were still in the dining room she put her arms around him and kissed him mumbling "I've really missed you" and resting her head on his chest.  
  
This caused Remus to pull her closer to him, holding her tight capturing the scent of her hair he said, "Not half as much as I've missed you"  
  
Raising her head she looked into his eyes knowing that the only time she ever really let her guard down was when he held her. Smiling she said "Come on we better go into the dining room" grinning wickedly "Don't want them to think we are up to no good!"  
  
Remus blushed making Aggy giggle, taking hold of his hand she led him out of the room only pausing to leave his luggage in the hall before going into the dining room.  
  
Mrs Potter smiled, Lily raised her eyebrows at her friend and James winked at Remus, all laughed as Remus blushed.  
  
Remus went to sit by James saying "Hello everyone and thank you Mrs Potter for inviting me to stay"  
  
"You are very welcome Remus…Have you had your breakfast?" she asked  
  
No longer red he said, "Yes thank you…but I would like a cup of tea if there is any left"  
  
At that moment a little house elf appeared and presented Remus with a cup of tea.  
  
Finishing the last of her tea Mrs Potter said "Some of us have work to do so I will see you all at dinner" looking at James "Wimbly is preparing you a picnic for lunch…Have a good day" and with that she left.  
  
The four friends sat chatting about what to do for the rest of the day as they finished breakfast. The girls decided that they needed to get Remus's stuff up to his room and then they wanted to do a bit more exploring of the house before lunch.  
  
They soon found themselves upstairs heading down the left-hand corridor Remus had been put into a guestroom near James but both were not that far away from the girls. Aggy and Lily sat down on Remus's bed chatting and watching the boy's quickly unpacked Remus's stuff.  
  
Hearing a giggling noise the boys turned around and James thought Why do girls giggle?…even my mum does it…Do they never grow out of it? .  
  
Looking at them James said "What so funny?" but all he got was a hand pointing at an item of clothing they had dropped. Rolling his eyes James said "Remus it seems your underwear is causing this (pointing at the girls) girlie display".  
  
Quickly retrieving the boxer shorts from the floor Remus shoved them into the first open draw. Smiling at his blushing friend James thought He is going to have to toughen up and looking at the girls he said, "It is only underwear…it's not that exciting"  
  
At this Lily leaned closer to Aggy and whispered to her so that the boys couldn't hear. Aggy's eyes went wide, mouth gaped open and it was now her turn to blush. After a second she pushed Lily off the bed saying "Lily Evans I'm shocked" and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Walking over to them James asked "What did she say?" the girls looked at one another and shaking their heads at him started giggling again.  
  
Coming to stand next to his friend Remus said, "From the looks on their faces I'm not sure we really want the answer to that question"  
  
James had to nodded saying "I'm not sure I can cope with this for two weeks" looking at the girls he said "Are you two going to sit giggling all day or are we going to do something?"  
  
Holding her arms out to him James leant down and hauled Lily to her feet. Straightening her shirt Lily said "Sorry" and taking hold of his hand started to walk out of the room. Remus and Aggy closely followed them.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
By lunchtime they had covered most of the upper floors of the house and James had explained the significance of some of the portraits they had seen.  
  
Collecting the picnic basket from the kitchen they headed outside. Carrying the basket James led them to a small grove formed from cherry blossom trees that over looked the lake.  
  
Taking the basket from him Lily took the blanket out and spread it out on the ground. Soon the food was laid out and they were sat eating the delicious snacks that they had been packed. The four friends enjoyed a pleasant lunch in the shade of the cherry blossom trees. Lily and Aggy were both sat leaning against their boyfriends telling them all about their excursions at the Ministry.  
  
Good food, sunshine and the comfort of each other soon became too much for the four teenagers and as the afternoon wore on the voices became softer until eventually only quiet even breathing could be heard. Curled up in the cool shade the boys held their girlfriends like precious gifts from the gods.  
  
Light fading James opened his eyes smiling as he realised that they had slept most of the afternoon. His only need was to kiss the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms. Glancing up James thought Remus deserves someone to love and smiled at the contented look on his friends face.  
  
James pulled Lily tighter to him returning his face to rest on her hair and sighed, drifting back into sleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Mr Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace smiling at the sight of his wife sitting reading by the window. "Good evening dear"  
  
Looking up Mrs Potter smiled "Hello Harry" getting up she stretch and walked over to her husband.  
  
Embracing his wife Harry kissed her and said, "So where are the kids?"  
  
Ellie Potter shrugged "I've not seen them since this morning…They were going to have a picnic"  
  
Mr Potter clapped his hands and a small house elf appeared "Hello Wimbly…Do you know where James and his friends are?"  
  
Bowing to her master Wimbly replied "They is out by the lake Minister…They is not coming back in yet…. Do you want Wimbly to fetch them?"  
  
"No thank you…could you have dinner ready in thirty minutes" he said.  
  
Bowing "Yes Minister" and she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.  
  
"Come on Ellie that's go and find them" he said taking hold of his wife's hand.  
  
Soon they were walking through the gardens both seem to know the direction in which they would find the teenagers. Reaching the Cherry blossom grove they smiled at each other. Ellie Potter smiled and leaning against her husband said "Look familiar" and both smiled as they remembered being found in this very same spot by Harry's parents over thirty years ago.  
  
Harry and Ellie Potter chuckled at the memory as they stood and watched there son snuggled up asleep in the late afternoon sunlight with his girlfriend.  
  
Eyes still closed James thought what is she laughing about now. Opening his eyes he gazed down at Lily who was still sleeping in his arms and thought funny I could have sworn I heard her laugh but it was then he noticed the shadow and looked up to see his parents watching him. James groaned and buried his face into Lily's hair.  
  
Watching their son only made the Potters laugh louder having the effect of disturbing the other slumbering teenagers. Remus nearly jumped out of his skin causing Aggy to roll face first into the grass.  
  
"Remus you prat…what did you do that for?" she shouted at him but noticing the two adults she elbowed him in the side saying "Sorry." Remus blushed causing Aggy to roll her eyes at him.  
  
Raising his head James managed to smile at his parents and gently nudge Lily who rolled over and snuggled closer into James's chest. It was now James's turn to blush especially when his mum let out a giggle. Leaning closer James whispered "Lily wake up" she squirmed in his arms and said "Oh James" as she felt him raise them both into a sitting position. From where she was sat Lily could see Remus and Aggy and thought Why are they looking like that?…They look as if they have seen… at this Lily turned slightly and realised what or who they were looking at. Groaning she turned her face back into James chest saying, "Oh no"  
  
Letting out a slight chuckle Mr Potter said, "Hello…looks like you all had a nice afternoon" and the chuckle turned into a laugh as he saw the reactions of the four teenagers. Stepping forward he held a hand out to Lily "let me help you up my dear." Lily accepted the offer and was soon on her feet and turning to help James up, Mrs Potter sorted the picnic basket out with a quick flick of her wand and it was soon floating back towards the house.  
  
Mrs Potter held her hands out to the girls and said, "Come on girls lets go back up to the house and freshen up for dinner"  
  
Lily gave James a nervous glance before following Mrs Potter and was so glad that Aggy was there. Holding on to the girls hands they had not got far from the three men when Mrs Potter said "Don't worry" and smiling "Harry and I got caught in the exact same spot by his parents when we were about your age." Lily and Aggy looked at Mrs Potter and all three of them started giggling.  
  
A little further back James said "Dad why do they do that?"  
  
"Do what James?" he asked  
  
"Giggle"  
  
Signing Mr Potter put his arms around the shoulders of the two boys and said "That boys is one of the mysteries of the world" and they followed them into the house.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter – More to come on the girl's summer adventures in the next few chapters.  
  
Thanks for reading – Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – Any suggestions are always appreciated  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	25. Friends for dinner

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
  
  
1.1.1 FRIENDS FOR DINNER  
  
The early dawn light slowly filtered through the window casting a faint shadow over a sleeping Lily Evans. Curled up warm in the pretty four poster bed a small smiled reached her lips as she glimpsed a figure quietly sneaking towards her. Watching him from under her lashes she wondered what he was going to do next. The figure approached cautiously so as not to wake the sleeper, or so he thought and couched next to the bed. He did not touch her but sat simply watching her sleep as he had done for the last couple of nights.  
  
Realising he was getting ready to move Lily stretched her arm out saying, "Don't go…please stay?"  
  
Brushing back a lock of dark messy hair he smiled at her and nodded totally unprepared for what she was about to do. Lily let go of his arm and swept the duvet back "Get in…please." She moved slightly to make a little more room for the tall athletic youth "Please" and smiled as he complied.  
  
Without taking his eyes from hers he raised from the floor and gently climbed onto the bed next to her. Sweeping the cover back over them she snuggled right up close and placed a small kiss on the base of his throat before lifting her head. At the same moment he lowered his and their lips met in a soft kiss that smouldered with passion. Her left hand placed lightly on his chest could feel the beat of his heart and her right gently caressing his face.  
  
That old familiar feeling broke the moment, cold smooth iron came between them. Looking up at him Lily said, "Cast the spell" and she pulled his hand down and tapped the chastity belt. Falling into the depths of her deep emerald eyes in knew he would do anything she commanded.  
  
Lips hovering over hers he said, "Need a wand." Sliding her body over the top of his she reached for the bedside table and retrieved her wand. Closing his hand over the top of hers they held the wand against the chastity belt and he muttered the spell.  
  
A creaking of an old iron hinge snapped him to his senses letting go of her hand he caught the lock and snapped it shut. Not taking his eyes from hers he took the wand from her hand and dropped it to the floor.  
  
Her eyes looked at him filled with surprise and he said "Not yet and not here" and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you" he muttered and slid from the bed his hand brushing her hair from her face and trailing down her cheek. A last smile and he turned and left.  
  
Lily groaned and rolled over frustration filling her every pore for a moment she wondered if it had been just a dream.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A loud bang on the door caused Lily to jump up at the same moment that Aggy tumbled through the now open door. Brushing sleep from her eyes Lily looked at her friend "Nice entrance…But you could have just knocked"  
  
Laughing Aggy said "Sorry…I tripped…Are you getting up?…Breakfast is ready." Aggy sat down on Lily's bed smiling and then chuckled as Remus stuck his head around the side of the door.  
  
"Good morning Lily" he said and glared at Aggy "I'll see you two downstairs" and he closed the door.  
  
Lily eyed her friend up "What have you two been up too?"  
  
Blushing Aggy said "Nothing…Come on get dressed"  
  
While Lily got dressed the girls chatted about the things they had been doing for the past few days at James's house, neither could believe they had been there nearly a week already.  
  
Entering the dinning room Lily and Aggy quickly helped them selves to breakfast from the buffet and sat down. Both girls said "Good morning" and smiled at the others sat around the table.  
  
Mrs Potter surveyed the silent glances that were being exchanged between the four teenagers thinking I wonder what has got into this lot this morning…what have they been up to? On second thoughts do I really want to know? Smiling she said "I spoke to Mrs Weasley yesterday and if you would like a change of scenery today she would be very pleased to see you"  
  
Looking at the beaming smile on Lily's face James thought God she is cute when she smiles like that "Mum that would be great…What time is she expecting us?"  
  
"Any time this morning…I thought it might be nice if you took a picnic with you" she said. "I'll just go and sort one out with Wimbly and I'll see you all at dinner…Have a good day kids"  
  
Remus looked at his friend and said, "So care to enlighten us poor idiots about what is going on today?"  
  
Looking at him James said "Babysitting" causing Remus to raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
Thinking about the day ahead James glanced down at the clothes, he had put on that morning and then said "Think I'll go and get changed before we go." Standing up the others nodded in agreement and they all went back upstairs.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Stepping in to the kitchen at The Burrow Lily shouted "Hello Mrs Weasley" and grinned as a small figure launched itself at her. Looking down she said "Hello Charlie" picking him up kissing him and giving him a big hug.  
  
Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen at the same time as the last of the teenagers were stepping out of the fireplace. Molly Weasley looked at them and said, "Hello…It's very good of you to come and play with the boys"  
  
Putting Bill down who had just rushed into the kitchen James said "No problem…This is Remus and Aggy" and he pointed towards them.  
  
Before Mrs Weasley could reply to James Bill pulled on his hand saying, "Want to come outside and play?" causing all the adults to smile.  
  
Swinging Bill up onto his back James said, "Yeah come on" and he headed for the door closely followed by Remus.  
  
Shacking her head Lily said to Mrs Weasley "How is the baby?"  
  
"Oh he is smashing…fast as sleep upstairs" she replied "I'll bring him down when he wakes up"  
  
Pulling a squirming Charlie out of Lily's arms Aggy smiled at them and headed for the door.  
  
Chuckling Lily said "Mrs Weasley why don't you put your feet up for a bit…we brought lunch with us (pointing at the picnic basket) and have a relax"  
  
Watching the girl walk towards the door Molly Weasley said "Please call me Molly…Mrs Weasley makes me sound so old"  
  
Lily smiled "No problem Molly…See you later" and she headed outside to find the others already chasing the small boys all round the garden.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent in frenzied activity as they played with the boys in the garden. As lunchtime approached Molly came outside holding baby Percy and sat down on the grass next to the girls.  
  
Lily and Aggy sorted the picnic out, calling the boys over and then Lily moved over to Molly and took Percy from her saying, "How about I hold this little fellow while you eat and then we'll do a swop"  
  
Molly smiled "Thank you"  
  
Sitting down next to James Lily happily cuddled the little bundle and while they all sat chatting, no one noticed the small figure creeping closer and closer to Lily. That was until a small bottom edged itself on to Lily's lap trying to get between Lily and baby Percy. Looking down at the smiling face of Charlie Weasley Lily chuckled at the smiling face.  
  
"I want to sit here," he said now scowling at his baby brother "Not his turn…My Lily"  
  
Aggy took the opportunity and stood moving over to Lily saying "Why don't I take Percy" and before Lily could answer she lifted the sleeping baby from her arms and went back to sit down next to Remus. Leaning back against Remus Aggy smiled to herself looking up at her friend's faces she said "What?"  
  
Lily smiled at her "Nothing" but thought I've never seen Aggy look so truly relaxed. But turned her attention to the little red head that was now firmly planted on her knee and tickled him.  
  
A smile flickered over his face as he watched Aggy hold the baby Remus allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like to see her holding his child with a slight shake of his head he thought Stop it…idiot…No point wishing for something you will never have. With a sigh he returned to talking to James about the last house Quidditch game.  
  
Finishing her lunch Mrs Weasley turned to Aggy and said, "Let me take him back…while you get some lunch"  
  
But surprising the rest she replied "Oh no I'm fine Mrs Weasley…I'd be happy to watch him for you"  
  
Smiling at the girl "Well if you're sure…I've got a few jobs I could get done inside"  
  
Aggy beamed at her "I don't mind at all"  
  
For the next hour Aggy Court sat on the grass in the Weasley's back garden and rocked the sleeping baby gently singing to him, while her friends were flying low around the garden with two over excited small boys.  
  
*****  
  
Sat eating dinner that night an owl swooped into the dinning room to the surprise of Mrs Potter who thought Who is sending owls at this time? Watching the owl hover over James Mrs Potter thought Oh no but tried to keep a smile on her face.  
  
Reaching up to untie the note James tried to give his mother a reassuring smile knowing whom the owl belonged to. After reading the note he looked up at his mother whom simply said, "When does he want to come over?"  
  
Laughing James said, "After the weekend" trying to gauge her reaction he asked, "Can his girlfriend come as well?"  
  
All four teenagers stared at Mrs Potter who seemed to be deep in thought and then said "I will no doubt regret this but yes…I suppose the more the merrier."  
  
James leaned towards Lily and whispered something to her, Lily nodded at him. Straightening up James flashed his mother his best smile and she thought Oh no what now…I only get that smile when he wants something. "What do you want James?"  
  
Chuckling James said, "Mum would it be alright to invite two of our other friends?"  
  
A surprised look crossed her face as she thought of the small chubby boy and said, "What Peter has got a girlfriend?"  
  
Laughing at her James said "Yes he has (Pulling a face) but I didn't mean Peter." As he paused for a second Lily took over "Actually Mrs Potter she is really mine and Aggy's friend…Her name is Annie Ryan and she is very nice…Her boyfriend is called Danny Brocklehurst"  
  
Now all four faces around the table were giving her their best smiles, laughing she said, "Who am I to refuse such angelic faces"  
  
Dinner was quickly finished and the four friends dashed off to James's room to return Sirius's owl and to right a note to Annie asking her if she and Danny wanted to come over as well.  
  
By lunch the next day they had received replies Sirius, Marie, Annie and Danny would be arriving Tuesday lunchtime and staying until dinner Wednesday.  
  
****  
  
Sunday evening found Mr & Mrs Potter in the sitting room discussing their plans for the coming week.  
  
Harry said "Now on Tuesday we need to be out of here by four for the Portkey to the French Ministry…So I'll floo back here by three thirty"  
  
Ellie Potter nodded at her husband but then a horrific thought crossed her mind, noticing the look Harry said, "What's wrong?"  
  
Fiddling with her hair for a minute she said "James is having some other friends over that night as well"  
  
"Who…you never said anything?"  
  
Taking a deep breath she said, "Sirius and his girlfriend Marie and another boy called Danny and his girlfriend Annie."  
  
Thinking about this for a moment he said "Bugger" then shrugged and said, "Well not a lot we can do know…I suppose we will just have to trust them." At this statement the only thing they could do was laugh.  
  
*****  
  
They received the news that Mr & Mrs Potter would not be at home on Tuesday evening at dinner on Monday. After dinner finished James and Remus found them selves in Mr Potter's study were he had a quiet chat with them. Both boys left the study a little shaky an hour later and very red faced.  
  
At the same time Mrs Potter had spoken to the girls in the sitting room. The girls were laughing as they headed out into the hall and up to bed. Mrs Potter had put them in charge while she was away.  
  
*****  
  
Tuesday lunchtime found eight teenagers stood greeting each other in the sitting room of Archer's lodge. Mrs Potter helped to sort the new arrivals out and escorted them to their rooms. She was pleasantly surprised at how well behaved they were all being even Sirius seemed to be on his best behaviour.  
  
Wishing them a good day Mrs Potter head off to her room to get organised for the trip to the French ministry.  
  
Congregating in James's room it was decided that they would play Quidditch for the rest of the afternoon. The only person not that keen was Marie who didn't particularly like flying but agreed when Sirius made a sad puppy face at her.  
  
Dragging the Quidditch chest outside Marie and Annie looked very uneasily at the bludgers that were straining to be released.  
  
"We're not going to use them are we?" Marie asked pointing at the bludgers.  
  
Thinking about this for a second James said "I've got an idea" and he ran back into the house. Coming back out with his wand he transfigured one of the bludgers, so that it now looked like a big round sponge. "Ok...This is what I think we should do"  
  
James spent the next ten minutes explaining how that they would only play with the Quaffle and one bludger. On each side they would have two chasers, one beater and a keeper. All nodded in agreement and the teams were chosen. It was decided that all couples would be split up so one team was made up of James & Danny as chasers, Aggy as beater and Marie as the keeper, with the other team as Lily & Annie as chasers, Sirius as beater and Remus as keeper. The boys quickly sorted out some goal posts at either end of what was decided as the pitch and the game began.  
  
For the next hour the garden was filled with shrieks of laughter as the eight teenagers flew around trying to out do each other at every turn. Even Marie started to enjoy herself especially when she and Aggy switched positions and she managed to hit Sirius with the now soft squidgy bludger.  
  
His team in the lead James called for a timeout. Landing on the ground James headed into the house, coming back out he was followed by Wimbly who brought the teenagers a large jug of ice cold pumpkin juice and some glasses. It wasn't long before they were all back in the air.  
  
At three fifteen Mrs Potter headed outside into the garden watching them play Quidditch for a few minutes. Waving she shouted, "Come on kids…I need you to come in now" and laughed at the expression on James's face as he proclaimed his team the winner.  
  
*****  
  
As they trouped into the house Mrs Potter faced the eight of them "Right listen up…We will be leaving at four and be back for one tomorrow…Wimbly will serve dinner at seven." Waving her hand in front at her face she said, "That should give you plenty of time to clean up."  
  
Just then Mr Potter walked out of the sitting room and said "Hello." Going to his wife's side he kissed her on the cheek "Is everything ready?" she nodded at him and then looking at the others he said "You all look like you've had a good day…Who won?"  
  
Pulling his little team of four together James said, "We did dad" glancing at Lily he smirked "it wasn't much of a competition really"  
  
This remark earned him a shout of "Potter" and a punch from Lily, which caused them all to laugh.  
  
Checking his watch Mr Potter turned to Ellie and said "Well we better get going" pointing his wand at the luggage he reduced it and placed it into the pocket of his robes. Taking hold of her hand they both said "Bye kids…be good" and he gave the boys a stern look. Walking out the door he picked up the old boot that was on the hall table and standing on the front steps of Archer's lodge Ellie Potter also took hold of the old boot and soon they had both disappeared.  
  
Turning to look at the others James said "Mum was right…we stink and I could do with a sleep…How about we meet down here at seven in time for dinner."  
  
They all nodded and mumbled their agreement to the plan. With that they headed upstairs to their own rooms to shower, change and take a nap before dinner.  
  
*****  
  
By ten to seven the eight teenagers had assembled in the dinning room ready for dinner all extremely hungry. Dinner was a noisy event everyone chatting about what they had been doing over the last two weeks. They also talked about their final year at Hogwarts and what they were thinking about doing when they finished. As dinner came to an end they retired to the sitting room and spent a couple of hours playing exploding snap.  
  
As it approached eleven O'clock James said "Well I don't know about you lot but I think I'm going to bed" James laughed because as he said this Sirius yawned.  
  
The four couples holding hands headed upstairs to their bedrooms. Each boy escorted his girlfriend to her room and kissed and hugged her goodnight at the door. Watching the door closed they headed towards their own rooms saying goodnight to each other on the way.  
  
*****  
  
Curled up in her bed Lily smiled as she thought about the day's events and slowly drifting into sleep. A click and a squeak caused her to turn over, opening one eye a half smile on her lips she watched James sneak into her room. Waiting for him to get close to her bed she pushed the covers back. As he slipped between the covers she whispered "I love you James" and she wrapped her arms around him. James leant down and kissed her, as the familiar sensation hit her she pulled back from him saying "Do it James cast the spell."  
  
Reaching behind him for her wand they held it together and the spell was cast. The lock clicked and the chastity belt fell open, Lily reached down and removed it throwing it onto the floor.  
  
*****  
  
In the room next door Aggy Court lay awake staring up at the drapes of her bed with a wicked grin on her face she slid her legs out of bed and headed for the door. Slowly opening her door she eased through the small opening and crept into the corridor. Quietly making her way past Lily's and then James's rooms she paused in front of the next door. Taking a deep breath she pushed it open just enough to allow her to sneak in. Tip toeing towards the bed she gently pulled the cover back and climbed in next to the warm soft body of Remus Lupin.  
  
Getting right up close to him she slowly slid her arm around his stomach and kissed his shoulder, smiling to her self as she heard him let out a small moan. Turning over to face her he raised his hand and brushing her hair from her face he said "I will love you forever" and he kissed her.  
  
******  
  
Marie Devon lay in bed smiling to herself waiting for Sirius. Hearing the door open she raised her self up on one elbow and pushed the covers back. Sirius got into bed and put his arms around the petite figure of his girlfriend and hugged her tight to him. Placing a finger under her chin he raised her face so that his lips just brushed hers. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun and he rested his face against her hair holding onto her as if at any moment she might disappear. Neither of them moved but just lay still in each other's embrace, hoping this would last for eternity.  
  
******  
  
At the exact same moment Danny Brocklehurst and Annie Ryan opened the door to their bedroom and quietly eased out. Neither noticed the other until they came face to face in the hallway. Standing there for a second smiling at one another Danny bent down and lightly kissed her. Annie took hold of his hand and pulled him closer to him. Face against her hair he whispered "Fancy meeting you here!" at which she giggled. This caused both of them to quickly look around checking the other doors. Turning around Danny led her back towards his room and they escaped the hallway.  
  
******  
  
As dawn broke and the sun started to rise eight teenagers lay fast asleep in their own beds.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter – If you want to know what happened and how they all got back into their own beds you only need to ask (Although I think the answer may have to be R or NC17 – therefore posted as a separate story)  
  
Don't forget to click the button at the bottom and let me know what you think or want – always open to suggestion?  
  
Thanks Madame Padfoot 


	26. Quidditch and the Potter's

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been writing the extra chapters that go with the end of chapter 25 (They are NC17 so not suitable for everyone) – If you want to read them they are under the title Love, Life & Quidditch – uncut (Probably easier to find them via by bio)  
  
  
  
1.1.1 QUIDDITCH & THE POTTER'S  
  
The morning sunshine was streaming through the windows at Archers Lodge and all was quiet, except for an anxious little house elf that was pacing the floor in the kitchen. None of the children were up and she had been given specific instructions by the master that they were not to spend the whole morning in bed. As the large clock in the hall struck nine she edged her way out into the hall listening for any sign of movement while she watched the staircase.  
  
Shaking her head she made the decision she would have to wake up Master James and with a small pop she disappeared. Almost immediately she reappeared at James's bedroom door and knocked lightly, getting no answer she knocked at again. This time she pushed the door open and crept into the room saying, "Master James…Is time to get up…Master James."  
  
Still getting no response she ventured closer to him. Reaching up on tip toe she reached her long bony fingers out and prodded him "Master James…Please is get up time…Breakfast is ready"  
  
Wimbly kept on prodding him until she got a response from him. Finally he turned over and glared at the little house elf. "Wimbly…Stop that" he growled still awash with sleep. Eyes opening a little more he noticed the hurt look on her face and felt remorse for his harsh tone. Groaning he said "Wimbly I'm sorry" and smiled at her relieved to see her smile back at him.  
  
Forcing himself to sit up James said "OK Wimbly I'm up…Will you go and wake up Lily and then we will organise the rest and be down for breakfast in half an hour"  
  
James smiled at the sight of the little house elf bowing to him and disappearing out of his room. Sitting still for a moment as the last remnants of sleep left him he thought about her. She had always been there taking care of him and his family.  
  
A knock at his door and the sight of the red head that popped around the side brought him back to reality. Watching her enter his room James said "We need to get the rest up…You take three and I'll take three…Half an hour and breakfast…OK"  
  
Lily stood in the middle of his room listening to his instructions and smiled as she watched James stand and walk towards her as he was talking to her. As he reached her Lily nodded at him. She took a step towards him and put her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
Holding her for a second James pulled away from her, kissed her on the forehead and smiling said "Alright which three do you want?"  
  
Rolling her eyes at him "The girls James" and punching in the arm she left his room chuckling to her self.  
  
Both of them reached the first door and wondered if they would find anyone inside. Knocking both were relieved to find the occupant inside and alone.  
  
It wasn't long before all eight teenagers were down stairs sat in the dinning room eating breakfast. At first it had been a quiet affair unspoken questions being asked between the teenagers until Sirius took it up on himself to liven up the room by carefully aiming some scrambled egg at Aggy. As it landed in her lap all hell broke loose and for the next ten minutes Sirius dodged a very mad Aggy Court.  
  
Finally Remus managed to grab her and drag her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her and not letting her loose until she calmed down and Sirius had apologised in his usually dramatic way.  
  
The others sat watching the small drama laughing. Lily watched Remus and Aggy with interest for the first time Remus hadn't blushed at showing affection for Aggy in public. Lily managed to catch Aggy's eye as she was still sitting in Remus's lap and raised her eyebrows at her. Aggy gave her a confuse look but following Lily's gaze realised what she was referring to and sliding into the chair next to him simply rolled her eyes at her friend and shrugged.  
  
Finishing breakfast normal conversation resumed and it was decided that they would have a Quidditch rematch. This is how Mr & Mrs Potter found their son and his friends when they returned from the French Ministry.  
  
Flying down to meet them James got off his broom and went over and kissed his mother.  
  
"Hello James…You all look like you having a good time…Whose winning today?" his father asked.  
  
Rolling his eyes "Lily" a wicked smile crossing his face he said "So dad…What to help up hold the Potter name and show these girls how to play?" waving his broom at his father and glancing at his mother.  
  
The others had come down to join the Potter's. The boys smirked as they realised what James was up to and the girls stood arms folded.  
  
Mr Potter grinned at his son's tactics and his wife's response "James" she snapped "Don't be sexist"  
  
Mr Potter added fuel to the fire "Well James I don't think it would be fair…Not much of a contest"  
  
This was enough for Mrs Potter "Harold Potter don't be so pompous" glancing at her watch she said "Right…We will have lunch first and then us Not much of a contest girls will put you boys in your place once and for all"  
  
Mrs Potter motioned for the girls to follow her and they headed inside. Lunch found the girls in the sitting room and the boys in the dinning room all discussing strategies for the up coming battle.  
  
It was decided that Mr Potter would join Sirius as a beater and the rest of the boys would play in their normal positions. Sat in the sitting room Lily contemplated the pending game and wondered how long it would take James to stop crowing about the huge defeat he was about to bestow up on her.  
  
Looking at them she decided that Mrs Potter would be a chaser, Marie would join Aggy as a beater after yesterdays performance and Annie would be the keeper.  
  
*****  
  
The teams assembled outside after lunch and the rules were set, it was decided that the game would last for eighty minutes as they were playing without a snitch.  
  
The game was soon under way and Lily was pleasantly surprised at Mrs Potters flying skills. At the half way point the boys were in the lead 60 points to 30 but in the second half the tables turned and soon the were even.  
  
Lily and Mrs Potter made a good team they seemed to instinctively know where the other was. Mr Potter on the other hand was an excellent beater and Lily wondered if he had been on the house team during his time at Hogwart's.  
  
As the game was coming to an end the score remained tied. With only a few minutes to go Lily snatched up the quaffle and headed for the scoring area. Zigzagging across the pitch she just managed to avoid the bludger as it winged past her right shoulder. Taking her eye off it she did not see it being batted back at her by Mr Potter who had snaked around to the other side of her. As the bludger hit her in the chest she dropped the quaffle more from surprise than pain (due to them still using the soft bludger charmed from the previous day).  
  
Dipping his broom James reached out and just managed to grab the quaffle. Glancing to the side he noticed Danny flying towards him and the two Hogwart's chasers dashed down the pitch. Mrs Potter hot on his heals she was unable to catch him it time to prevent him passing to Danny who smiling at his keeper girlfriend scooted around her and scored the winning shot.  
  
Checking his watch Mr Potter called time and they all headed back down to the grass.  
  
Both teams stood facing one another the boys all with smug looks on their faces. The girls' were facing them arms folded and rolling their eyes.  
  
As Mr Potter opened his mouth he was cut off by his wife who said, "Oh shut up Harry"  
  
"Actually I was going to say good game everyone" he said and then stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Laughing at his childish behaviour Ellie Potter said "Harry" and then "Showers for everyone and then hot chocolate in the sitting room"  
  
As everyone looked at her they realised this was not a request but an order and so they headed into the house.  
  
It wasn't long before they were all assembled in the sitting room holding mugs of steaming hot chocolate and chatting about the game. The five men managed to crow about the triumphant victory and being masters of Quidditch.  
  
After thirty minutes of Lily could stand no more and said "Speaking as a person with a contract to play professional Quidditch…If nobody minds I think I will take a nap before dinner"  
  
Mrs Potter smirked at the jealous looks on the three boy's faces (James, Sirius & Danny) and said, "I think that is a very good idea"  
  
The other teenagers agreed and they all headed for their rooms. Mr Potter headed into his study but was also soon asleep resting back in his big desk chair and Mrs Potter who had settled down onto the sofa to read was also soon sleeping. Peace descended over the house.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner was a noisy affair, as all the teenagers seemed to talk at once. The elder Potters laughed at the chatter joining in with stories of their days at Hogwart's.  
  
As dinner came to an end it was soon time for Sirius, Danny, Marie and Annie to return home. They all congregated in the sitting room saying goodbye and thanks and making plans for meeting up again later in the summer at Sirius's house.  
  
*****  
  
With only one more day at the Potter's left the four of them spent it lazing around. Lily noticed that Aggy was getting a little more anxious as the day went on and decided it was time for some girl time. After lunch they had settled into the sitting room to relax and enjoy the reminder of the afternoon.  
  
As they sat watching Remus and James play chess in the sitting room Lily turned to Aggy and said "Fancy going for a walk…I could do with some fresh air" Aggy nodded and started to get up. Looking over to the boys Lily said, "We'll see you guys later"  
  
Without taking their eyes from the chessboard they mumbled "OK"  
  
Walking outside Lily linked arms with Aggy and they headed down towards the lake. Sitting on the grass Lily said, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Aggy nodded saying "Yeah…Just a little nervous about going to Remus's house" pausing for a second she looked over at Lily "I mean it's not like coming here"  
  
Lily smiled at her "Don't worry…You've already met his mum and dad and they both seem really nice" smirking she said "Plus now that Remus has stopped blushing every five minutes it can't be that bad"  
  
Watching her friend's eyebrows raise Aggy grinned to her self at the knowledge of why Remus no longer blushed. As the memory flashed across her mind Aggy closed her eyes for a second and then blushed her self. Hearing a gasp from Lily Aggy opened her eyes and looked at her friend.  
  
All Lily could manage was "You didn't…Did you?" and gasped again as Aggy nodded. Both girls sat in silence one contemplating what questions to ask and the other hoping that nothing else would be said on the matter.  
  
Aggy was saved from being questioned by Lily as they saw the boys approaching them. James and Remus sat down next to the girls.  
  
The four of them sat chatting until the light started to fade and they headed back in for dinner.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent packing. Lily and James had to pack first for Philip and Jeanne's wedding and then for Remus's house. Aggy packed everything back into her school trunk ready for the stay at Remus's house and Remus prepared for the journey home.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed – Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – love reading your reviews – happy to answer any questions. - Should be the wedding next.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	27. Pre-Wedding surprises

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
The wedding will be coming next (probably have it done in 4-5 days)  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 PRE-WEDDING SURPRISES  
  
  
  
Friday morning found the four teenagers stood in front of the fire in the sitting room at Archers Lodge. Mrs Potter was smiling at them and middling with James's collar on his robes.  
  
"Mum" was enough for her to stop and look up into the red face of her son.  
  
"Oh sorry James" she said smiling at him "You know what I'm like"  
  
Smiling at his mother he thought I can't believe she is still doing this…Its not like I 4 or anything but said "Its alright…no need to worry" and he hugged her.  
  
Lily hugged Aggy and whispered "You will be fine"  
  
Aggy whispered back "That's easy for you to say" and hugged her friend tight.  
  
Finally they were all ready to leave having done the round of hugs and goodbyes. Aggy and Remus went first and Lily had to laugh at the look on Aggy's face just before she whirled away.  
  
Taking a step towards the fireplace Lily turned back and moved closer to Mrs Potter. Putting her arms around the older women Lily hugged her tight and was please when the embrace was returned.  
  
Stepping back towards the fireplace she said "Bye…see you in a minute James" and was gone.  
  
James hugged his mother once more "Bye mum…see you soon" and he too was gone whirling through the floo network towards Jeanne's mothers house.  
  
*****  
  
Stepping out of the fire James lightly brushed the soot from his robes and saw Lily being released from a hug by an older lady, straightening up he noticed the three women had turned to look at him.  
  
With the famous Potter smile on his face he said "Hello" and was rewarded with bright smiles from them. Lily rolled her eyes at him and chuckled quietly at James's tactics to win favour with the two other women.  
  
Jeanne laughed at the expression on her mother's face and said "Hello James…nice to see you again"  
  
James stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek saying "Thank you for inviting me" and he turned his attention to the older women.  
  
"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you…I'm James Potter" and he offered his hand to the older women.  
  
Jeanne's mother smiled at the charming young man "I must say it is very nice to meet you…I'm Jeanne's mother…Please call me Doris" and she took the outstretched hand. Taking hold of her hand James raised it to his lips and kissed it lightly causing the older women to giggle.  
  
Lily was now laughing and moved over to James, nudging him she said "James"  
  
Laughing Jeanne said "Everybody is in the kitchen…come on and say hello to them." Jeanne led them through the house and into a large kitchen. Stood in the kitchen were her brother and two of his old school friends and their families.  
  
Lily smiled and walked towards the tall red head that was leaning against the sink. As she got closer to him he simply opened his arms and she walked into his tight embrace, leaning against his chest and hugged him. Stepping back from him she stood on tip toe kissing him on the cheek saying "Hello Rowan"  
  
"Hello beautiful little Lily flower" and he smiled at her. Looking around the side of his sister Rowan reached his hand towards James saying "Nice to see you again James"  
  
Shaking the hand James tried to smile and said "Hello Rowan"  
  
Lily went over to hug and kiss Philip hello.  
  
Then she noticed a sheepish looking Robert Laney raising from his seat at the table and Lily remembered he was the only one of them who had not seen her since the unfortunate chastity charm incident. Raising her eyebrows at him she caught a glimpse of the others smirking.  
  
Lily walked towards him and putting her arms around him she hugged him tight "Hello Robert…Don't sweat it…You're all forgiven"  
  
At hearing this he squose her tight and kissed her forehead.  
  
Stepping away from him she smiled as she saw his wife Amelia holding on to a riddling bundle in her arms. Lily squealed at the sight of her new 'niece'. Robert smiled at Lily and moved to take his daughter out of his wife's arms so that she could hug Lily. With out further ado Lily moved over to Robert and taking the baby out of his arms she said "Hello Sarah"  
  
While Lily was busy cooing over the baby Robert shook hands with James and introduced him to his wife.  
  
Jeanne's mum busied herself making tea for everyone.  
  
Lily offered James a chair and then sat herself down in his lap still holding baby Sarah. Lily chuckled at the look on Rowan's face hitting him on the arms saying "Oh stop that" causing him to glare at her.  
  
"So when is Richard coming?" but no answer was needed as they heard a shout from the other room and the kitchen door burst open as the small figure of Miranda Makin ran into the room. Lily quickly handed Sarah back to Amelia and got up off James's lap.  
  
As Miranda spied Lily she yelled "Lily" and flung herself into the awaiting arms. Lily picked the small child up, holding her in a tight embrace kissing her.  
  
Richard Making and his wife Grace stepped into the kitchen, both kissed Lily who was still holding their daughter and then moved on to greet the rest of their friends.  
  
It wasn't long before calm returned to the kitchen and everyone was again squashed around the table chatting.  
  
Doris sat down at the head of the table and said, "Right let's sort out the arrangement's for tonight and tomorrow." Waiting for everyone to look at her she continued "Ok the bridal party are going to stay here…All the boy's are to go over to Philip's house"  
  
James shifted uncomfortably in his chair causing Lily to look at him. James leaning in closer to her and whispered "Lily does she mean me as well?" Lily shrugged at him.  
  
The plans for the wedding were discussed at length and soon it was time for lunch. Doris had decided that they would eat outside, as there were so many of them. Lily and James had been outside a while playing with Miranda and were pleased to see lunch appear.  
  
As lunch got under way there were a few surprised faces as Miranda clambered onto James's knee to eat.  
  
Richard made to get up saying "Come on Miranda leave James alone"  
  
But he was cut short as James said "It's OK I don't mind." James helped himself to some sandwiches for him and Miranda. Most shocking to her parents was the fact that the mischievous little girl sat still for the whole of lunch and ate the sandwiches that James had given her.  
  
Slowly the afternoon wore on the friends sitting outside; the boy's playing with Miranda in the garden and the girls chatting about the wedding.  
  
*****  
  
Standing in the doorway Jeanne's mum watched the group for a while before going out to tell them it was time for the boy's to get going.  
  
James stood nervously next to Lily wondering what was going to happen to him. Looking up at him Lily smiled and taking a step towards him she slipped her hand into his and whispered "It will be all right James don't worry" but all she got in response was a nod.  
  
Richard walked over to Lily and James and said "Come on James…Time to go"  
  
James felt Lily squeeze his hand, he turned and smiled at her "Bye…see you tomorrow…I hope" with that he bent down and kissed her before turning to go with Richard.  
  
******  
  
Stepping out of the fireplace James was surprised to note that they were in what were obviously Philip's flat and not his parent's house.  
  
Seeing the look Rowan whispered to him "Phil's parent's were killed last year" and James nodded at the older man.  
  
Philip showed them were to put their luggage. James perched nervously on the sofa.  
  
Richard sat down next to him, feeling a bit sorry for the boy "So James I was glad to see you guys won the house cup"  
  
James relaxed slightly "Yeah…The decider was a hard game" James decided not to mention Lily getting hurt, he couldn't remember if she had told them or not. "No surprises that Lily has made a huge difference to the team"  
  
"She is one hell of a chaser but your not bad yourself you know…I wouldn't be surprised if your not approached by a professional team" Richard added  
  
Smiling James said "Thanks…but I think one professional Quidditch player is enough" and he just managed to stop himself from saying 'in the family'  
  
Philip came out of the kitchen with a tray of butter beer and snacks. At the same time Rowan appeared from one of the bedrooms and joined the other three in the sitting room.  
  
Most of the evening was spent taking Quidditch much to James's relief. There was only one dodgy moment when Rowan asked what they had got up to for the last two weeks while the girls were at his house.  
  
Lay in bed that night James was very relieved to have survived and was extremely grateful to Richard Makin.  
  
******  
  
At Jeanne's house the girl's remained outside after the boy's left. Dinner was a noisy affair as Miranda's mischievous nature returned and caused havoc at the table.  
  
Finally having had enough Grace swooped her child up into her arms and proclaimed "Bed time little lady…You have a big day tomorrow" and excusing herself from the table and went inside to sort out the four year old.  
  
While Grace was upstairs putting Miranda to bed the other three women tidied the table away. By the time Grace came back down she was ready for a nice cool butter beer turning to face Jeanne she said, "You must be mad letting that little demon be a flower girl"  
  
The others laughed at the exasperated look on Grace's face. The four women sat chatting about what they had all been up too for the last few weeks.  
  
A wicked look in her eye Amelia smiled at Lily "So Lily…dish the dirt" noticing the confused look on Lily's face she said "Tell us about James…You know…How you got together? And so on"  
  
All eyes on her Lily grimaced at the three faces now staring at her shrugging at them and said "Well James and I go to Hogwart's together…were both Gryffindor's and Prefects"  
  
Grace chuckled "Lily we haven't seen you in ages…You turn up with one dishy looking wizard and that's all you tell us"  
  
Seeing three sets of raised eyebrows Lily laughed "All right what do you want to know?"  
  
It was Jeanne's turn to grin evilly saying "So how are you doing with the chastity charm?" At this Lily blushed and Jeanne said "You've broke the charm" and Lily nodded.  
  
Amelia interrupted "Hang on I'm a bit confused here…What chastity charm?"  
  
The next twenty minutes were taken up with Lily relaying the story of what happened at Christmas, Jeanne's house at Easter and finally the removal of the charm at James's house.  
  
Both Grace and Amelia were shocked at their husband's behaviour and neither could believe they had not been told. Something Lily figured they would pay for tomorrow after the wedding.  
  
Grace looked at Lily and said "Lily if you need any help…You know you only need to ask" pausing for a second and looking at the two older women "You know with birth control or anything"  
  
Lily sat looking at them for a moment, she had know the three of them for a long time, Richard had been going out with Grace since sixth year and the other two couples had been together since their seventh year at Hogwart's.  
  
Smiling she said "I'm fine…Last summer Aggy's mum gave us the 'birth control' chat and gave us each on of these" Lily lifted her chain from her robes and flashed the charm at them. "Plus James and I haven't had sex yet"  
  
"But I thought you said you had got rid of the charm" Amelia asked  
  
Blushing slightly Lily said "We have but we decided it wasn't the right time" pulling a face she said "Not in James's parent's house anyway"  
  
They all smiled at her and Jeanne thought I wonder what they will make of the sleeping arrangements at the hotel tomorrow night but she said nothing that was going to be a surprise that even Philip didn't know about.  
  
As night set in the air turned chilly and they decided to call it a night, especially as Doris would no doubt have them all up at the crack of dawn tomorrow.  
  
Lying in bed Lily's mind wandered to James and she hoped he was all right and her 'Brother's' had been nice to him. Drifting onto sleep Lily remembered the safe warm feeling of sleeping in James's arms.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: End of another chapter – hope you enjoyed. Philip & Jeanne's wedding will be next.  
  
Thanks for reading – don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – always open to suggestion.  
  
Thanks  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	28. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 THE WEDDING  
  
  
  
A small body crashed through the bedroom door and made a drive for the sleeping figure, closely followed by her mother. Lily woke to the feeling of Miranda Makin jumping on top of her as she tried to escape the clutches of her mother.  
  
"Miranda" Grace shouted "Oh Lily I'm sorry" she said as she finally managed to get hold of her daughter.  
  
After getting over the initial shock Lily said "It's ok…I guess I should be getting up anyway" and with that she pushed her self up in the bed. Looking at the older women she said, "Is everyone else up?"  
  
Grace nodded "Yes…Come on Doris has got breakfast on" and with that Lily followed her friend out of the room.  
  
Sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and eating some toast Lily wondered how James had got on the night before, she hoped he was ok and the boys had been nice to him. Turning around as the door opened Lily smiled at the sight of Amelia carrying a grumpy looking Sarah.  
  
"Good morning." Pointing at the baby Lily said, "Some one doesn't look happy"  
  
Amelia smiled saying "Needs feeding" noticing the glint in Lily's eye she said, "You wouldn't like the honours would you?"  
  
Eyes widening Lily beamed "Yes I would love to" and she immediately pulled the high chair closer to her and waited for Amelia to slot the baby into the seat. Lily busied herself feeding the hungry infant with baby porridge and milk.  
  
Amelia a wide smile on her face slid into the chair next to Grace and chuckled as her friend said, "Smooth…very smooth." Grace had been struggling for the last fifteen minutes trying to get Miranda to eat breakfast.  
  
Doris sat down at the head of the table and spelled out the day a head with military precision. Each woman had been assigned a number for the bathroom and then was expected in the sitting room to have hair and make-up done.  
  
******  
  
Over at Philip Tring's house all was calm with only three hours to go before the wedding. This was mostly due to the fact that all five men were still asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Lily had been assigned spot three in the make-up and hair list. Sitting in the chair Jeanne swept Lily's hair up so that it was folded into a neat pleat with delicate tendrils hanging down. Each strand of hair was charmed to hang in soft ringlets that framed Lily's face. Next a light application of make-up was applied and Jeanne proclaimed that Lily was done.  
  
It had been decided that the washing and dressing of Miranda was to be left to Doris who seemed to have a calming affect on the rambunctious child.  
  
Not being allowed to get dressed until the last moment the four women sat in the kitchen and enjoyed a last cup of tea. It was a sight to be seen four very beautiful women hair and make-up immaculate sat in bathrobes drinking tea chatting happily about the up coming ceremony.  
  
*****  
  
Eyes fluttering open Rowan Evans stretched and looking around the room he remembered that he was at Phil's house. Glancing at his watch he noted the time, closing his eyes for a second, then as the time made an impact on his brain his eyes shot open wide. Jumping out of bed he shouted "OH SHIT" and dashed from his room and into the room next door "Phil…get up…Look at the time"  
  
Philip rolled over to look at his friend "Rowan what are you going on about?"  
  
Flicking his friend on the ear he said, "What are you doing at eleven thirty today?"  
  
Staring at him Philip said "Getting Married…you idiot…you know that"  
  
Rolling his eyes Rowan said "Well don't you think you should get out of bloody bed considering it is ten fifteen!" Rowan had to laugh as he watched a look of horror spread over his friend's face as the realisation that they had all over slept hit him.  
  
Diving out of bed all Phil could manage was "Shit…She'll kill me if were late" and he dashed into the bathroom. Shouting to Rowan as the door closed "Get the others up"  
  
Activity in Philip Tring's house was frenzied for the next forty-five minutes as the five wizards rushed around getting ready for the impending wedding.  
  
Finally ready, showered and dress in their best dress robes they assembled at the fireplace. Philip cast his eye over them thinking Yes…Jeanne would be pleased with them. With out further ado they all stepped into the fireplace one after another and headed for the hotel.  
  
******  
  
With half an hour to go before they needed to access the floo network to the hotel Doris announced it was time to get dressed. Looking at her still child Grace felt a little guilty at the use of the sleeping spell they had used to keep her from getting into any trouble after she had been dressed ready for the ceremony. Placing a kiss onto the child's forehead she headed upstairs to get ready.  
  
*****  
  
The old wizard hotel was decorated to perfection for Philip and Jeanne's wedding. It had been closed to anyone who was not on the guest list and was at the sole use of the wedding party. The hotel grounds had been prepared for the ceremony and everyone was in place awaiting the bridal party to arrive.  
  
The beautifully manicured grounds had been graced with the traditional circle of seats for the guests to watch the exchange of vows. Philip was stood in the centre with Rowan, Robert and Richard standing on his right hand side. As music filled the air signalling the arrival of the bride all eyes turned to the aisle that intersected the circle.  
  
The four men beamed at the sight of the beautiful girl walking down the isle. Lily holding firmly onto Miranda's hand to ensure a slow pace approached the awaiting men. Rowan glowed with pride at the sight of his sister, dressed in an empire line gown of the softest shade of lilac.  
  
James sat open mouthed as he took in the view of his girlfriend. The scooped next line combined with the high waistline and long A-line skirt accentuated her figure to perfection.  
  
Richard Makin wore the same expression as Rowan as he had watched Lily and his daughter coming down the isle. Miranda was the prefect angel; in a matching gown to Lily the small dark haired child had gently scattered rose petals along the isle as they walked.  
  
As they reached the centre of the circle Lily manoeuvred Miranda so that they stood to the left of Philip on the other side of the wizard priest who was to conduct the ceremony.  
  
A lull in the music brought a hushed silence over the crowded garden as the bride entered the circle. Jeanne's gown was a similar style to the one Lily wore with the exception that it shimmered silver in the glorious summer sun. A small silver and gold tiara hell a delicate lace vale that fell gently down the back of the stunning gown casting a soft shadow over the fluid silk fabric.  
  
Grace and Amelia glided down the isle behind Jeanne finishing the bridal party. As they reached the wizard Priest Jeanne stood next to Philip and Grace and Amelia stood to the left next to Lily.  
  
The priest began the ceremony but it past by James completely as he was unable to take his eyes from Lily.  
  
Vows were exchanged and then the rings were bonded to each other so that neither could be removed once placed on the finger of the intended. Lily listened to the Priests final address that once bonded only death could separate them and his blessing for happiness, children and love.  
  
At the last word uttered Philip leaned toward Jeanne and sealed the marriage with their first true kiss. As they broke apart the air was filled with a roar of clapping and shouts of congratulations for the new couple.  
  
Philip escorted his new wife back to the entrance of the ornate ballroom in the hotel. Turning to follow Lily accepted her brother's arm and they were followed by the other two couples. Glancing over her shoulder Lily smiled at the sight of James escorting a very pleased looking four-year-old up the isle behind her parents.  
  
******  
  
The wedding breakfast went off with out a hitch and soon the guests were relaxing in the garden while the hotel prepared the ballroom for the evening reception.  
  
Walking out into the gardens James scanned the area for Lily, finally finding her talking to some of the players from Puddlemere United. Moving over to stand next to her he slid his hand into hers and smiled as she looked up at him.  
  
Lily leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "Hello James" hearing the chuckles she said "You remember this lot…don't you" and she pointed to the people she had been talking to.  
  
This earned Lily a "Hey…Watch it" and hand shakes for James with a round of hello's nice to see you again.  
  
Excusing themselves James and Lily wandered over to the refreshment table. Taking a glass of champagne each they walked away from the humdrum of the main body of guests.  
  
Turning to face each other James said "Lily…You look so beautiful"  
  
Smiling she said "You don't look to bad your self…Nice robes James" and she ran her hand over the front of his robes, earning her a kiss from him.  
  
Hands entwined Lily rested her head against his chest for a moment taking in his scent and the feel of his robes against her face.  
  
Pulling away slightly she said "So how did it go last night?"  
  
Smiling at her "It was fine…Richard was really cool…I managed to avoid subjects that would give your brother reason to kill me"  
  
"See I told you there was nothing to worry about" she said with a little grin, causing James to roll his eyes at her.  
  
Standing watching his baby sister and her boyfriend Rowan Evans did not notice his friend come along side him. Richard Makin noted what Rowan was staring at and said, "They make a nice looking couple"  
  
Staring at them for a second longer Rowan turned to look at his friend "Your right…It's just hard knowing that I'm no longer the one she will depend on." Sighing he said "Standing here watching them I suppose I finally realised that he does truly love her…I can't ask for more than that can I?" Richard patted him on the arm and smiled at him.  
  
Nodding at Richard he walked over to his sister. James and Lily turned to smile at Rowan as he approached them, what he did next surprised both of them. Bending slightly he kissed Lily on the cheek hugging her briefly and then held his hand out to James. As James accepted the hand Rowan pulled him towards him and hugged him as well. A tear tumbled down Lily's cheek at the view of her brother showing his acceptance of James.  
  
Seeing the tear Rowan said "I don't think we need any of those" he gently wiped it away. Smiling at her he made to leave them but turned back a wicked grin on his face and said something that left Lily and James stunned. "Don't forget I will be giving you away when you two get married…None of this walking down the isle alone business like Jeanne did." Before either of them could respond he disappeared into the crowd of guests.  
  
Lily and James stood silently staring at each other both thinking the same thought Oh my god…Did he just say married?   
  
******  
  
A voice could be heard echoing around the gardens of the hotel "Could the bridal party please make their way into the ballroom please"  
  
Holding hands Lily and James made their way back towards the hotel. Looking into the room they realised it was time for the evening reception to begin and Philip and Jeanne were already taking to the dance floor. Lily noticed Rowan waiting for her, smiling up at James she moved over to her brother.  
  
Following the rules of tradition the guests watched as Philip and Jeanne danced to the first song. As it came to an end the rest of the bridal party joined them on the floor for the next song. Lily chuckled as her brother swept her into his arms and they joined the other three couples.  
  
Turning Lily round Rowan said, "It looks like you have some competition" and he nudged her to look to her left. Lily laughed as she saw the finally couple saunter on to the dance floor Miranda Makin was giggling in the arms of James who was whirling her around.  
  
Focussing on her brother she said "Thank you for before…It means a lot to me to know that you approve of James"  
  
Rowan pulled her tight to him and kissed her cheek saying, "All I want is for you to be happy"  
  
Lily returned the kiss "How could I not be happy when I have you and James"  
  
The song came to an end and Rowan and Lily made there way over to James. Reaching for the small girl Rowan said "I believe this is may dance young lady." Lily smiled as her brother whisked Miranda out of James's arms winking at her.  
  
Turning into James's arms Lily said "That was just to cute…I'm going to have to keep my eye on you"  
  
Sliding one hand around her waist and taking hold of the other James pulled Lily closer to him and the young couple joined the now crowded dance floor.  
  
It wasn't long before James felt someone tapping him on the shoulder saying, "Do you mind if I cut in?"  
  
Turning his head James released Lily and bowing slightly handed his girlfriend over to the groom and accepted the bride's hand. Over the next three or four dances James found himself partnering the wives of Lily's brother's friends. Finally Richard Makin returned Lily to James.  
  
They headed for the refreshment table gratefully taking the drinks that the waiter offered them. Leaning against James for support Lily surveyed the guests and noticed some of the Puddlemere United players. Nudging James she said "James do you mind if we go and talk to the Puddlemere lot for a bit" watching him shake his head she lead him over towards them.  
  
For the next hour Lily and James chatted to the other players, Lily wanted to catch up on what had been going. A tall burley man came to stand next to her and said, "Are you coming to summer training?"  
  
Looking up at him Lily said "I'm not sure…I'll have to ask the ministry if they will let me" shrugging her shoulders she added "Do you think I could bring someone with me"  
  
Jonesy cast a glance to the side of him "Yeah…You can bring James if you want…One more chaser won't be a hardship" and he smiled.  
  
Smiling back at him Lily said, "I didn't mean James…I meant my friend Aggy" letting this sink in "She and I are spending the summer together"  
  
Jonesy remembered what Phil had told him about the girls and said "Does she play?"  
  
At this Lily chuckled thinking He hasn't seen anything yet "Oh yeah she plays…Aggy is one hell of a beater"  
  
"Fine how about I owl the ministry myself requesting your presence" he offered and at this Lily nodded but before she could reply a voice said "Alright Jonesy" and then "Are you going to introduce me to this beauty?"  
  
Lily turned in the direction of the voice and came face to face with a tall muscular man. Light blue eyes were framed by soft blonde hair and his skin glowed with a light golden tan. Lily blushed as she saw him give her an appreciative once over.  
  
Jonesy watched his old friend and slapped him on the arm "Stop that…this is Lily Evans" taking a step closer top Lily Jonesy said "Lily this is Josh Clearwater…England Captain"  
  
Hearing her name the man looked at her again and offered her his hand as she took it he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Looking into her eyes he said, "I can see the resemblance you must be Rowan's sister." Nodding at him Lily smiled and he said "What is a beautiful young women doing taking to an old rogue like Jonesy?"  
  
But it was Jonesy who answered "That happens to be one of my chasers you are man handling"  
  
Pretending to look shocked Josh said "A beautiful Quidditch player what is the world coming to…but I don't remember seeing you play because that I would have definitely remembered"  
  
Lily said, "Well I'm not allowed to play yet due to still being at Hogwart's"  
  
Impressed he said, "You must see real potential in her if you've signed her up already"  
  
Grinning Jonesy said, "She'll have your spot before you know it"  
  
"That good" and he surveyed that tall red head again.  
  
On the other side of the little group of Quidditch players James had been talking to a group of chasers when he noticed Lily talking to Jonesy. As the other man joined them he said "Davie who is that taking to Lily and Jonesy?"  
  
The other man turned in the direction James was pointing and said "Josh Clearwater" at this James nodded and they resumed their conversation. James manoeuvred himself so that he was now facing Lily so that he could keep watching her. Finally not able to stand it any longer he excused himself and walked over to Lily.  
  
Coming up from behind her James slid his arms around her waist and smiled at the two men she was taking to. Lily ran her hands over the arms that were embracing her without braking stride in her conversation for she knew exactly who was holding on to her.  
  
Watching Josh raise his eyebrows Lily said "James I would like to introduce you to Josh Clearwater" at this James released Lily and moved to the side of her holding out his hand. As josh and James were shaking hands Lily added "Josh this is James Potter my boyfriend"  
  
Stepping away from the younger man Josh said "You are a very lucky man James" then smiling he said, "Do you play Quidditch as well?"  
  
At this James smiled "Yes I'm Captain of the Gryffindor house team…I'm a Gryffindor chaser like Lily"  
  
Josh smiled as he watched the teenager take hold of his girlfriend's hand "Well it has been nice talking to you all but I had better get back to my own date." Bowing slightly to the three of them he leant closer to Jonesy and said "I may be interested in a transfer if Puddlemere has chasers as beautiful as this one" with that he touched Lily's cheek lightly with his finger and then left. Lily blushed and James looked ready to kill, Jonesy could do nothing but laugh.  
  
Just then the last dance was called taking Lily into his arms James excused them from Jonesy and led her onto the dance floor.  
  
The hard expression that had fallen over James face soon melted away as Lily rested her head against his shoulder and they waltzed in time to the soft slow ballard that was being played. When the last song came to an end the band was given a round of applause and the guests began to move to the exit.  
  
Moving out into the foyer with the other guests Lily scanned the faces of the departing guests. Her problem was solved as Jeanne came up behind them.  
  
"I thought you might need this" she said and held up a key "All your luggage has already been taken up" and with a wink she was gone before they could question her about the fact that she had only given them one key.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the wedding – Maybe another uncut chapter coming up????  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – I love reading the reviews – You are all very kind!  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	29. The morning after

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 THE MORNING AFTER  
  
'KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK' "Lily"  
  
'KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK' "Lily"  
  
'KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK' "Lily"  
  
Eyes still closed Lily registered the noise and shouted "Ok…I'll not be a minute." It was only when she opened her eyes that she remembered where she was, with who and who was at the door.  
  
"Oh bloody hell" Lily muttered "James get up" she said shoving him.  
  
Eyes fluttering open James said "Lily what the…" but stopped there as he heard.  
  
'KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK' "Lily hurry and let me in"  
  
James jumped out of bed panic-stricken thinking Shit I'm dead. Lily stood scanning the room and then said "Wardrobe" watching James give her a look that said get real she added "I know but it's the only option"  
  
Rolling his eyes at her and not truly believing he was doing it James headed for the wardrobe as he opened the door he heard Lily say "Shit…your clothes James"  
  
Turning back he grabbed his wand of the bedside table and said "Accio clothes" James only realised the mistake he had made when not only his but Lily's clothes from the night before hit him full in the chest.  
  
'KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK' "Lily…What are you doing?"  
  
Moving over to James Lily said "Never mind" and pushed him into the wardrobe and locked the door.  
  
Flipping her trunk open Lily grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the door.  
  
Opening the door Rowan walked in, looking around the room he said, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I was in the bathroom" Lily replied "I was just about to get into the shower and didn't hear you"  
  
Rowan made to sit down in the chair by the window saying, "I'll wait for you if you like and then we can go down together"  
  
Glancing at the wardrobe Lily tried to smile at him as she said "No that's ok Rowan I'll be fine" moving over to him she grabbed his hands in hers and pulled him up out of the chair. "I'll meet you in the dinning room…I won't be long" before he knew what was happening Lily had manoeuvred him to the door and was opening for him.  
  
Closing the door behind her brother Lily let out a sigh and moved over to the wardrobe to release James. Leaning back against the side of the wardrobe James at first had held his breath in fear of being found and then to try and stop him self laughing at Lily.  
  
As the light fell on him through the open door James grinned at her "Lily Evans I'm shocked you lie like a Slytherin…I can see that I'm going to have to watch you very closely"  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes later James and Lily made it into the hotel dining room for breakfast. Standing in the entrance Lily scanned the room for Rowan; she spotted him sat next to Richard at a large table in the middle of the room. Pulling James with her she headed for them.  
  
As she approached Rowan looked up saying "Its about time" smirking at her he said "Oh I see you managed to find James"  
  
Blushing slightly Lily bent over and kissed her brother on the cheek "Good morning Rowan" and then moved to sit on the other side of Richard.  
  
James took the seat next to Lily and they both placed their order for breakfast. Turning to Richard she said "Were are the others?"  
  
Smiling he said "Grace should be down any minute with the little demon…Not sure about the others"  
  
Over the next twenty minutes the table slowly filled as everybody made it down for breakfast. Miranda made a dash for James, making her self comfortable on his knee before her mother had time to grab her.  
  
James smiled at her parents who were giving him apologetic looks and sorted the little girl out with some breakfast. Breakfast was a leisurely affair as everyone chatted happily about the wedding. All chatter stopped as Philip and Jeanne made an appearance in the dinning room and that were group sat around the table let out a thunderous roar of cheers for the newly weds.  
  
Finally making it to the table Philip dragged two chairs over and he and Jeanne joined the fray that was breakfast. As the dirty dishes were cleared and another pot of tea was placed on the table a plan for the day was made.  
  
******  
  
The rest of the morning was spent in the hotel's swimming pool. Miranda whooped with delight, as she was the sole focus of attention of all the adults while they splashed in the warm glorious water.  
  
A tray of refreshments arrived mid morning and they all gathered around wrapped in towels while they enjoyed a cool drink.  
  
Miranda was soon restless and the men found themselves being dragged back into the water. The four women stayed by the poolside watching them in silence for a moment. Amelia smiled as she watched Robert bouncing Sarah gently in the water.  
  
Jeanne glanced at Lily and then following her gaze towards the handsome teenager who was splashing Miranda.  
  
Leaning towards Lily she said "Hope you liked my little surprise"  
  
Smiling to her self Lily slowly turned to face Jeanne and noticing the others watching her she blushed "Yes it was very interesting…especially when Rowan turned up this morning"  
  
Listening to the exchange Grace said "Why what did you do?"  
  
Chuckling Jeanne raised an eyebrow at her friends and said "Double room"  
  
This caused them all to laugh loud enough to attract the attention of the men in the water and Philip to ask, "What's so funny?"  
  
Seeing all the eyes on them caused the four women to laugh harder and Grace managed "Private joke"  
  
In answer to this all they got was Richard saying "Ignore them…you'll never get anything out of them when they are like that"  
  
Calm eventually settled over the little group and it was soon time for lunch. They all returned to their rooms to get changed before going down to the dinning room. As Lily and James headed into the room the waiter informed them that lunch was being served on the terrace.  
  
Outside they found a buffet style lunch laid out, helping themselves to a selection of sandwiches they went to join the others. As they reached the table Lily looked down at the grumpy face of the little girl trapped between her mother and father and heard Miranda ask, "Please daddy"  
  
Looking up at the rest he said, "Would any one mind if we ate on the grass…Miranda would like a picnic"  
  
All eyes on the small face that was giving them an angelic smile causing a round of laughter and a lot of nods. It wasn't long before they were all sat on the beautiful lawn at the back of the hotel.  
  
Over the course of lunch the small group had drifted apart. Lily and James were playing with Miranda while her parents enjoyed a rare moment alone. Lily looked around at the group and noticed Rowan was sat off to the side just watching his friends.  
  
Tapping James on the arm she said "James will you be alright with Miranda for a bit" as he nodded she said, "I need to talk to Rowan"  
  
Leaning over kissing her on the cheek he said, "No worries…see you later"  
  
Standing up Lily walked over to Rowan, holding her hand out to him she said "Fancy going for a walk with me?"  
  
Taking hold of her hand Rowan nodded and got up. Hand in hand brother and sister wandered away form the main lawn.  
  
While they were walking Lily moved closer to him and slipped her arm around his waist, giving him a quick squeeze she asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm alright…its just hard watching them all sometimes," he said sighing.  
  
Lily hugged him tighter she knew he still struggled with Alice's death even though it had been three years since the accident.  
  
"We would have been married three years by now" Rowan vocalised what Lily had been thinking "I know I need to move on but its just hard"  
  
Lily raised her hand brushing his hair from his eyes and smiled at him "You know that Alice would go mad if she could see you like this" touching his cheek she said, "I wish you would move back"  
  
Shaking his head he said "Sorry Lily but I'm just not ready for that" and he kissed her on the forehead "but I promise to try harder…Maybe I will even try to go on a date when I get back"  
  
Standing back from him Lily smiled "Good" chuckling she said, "I'll need photo's of course so that I can vet them"  
  
At this Rowan laughed at the thought of his baby sister wanting to interrogate his potential dates. "Come on you…let's go and rescue James"  
  
Coming back onto the main lawn Lily laughed as she saw James galloping around the grass with Miranda on his back. Reaching them she said "Hello…Having a good time?"  
  
Beaming Miranda squealed "Yes…giddy up horsy"  
  
James laughed as the little girl clipped him with her heals, looking up at the smiling face of his girlfriend he said, "Help…this is harder than Quidditch practice…need a drink"  
  
Laughing and watching the small child Lily decided to lend a hand and reached down picking Miranda up. Swinging the small girl around she said "Come on you…lets go get a drink" shifting the child so that she was balanced on her hip Lily offered a hand to James and helped him up.  
  
Lily deposited Miranda next to her parents and told James to sit down and relax. Going back to the terrace she retrieved a tray loaded with drinks and carried it down to the group on the lawn.  
  
Drinking the cool pumpkin juice James checked his watch saying "What time are we expected at Remus's house?"  
  
"In time for dinner" looking at her own watch Lily said, "I suppose we should start getting organised" and James nodded at her.  
  
Turning to the rest Lily said, "We're just going to go and pack up" seeing the others nod "See you in a bit"  
  
*****  
  
Trunks packed and deposited in the porter's room in the hotel lobby Lily and James made their way back onto the terrace. Their friends sat around one of the tables chatting. Lily smiled at the sight of Miranda curled up in Richards's lap fast asleep.  
  
Jeanne smiled at them as they approached "So are you two ready?"  
  
Both nodded at her and sat down accepting the drinks she poured for them.  
  
Philip said, "I saw you talking to Jonesy last night…What's happening about summer training? Are you coming?"  
  
Shrugging Lily said, "Not sure yet…Jonesy is going to owl the ministry…So we'll have to see what they say"  
  
Grinning James said, "I'm sure I can talk to dad"  
  
Leaning over and kissing him on the cheek she said "I forgot secret weapon" and chuckled "Only other problem…Aggy and I may need some where to stay" and she flashed them a beaming smile.  
  
Laughing Richard said, "I'm sure something can be arranged"  
  
Touching her arm James said "Lily we had better get going"  
  
The next ten minutes involved a lot of hugging and kissing as they said farewell. Lily stood holding on to Rowan burring her face into his chest as a tear ran down her cheek. Rowan held her tight to him placing a kiss on to the top of her head.  
  
Finally James and Lily were stood in front of the fireplace in the hotel lobby. Throwing in the floo powder James grabbed his trunk and with a wave he spun away. Lily gave them all one last hug and promised to owl them all soon. Following James's example Lily waved as she spun away though the floo network.  
  
At the other end James stood in the study of Remus's house waiting for lily to arrive.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter – a bit shorter than usual – hope I have answered a few questions about Rowan. – Adventures at Remus's house next.  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think!!  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	30. Remus's house

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 REMUS'S HOUSE  
  
  
  
At the other end James stood in the study of Remus's house waiting for lily to arrive.  
  
*****  
  
As lily stumbled out of the fireplace Aggy and Remus walked into the study. Lifting her head Lily groaned at her friends who were laughing at her inept entrance.  
  
"Well a little help wouldn't go a miss you know" Lily muttered at them.  
  
At this James stepped forward and helped her up from the floor, manoeuvring her trunk out of the fireplace. Having made it across the room to their friends Aggy kissed James on the cheek giving him a quick hug and moved over to Lily who was just releasing Remus from a similar embrace. The girls hugged each other but had to laugh as they caught sight of the boys slapping one another on the shoulder.  
  
The girls moved over to their boyfriends and Lily said "You two" as her and Aggy hugged them.  
  
Remus shrugged and James said "What?" but all he got in reply was giggles from them and then Lily said "Never mind"  
  
Grabbing hold of Aggy's hand Remus said "Come on lets go and see mum" and he led the way out of the small comfortable study.  
  
Following them Lily found herself in an oak-panelled hallway with a black and white tiled floor; the wide staircase hugged the wall and curled around disappearing into the first floor. The hallway was littered with doors and Remus pushed one open to reveal a warm cosy sitting room.  
  
Hearing the door open Suzie Lupin looked up and smiled as her son and his friends as they entered "Hello" she said to the teenagers.  
  
Moving over to the fireplace Aggy sat in a large squishy arm chair and Remus dropped to the floor in front of her leaning back against her legs. Immediately at ease Lily and James sat down on to the sofa facing the fireplace and both smiled at Mrs Lupin.  
  
James spoke first "Hello Mrs Lupin and thank you for inviting us to stay"  
  
"It's my pleasure and can you please call me Suzie" she said with another smile both teenagers nodded at her. "Well I'd better go and sort out dinner" Turning to Remus she said "Why don't you all relax till dinner and then after we have eaten you can show your friends to their rooms"  
  
"Ok…Thanks mum" he replied and with that Suzie headed out of the room for the kitchen.  
  
While Remus had been talking to his mother Lily had taken this opportunity to study her long time friend; she had never seen Aggy look so relaxed, happy and calm.  
  
Noticing Suzy move Lily broke her stare and flicked her eyes to James and smiled.  
  
"So how was the wedding?" Aggy asked as the door clicked shut.  
  
As Lily moved closer to James she said, "It was really beautiful…Jeanne looked fantastic" at this the girls fell into conversation about the gowns everyone had worn.  
  
James put his arm around Lily pulling her a little closer as she talked animatedly to Aggy. He nodded in all the right places and occasionally flashed Remus a grin.  
  
Thirty minutes later both James and Remus gave a sigh of relief as Suzie Lupin shouted that dinner was ready. Getting up Remus offered Aggy his hand and pulled her out of the chair, neither of them noticed the smile that had washed over Lily's face. Getting up she and James followed them out of the sitting room.  
  
Dinner was served in the kitchen around a large old pine table. Just as they had started to tuck into the food that Suzie had laid on the table a tall sandy haired man entered the room and stooped to kiss his wife.  
  
Looking at the group of teenagers he smiled "Hello nice to see you all" and pulling out a chair he said, "I hope you've left enough for me." Before anyone could respond Suzie placed a plate in front of him and he helped himself to the serving dishes. "Its nice to see you again Lily…Hope you enjoyed your time at the ministry?"  
  
"Hello Mr Lupin…Yes it was very interesting" she answered in between mouthfuls of mashed potato. The rest of dinner was spent with talk of Quidditch as James and Lily told them about meeting the England captain at the wedding. As dinner came to an end Lily and Aggy helped Suzie clear everything away.  
  
"Right…Why don't you show Lily and James up stairs and they can unpack" Suzie said "And then come back down…We'll be in the sitting room"  
  
At this the four teenagers got up and headed for the stairs, getting to the top of the staircase Remus turned to the right and followed the corridor down to the end. Reaching the last door he swung it open saying, "Not as grand as James's but I hope this is alright Lily"  
  
They all entered the room and Lily smiled "Remus its lovely" she said as she looked around the room smiling at the country cottage draperies and the white limed furniture.  
  
Looking revealed Remus said "How about we show James to his room…I'll show you were mine and Aggy's rooms are and then you can unpack" waiting for them to nodded he said "Ok lets go"  
  
Following him out of the room they headed back down the corridor stopping at the next door on the left, opening it he said, "This is Aggy's room" and then moved on. Getting back to the main landing they headed off to the left and he opened the first door on the right saying "Here you go James…same as usual" and James nodded. Pointing to the next door he said to Lily "That's my room and then the one further down on the right is mum and dads"  
  
Smiling at them Aggy said "Come on Lily let's go and unpack your stuff" turning to the boys she said "We'll meet you down stairs" and with that the girls headed back towards Lily's room.  
  
*****  
  
Sitting down on Lily's bed Aggy watched her friend start to unpack the things she would need while they were staying at Remus's house. Aggy played over the information Lily and James had given them about the wedding so far and thought a few things didn't quite add up. Drawing her legs up underneath her she smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad that you had a good time at the wedding" she said with a smile.  
  
Nodding as Lily said "Thanks"  
  
"So what was it like staying at the hotel?" she asked  
  
Keeping her back to Aggy Lily said "Oh it was really nice" and was thankful that Aggy couldn't see the blush that was spreading over her face.  
  
Grinning Aggy asked, "So did you and James get rooms close together." Hearing Lily giggle Aggy jumped off the bed and spun Lily around, as she looked at her friend's face all Aggy could do was laugh.  
  
Rolling her eyes Lily said "Alright…I give up…Jeanne put us in the same room"  
  
"And!" was the only reply she got  
  
A giggle rising Lily smirked at her saying, "Use your imagination" and returned to the task of putting away her possessions.  
  
Taking a step back Aggy sat down folding her arms she said "And?"  
  
Lily faltered for a second turning around to face the smirking face she said "Agather Court if you think for one second I am going to tell you anything you have another thing coming" and turned back putting the last of her things away. Job done Lily chuckled saying "I will say one thing…It definitely will require further research"  
  
At this Aggy grabbed her and both girls fell back onto the bed laughing. Finally regaining some sense Aggy said "Come on lets go back down and find our sex kittens" as the last words left her lips Aggy was already up and running for the door.  
  
Lily finally caught up with her as they crashed through the sitting room down and landed in a heap on the rug in front of the fireplace. Sitting up the girls could do nothing but laugh at the looks they were getting.  
  
Lily managed to raise her hand saying "Believe me you really do not want to know" and was grateful when James offered her a hand and hauled her up off the floor.  
  
******  
  
Life was very relaxed at the Lupin residence; the girls spending a few hours in the library and the boys down in the basement often followed leisurely breakfasts. They had spent a lot of time in doors as the usual British weather took hold of summer. Being up on the Yorkshire moors didn't help much and being confined to the garden was a little limiting.  
  
Wednesday morning brought the arrival of a number of owls. A large grey owl delivered a letter to both Lily and Aggy, while a small tawny dropped off a note for Lily. James and Remus grinned as they watched a familiar looking owl wing its way into the kitchen. From the reaction of Suzie Lily guessed that it had to be from Sirius.  
  
James scooted closer to Remus to read the note with him and Remus smiled at his mother who was holding an identical piece of parchment.  
  
Suzie read the note from Dorcas Black and thought oh well Ellie put up with them I suppose its only fair Looking at the boys she said "yes he can come next week…BUT we will not have a repeat of last time the three of you were here"  
  
Getting up and kissing his mother on the cheek Remus said "I promise mum…we will not blow anything up this time" he then wondered if his mothers letter said anything about Marie and he asked, "Will it be all right for Sirius's girlfriend to come as well"  
  
Rolling her eyes "Can she keep him under control?" watching the four faces smile and nod at her "Yes fine…Owl her and see if she can come as well"  
  
Chuckling James said "Sirius already did and she would love to"  
  
"Oh that boy" turning her attention to Lily and Aggy she said "Well what about you two?"  
  
Looking up from her letter Lily said "Its from the ministry, they said that we can go to summer training but its this weekend"  
  
Suzie thought Oh what a relief…I wasn't sure what to do with them and she cast a glance over at her son.  
  
Remus nodded at his mother and said "That works out really well" noticing the confused look on Lily's face he said, "Full moon this weekend"  
  
Unconsciously Lily's hand moved over to touch Aggy's arm as she said "Oh right…sorry I'd forgotten." It was then that Lily noticed the strange look on James's face "What?"  
  
"You said we?" he asked as he looked at Aggy's letter.  
  
Suddenly unsure Lily bit her bottom lip "I meant me and Aggy"  
  
Suzie noted the tension building and said "Right boys I do believe it is your turn to clear the table" turning to the girls "I would be really grateful if you girls would tidy the library for me this morning"  
  
Lily smiled at Suzie and quickly followed Aggy out of the kitchen but not before sneaking a last glance in James's direction thinking Talk to him Remus please  
  
******  
  
As soon as the library door closed the girls talked none stop about going Quidditch training and the content of the letters from the ministry. Lily couldn't believe that they also got to stay with Richard for three days as well. Lily told Aggy about what to expect in terms of the drills they normally had to do and practice matches.  
  
This was how James found them half an hour later tidying the shelves and talking about Quidditch moves.  
  
Hearing the door open the girls turned to see James enter the room, Aggy gave Lily a look that said stay calm and a gentle squeeze on the arm. Moving passed James towards the door she said, "Do you know where Remus is?"  
  
Nodding James said "Sitting room" and with that Aggy left them alone closing the door behind her.  
  
Leaning back against the closed door James stood looking at Lily who was biting her lip again. Finally he moved over to her and putting his arms around her he said "Stop that or I'll have no lip left to kiss."  
  
Rolling her eyes at him Lily melted as he flashed the infamous smile and then bent his head and kissed her.  
  
As they broke apart she said, "Your not mad are you that Jonesy only invited Aggy are you?"  
  
Resting his head against her hair he said "No…It would have been nice but no I'm not mad"  
  
Lily sighed with relief snuggling closer to James and enjoying this rare moment alone. Some how they hadn't managed many since arriving at Remus's house.  
  
Pulling away slightly she said "Better go and find the others…Before they think we've killed each other"  
  
Going into the sitting room hand in hand caused their friends to breathe sighs of relief. The rest of the morning was spent sending owls.  
  
******  
  
Standing at the fireplace on Saturday morning James left first, but not before thanking Suzie, kissing Lily, hugging Aggy and promising to see them all in three days.  
  
Lily hugged Suzie saying "Thanks…I'll see you in three days Suzie…Bye" and she stepped into the flame spinning off to Richards house.  
  
This left Aggy alone and looking at Suzie she was reminded of Remus who had gone into seclusion late the night before. Instinctively knowing what the girl was feeling the older women put her arms around her and hugged her tight.  
  
"He will be fine and here waiting for you on Tuesday…Don't worry" Suzie said smiling at the girl who was obviously in love with her son. As Aggy started to move away Suzie touched her face "Thank you Aggy." Suzy continued "For loving Remus despite him being…"  
  
But before she could continue Aggy said "It doesn't make him who he is you know…Its just something he is…People who can't see past that don't deserve to know him"  
  
Letting go of her hand Aggy stepped up to the fireplace, looking back at Suzie she said "Bye Suzie…I'll see you soon" as she spun away through the floo network Aggy didn't see the tears that flowed down her boyfriends mothers face.  
  
*****  
  
Richard was waiting for the girls in the sitting room of his home. As Aggy arrived he was just releasing Lily from a hug and said "Hello Aggy…Nice to see you again"  
  
Aggy stepped closer to him and was surprised as he pulled her into a hug as well, Lily chuckled and Aggy said, "Thanks for letting me stay"  
  
Just at that moment the door opened and Miranda charged into the room. Smiling at his over excited daughter Richard said "I'd hold the thanks for a while if I was you" and they both laughed as Lily was knocked onto the sofa under the assault of the four-year-old.  
  
Dragging his daughter off Lily he said, "This is Lily's friend Aggy"  
  
Turning to her Miranda said "Have you come to play as well"  
  
Still laughing Aggy nodded and received a whoop of delight from the small child.  
  
Hearing the noise Grace wandered in from the kitchen and after hugging Lily was introduced to Aggy.  
  
Checking the time Richard said "Right I'll quickly show you to your room…Sorry but you'll have to share…Hope that's all right?" Both girls nodded at him "And then we'll have to get going or we will be late"  
  
It wasn't long before they were spinning through the floo network to the Puddlemere United clubhouse. No matter how often Lily travelled by floo powder she still managed to fall out at the other end.  
  
Lily introduced Aggy to Jonesy and the rest of the players, minus Philip Tring who was on honeymoon. As they made there way out to the pitch Aggy heard one of the other beaters say "What do we look like bloody baby sitters?" Glancing in the direction of the comment Aggy thought Time to wipe that smirk off your face isn't it. Lily looked at her friend noticing the hard glare that she had in her eye and thought Oh bugger…Today is definitely going to be interesting  
  
The rest of the morning found all the players doing fitness drills as a whole squad. After lunch they divided up into player positions and received individual training on moves and plays.  
  
Aggy stood in the middle of the other beaters feeling a little nervous, being the only female beater and hoping she would go unnoticed. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed the idiot who had made the baby sitting comment.  
  
At that second the beater coach said, "Ok lets see what our Gryffindor beater is made of." At this Aggy gave him her full attention and listened carefully to his instructions. Mounting her broom Aggy took to the air and getting into position she waited for the bludger to be released.  
  
As the bludger raised in the air and headed straight for her she caught sight of the training dummy the coach had conjured. Gauging the distance Aggy made her swing at the bludger sending it spiralling towards the dummy and blasting it out off the sky. Smiling she made her wait back to the ground.  
  
Landing next to the coach Aggy smiled at him and then turning on the spot braced her self for the on coming bludger. Reaching out for it she grabbed it, pulling it into her chest and then moved over to the storage box and replace it fastening it in securely.  
  
Standing back up she said "Doesn't look like I'll be needing a baby sitter after all" and smiling she moved back to stand next to the other beaters. All of who were looking at the girl with surprised expressions on their faces.  
  
Rolling her eyes at them Aggy said "You should never judge a book by its cover…Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be a bloody good beater" and she stood their arms folded.  
  
Finally one of them slapped her on the back and said "Sorry but girls usually want to be chasers or seekers"  
  
At this Aggy smirked and said "With a temper like mine I need the stress release" and this caused them all to laugh.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went with out a hitch and the girls soon found them selves back in the club house exhausted from the hard training session. Walking into the changing rooms Aggy smiled at the sight of the large bath that was already filled with steaming water.  
  
Looking at Lily she said, "The male players don't use this as well do they?"  
  
Shaking her head Lily said "No…They have there own…Come on lets get in" and smiling she said, "This is the best part of training relaxing in the bath." With that she stripped off the dirty training robes and slipped into the water. As all the female players relaxed in the steaming water a large silver teapot appeared on the side of the bath. For the next twenty minutes they sat back drinking tea and chatting about the training session.  
  
Finally emerging back into the clubhouse, Lily and Aggy went over to join Richard who was already tucking into a large plate full of pasta.  
  
Aggy had no problems during the next two days, the other beaters even made a bit of a fuss of wanting to be her partner during the training matches causing Aggy to blush.  
  
When not at the club the girls enjoyed playing with Miranda and chatting to Grace.  
  
Lying in bed on Monday night Aggy said, "Thanks for getting them to invite me Lily…I've really enjoyed going training". Lily simply nodded at her. "I am looking forward to going back to Remus's tomorrow though"  
  
Lily had to agree with this and both girls drifted to sleep thinking about the two boys that would be waiting for them.  
  
******  
  
Aggy was very relieved to find Remus sat in the study waiting for them. As Lily entered the room she chuckled to see her friends in a tight embrace and after a second coughed loudly. The two teenagers turned both going bright red causing Lily to laugh but it was cut short as James crept out of the fireplace and grabbed her. After she finished screaming and hitting him she followed Aggy and Remus's lead pulling James tight to her and kissing him.  
  
The rest of the day the four teenagers spent quietly together enjoying the company of their respective partner.  
  
*****  
  
Peace was soon shattered as Thursday arrived and in with it came Sirius Black and Marie Devon. They arrived early and Sirius was very please to be in time for his second breakfast of the day.  
  
No matter how much trouble he got into Suzie Lupin couldn't help but like the dark haired boy. Just like Ellie potter they groaned at the thought of him coming to stay but secretly smiled because having Sirius in your house usually meant you had no idea what would happened next.  
  
Standing back against the sink in the kitchen Suzie watched the six teenagers chatter happily around the table while they ate breakfast. She also smiled at the sight of the small petite blonde who definitely had the measure of Sirius Black, already she had shot him a glance and he had calmed down slightly.  
  
"So what do you all intend to do today?" she asked them. But all she got was shrugs from them. "Well how about you go into the sitting room while you decided and let me clear up in here"  
  
This caused them all to get up and she got six lots of thanks for breakfast reigning down on her as they left the room.  
  
They decided to play chess for the rest of the morning, the main aim being trying to beat Remus. By the time lunch was ready Remus was smirking at his friends who had all been thoroughly thrashed and he had remained the undefeated champion.  
  
Lunch was a very noisy affair especially when the subject of Quidditch was brought up. The three males sat around the table decided it would be fun to tease the girls about the game played at James's house.  
  
Smirking at them Lily leaned over and whispered something to Aggy and then to Marie. Gaining nods from both girls she said, "Thanks for Lunch Suzie…Don't worry about clearing away we'll do it"  
  
"Thanks…In that case I think I will go up stairs" getting up Suzie said "See you lot later"  
  
It wasn't long before the boys followed Suzie out of the kitchen but not before telling them they were going down into the basement for a bit and they'd see them later.  
  
Soon Aggy and Marie were camped in the library waiting for Lily to return from her room. As Lily crept into the room she grinned and waved a piece of parchment at them. They crowded around a small study table and a plan was formed.  
  
Not wanting to be disturbed the girls decided to retreat to Aggy's room which since the arrival of Marie and Sirius had become the home of all three girls, who had decided to all share due to a lack of space (Sirius was moved into Lily's room). Sealing the door and casting a silencing charm they worked in peace.  
  
By the time dinnertime arrived they had achieved their goal and the plan was complete. Three very smug female Gryffindor's went down to dinner that evening. Entering the kitchen they beamed at the beautiful young men who were already sat around the table waiting for them.  
  
James looked up saying "Where have you three been all afternoon?"  
  
Sitting down next to him Lily kissed him on the cheek saying "We were upstairs…You know going over what homework we had left to do before going back to school"  
  
Horrified looks were exchanges by the three male Gryffindor's but the looks on the girl's faces told them not to comment.  
  
As dinner got underway Remus asked, "Where's dad tonight?"  
  
"He's had to work an extra shift tonight" replied his mother who was grateful when this was accepted with a nod and the conversation returned to Quidditch.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in the sitting room playing exploding snap and Sirius trying to beat Remus at chess again.  
  
Suzie Lupin laughed to her self as the six teenagers went up to bed and hoped the portrait of Simon's great grandmother would not be too shocked to find three couples kissing goodnight on the landing.  
  
The girls had quickly got changed into their pyjamas and waited for everything to go quiet. Hearing Remus's mum come up the stairs and head for her room they got organised. Reaching for her wand Lily got ready to cast the charm. Starting with Marie it wasn't long before the girl disappeared from sight closely followed by Aggy and then Lily her self.  
  
Now invisible thanks to the charm they had worked on at the ministry and the extra time they had put in that day all three girls stood invisible.  
  
Looking straight ahead of her Lily said "Don't forget we only have twenty minutes before this thing wears off" waiting for them to nod in reply, she chuckled realising she wouldn't be able to see them do it. "Right I'll go first then Marie and Aggy you bring up the rear."  
  
Quietly Lily opened the door and walked out on to the landing. Turning she headed for James's room trying her best not to laugh. Hearing a slight click Lily saw Remus's door open and smiled thinking well their goes Aggy.  
  
Creeping into James room Lily walked over to the sleeping form standing still for a minute she had a twinge of guilt but it soon passed. Kneeling down beside his bed she gently reached out her hand and tickled the end of his nose. James twitched, Lily did it again and this time his hand came up to swot away the irritation.  
  
Smiling Lily leaned over and brushed her lips lightly over his and couldn't help but chuckle at the low moan he emitted. This time she leant in and kissed him harder. Noticing his hand raising Lily eased back just in time before his hand could touch her face. Pushing her hand under the cover slightly she ran it along his collarbone and up the side of his neck and then she lent in for one last kiss.  
  
With this final assault James's eyes flickered open and Lily moved back quickly. She watched James look around the room smile and then close his eyes again.  
  
Slowly standing up Lily took one last look at James before heading out of his room. She made it back into the bedroom just as the charm wore off and smiled as she saw the other two girls waiting for her.  
  
Each relayed their tale as they got under the covers in their beds and giggled at the thought of conversations at breakfast tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
The three girl's rose early to ensure that their male counter parts did not come into contact with each other before breakfast.  
  
Sitting around the table it took all the acting skills the girls could muster not to burst out laughing at the looks on the boy's faces.  
  
It was Sirius who got the ball rolling as he said, "When did you get a ghost Moony?"  
  
Shrugging he replied "I didn't think we had any but…" the end of his sentence was muffled as he put another piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
James looked at the others and said, "Well I think you definitely have one now"  
  
This got stares from the other two, casting a glance at the girls Moony asked "Did any of you feel anything?" blushing as he realised he had said feel instead of hear.  
  
Not trusting themselves to speak each girl shook her head, finally composing her self Lily said, "Sounds like a frisky ghost if you felt it?"  
  
At this the three boys all turned red as they realised that they must have all experienced the same thing.  
  
During this exchange Aggy glanced at Marie and smirked but was unaware of Remus watching her.  
  
Rolling his eyes he thought What have they been up to? Folding his arms Remus fixed Aggy with a stare that said I know you are up to something. "All right spill the beans…What did you do?"  
  
James and Sirius looked at Remus and then at their girlfriends and it dawned on them that they had been had.  
  
Knowing the game was up Lily couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and was soon joined by Aggy and Marie.  
  
Marie managed to compose herself first saying "All right…Lets clean up first and then we'll tell you…Promise"  
  
It wasn't long before they had adjourned to the sitting room and the girls filled the boys in on the previous evenings activities. Punishment for their misdemeanour came in the form of tickling until they cried and soon the sound of high pitched squealing could be heard around the house. It was loud enough to bring Suzie Lupin dashing into the sitting room wondering who was being murdered but on seeing the girls being tickled mercilessly she quietly left the room.  
  
After several apologies the boys were keen for the girls to share their newfound knowledge with them and before long half of the sitting room had vanished and reappeared as they practised the charm.  
  
Friday soon came to an end and it was time for them to all to pack up again this time for the move to Sirius's house. Both Lily and Aggy were a little nervous about this last stop, if Sirius was anything to go by then meeting the rest of his family was going to be interesting.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Well end of another chapter – thanks to all those that are still reading – Much appreciated – Hope you liked this one? – I know Remus's mum is a bit on the liberal side but who wouldn't be with a werewolf for a son (she just wants him to have a little fun).  
  
Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think.  
  
Sirius's house next????  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	31. Sirius's House

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
Just one more chapter before the crew return to school for their seventh year.  
  
1.1.1.1 SIRIUS'S HOUSE  
  
Friday soon came to an end and it was time for them to all to pack up again this time for the move to Sirius's house. Both Lily and Aggy were a little nervous about this last stop, if Sirius was anything to go by then meeting the rest of his family was going to be interesting.  
  
*****  
  
With breakfast over the six teenagers found them selves in the study at Remus's house. It was time to leave James hugged Lily tight saying, "I'll see you next week" and kissing her. On the other side of the room Remus and Aggy were playing out a similar scene. Marie hugged Sirius and standing on tiptoe kissed him saying "Bye…I'll owl you when I get back"  
  
All three couples broke a part as Suzie Lupin entered the study saying "Marie you first and then James"  
  
Marie and James thanked her for letting them stay and were both soon spinning away towards their own homes. Sirius moved over to Suzie smiling he swept up her hand and kissed it saying, "Thanks for inviting me." As he stepped up to the fireplace he grinned "Bye…see you two in a minute…Later Moony" and with that he was gone.  
  
Lily hugged Suzie and thanked her before going to the fireplace and following Sirius. Suzie moved over to Aggy and hugged the girl saying, "You will always be welcome here any time" kissing the girl on the forehead Suzie left the room.  
  
Smiling up at Remus Aggy said "I really like your mum" causing Remus to beam at her and then she said "I will really miss you…don't forget to owl me"  
  
Holding on to her for one last time Remus said "I'll miss you too but I'll see you next week" and he kissed her. Walking her over to the fireplace Remus said "Go on…better go now or Sirius will be back looking for you"  
  
Turning back to him one last time Aggy kissed him gently and then she was gone leaving Remus staring into the empty fireplace.  
  
******  
  
Mrs Black was not what Lily and Aggy had expected. Arriving at Sirius's house they were greeted by a small witch with black hair and very dark eyes both girls had to agree that Sirius was simply the male version of his mother, except for the height.  
  
As Mrs Black started to speak Aggy and Lily couldn't help but smile brightly at her.  
  
Seeing the two girls caused Dorcas Black to almost shriek in excitement "Finally girls…It is so nice to have girls to come and stay…I'm surrounded by men and 'Black' men at that" noticing the polite looks on the girls faces she calmed slightly. Turning to her son who she had noticed sneaking off she spun around saying "Sirius…Take the girls trunks upstairs please"  
  
Aggy and Lily watched with amazement as Sirius quickly grabbed their trunks, bowed slightly to his mother saying "Yes mum" looking at the girls he said, "I'll be back in a minute"  
  
Mrs Black chuckled at the shocked looks on the girl's faces as they watched Sirius exit the room "Come on into the kitchen…Kettle is on"  
  
Aggy and Lily found them selves being led into a large open kitchen. Sunlight streamed through the French windows and the room had a clean airy feel and a smell of fresh baked bread. Sitting down at the table they both looked a little unsure as Mrs Black busied her self getting tea things out.  
  
The little witch had not stopped talking since they had arrived.  
  
Noticing the nervous looks on their faces Dorcas Black said "Sorry…Its just so nice to have females in the house" at that moment a huge crash was heard and the older women rolled her eyes. Moving to the door that led into the hallway she edged it open and shouted "Boys downstairs NOW!" The rumble of footsteps followed this and then Sirius emerged through the doorway.  
  
Sirius stood in the kitchen for a moment before releasing the two squirming children he had trapped one under each arm. Finding their feet on the ground Lily and Aggy got their first look at the five-year-old twins.  
  
Lily couldn't help but chuckle as Sirius standing between the twins ruffled their hair and beamed at his friends. Looking down at the small boys he said, "These are my friends from school" pointing at each girl he said "This is Lily and this is Aggy"  
  
Smiling at the bright faces that were now staring at her Lily said "What are you names?" studying the two faces and noticing the only difference between them was their eyes, one had Dark eyes like Sirius and his mother and the other had soft blue eyes.  
  
The miniature version of Sirius and his mother said "I'm Lorenzo and that's Jonas."  
  
"Tea's ready…Would you two little monkeys like some juice and a biscuit" Mrs Black asked watching both boys nod at her.  
  
Just as Sirius was about to take the seat next to Aggy, the small figure of Jonas pushed him out of the way and quickly sat down next to her smiling. Aggy reached out her hand and ruffled his hair in the same manner that Sirius had earlier.  
  
Lily chuckled "Looks like Remus has some competition"  
  
Grateful of his mothers presence Sirius said "It's the Black charm it gets everyone in the end" and laughed as Aggy raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
It wasn't long before they found them selves on a tour of the house and being shown to their bedrooms. Sirius's house although not as large as James's was not far off. The ground floor boasted a large sitting room that was immaculate, a well-stocked playroom for Lorenzo and Jonas and a game's room for the adults. Off the kitchen was a lavish dinning room with a table that look big enough to seat about twenty people and finally a beautiful sunroom that spanned the entire back of the house.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs Sirius led them to the left and the girls found their bedrooms were next to each other. Only having time to quickly pop their heads into the rooms both girls smiled at the pretty draperies before they were whisked off in the opposite direction.  
  
During the tour of the house a small hand had found its way into Aggy's. Not needing to look down Aggy squeezed it tight and felt her heart melt as the little hand squeezed back.  
  
As Sirius opened his bedroom door a little voice said, "My bedroom is down here…Shall I show you." The three teenagers looked down at Jonas who simply smiled back at them.  
  
"Yes come on I'd love to see it" Aggy said as the others made to follow he turned around saying, "I didn't mean you as well"  
  
"Jonas" but Aggy cut Sirius off saying, "We'll meet you back here in a minute" and smirked at the put out look on Sirius's face.  
  
Lorenzo had followed his twin down the corridor but stopped at a door on his right. Noticing he had stopped Aggy said, "Is that your room Lorenzo?" and the little boy nodded before disappearing through the door.  
  
Lily followed Sirius into his room and sat down on his bed. Looking at him she said "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Shrugging he said "I've never known him to take to anyone that fast…He normally won't talk to strangers for ages"  
  
Moving over to where Sirius was standing Lily put her arm around him smiling she said "Come on lets go and find them" and they went out of his room.  
  
Going into Jonas's room Sirius said "Where's Lorenzo I thought he came with you two" Sirius had to smile at the sight even though he was a little jealous of the attention his little brother was giving to Aggy. She was doing a good job looking interested in the toys he was showing her.  
  
Aggy said "No he went to his own room"  
  
"How about I go and get him and then we can all go outside and play in the garden until lunchtime" Lily said and waiting for them to nod at her before leaving the room.  
  
Going across the hall Lily knocked on the door before pushing it open. Pushing her head around the side of the door she spotted the smaller version of Sirius sitting looking very sulky.  
  
Going into the room she said "Hello" reaching the child "What's the matter…Why so glum?"  
  
A pair of sad dark eyes looked up at her "I want you to be my friend not Sirius's"  
  
Lily pulled the little boy onto her lap cuddling him tight and kissing him on the top of the head she said "Shall I tell you a secret…I like you much better than Sirius." Watching him smile at her she said, "Come on lets go and play out side with the others"  
  
Walking outside Lily wondered how Sirius would take this new development not only had Jonas abandoned him but Lorenzo had to. Catching the others up outside Lily laughed as Sirius made a face at her that said traitor. Picking Lorenzo up Lily whispered something to him and then twirled him around.  
  
Putting him down they made their attack and dove on Sirius tickling him, just as he was about to get the upper hand Aggy and Jonas joined the fray. Eventually tears running down his face Sirius gave up. Smiling at them he grabbed his little brothers and pulled them into a huge hug causing the three of them to roll over on the grass laughing.  
  
Lunch arrived in the form of a picnic supplied by Mrs Black. After lunch Sirius brought out his broomstick and swooped around the sky to the delight of his little brothers.  
  
******  
  
Mrs Black called them all to wash up for dinner. Sirius led the way, while Aggy and Lily was escorted the twins into the house. Entering the kitchen the girls came face to face with Mr Black.  
  
Hal Black leant back in his chair and checked out the two beautiful girls walking into his kitchen carrying his two youngest sons. Smiling in appreciation of the sight until he felt a hand clip him around the head. Looking up at his wife he smirked at her and then said, "Hello…So whom have we got here?"  
  
Aggy thought Well Sirius may look like his mum but he is obviously his fathers son and she put Jonas down.  
  
Sirius grinned and said, "This is Lily and Aggy dad…My friends from school"  
  
A wicked grin flashed across his face and he said, "So Sirius please tell me one of these beautiful witches is your girlfriend?"  
  
At this Sirius wrinkled his nose "Urr dad…No!"  
  
This earned Sirius a punch in the arm from Lily who had just put Lorenzo down "As if either of us would go out with you!" and she grinned at him.  
  
Pulling his tongue out at her Sirius turned to his dad and said "Lily is James's girlfriend and Aggy is Remus's" pausing he then said "Marie should be here next week sometime"  
  
Hearing the mention of the other boy's names Lorenzo looked up at Lily and said, "I thought you were my friend"  
  
Chuckling at him Lily crouched down and put her arms around him saying "I will always be your friend" and smiled at him "Now come on lets get washed up for dinner." Lily led him out of the kitchen to sounds of Mr Black saying, "That's my boy" and Mrs Black "Hal stop that"  
  
Lily and Aggy found out why Sirius loved food so much his mother was an excellent cook. Mr and Mrs Black couldn't help but laugh at the behaviour of their two small sons who had suddenly developed a serious case of good manners.  
  
As she served dessert Mrs Black said, "You two wouldn't like to move in permanently would you" catching the look on their faces, she pointed at her small sons "I've never know a meal to be this peaceful"  
  
With a fake look of shock on her face Aggy said "What you mean they are not always beautiful angels?" causing both Mr and Mrs Black to roar with laughter.  
  
Moving into the sitting room after dinner the boys played on the floor with toy broomsticks while everyone else sat chatting, mostly about school. As the night wore on Jonas managed to find his way onto Aggy's lap and snuggled close to the teenager. Hearing the steady even breathing Aggy smiled at the sleeping child.  
  
Noticing her son was asleep Mrs Black stood up and made a move to take him from Aggy but was halted as she said "Its ok I'll carry him up if you like?"  
  
Nodding Mrs Black took hold of Lorenzo's hand and said "Thanks."  
  
Coming back into the sitting room ten minutes later Aggy settled her self down next to Sirius on the sofa.  
  
Looking around the room Mrs Black said "How about some hot chocolate?" And she received four lots of yes please.  
  
Later that night as the girls got into bed both thought may be staying here wasn't going to be that bad after all.   
  
******  
  
Sunday at the Black's house was a very leisurely affair, even though everyone got up very early much to the horror of Lily and Aggy. Mrs Black provided a huge selection of things for them to eat at breakfast and the meal lasted over two hours. Finally the boys went outside to play and after the kitchen had been tidied up the adults plus teenagers retired to the sunroom.  
  
Sitting near his dad Sirius asked, "Where are you working this week dad?"  
  
Thinking for a moment he replied "I'm only in France…So if I'm lucky I may get home on Friday this week"  
  
Lily asked, "Do you work away a lot Mr Black?"  
  
Pulling a face he said "More or less every week unfortunately" pausing for a moment he went on "It's not so bad for me but it's not fair on Dorcas"  
  
"What do you do?" Aggy asked  
  
Smiling at her he said "I work for Gringott's…I over see all the 'Curse breakers'"  
  
Both girls' eyes lit up at this and Sirius laughed as his dad went on "I tend to organise where all the 'Curse breakers' are stationed…bit to old to be involved in too much field work these days"  
  
Aggy glanced out of the window just in time to see a smiley face come through the door. Jonas beamed at her saying, "Are you coming out side?"  
  
Looking at Lily who was engrossed in a conversation with Mr Black about the types of charms and curses they came across Aggy turned to Sirius and said "Come on Sirius lets go and play outside" and she winked at him.  
  
Sirius followed her out laughing and thinking What the hell has come over her?   
  
A couple of hours later Sirius and Aggy dragged Lorenzo and Jonas in to get cleaned up for lunch and found Lily and Mr Black had not moved and were still heavy in conversation about the ins and outs of breaking curses down.  
  
After lunch Mr Black crept off into the sitting room and was found there later sleeping in one of the over sized armchairs. Sirius occupied his little brothers and Mrs Black sat in the sunroom relaxing, catching up on some reading. Aggy and Lily cleaned up the kitchen for Mrs Black to thank her for the delicious lunch she had prepared for them all. Later they sat out in the garden enjoying a moment to them selves.  
  
Before they knew it dinner was over and Lorenzo and Jonas were being hauled up stairs to get in the bath. Helping to bath to two rambunctious five year olds had Lily and Aggy in fits of laughter and almost as wet as the twins.  
  
Climbing into their beds that night both girls were almost asleep before their heads touched the pillow.  
  
******  
  
Monday morning found Mr Black heading back to work with promises of seeing them all next weekend. A familiar pattern settled over the house for the next few days. Breakfast followed by playing with the twins for a few hours, lunch then more twins, dinner and bathing the twins and finally reading bedtime stories.  
  
Late one night the girls were sat chatting in Lily's bedroom. One of the main topics of conversation was the change in Sirius. Even though he was still the wild teenager they knew from Hogwart's he was more reserved at home. They had quickly worked out that this was due to the ever calming present of his mother.  
  
The girls decided that one prank on Sirius while he was under the watchful gaze of his mother was called for. Sitting together for a moment a plan was formed and then it was off to bed and to wait for the right moment to execute the plan.  
  
******  
  
The plan was put into operation early on Thursday Lily and Aggy decided to get the twins involved. After breakfast the girls primed the two little boys on what to do. Coming in from the garden at lunchtime everyone crowded around the kitchen table and tucked into the sandwiches and soup that Mrs Black had made for them.  
  
Aggy smiled at Lily and looking down she nodded. At the signal lily carefully slid her wand out of her robes and with a discrete flick she cast the simple charm. Lily glanced at Aggy and smiled.  
  
Looking at Lorenzo Aggy said "So Lorenzo what did you say was your favourite colour?"  
  
Recognising the cue Lorenzo said "I like blue best" and then started to chuckle as he saw his older brothers hair change colour. It wasn't long before all but Sirius were sniggering causing him to look at them with raised eyebrows.  
  
Just then his mother walked into the room to hear Jonas say, "I like green best Aggy" and then to see Sirius's hair change again and the sniggering changed into laughter. Mrs Black noticed the look on the faces of the girls and realised that her son had been had but decided that she would also have a little fun at her elder son's expense.  
  
Lily noticed Mrs Black and gulped wondering what the older witch would do but relaxed as she heard her say "My favourite colour is candy pink" and she winked at the girls as Sirius's hair changed once more.  
  
The two little boys at the sight of their big brother with candy pink hair slipped from their chairs in fits of laughter. Sirius on the other hand was becoming increasingly more concerned at the fact that there seemed to be a joke going on and he hadn't been let in on it.  
  
  
  
A confused look on his face he said "Is some one going to let me in on what is so funny?" and he ran a hand through his hair causing the others to laugh harder. Realising he was not getting any where Sirius got up and moved over to his mother "Mum" but was cut short as he noticed his appearance in the mirror over the kitchen fire place.  
  
Turning around to face the girls eyes narrowed he said "Traitors" moving over to Lily "Alright Evans…funs over…take the charm off"  
  
Swallowing and grimacing slightly under his glare she said, "I can't"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes as he remembered the last lot of hex's her and James had cast on each other had all been time locked "How long?" was all he asked.  
  
"Twenty four hours…Sorry" biting her bottom lip, Lily smiled at him holding back a giggle and said "But you look awfully cute with pink hair"  
  
Sirius dropped back into his chair at the table covered his face with his hands and contemplated the day a head.  
  
Getting back up from the floor Jonas shouted "Yellow" but no sooner had Sirius's hair changed than it changed again as Lorenzo shouted "White with orange spots"  
  
Catching Lily and Aggy's eye Sirius said, "You will pay for this mark my words"  
  
At this both girls got up and together threw their arms around him, hugging him and kissing him.  
  
The rest of the day descended into the normal pattern except for the sudden hollering of a colour in Sirius's direction and then a chase occurring and usually the casting of the tickling charm on the offender.  
  
****  
  
Friday morning found Lorenzo and Jonas disappointed that the charm had worn off and a very grateful Sirius. The morning owl post brought letters from James, Remus and Marie all confirming their arrival the following morning.  
  
Reading the note she had received Mrs Black sighed. Looking up at his mother Sirius said, "Is everything alright mum?"  
  
"Yes everything is fine but your father won't be home this week. He's had to go to South America for the next week" she said.  
  
At this Sirius grumbled under his breath but knew there was no point saying anything.  
  
For the girls Friday was spent talking about the arrival of their boyfriends the day after. Peace had also descended on the house as Mrs Black had taken Lorenzo and Jonas over to their friend's house to play for the day. Sirius joined the girls in the sunroom and the three friends settled down drinking pumpkin juice and chatting about school and possible pranks for the beginning of their seventh year.  
  
*****  
  
The three teenagers were chatting merrily over breakfast on Saturday morning as Mrs Black asked "Will you three be ok settling the others in this morning when they arrive." Watching the confused looks spread over their faces she smiled "I really need to go shopping this morning…especially if there are going to be three more teenagers in the house"  
  
Looking up at her Aggy said "Would you like us to watch the boys for you?"  
  
"Thank you for the offer but I think I will take the little demons with me" chuckling she said, "I'm sure you will have better things to do than baby sit Lorenzo and Jonas"  
  
At this Sirius said, "MUM!"  
  
But this only made her laugh and wink at them causing Sirius to blush. Shaking his head Sirius couldn't believe that this was his mother.  
  
Leaving them to finish their breakfast Mrs Black rounded up the twins and prepared to leave to go shopping. As she stepped up to the fireplace holding onto the hands of her small sons she said "We should be back just after lunch…Will you be ok sorting yourselves out?"  
  
Smiling at her Lily said "Don't worry we'll make sure the boys don't destroy the kitchen"  
  
"Ok then Bye see you after lunch" and with that the three figures sped away.  
  
It wasn't long before the three teenagers found themselves positioned in front of the fireplace waiting for the arrival of their other friends.  
  
A few moments later James appeared in the fireplace but unfortunately didn't get chance to step out as the form of Remus Lupin spun into view behind him causing James to stumble forward. James had just managed to steady himself when he was deal another blow causing him to fly out of the fireplace and land in a heap on the hearth. Marie Devon had also arrived pushing Remus who quickly found him self heading towards the hearth and falling over James. Looking down at the boys on the floor Marie didn't notice Remus's luggage, which had been half dragged out of the fireplace and tripped over it.  
  
The others sat and watched the event as if in slow motion unable to do anything about what was happening. Sirius couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. From the hearth all that could be heard were shouts of pain as each friend landed on the last.  
  
Finally pulling him self together Sirius managed to get up and sweep Marie up of the floor, allowing Remus to roll to the side of James and heave him self into a sitting position.  
  
Looking up Remus said, "Hello…Nice to see everyone" tapping James with his foot gently he said "Are you alright Prongs?"  
  
Groaning James sat up "Yeah" as he stood up he offered Remus a hand and hauled his friend from the floor. Turning to the others he said, "Alight everyone" and moved over to Lily.  
  
It wasn't long before the Black family kitchen had three teenage couples in it each kissing and hugging hello.  
  
Having finished greeting their own partners the friends commenced in greeting the others. Once this was done the new arrivals were shown to their bedrooms, due to the Blacks only having eight bedrooms Marie had been put onto Jonas's room and the little boy had been moved in with his twin.  
  
*****  
  
Returning from shopping after lunch Mrs Black found the teenage couples happily chatting in the sunroom.  
  
As she walked into the room James and Remus made to stand up but were halted as she said "Hello everyone…No please stay as you are"  
  
Just then two small faces appeared around the side of their mothers legs. Both boys stood still for a moment eyeing up the three new teenagers.  
  
Noticing his brothers Sirius said "Your remember James and Remus don't you" watching the boys nod he said, "This is Marie" and gave her a quick squeeze. For Marie's benefit he named both boys.  
  
Mrs Black said "Can these two stay in here with you while I unpack the shopping?"  
  
Sirius nodded at his mother but Aggy said, "Would you like any help Mrs Black?"  
  
Shacking her head she said "No your alright…when I'm finished I'll bring you all some drinks through" and with that she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
James and Remus were use to the twins and the twins had always enjoyed them visiting. Moving into the room Jonas eyed Remus suspiciously and as he reached the sofa that Aggy and Remus were sitting on he smiled up at Aggy.  
  
Unable to resist the little face Aggy leaned forward and ruffled his hair saying, "Did you have a nice time shopping?"  
  
Pulling a face he moved closer to her knee saying "No" and he yawned.  
  
At this Aggy reached for him saying "How about a cuddle?" seeing him smile, she pulled him onto her knee. Jonas quickly snuggled close to the teenager making sure he had her whole attention and pushed Remus out of the way.  
  
Remus had watched this little exchange and raised his eyebrows as the five- year-old made a claim on his girlfriend.  
  
Hearing James say "Looks like you have competition their Moony" Remus looked up and said, "It looks like I've already lost" causing the six teenagers to laugh.  
  
*****  
  
Mrs Black had agreed that the others could stay to the end of the week. As Friday arrived she was actually going to be sorry to see the other teenagers leave. They had kept the twins entertained all week. Mrs Black did feel a bit guilt about the behaviour of one of her small sons who had not left the side of Aggy at all. Where ever she had gone Jonas had not been far away and ensured that Remus had not got to close to her. Mrs Black had also been amazed at the influence the girls had over the teenager boys who normally tried every way possible to pull some prank or other when they were all together.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know it is a bit rushed towards the end but it was getting really long and I was getting a bit fed up – well the girls go back to the ministry next.  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you thin – Love those reviews.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	32. Back to the Ministry

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
** Sorry to say that this will probably be the last chapter until the middle / end of June due to work commitments but I promise that as soon as I can I will post another chapter – Summer is coming which means I will have a lot more time to write **  
  
Thanks to all the faithful reviewers that have been with me from the beginning – Very glad you are still enjoying reading this story.  
  
BACK TO THE MINISTRY  
  
Leaving the Black's house had been heart breaking. Both Lorenzo and Jonas had cried and clung to the tall teenage girls. Aggy and Lily had promised they would write to the two little boys and Mrs Black said she would bring them to the train station to see them off to school.  
  
Arriving at Wizard services was a much smoother affair than at the beginning of summer. The girls found Betty waiting for them, smiling and greeting the girls like long lost friends.  
  
"Leave your trunks here" she said pointing next to her desk "They will be taken up later." Smiling at her the girls moved their trunks into the desired position. "Ok girls you are in the same room, so don't forget to shout for the 'red room'…As it is nearly lunchtime why don't you head up to the refectory and beat the rush." Pausing for breath she continued "Come back here after lunch and I will give you your itinerary for the rest of the week"  
  
Aggy and Lily nodded at her saying "Thanks Betty" and they headed for the fireplace. Entering the refectory a couple of seconds later they headed for a table next to a big window that looked out over Diagon Alley. It wasn't long before the refectory started to fill up with Ministry employees and the girls were caught up in a whirl of greetings. They spent the next half-hour smiling, waving and saying "hello" to everyone they had met at the beginning of the summer holiday.  
  
Entering the room Simon Lupin was busy chatting to his partner and didn't notice the girls at first. Turning around after accepting his lunch he smiled and tapping his partner on the arm and said, "Come on over here"  
  
Hearing someone coming towards them again the girls looked up and smiled. Lily glanced at Aggy who looked a bit twitchy.  
  
Simon Lupin Said "Hello girls…Do you mind if we join you?"  
  
Waving at the seats Lily said "No not at all…We would love for you to join us" Smiling at him she said "it's nice to see you again"  
  
Glancing at both girls he said "I must say it has definitely been quiet at our place since you girls left" taking a bite of lunch he said "Did you have a good time at Sirius's house?"  
  
Both Lily and Aggy couldn't help but smile and Aggy said, "It was definitely lively…The twins are very cute"  
  
Looking at her Mr Lupin said "Yes Remus was quite concerned when he returned"  
  
With a confused expression on her face Aggy asked "Why?"  
  
Trying to keep a serious face but failing miserably he said "Something to do with competition for you affection"  
  
Rolling her eyes Aggy blushed and then started laughing "Oh…Jonas"  
  
The rest of lunch was spent chatting about Quidditch and the coming school year. As Mr Lupin stood to leave he put his hand into his pocket and removed an envelope. "Remus sent this for you" and he dropped the envelope in front of Aggy, smiling "Bye girls…Probably see you later in the week" and with that he was gone.  
  
Picking up the letter Aggy said, "We only left them this morning…When did he get time to write this." Opening it Aggy smiled and thought God he is mushy at times  
  
"So what does he say" asked Lily  
  
Skimming the letter Aggy left out the personal stuff and said "That the boys are coming to Diagon Alley on Wednesday and can we meet them"  
  
Looking at her friend Lily said, "Well lets go down to Wizard services and ask Betty" watching Aggy nod, both girls went over to the refectory fireplace.  
  
Sitting down in Wizard services the girls asked Betty if they could meet the boys, checking the paper in front of her Betty made a quick alteration and nodded at them.  
  
Tapping the parchment on the desk Betty said, "Right the rest of the weekend has been set aside for you to complete your summer homework." Taking breath she carried on "For the rest of the week except Wednesday your presence has been requested by the experimental charms department…You are to report to them by nine thirty every morning"  
  
Lily's eyes lit up at the thought of the possibilities and Aggy shrugged.  
  
Watching their faces Betty smiled and said, "Ok girls I believe you will need to go to your room and then head for the library"  
  
Standing up they said "Thanks" and Lily gave her a beaming smile.  
  
By the time Sunday night arrived the girls carefully packed their completed homework safely away at the bottom of their trunks.  
  
*****  
  
Working in the experimental charms department turned out to be quite exciting for both girls as they got to work on a project that involved some a charm for the Auror's.  
  
Both girls chuckled as it was explained to them that they would be working with the invisibility charm again. Miss Flitwick went on to say that they were to work on the charm so that it could be used on witches and wizards.  
  
As they entered the lab lily said "Miss Flitwick…We did some work on the charm while we were a way and have already managed to alter the charm to do that" waiting for the older women's reply Aggy and Lily shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.  
  
Smiling she said "Well how about a demonstration?"  
  
At this the girls relaxed, relieved that she had not told them off. Taking out her wand Lily said "Aggy go and stand over there and I'll cast the charm"  
  
Miss Flitwick was very impressed at the skill and work of the girls.  
  
"It seems I will have to find you something else to do," she said smiling  
  
Flicking her wrist Lily performed the counter charm and Aggy reappeared. Both girls beamed at the look on the Head of the experimental charms departments' face.  
  
Aggy said "Well it could still do with some work…We have only managed to get it to stay on for twenty minutes before it wears off"  
  
"Ok I'll leave you to it then and check in on you before lunch" she said and as she reached the door "I'll be in lab 2 west this morning if you need me" and she was gone.  
  
For the next two days the girls worked on the charm and managed to extend the shelf life of it considerably. Anybody coming into the lab on Tuesday would have thought the lab empty with just a pair of quick quote quills in operation.  
  
By the time they headed for dinner on that night the charm had been extended to five hours before it faded away and the person reappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast Wednesday morning found two excited girls diving into the refectory. Chatting loudly about the fore coming excursion into Diagon Alley. They were meeting the boys at ten thirty in the Leaky Cauldron due to the boys arriving by floo powder.  
  
Dashing from the fireplace in Wizard services the girls shouted "Bye to Lizzy" who was working that day as they made for the door and out into Diagon Alley.  
  
It wasn't long before they were sat sipping a butter beer near the fireplace waiting for the boys to arrive. The first to appear covered in soot was Sirius. Both girls hugged him and Tom brought a butter beer over for him.  
  
Sitting down he reached into his robes and retrieved two pieces of parchment. Glancing at them he handed one to each of them saying "The twins sent these for you." They had received drawing from the twins at the same time they both said "Cute"  
  
Just then James's head popped out of the fireplace and he was soon sat next to Lily. Greetings over James slipped his arm around Lily's waist as the four friends chatted as they waited for the rest to arrive.  
  
Next came Annie who was closely followed by Danny and close behind them was Marie. Seven teenagers now patiently awaited the arrival of Remus Lupin.  
  
Before long they were all headed back into Diagon Alley. As the entranced transfigured before them and for anybody watching they would have seen four beautiful teenage couples being framed for a second by the old brick arch.  
  
A plan was made and it was decided that Gringott's would be the first port of call and then Madame Makin's for new school robes. While the boys headed into the Quidditch supply shop the girls went into the new dress robe shop.  
  
As the girls left the shop with new dress robes they were to busy talking to notice the people that passed them. That was until Lily felt someone bang into her. She found her self being pushed back against the door, looking up she came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
A sneer on his face he whispered into her ear "We have some unfinished business Evans" glaring at her he said "Beware" but before she could say anything he was gone leaving her stood there.  
  
Noticing Lily had not followed them out Aggy turned just in time to see the blonde head move past Lily and disappear into the shop. Going back over to Lily Aggy said, "Are you alright?" watching her friend nod "What did he want?"  
  
Pulling her self away from the shop doorway Lily said "Nothing just being his usual charming self" and hooking her arm through Aggy's she dragged her friend after the others and towards the ice cream parlour where they were to meet the boys.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent getting the remaining school supplies they would need for their seventh year.  
  
As it was nearly time for them all to return the friends found them selves back in the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting around a table having one last drink.  
  
Marie said, "So do we know how is going to be head boy and girl yet"  
  
At this all eyes turned on Lily and James, both who shrugged and James said, "I don't know why your looking at me…I don't know anymore than any of you"  
  
Rolling his eyes Sirius said "Get off it Prongs…There is no way they are going to give it to anyone but you"  
  
Shoving Sirius on the shoulder he said "Get lost Padfoot…with the amount of detentions I've stocked up…It's not likely" smiling at Lily he said "But Lily on the other hand is a sure bet"  
  
Rolling her eyes at him Lily said "Yeah right…simply knowing you lot will scupper my chances" and with that she pulled her tongue out at him.  
  
Discussion of head boy and girl was soon forgotten, as it became time for the friends to head off home. Hugging each other and mumbles of see you on Saturday; it wasn't long before only Lily, James, Aggy and Remus were left alone. The two young couples savoured a final embrace before both boys disappeared into the whirls of green flames. Slowly the girls made their way back to the Ministry building and into Wizard services.  
  
*****  
  
On Friday Aggy got her wish to be back with the Auror's, the girls had been asked to demonstrate the use of the invisibility charm that they had been working on.  
  
They explained the background behind the charm and went through the correct annunciation. Finally giving a practical demonstration with inanimate objects first and then with living bodies.  
  
Standing at the back Mr Lupin beamed with pride as he watched two of his sons friends inform the group of professional Auror's on the value of using this charm in conducting their work.  
  
As the session was coming to an end Mr Lupin made his way towards the girls who both smiled at him.  
  
Moving towards him Aggy said, "Did we do ok?"  
  
Taking her by surprise Simon Lupin put his arms around her and hugged her saying "You did fantastic" letting her go he hugged Lily and said "I'm very proud of you girls…well done"  
  
This earned him beaming smiles from two very relieved and happy teenagers.  
  
******  
  
Going to bed that night both girls were very jittery about going back to school. Both were also apprehensive about being taken to the Hogwart's express by anyone other than their parents.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: End of another chapter – Hope you enjoyed it? And not to many errors!! – Next chapter will see the start of the seventh year  
  
Thanks for reading – Please don't forget to click the button and leave a review – they really keep me going and fuel my creative streak  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	33. Missing James

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
SURPRISE – I managed to find a spare few hours (mostly riding on trains to and from London last week for meetings) to write a chapter & get it typed up but this really will be the last one until the middle to end of June ** SORRY **  
  
Thanks to all the faithful reviewers that have been with me from the beginning – Very glad you are still enjoying reading this story.  
  
MISSING JAMES  
  
On the 30th of August the wizarding community was thrown into chaos. Going down to breakfast that morning Aggy and Lily were shocked at the sight of Ministry employees dashing around in a mad panic. Entering the refectory the girls wondered what had occurred to cause such frenzied activity. The floo network seemed to be working over time and they had been bumped out of the system a couple of times before they both successfully managed to step out of the refectory fireplace.  
  
At this time the refectory was normally packed with Auror's (those finishing the night shift and those just starting the day shift) but today the warm friendly room was devoid of all other life except for Aggy and Lily. The girls collected their breakfast and moved over to their usual table both feeling confused and wondering what had happened.  
  
Breakfast over they went back to the fireplace and Lily stepped in shouting "Experimental charms department". As she disappeared Aggy stepped up but before she could shout her destination she had to jump back as Lily bounced back out of the swirling green flame. Helping her friend up off the floor Aggy said "Lily this is ridiculous…What on earth is going on?"  
  
While brushing her robes off Lily replied "I don't know but I think the grate was closed off." Shrugging she said "It wasn't like before it was as if I hit a glass wall…I could see the research room but not get out and then it threw me back out here" and she waved her arm at the refectory.  
  
Neither girl had any idea why the grate had suddenly been closed off to them.  
  
"Let's try wizard services" Aggy suggested and looking at Lily said "I'll go first" and with that she stepped into the flames and was gone. After a couple of minutes Lily decided that Aggy must have made it and followed her friend into the Ministry floo network.  
  
Entering the office Lily came face to face with a distraught Betty Madley and a very worried looking Aggy Court.  
  
"Aggy what's going on?" Lily asked  
  
In the couple of minutes it had taken Lily to follow Aggy into wizard services Aggy had managed to get a garbled explanation for the strange happenings that morning.  
  
Moving over to her friend Aggy took hold of Lily's hands and guided her towards one of the chairs in front of Betty's desk. Lily was now starting to panic a little at Aggy's behaviour and the concerned look on her face was making Lily more and more nervous.  
  
Glancing at Betty, Aggy turned to face Lily and said "Lily there has been a death eater attack" taking a deep breath she said, "Mr and Mrs Potter were both killed."  
  
Before Aggy could continued Lily screamed "JAMES…WHAT ABOUT JAMES?"  
  
Aggy nibbled her bottom lip "They can't find him…They are not sure what has happened to him!"  
  
The look of horror and desperation that swept over Lily's face was more than Aggy could bear; silently tears fell in anguish for both her own and her friend's pain.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breaths trying to compose her self Aggy moved over to where Lily was sat and hugged her. Lily sat motionless as if the news had not sunk in. No longer aware of her surroundings Lily closed her eyes and tried to focus on just breathing. She felt as if her heart was going to stop beating at any moment. As the arms embraced her Lily opened her eyes and gave Aggy a sorrowful look. Leaning into Aggy Lily accepted the warmth and comfort.  
  
After a while Aggy said "Lily let's go back up to our room and wait for some news" helping Lily up Aggy turned to Betty and said "You will let us know the minute you learn anything won't you"  
  
The older witch who had stood silently watching the heart-breaking scene in front of her simply nodded and soon Aggy and Lily were gone from the office.  
  
As they entered the 'Red room' Lily crumpled and a cascade of tears flowed down her face. Reaching for Lily Aggy manoeuvred her over to her bed and they both sat down holding each other and crying together.  
  
Aggy finally managed to persuade Lily to lie down and stroking her hair Aggy was soon alone as Lily drifted into a fitful sleep. Aggy propped her self up at the bottom of Lily's bed and kept watch.  
  
Eyes fluttering open Aggy realised she must have dropped off glancing at the other end of the bed, she saw that Lily's eyes were still closed and she breathed a sigh of relief. Getting off the bed Aggy stretched her aching body and did the only thing she could, she paced up and down the room.  
  
A flicker at the fireplace notified Aggy that they were about to get a visitor. Staring at the flames all Aggy could think was Don't let him be dead, please don't let him be dead.  
  
The tall figure of Simon Lupin stepped into the 'Red room' and was immediately swamped as the body of Aggy Court flung itself at him. Mr Lupin pulled the girl into his arms and held her tight. Standing there Aggy felt more tears prick her eyes and slowly trickle down her cheeks but she knew this time they were for her own loss. It had been nearly a year since her parents had been killed but the pain only seemed to get worse with each new attack.  
  
Holding onto the sobbing young women Simon now wondered if Suzie had been right and he should have brought Remus with him. As her sobbing lessened Simon Lupin pulled away slightly and raising his hand he wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Looking up into the warm hazel eyes Aggy gave him a small smile and said "Thank you Mr Lupin…Have you any news of James?" and she cast a glance sideways at Lily.  
  
Shaking his head he said "No…There has been no sign of him at all" watching her close her eyes he said "but believe me no news is good news…If he was dead we would have found him by now." Aggy nodded at him biting her bottom lip.  
  
Mr Lupin motioned towards Lily "How is she holding up?"  
  
Shrugging Aggy said "She cried her self to sleep" but just as she said this Lily started to wake.  
  
Lily didn't notice Mr Lupin at first, sitting up stretching she rubbed her eyes and then as he came into focus she gasped almost tumbling from the bed.  
  
Quickly Mr Lupin was there at her side steadying her, he settled himself next to her. Before she could speak he said, "There is no news yet Lily…I'm sorry but we mustn't give up hope." Taking in the desolate looks on the faces of both girls Mr Lupin decided on his next course of action. Looking from one girl to the other he said "Get your stuff together…I'm taking you home…You will be better off with Suzie and Remus than cooped up here." Standing up he moved closer to Aggy "Help her get organised I'll be back in a couple of minutes"  
  
As Mr Lupin disappeared Aggy quickly set about the task of packing both hers and Lily's stuff.  
  
"Lily…come on…Mr Lupin will be back soon" Aggy said "Lily please!"  
  
Something about the tone of Aggy's voice snapped Lily out of her dazed state. Looking up she said, "What am I going to do if he never comes back?"  
  
Aggy had no answer to that question; she had spent a lot of her time since they had found out that James was missing wondering the same thing. If this had been her and Remus, how would she cope? All Aggy could manage was to shake her head and shrug her shoulders.  
  
Lily sat for another second staring blankly at the floor, covering her face with her hands she then pushed them through her hair. Standing up and breathing in she moved over to Aggy touching her friend on the arm she said "Thanks" and gave her a watery smile, turning she said "Ok lets get sorted"  
  
As Mr Lupin returned both girls were just finishing locking up their trunks. Watching them he smiled, it seemed they were having difficulty shutting Lily's trunk he chuckled to himself as he watched as Aggy tried to lie on top of the lid while Lily tried to force the lock shut, Mr Lupin could stand it no longer.  
  
"Hello…Need any help?" he asked  
  
Smiling at him they both said, "Yes please"  
  
Offering her a hand he helped Aggy off the top of the trunk, taking his wand out of his pocket he lifted the lid and with a quick flick reduced the contents and shut the lid easily. He flicked the lock closed and turned to look at the girls. As he raised an eyebrow at them they rolled their eyes at him, causing him to smile at them. Soon he had reduced both their trunks so that they slipped into his pocket with no trouble.  
  
As they stepped into Wizard services Mr Lupin nodded at Betty and motioned for the girls to hurry back into the fireplace.  
  
Emerging into the warm cosy study at Remus's home, Aggy felt her self relax slightly. Before she had managed to take more than two steps into the room Remus and his mother rushed into the room.  
  
Remus pulled up sharp; the surprise of seeing Aggy had momentarily stunned him. Before either he or his mother could say anything Lily was right behind Aggy with Mr Lupin swiftly following them.  
  
Moving over to them Mrs Lupin looked up at her husband who said "I decided the girls would be better off here until it is time for them to get the train to school"  
  
Remus moved to stand in between both girls. Mrs Lupin turned to them saying "You are both very welcome…I agree with Simon that you are better off here." Moving closer to Lily Suzie Lupin touched the young women's face saying, "How are you holding up?"  
  
Biting her bottom lip Lily knew she could not trust her self to speak and mealy nodded at Suzie. Depositing the girl's trunks on the desk Mr Lupin smiled at them all, kissed his wife and then stepped back into the fireplace.  
  
Suzie's eyes had not left Lily; it was hard to believe that such a beautiful face could express so much sorrow. Unable to help her self Suzie pulled Lily into her arms and hugged her tight. Arms going around Suzie, Lily had an overwhelming need for her mother. Resting her face against Suzie's shoulder the tears started again.  
  
Slipping his hand into hers Remus pulled Aggy closer to him. Nodding to his mother he guided Aggy out of the room, picking up the girls trunks on his way past the desk.  
  
Silently the two teenagers walked upstairs and towards the rooms the girls had occupied less than three weeks earlier. Opening a door Remus nudged Aggy inside and said, "I'll not be a second" moving quickly to the next room he retrieved one of the trunks from his pocket and enlarged it with his wand.  
  
Going back into Aggy's room Remus found her stood looking out of the window. Dropping her trunk on the floor it was quickly returned to its normal size. Going over to her Remus enfolded his arms around Aggy, leaning back she pressed close to him. Resting his chin on her shoulder he kissed her cheek. Feeling her start to tremble, Remus turned her in his arms. Aggy pressed her face tight into his shoulder as the racking sobs took over her.  
  
One arm holding her tight while the other stroked her hair, the sound of his strong willed girlfriend crying was enough to make him feel as if someone was ripping his heart out of his chest. Picking her up Remus moved over to her bed and gently lay her down. Tightening his embrace all the time uttering soothing sounds, slowly the shaking and sobbing reduced.  
  
As her composure started to return Aggy said "All I could think about at first was James and then it turned into how much I missed mum and dad" looking up into his eyes she said, "Then all I could think was what if it had been you? I don't know what I would do? The more I think about it the more crazy it makes me"  
  
Kissing her forehead Remus said "Aggy you can't do this to your self…It's not me…It's bad enough that it is James without putting your self through this as well"  
  
Brushing her lips over his she said "I love you so much…The thought of loosing you" but he cut her off "You will not loose me and I love you more than anything"  
  
With this he bent his head and kissed her, as they broke apart both were very clear about the depth of their love for each other.  
  
Looking at him she said "Let's go and find Lily? She needs both of us" Nodding Remus stood up and helped Aggy get up. Going down stairs they found Lily and Suzie in the sitting room.  
  
As the door opened both women looked up, Suzie gave them a small smile as they entered. Letting go of Lily's hand she stood up and said, "I think we could all do with some hot chocolate"  
  
The rest of the day remained sombre. Dinner was a quiet affair conversation was sparse. A hopeful shadow crossed Lily's face as Mr Lupin arrived home but was short lived as he informed them that there was no news.  
  
Not much sleep was had by any of them that night and as breakfast dawned upon them the three teenagers sat bleary eyed around the table, nursing cups of tea and making poor attempts to eat. As the morning post arrived Lily was surprised to receive a letter from a bedraggled looking owl. Opening it she discovered it was a letter from Professor Dumbledore informing her that she was to be head girl and James was head boy. This was something Lily had worked for her whole school career, yet it paled into insignificance at the loss of James. The others congratulated her but all she could manage was a brief smile and a nod.  
  
The day passed slowly with no news of James. Mrs Lupin made a special dinner to celebrate Lily's achievement, although much appreciated the enjoyment of it was meagre. As evening approach the three friends found themselves preparing for the return to school. Mr Lupin had informed them that they would floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then a Ministry car would take them to the station.  
  
For the first time in the history of Hogwart's only the head girl was there to greet the new first years when they arrived at platform 9 ¾.  
  
Aggy and Remus stood by Lily as the Gryffindor seventh year prefects. They took over the responsibility of organising the other houses, gaining co- operation from all but the Slytherin's. That was until Remus's patience finally wore very thin, growling at them, all but Lucius Malfoy toed the line.  
  
Lily cheered slightly at the sight of two very excited five-year-old twins. After hugging them Lily straightened up and caught sight of Sirius Black, watching her son Mrs Black swept the twins off to look at the bright red engine. Greeting Sirius was almost too much for Lily; the look on Sirius's face she knew mirrored her own, sorrow and grief at the loss of James.  
  
As the pair embraced on the platform the despair and anguish they felt was almost tangible. Lily knew that as much as the others missed James, no one understood the pain she felt as much as Sirius. The bond between the two strengthened in that one moment as they supported each other.  
  
From the second he had arrived on the platform Sirius never left Lily's side. Listening to the final whistle call Sirius and Lily had to do something they never thought they would have to do, climb on board the Hogwart's express without James Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter- not had any good drama for a while – really sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger- next chapter – arriving at school and the welcome back feast  
  
Thanks for reading – Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – love reading your reviews  
  
Thanks  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	34. Seventh year begins

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
SURPRISE – I managed to find a spare few hours to write a chapter & get it typed up but this really will be the last one until the middle to end of June ** SORRY ** (She says again!) – Couldn't resist after all those fantastic reviews  
  
Thanks to all the faithful reviewers that have been with me from the beginning – Very glad you are still enjoying reading this story. Hello to all those who just started reading.  
  
SEVENTH YEAR BEGINS  
  
As the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeades Lily stood by the door not sure how she would survive the next few hours. As this thought settled in her mind, a strong pair of arms found there way around her shoulders.  
  
Turning her head she found herself staring directly into the eyes of Sirius Black.  
  
Kissing her on the cheek Sirius said "Come on Lily…James would not want us to be like this" watching her close her eyes he said "As hard as it is we need to show this school what being a Gryffindor actually means!"  
  
At this Lily smirked and she could hear James in her mind prattling on about the honour of being a Gryffindor.  
  
"Gryffindor's never show weakness, we are brave when others are terrified, courageous when others fear, undefeated in the face of adversity"  
  
It was how he started all their pre-game talks.  
  
Facing Sirius she said "Your right…Lets show them what Gryffindor's are made of" and with that she straightened up, raised her chin and put her shoulders back.  
  
Stepping onto the platform Lily moved over towards the large ground's keeper. Standing next to him she smiled up at him "Hello Hagrid…ready for another year"  
  
Hagrid gently hugged her saying "Yeah…nice to see you too Lily" and she noticed that his voice faltered a little.  
  
Lily smiled it never failed to amaze her that this huge beast of a man had been blessed with the softest and kindest heart.  
  
"Best foot forward Hagrid…lets get these new first years organised" and she squose his hand.  
  
He gave her one more smile before he bellowed "First year this way" and stood there towering above all as a beacon for the nervous first years to head towards.  
  
Nodding at him Lily moved towards the coaches were the other seventh year prefects were attempting to win what seemed to be a loosing battle of trying to get the rest of the student body up to the castle before the welcome back feast started.  
  
Taking the sight in Lily noticed the four seventh year Slytherin prefects stood back chatting and letting the others do all the work. As she started towards them, with the intent of chastising them she saw a tall dark haired witch getting very twitchy. Lily smiled to herself at the thought of what was to come as she arrived at the bunch of Slytherin's just behind Aggy Court.  
  
Wand held out in front of her Aggy pointed it at a very calm looking Lucius Malfoy "Do you think you could pull your finger out of your backside long enough to sort out the scum that resides in Slytherin"  
  
At this Lucius smirked at her and took a step towards her but Aggy stood her ground "Don't even tempt me Malfoy" she said taking a step towards him, her wand inches from his chest she hissed "Unless you want Voldermort to be one short"  
  
Aggy knew she had hit the mark as she watched him twitch for a split second.  
  
Taking his eyes from her for a moment Lucius nodded at his fellow house prefects and turning back to Aggy and said, "I suppose we had better do something as it seems the rest of you are incapable of controlling a group of brats"  
  
As he pushed past her he came face to face with Lily. Smirking Malfoy moved closer to her and whispered "Good riddance to Gryffindor rubbish"  
  
Gritting her teeth for a second Lily looked into his eyes and then smiled sweetly at him as she said "I do believe I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about your disregard of duty Lucius…So please do expect detention at some point this week"  
  
Just as he was about to open his mouth Lily straightened her robes making sure he saw her head girl badge. Raising an eyebrow at him as he clamped his mouth shut Lily turned on her heal and headed over to Remus who was ushering the last of the Gryffindor's into a coach.  
  
Finally the only students left were the seventh year Gryffindor's. As the coach made its way up the long driveway, the first sight of the castle still managed to cause a gasp of awe and wonder from the friends at the magnificent architectural structure that was known as Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Entering the castle that evening the small band of Gryffindor's climbed the steps up to the great hall in silence. None of them aware of a pair of eyes watching them but focusing specifically on the tall red head.  
  
Severus Snape had not failed to notice the sighs of worry and anguish that were etched on her face. A stab of jealousy pierced his heart as he thought of Lily pinning for Potter. Standing their Snape battled with his conscience, should he tell her what he knew or just leave her to suffer. His resolve broke as he watched her stop in front of the doors to the great hall and turn onto the arms of Sirius Black. As she pulled away he saw Sirius wipe the tears from her face.  
  
Moving closer to them Snape manages to catch Lily's eye and he motioned for her to come to the side of the door. Sirius turned to see what Lily was looking at she caught his arm and said, "Sirius…Just let me see what he wants?"  
  
Using her friends as cover so that they would not be seen by anyone else, Lily moved closer to him and looked up into his eyes "Severus what do you want?"  
  
Before he spoke he turned her so that his back was to her friends and she was shielded from their stares. Running his hand through his hair he wondered if she would always be his weakness.  
  
"Lily…Please don't ask how I know what I am about to tell you…ok" he waited for her to nod and then continued "Potter didn't die in the attack on his parents"  
  
As this registered in her brain Lily's eyes widened but before she could say anything he said, "Coming from a pureblood family is not all it is cracked up to be sometimes" he hoped she understood the hidden message.  
  
Her head dropped slightly, eyes closing for a second until she felt a hand touch her cheek. Looking back up at him she tried to smile.  
  
"Where he is I don't know but he was not killed by the death eaters and they have not been able to find him" he added and made to move away from her but was halted as she grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
He turned back giving her a questioning look, which soon turned to surprise as Lily did the one thing he had never expected. Lily hugged him and rested her face against his chest saying "Thank you Severus…Again…You seem to be making a habit of saving me"  
  
Stepping out of the embrace Severus smiled and said "Your welcome" and then he was gone.  
  
Going back over to the others she shook her head and said "I'll tell you in a minute…Lets sit down first." Taking their seats Lily quickly filled them in on what Snape had told her. Relief washed over their faces, even though they still had no idea about where James was at least this gave them hope.  
  
The rest of the welcome feast went without any problems. All the houses received some new students and as the feast came to an end Professor Dumbledore made the final announcement " I would like to announce that Miss Lily Evans will be head girl this year." He paused while he waited for the applause and shouts to die down before he continued "Unfortunately I am unable to announce this years head boy at the moment"  
  
The great hall was filled with hushed mumbles but the only people not making any sound were the seventh year Gryffindor's and a hand full of sixth and seventh year Slytherin's.  
  
Casting his eyes around the hall Professor Dumbledore noted the behaviour of his students before saying "Could the house prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories…I will wish you all a good night"  
  
With that Lily stood up and waved at two sixth year prefects. As they approached her she said "I'm making you two responsible for getting the first years up to the tower and sorted out…The password is 'Courage'"  
  
Both nodded at her and started to round up the new Gryffindor students.  
  
Arms folded Lily stood at the bottom of the Gryffindor table and gave the password out to the students as they passed her. Feeling someone tap her on the arm Lily turned to see a tall third year and smiled at the sight of Robert Weasley.  
  
"Hello Robert…gosh you've grown over the summer" at this point the boy blushed causing Lily to chuckle but it was short lives as she saw the worried expression on his face "Don't worry Robert everything will be fine." Smiling at him she touched his face and said "Hope you have been practising over the summer"  
  
Robert nodded at her and said "Thanks Lily…Glad your head girl…see you later"  
  
But before either of them could move their attention was taken up as a small figure dive-bombed Sirius Black.  
  
"Arr…." Sirius shouted, earning him stares from all those left in the great hall. Looking down at what had hit him Sirius let out a howl of laughter because looking up at him was a very excited Tara.  
  
Picking her up and wrapping his arms around her tightly he said "Hello beautiful…Have you had a good summer?"  
  
Hugging him back just as fiercely she said, "Yes thanks." As Sirius put her down Tara made her way around the rest of them hugging each of the seventh year Gryffindor's in turn.  
  
As they headed out of the great hall Tara came along side Sirius, the burly seventh year smiled as he felt the small hand slip into his, looking down he smiled at her but noticing the look on her face he stopped walking and said "What's the matter Tara?"  
  
Noticing he had stopped Marie turned to see the little exchange smiling she waved at him and said "See you later"  
  
Tara watched the others move away and said, "Where's James?"  
  
Bending down so that he was at her eye level he said "Tara…There was a death eater attack over the summer and James's parent's were killed" pausing for breath Sirius squose her hand "James is missing…He wasn't part of the attack but we have no idea where he is"  
  
Voice a little shaky Tara asked "Is James going to die?" and her lip started to wobble.  
  
Pulling her close to him he said "I don't know" and he heard her breath catch in her throat. In a flash he picked up the upset child and carried her back to the Gryffindor tower. Stepping through the portrait hole Sirius realised that she was a sleep in his arms. In the common room he found his friends in their usual spot.  
  
"Could one of you lovely ladies please help me?" he asked as he turned Tara around so that they could see the sleeping second year.  
  
Marie stood up "Come on lets get her into bed"  
  
A couple of minutes later Sirius came down the stairs having left Marie to undress the sleeping child. It wasn't long before she was back down, cuddling up to him on the sofa in front of the fire.  
  
The only ones left up the seventh year Gryffindor's sat watching the flames flicker each lost in their own thoughts, blissfully unaware of the drama that was unfolding at the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there goes another chapter- Hope you enjoyed it-Sorry still no James but that is to come in the next instalment.  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – The more reviews I get the more sorry I might feel and try harder to find time to type up another chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	35. Firenz

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  
  
SURPRISE – I managed to find a spare few hours to write a chapter & get it typed up but this really will be the last one until the middle to end of June ** SORRY ** (She says again!) – Couldn't resist after all those fantastic reviews again!!!  
  
Thanks to all the faithful reviewers that have been with me from the beginning – Very glad you are still enjoying reading this story. Hello to all those who just started reading.  
  
FIRENZ  
  
Exhaustion finally took its toll on James's body, unable to keep his focus the broom he had been riding for the last two days plummeted into the dense canopy bellow him. He had now been awake for nearly forty-eight hours. The only time he had attempted to sleep, the memories of his parents dying flooded his mind so thick and fast that he had woken up screaming. After that he had decided that sleep was unwise, but it had now got to the point at which he was no longer in control.  
  
He gasped in pain as the branches snagged and tore at his robes and skin. After what seemed an eternity James landed on the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
Opening his eyes he was unsure of how long he had lay there. Trying to sit up he discovered a sharp stabbing pain in both his right shoulder and all along the right hand side of his rib cage. Clenching his teeth James rode the pain his body was screaming with and he managed to hoist him self into a sitting position leaning back against a tree trunk. He let out the breath he had been holding in a slow hiss. Trying to cope with the waves of pain that were washing over his body, James closed his eyes gasping for breath.  
  
Under the dense coverage of the forest James's reserve wavered and he was unable to hold back the emotion he had shielded himself from for the last two days. Raising his knees as best he could James hugged them to him with his left arm. Chin resting on top of his knees the tears streamed down his face.  
  
Eyes closed against the raw pain and anguish he saw the events of the last two days replay in front of him.  
  
** He had been stood in the kitchen talking to his mother, they had been laughing and joking. Hearing a knock at the door and then his father shouting from the study "I'll go, it will be Denny…you know what he is like"  
  
His mother wandering over to the hall door and then the look of abject terror as she pushed it opens and glimpsed the scene in the hall. Moving closer to her but stopping as she had held up her hand. The horror in her voice as she screamed "NO…HARRY…NO" and then she let the door go and turned to him "GO JAMES…NOW." The feel of her pushing him towards the door, the begging tone in her voice "Please James before it is to late"  
  
Next thing I'm out by the broom store, dodging curses and hex's. Taking to the air I see mum fall through the open door. Hovering for a moment, waiting to see her move but she doesn't. Then they are all coming out of the door; black robes billowing behind them and masks covering their faces.  
  
More curses fly in my direction, it takes all my skill to evade them, then I noticed that a couple of them had taken to the air but they are no match and soon I am alone in the sky. Only one thought rushing through my mind HOGWARTS. Getting my wand out and using the 'point me' spell I am soon heading north. **  
  
A sound close by caused James to snap his head up sharp and go back into vigilance mode. A snort escaped his throat as he realised that this was it, he could go no further. If they wanted him they wouldn't get him with out a bloody good fight.  
  
Throwing him self-forward he managed to get to his feet, backing up to the tree, wand out and poised for battle.  
  
James saw a bush move to his left but nothing then the sound moved around to his right. Unable to stand it James shouted "Who's there?…Show yourself!"  
  
Slowly a head poked through the foliage followed by a body and a set of heavy hooves. James rested his head back against the tree letting out the breath that had been trapped in his lungs and then winced at the pain it caused. It was a centaur not death eaters.  
  
Taking a good look at it James realised it was not quite full-grown and was looking at him curiously.  
  
"Hello I'm James Potter," he said as he moved closer to the centaur. It nodded to him but when it did not speak James asked, "Can you tell me where I am?" Again it simply looked at him as if unsure of how to respond when James added, "Please help me?"  
  
Finally it said, "It is not safe for you here" at this James rolled his eyes and thought Tell me something I don't know. Then it continued "You are in the forbidden forest." At this James sighed and thought At least I am close to Hogwart's  
  
James smiled "Can you show me how to get out of the forest?"  
  
"No we are not allowed to meddle with what is written in the stars" it answered  
  
Running his left hand through his hair James asked, "Can you at least tell me your name?"  
  
The centaur made a small bowing movement and said, "I am Firenz"  
  
Feeling he was making a little progress James asked, "Do you know Hagrid?"  
  
This cause the creature to look at him hard "Yes…Hagrid is known to many here"  
  
Pushing a little further James said "I really need to find him and get back to Hogwarts"  
  
A strange clicking sound filled the air causing Firenz to raise his head and stare off towards the right, James followed suit and thought he saw a large black shadow move.  
  
Firenz turned back to James "W e must leave this area…follow me"  
  
Picking up his damaged broom James headed towards the young centaur. As they moved off it wasn't long before James was gasping for breath as waves of nausea caused by the pain in his chest and shoulder swept through him.  
  
Noticing the trouble the boy was in Firenz stopped and said "Put your arm around my shoulder and I will help you"  
  
Thankful for the extra support it wasn't long before the density of the forest started to change and James realised they must be close to the edge of the forest.  
  
Firenz came to a halt and said "You should be safe from here" moving away from James he said, "I hope the stars are wrong…Goodbye James Potter"  
  
James watched as it slowly disappeared back into the depths of the forest. Taking a deep breath he continued on in the direction that Firenz had led him. Again James heard the strange clicking sound and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Forcing every last once of energy he had left James quickened his pace and was urged on as he saw the outline of Hagrid's hut materialise in front of him. Finally breaking from the coverage of the forest James stumbled into the open calling on all his reserves of strength he made it closer to Hagrid's hut before darkness enveloped him.  
  
****  
  
The welcome feast over the professors adjourned to the staff room. The main agenda for this emergency meeting was the problem of the missing seventh year.  
  
Professor Greenhaulgh did not earn any favours with the rest of the staff with her comment "If he is not here tomorrow I think we should select another head boy." Pausing for breath and not noticing the icy glares she was getting from her colleagues she continued "We can't have the position unfilled on the off chance that he has managed to not get him self killed"  
  
The normal kind glow that filled the headmasters eyes extinguished but it was professor McGonagall who spoke first "I think you would be wise to keep your comments to your self"  
  
Professor Dumbledore interjected at this point as he noted the anger of his transfiguration professor "I think it best if we leave this discussion for a later date…there is still hope that Mr Potter will turn up safe and sound." Standing he nodded at them and said "I hope to see you all at breakfast…When we have all had time to consider this issue more carefully"  
  
The meeting terminated the staff bid their goodnights to each other and headed for the sanctuary of their private quarters.  
  
Leaving the staff room with a heavy heart Hagrid made his way back through the castle. Striding over the front lawn to his hut he noticed a dark shape slumped near the front steps of his home. Quickening his pace Hagrid let out a gasp of shock as he recognised the form as that of a human.  
  
Approaching the figure he bent down and gently turned the person over, concern turned to panic as he saw the battered and bruised body of James Potter.  
  
Hagrid carefully picked up the unconscious boy and dashed back towards the castle. Heading for the Hospital wing via Professor McGonagall's quarters, Hagrid knocked on the portrait that hid the private rooms of Minerva McGonagall shouting "PROFESSOR…QUICK…I FOUND HIM" getting no immediate response he knocked again "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL"  
  
Finally the portrait swung open and she said "Hagrid what is it?" but as her eyes fell on the body he was carrying she said "Hospital wing…I will fetch Albus"  
  
It wasn't long before the quiet hospital wing was alive with activity as Poppy Pomfrey frantically assessed James's injuries. Treating as many as she could while he was still unconscious. There were a few potions she wanted to give him but they would have to wait.  
  
Hagrid had backed away from the bed he had laid the boy onto, tears flowing down his cheeks as he watched the mediwitch work. He had not noticed Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall enter the room and come to stand beside him.  
  
As a hand came to rest on his arm Hagrid turned to look at the headmaster "I found him out front of me hut professor" he said through the sobs.  
  
"There, there Hagrid…He is in good hands now" Albus said trying to reassure the man.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cast his mind back to the faces he had watched during the welcome feast. Turning to Professor McGonagall he said "Minerva please could you go to Gryffindor tower and bring Miss Evans and Mr Black up to the hospital wing"  
  
"Albus I'm sure they can wait till morning…Mr Potter needs rest" she replied  
  
Smiling at the concern in her voice he said "No I believe he needs the love of his friends more"  
  
Understanding his meaning she nodded and left.  
  
****  
  
Up in Gryffindor tower all was quiet, the seventh year students were still up but conversation was minimal. All heads turned as they saw the portrait swing open and Professor McGonagall walk into the common room.  
  
Moving over to the cosy seating area she surveyed the anxious faces of her students and said "Miss Evans and Mr Black the headmaster would like to see both of you." Watching them stand up she said "Mr Potter has been found and he is up in the hospital wing"  
  
Lily grabbed Sirius's hand as a small gasp escaped and Sirius pulled her into his arms and held her tight.  
  
Professor McGonagall said, "If you two could come with me" and turning to the others she continued "I would advise the rest of you to go to bed…You will be able to visit Mr Potter tomorrow." Noting then looks of concern for their friend she said, "He is going to be fine…Madame Pomfrey is seeing to him now"  
  
Holding her arm out towards Sirius and Lily she motioned for them to go and glared at the others.  
  
The three Gryffindor's, two students and head of house made the trek to the hospital wing in silence all grateful that the staircases were on their side making the journey as swift as possible. With each step anxiety and tension multiplied for both Lily and Sirius, the only comfort coming from the tight grip they each had of the others hand.  
  
Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and allowed the two friends to enter the room before her. Only one light was shining, illuminating the unconscious form of James. Seeing him caused Lily's breath to catch in her throat and by the time she was beside the bed her face was already wet with tears that were cascading silently over her cheeks.  
  
Watching her break was more than Sirius could cope with and he pulled her tight to him and lost in the embrace Sirius felt his own pent up tears escape.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey stood in silence as they witnessed the release of raw emotion.  
  
It was during this scene that no one noticed a pair of dark brown eyes flutter open and finally focus on the group before him. That was until they heard a raspy voice say "Padfoot…Stop molesting my girlfriend"  
  
In stunned silence five sets of eyes turned to face a very weak James who was doing his best to smirk at them.  
  
In a swift movement Lily was beside James, leaning over hugging him as if her life depended on it.  
  
Madame Pomfrey made a move but Professor Dumbledore touched her arm and shook his head. At this she stood firm and watched the friends transfer the best Medicare of all…Love!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there you go another chapter and finally the return of James - Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think – as usual the reviews are a real motivational boost to help get the next chapter up loaded  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
  
  
Madame Padfoot 


	36. Surprise for Lily

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?

I will try to get the next chapter up with in the next 2 weeks

Mr P: I worked my time line for Bill Weasley and others out from Gof in which Bill says 'it is 5 years since I have been back here' when he and his mother come to visit Harry before the third task, from this I assumed this was when Bill graduated. Even saying this I did add 2 years onto Bills age therefore making Bill born in 1970.

Percy's and the twins are easier to calculate as it also states in Gof that twins wouldn't be 17 until April & so couldn't enter the contest therefore making their year of birth 1979.

Thanks to all the faithful reviewers that have been with me from the beginning – Very glad you are still enjoying reading this story. Hello to all those who just started reading.

****

SURPRISES FOR LILY

The morning after James had returned Professor Dumbledore had the unenviable task of informing James that his parents had already been buried and that his sister was still in Britain.

Breathing hard James tried to get a hold of the burning pain that was consuming him and wished that Lily was still there and not back in the dorm getting changed.

James raised his knees and once again rested his head on top of his arms as the flow of tears coursed down his face. After a few moments he looked up at Professor Dumbledore "Does Rachel know that I am alright?"

A small nod of his head followed by "Yes she was sent an owl last night after you had been settled into the hospital wing" noting the relief on his students face he carried on "She should be arriving some time this morning"

*****

Up in the Gryffindor common room Lily and Sirius sat with their friends for a moment filling them in on the details that James had given them last night. Turning to Sirius Lily asked "Sirius do you mind if I go back alone"

Reaching his hand up he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear "No of course not" looking at the others and then back to Lily he said, "How about we all come up after lunch?"

Getting up to leave she smiled at them "Thanks" and quickly left the sanctuary of the common room and headed for the hospital wing. Up in the hospital wing James sat watching the door waiting for it to open and hoping that Lily would arrive before Rachel.

As he saw a flash of red through the glass he sighed in relief. Lily entered the hospital wing and walked over to James's bed neither spoke both intrinsically knowing the pain that the other felt. Sitting down on the side of his bed Lily wrapped her arms around him and together they cried.

Resting his head on top of her hair James said "I love you" and this caused her to move away from him slightly and say "I love you to James…I don't think I could live with out you." For the first time since his return he got to kiss his girlfriend. Consumed with the need for comfort from each other neither heard the door open or were aware of the two sets of eyes that were watching them embrace.

Not until one of the figures coughed causing the young couple to break apart, both blushing as they saw Professor Dumbledore and Rachel De vale standing just inside the door way.

As his sister approached his bed James dropped his arms from Lily who slid her legs off his bed and stood up. Looking up into his sister's eyes James knew they reflected his own and found that he could not stop the tears escaping and flowing once again down his cheeks.

Before he knew it Rachel had him in her arms rubbing his back, soothing him just as his mother use to do when he was a small boy. Leaning into her arms he felt them tightened around him and he said "I'm so sorry…Please forgive me…I'm sorry"

Pulling away from him she said "James you have nothing to be sorry for" looking into his eyes "James to lose both of them is bad enough to have lost you as well would have been unbearable." Running her hand over his face wiping away the last of his tears she said, "I love you little brother" and kissed him on the forehead.

For James it was just a relief that she didn't blame him for saving himself and not staying to defend their parents.

Rachel held her hand out to Lily and pulled her onto the bed with them. Professor Dumbledore stood back against the door and watched them comfort each other, hoping this was the last time such a scene would be played in the castle but knowing this would occur many more times before this war they had found them selves in the middle of was over.

Rachel stayed with James and Lily for the rest of the morning. The three had lunch together in the hospital wing before Rachel had to head off back to Godric's hollow to help Eric sort out the remainder of her parent's things. She promised to owl James before they headed back to France and let him know the arrangements concerning his inheritance and the Gringott's vault.

Just after lunch Sirius and the others arrived causing mayhem in the hospital wing for the next hour before Madame Pomfrey shooed them all out except Sirius and Lily who had permission to stay with James until further notice.

After two days Madame Pomfrey could cope no longer and allowed James Potter to return to the Gryffindor tower. She would have like to have kept him there a few more days but enough was enough. James alone was a nightmare but to have Sirius Black and Lily Evans take up permanent residency as well was just too much. This had also been coupled with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh year plus a few members of other houses and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had pushed the mediwitch onto the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a last check over and let him leave the hospital wing just before classes would come to an end for the day. Grateful James was able to make it to Gryffindor tower unhindered and get himself comfortable in front of the fire before the tower filled with noisy students returning to their dorms before going down to the great hall for dinner.

James smiled as he watched the faces of his fellow Gryffindor's beam with smiles as they saw him sat in his usual place as they came through the portrait. It wasn't long before he was swamped in the common room with cheers and greetings as the second through sixth years rushed towards him. His friends had hurried from their last class knowing that he would be waiting for them in the common room, all of them smiled as they entered and saw the warm reception that James was basking in.

Sirius smiled as he watched a very small for her age second year enter the common room, he chuckled to himself and turned to James and whispered "Brace yourself Tara is on her way"

Scanning the throng of students that were crowded around him James smiled as he watched her use her small stature to her advantage. She was delicately manoeuvring her self through the tight mass of Gryffindor's, sliding into gaps to small for most to fit into without getting bumped out of the way by others. 

Before he knew it she was sat on his knee, arms around his neck hugging him tight. Finally letting go Tara stood back up and smiled at him, then she put her hands on her hips and said, "I was very worried." Trying to pull her best stern face that caused James to smile she carried on "You'd better not go missing again or I'll be very cross"

At this some of the older students gave her a strange look but all James could do was laugh.

Sirius said, "You tell him Tara" and pulled her down onto his knee, giving her a big hug. As the chuckles of the seventh years died down James said, "I promise not to go missing again"

To which Tara replied "Good"

Marie moved up slightly, allowing Tara to slip off Sirius's knee and onto the couch. Marie put her arm around the young girl giving her a quick squeeze and smiled to her self at how this tiny dot of a girl had wormed her way into the hearts of all of them. 

*****

Making their way into the great hall that evening was an arduous affair, James had been inundated with students from other houses wanting to say 'Hello and welcome back.' It was a relief when they finally managed to take their seats at the Gryffindor table.

As dinner came to an end Professor Dumbledore stood up "I am glad to say that I can finally announce that this years Head boy is James Potter" Professor Dumbledore was halted by the tremendous roar of applause that filled the great hall. After what seemed an age the noise subsided and he was able to continue "I would like Miss Evans and Mr Potter to remain behind and I would like to wish everyone else a good evening"

Realising they had been dismissed the rest of the student body exited and made their way back to their respective common rooms and dormitories. As the others made to leave the great hall James and Lily said "See you later" and waved to their friends as they made their way over to the teachers table.

Reaching the front of the hall James and Lily followed Professor Dumbledore into the prefects meeting room. Both Lily and James made to sit in their usual seats that was until Professor Dumbledore raised his hand and then waved it towards the chairs at the head of the table.

Smiling at them he said, "I would firstly like to say I am very sorry for your loss James." Noting the look of sorrow that washed over the young mans face he said "I knew both of your parents very well and they will be greatly missed by the magical community as a whole"

Bowing his head in gratitude for the kind words James said, "Thank you" and was comforted by the feel of Lily's hand in his.

For the next thirty minutes Professor Dumbledore took them through their responsibilities as head boy and girl. The need to organise prefect meetings, to be part of any disciplinary hearings where appropriate, counsel younger students and help in the organisation of school functions.

With the basics over Professor Dumbledore gave them their first task "The first main issue you need to start considering is the Halloween Ball" pausing he said "I suggest you raise this at the first prefects meeting so that you have plenty of time to get the details finalised." Watching them both nod their heads he said, "have you any questions?" both shook their heads and he said "I will wish you both a good evening and James it is very nice to see you back"

James stepped forward and took the outstretched hand, smiling up at the kind face and said "Thank you sir"

*****

Life ran smoothly over the next week only Lily was unaware of the major event that was being planned. Sirius was missing from the common room every evening between eight and ten due to serving detention but the rest of the Gryffindor friends spent their time sitting and chatting in front of the fire or doing homework.

Early one evening Professor McGonagall had called Lily into her office to discuss some issues regarding the first year Gryffindor's. Professor McGonagall smiled to her self as she watched one of her most promising students sit in her office, unaware that this meeting had been set up to get Lily out of the common room. The stern head of Gryffindor had chuckled when James Potter had come to ask for her help and permission to plan a surprise party for Lily's birthday.

In the Gryffindor common room the seventh years made the most of the absence of their friend and co-ordinated their individual plans. The girls were mainly assigned to keeping Lily occupied with jobs and organising the gift buying from Hogsmeades. Sirius and Remus had been assigned food and drink. James plus Peter were given the task of planning how to get Lily out of the way on her birthday so they could get the common room ready. The main thing of interest during this little meeting was the severe warning from Aggy about not doing this to her if they valued their lives.

Sirius handed over money to Marie for a gift due to his Hogsmeade ban and it was decided that they would shop that weekend.

Second weekend at school third years and up, were allowed into Hogsmeade. James, Remus and Peter agreed to only go in the morning, justifying it to Lily that it was unfair to leave Sirius alone all day.

The Gryffindor seventh years waited outside the great hall for Danny Brocklehurst and then they made the trek into Hogsmeades. For the first hour James occupied Lilly while the others shopped for birthday gifts and then they swapped over and James blended into the mass of Hogwarts students.

They all met up just before lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Crowding around a table at the back of the pub they enjoyed a glass of butter beer together before the boys headed back up to the castle. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon window shopping, wandering through the streets in the late afternoon sun the girls decided to slowly make their way back up to the castle.

After dinner that evening Lily found herself under the cover of James's invisibility cloak. The young couple using the Marauders map to avoid any members of staff patrolling the halls made their way out of the castle and down towards the lake. Finding a sheltered spot that allowed them some cover from prying eyes James pulled the cloak off them. For the first time since James had returned they were finally alone.

Cuddling under the stars with no need to speak James and Lily simply held onto one another as if their lives depended on it, each silently transferring love to the other.

*****

As the weekend approach the friends sat in the common room chatting about the events of the week. All agreeing that this had been one of the quietest weeks they had experienced while at Hogwarts. Lily watched her friends carefully wondering what was going on, nobody had mentioned her birthday, which was that coming weekend. 

Lily decided to fish around to see if the others had remembered "So guys what are we doing this weekend?" and she smiled sweetly at them.

Most of them shrugged and Annie said "Well I've made arrangements to spend most of the weekend with Danny"

Sirius nodded at the other boys saying "We had planned on working on the map…seeing as we have found some more tunnels and it needs updating"

Peter grinned and as he was about to open his mouth the others looked apprehensive "I'm meeting Morag on Saturday" at this the other sighed with relief due to Peter being the worst for keeping secrets.

"Oh…well I will probably spend Saturday in the library them catching up on some reading" Lily offered feeling a little disappointed at her friends who seemed to have forgotten her eighteenth birthday.

*****

Saturday moved along smoothly the Gryffindor's went about their normal routine, the boys slept late and only just made it down to breakfast. As they came running into the Great hall Lily looked up at them but turned her eyes away quickly as she noticed that they were empty handed. Lily felt miserable but did her best to smile at James as he slid into the chair next.

Turning to look at her James realised that the smile was not reaching her eyes and felt a pang of guilt at allowing Lily to believe that they had forgotten her birthday. Leaning towards her he gently kissed her cheek and said "Good morning beautiful"

Rolling her eyes Lily replied "Morning James" and returned to her breakfast.

The morning rolled by and soon the September sun was waning in the sky. On que James found Lily in the library sat in her favourite window seat reading. Leaning against a book stack for a moment he smiled at the sight of the red haired witch. Moving closer to her he said, "So this is where you have been hiding out all day is it?"

Turning her head Lily smiled at him as she closed the book on her lap and stretched before standing up and walking over to him.

"Hello James" she said as she gave him a quick hug "What are you doing in here…I thought you were messing about with Sirius and Remus"

Kissing her on the forehead he said "That was earlier…Now I just want to spend some time with you" smiling at her he said "Are you finish? [Watching her nod] Well how about a walk down by the lake…Just me and you?"

James helped her replace the books she had been reading and soon they were heading out of the castle. Stepping through the door Lily took in a deep breath and turning her face towards the sun closed her eyes as its warmth washed over her. A hand slipped into the grasp of her own and squeezed gently pulling her back into the present and guided her down towards the front lawn.

Unknown to Lily James was following orders to keep Lily occupied until just before dinner while the others dashed around the common room frantically casting decorating charms and setting out the food and drink that had been organised from the kitchens.

As the sun started to set James glanced at his watch and smiled to himself, pulling Lily closer to him he said "Come on lets go back in it will be dinner time soon" leaning closer to her he kissed her and said, "Better go and find the others"

Slowly they made their way back into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower; occasionally James glanced at his watch.

Approaching the fat lady James put his arms around Lily's shoulders and turned her around and pulled her towards him. Looking up at the portrait James waited for her to nod and then he gave her the password.

Waiting for it to open he softly kissed Lily and whispered "I love you" against her lips.

Not waiting for her to respond he spun her around and gently pushed her through the opening. It wasn't until she was inside that she realised he was not directly behind her but this was more due to the over whelming sound of the students of the Gryffindor house shouting "SURPRISE…HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY"

Lily stood stunned at the entrance of the common room staring in disbelief at what they had done. It wasn't long before a laughing Aggy Court was next to her pulling her into the room and over towards one of the sofas. Once sat down Lily was showered with gifts and spent the next half-hour unwrapping presents and gushing her thanks to everyone.

Eventually the party got underway and the students tucked into the food and danced to the music that Sirius had organised. As dinner in the great hall was coming to an end Danny Brocklehurst stood up and smiling up at Professor McGonagall and then headed up to the Gryffindor tower to join the party. He didn't have long to wait as he arrived at the Fat Lady for the portrait opened revealing Annie on the other side.

Danny had to laugh as he walked into the Gryffindor common room and thought Nobody parties like Gryffindor's. Soon he found himself in the thick of it surrounded by the other seventh years and with school robes discarded in a corner.

The evening progressed merrily all the students dancing and having a good time that was until the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.

Casting a glance around the room she had to stifle the urge to laugh, as the students slowly became aware of her presence. It was as if an 'Impedimenta' spell was slowly making its way around the room stunning the students into statues.

Maintaining her stern expression Professor McGonagall sought out Lily "I would like to wish you a happy birthday Miss Evans" turning now to address the rest of her house she said "But I think it is time that the rest of you made your way up to your dormitories." Arms folded across her chest Professor McGonagall ensured that the message was clear, slowly the students made their way up the staircase all shouting "Good night"

It wasn't long before the only people left in the room were eight seventh years Gryffindor's, one Ravenclaw and the head of Gryffindor.

Happy with the situation Professor McGonagall looked at her older students "Good night…Please do not stay up too late and Mr Brocklehurst you may want to return to your own house soon." Then she surprised them all as she handed him a pass so that he would not receive a detention for being out after curfew.

As the portrait clicked shut the little band of friends smiled at each other and then laughed as they all slumped down onto the comfortable old sofas around the fireplace.

Standing up in front of the fire Lily looked at each of her friends "Can I just say that you are all complete git's and that I love you all." Smiling she carried on "All day I have been calling you all not fit to burn for forgetting my birthday and then you go and do this." 

Leaning forward James grabbed her hand "Come here you…It's not over yet" noticing the quizzical look she was giving him "We have not given you are gifts yet"

At this four more presents materialised and Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they had bought her gifts like they were all old married couples (well all except Peter).

The next twenty minutes were taken up with carefully taking the paper off the gifts and lots of kissing and hugging. 

It wasn't long before Peter said "Good night" and headed up the stairs leaving the couples cuddling in front of the fire chatting. Slowly the conversations quietened as one by one the seventh years drifted to sleep in the warm cosy atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room.

As James watched Sirius's eyes close he nudged Lily whispering "Come over here" and he eased her up off his knee smiling at the look she was giving him that clearly told him she was not happy at being disturbed.

Guiding her towards the window seat at the other side of the common room James motioned for her to sit down and sat down next to her. Gazing into her face James raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek before leaning forwards and brushing his lips against hers.

Sitting back up straight he said "I haven't given you my present yet" raising his wand he said "Accio Lily's gift" holding out his hand it wasn't long before a beautifully wrapped gift floated into his palm. Smiling he handed the gift to her and watched her slid the paper off and open the box. 

Lily's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, the box held a gold chain with a tear shaped emerald pendant and matching earrings. Looking up at him "James they are beautiful but…"

Stopping her he said, "No buts Lily…I want you to have them…They belong to mum and I know that she would want you to have them" at the thought of his mother James couldn't stop the single tear that slowly made its way down his cheek. "I asked Rachel for them and she agrees with me" pausing he said "I love you Lily…I think I always have I just didn't know it but I do know that I always will"

Closing her eyes for a second she then opened them and raised her finger to his face wiping away the tear. Closing the box and gripping it to her chest Lily slid her hand around James's neck and pulled him to her and into a soft kiss. Breaking away she lent into his embrace resting her face against his chest. Soon the two teenagers were wrapped in each other's arms in the small sanctuary of the window seat.

******

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to click the button and leave a review – I love to know what you think!

Will try to answer any questions raised

Thanks 

Madame Padfoot


	37. Inter-house co-operation

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling.  I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  Sorry for the delay but it wasn't my entire fault.  I promise to try and get the next couple of chapters out much, much quicker.

***INTER-HOUSE CO-OPERATION***

Lily sat in classes on Monday thinking how great the weekend had been compared to the feelings of dread that were building in her for tonight's prefects meeting.  They had to make a decision tonight about the Halloween ball; Professor Dumbledore was coming to the meeting to see how they were getting on and to listen to their suggestions for a theme.  So far it was the Slytherin prefects who were causing the problem, as they wouldn't agree to any of the suggestions made so far.

As dinner came to an end that evening and the rest of the student body made it's way back to the dormitories the seventh year house prefects walked to the back of the great hall and into the prefects meeting room.

As they all took their seats James spoke "Can we all settle down?…We need to make a decision about the Halloween ball…Are there any new suggestion?"  James looked around the room to see if anybody had anything to say.  Seeing no hands being raised James, said, "Ok…I will remind you of the choices so far and we will have to select one of those"

As James finished with the reminder the room burst into heated discussion about the possible themes for the ball, as was expected the Slytherin's were being difficult.  Just then the door opened and Professor Dumbledore entered the meeting room.

"Good evening" he said to the now silent room.

James responded for the group "Good evening Professor and welcome to the seventh year prefects meeting."  Pausing James hoped that now that the professor was there the Slytherin's would at least behave them selves.  

Looking around the room Professor Dumbledore said, "So have you come to an agreement about the Halloween ball?"

"Unfortunately no Professor we were still in the middle of discussions when you arrived" Lily answered "It seems we have come to a little impasse as some of the prefects (Lily cast a glance at the Slytherin contingency) seem to be unprepared to compromise"

Following Lily's glance Professor Dumbledore decided to take matters into his own hands "Alas as you seem unable to reach a decision then I will set the theme for you."  Pausing to let this sink in he looked at each of them in turn and then said, "I think that the ball should be about inter-house co-operation"

At this each set of house representative's bunched together and started to mumble about the proposed idea.

Clearing his throat Professor Dumbledore said "I'm glad to see it has sparked interest in all of you" eyes twinkling as he noted that virtually every student around the table raised their eyebrows at him and the Slytherin's looked particularly disgusted.  "Let me give you the outline and then I'll leave you to iron out the details" most were now rolling their eyes at him, ignoring this he continued "Only fifth years and above…Students must find a partner from another house…formal dress robes"

Now the Slytherin's looked outraged and the Hufflepuff's looked horrified with the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's shrugging.

Noting the body language of them he added a further point "To set a good example I think prefects should partner each other"

This caused the two female Hufflepuff's to look like they were going to faint.

Standing up Professor Dumbledore said "Thank you for inviting me to your meeting and I will leave you now to finalise some of the details"

As the door closed behind him the noise factor in the prefects meeting room trebled as they all started to voice their concerns about the idea.  After a few minutes James decided that he had had enough and standing he banged his hand on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Alright…No point moaning about it…I doubt Professor Dumbledore is going to change his mind so lets assign partners" pausing for breath James was interrupted by a hissing sound.

Sneering Lucius Malfoy said, "Who died and made you god?"

Not rising to the bait James remained calm "I do believe that as HEAD BOY I have some authority or do you disagreeing"

Knowing he was out ranked Malfoy rolled his eyes but remained silent.

James had noted the reaction of the Hufflepuff's and decide to deal with them first.  "Remus with Hannah and Danny with Jane" the two female Hufflepuff's smiled at him and both gave a sigh of relief.  Looking around at the rest he carried on and paired the two male Hufflepuff's with the two female Ravenclaw's.  James assigned Patrick Boot the other Ravenclaw prefect Scarlet Zabini from Slytherin, at this James smiled thinking well that gets Boot back for kissing Lily last year and it should annoy the hell out of Zabini that his twin sister has to go with a Ravenclaw Quidditch player.  Hearing who he was paired with Patrick Boot smirked at James knowing exactly why he had got assigned a Slytherin.

Assessing those left James gave Aggy a look that said I'm sorry and said "Aggy with Malfoy, Snape with Lily" at this James grimaced but knew he had no choice.  Turning to the only person left James bowed slightly saying, "I will be your partner Narcissa"

Lucius Malfoy looked ready to explode but held his tongue, which was made harder when James smiled at him.  It was decided that the fifth and sixth year prefects would also be paired off during their next meetings later in the week and that the rest of the student body would not be informed of the details of the ball until much closer the time.

*****

The weeks leading up to Halloween passed by quickly for the student's of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  The week before the ball Professor Dumbledore called upon James and Lily to stand up one evening after dinner and announce the theme for this year's ball.

As the words left James's mouth the great hall erupted into a frenzy of loud voices as all those from fifth year and above started to talk at once.

As Lily and James returned to they're seats Sirius Black said "Thanks Prongs…You really know how to kill the moment" and rolled his eyes at them.

"It's no fun for us either we are already paired up" James said, "I'm with Narcissa, Lily-Snape, Aggy-Malfoy and Remus with Hannah from Hufflepuff"

Lily had noticed the smile on Annie's face and chuckled "You don't need to look so smug…Danny is also paired up with a Hufflepuff" pausing and noticing the dismayed look on Annie's face Lily said, "Professor Dumbledore insisted that all the prefects were paired with each other"

The only person who still looked happy was Peter who would be the only one of them to get to go to the ball with his girlfriends due to the fact that she was a Slytherin.

Looking put out Aggy said, "It's alright for you lot (waving at the boys) because you still get to sit together at a Gryffindor table no matter whom you end up partnering."  A grimace spread over her face "Which means that Lily and I are stuck on a bloody Slytherin table"

Silence descended over the friends as this statement sunk in.  Smiling Marie looked at her friends and said "Annie you and I will have to get Slytherin dates for the ball so that we girls can at least sit together."  Watching Annie wince at the suggestion Marie slapped her on the arm and said "Oh come on a little Slytherin torture will be fun…especially when we get to do it all together"

The four girls glanced at each other and evil little smiles twitched over their faces.  Watching the exchange Remus said "For the first time in my life I actually feel sorry for the Slytherin's…They really don't know what they have coming…God help them"

The other boys nodded and they all burst out laughing at the thought of traumatised Slytherin's.

*****

Annie and Marie had no problems getting a date for the ball, the four seventh year female Gryffindor's were by far the best looking girls in School.  Julius Flint made a beeline for Annie as soon as they entered potions the day after the announcement and Zabini who sneering at Sirius closely followed him as he informed Marie that she would be his partner for the ball.

Sirius asked Marcy Tarlatan from Hufflepuff who turned a beetroot colour and giggled as she nodded at him.  Sirius groaned inwardly at the sight of the timid girl and thought oh well could be worse

Through out all this Peter sat with a smug expression on his face.

*****

Finally Halloween had arrived but the senior students of Hogwarts School were not very excited at the prospect of the up coming ball.  The need to find a partner from a different house had managed to quell the normally over enthusiastic students.

As breakfast came to an end James Grimaced as he said, "Well let's go and make arrangements about where and when we are going meet the devil's spawn this evening"

Getting up the little band of Gryffindor's headed across the great hall towards the Slytherin table.  As they reached their seventh year classmates, the friends stopped and James spoke for the group.

"We will meet you lot (waving his hand at them) at seven O'clock outside the great hall" catching the sneer on Lucius Malfoy's face James's features hardened as he said "Don't be late as you know the prefects are opening the ball."  James allowed his gaze to fall upon the teacher's table to emphasize his meaning to the group of Slytherin's.

Turning his icy grey eyes up to meet the tall dark haired Gryffindor Lucius Malfoy curled his lip "Don't worry Potter we will be here" smirking as he lazily glanced over at the girls "Just make sure you are dressed in a suitable manner that befits partnering a pureblood"

Lily noticed James's right hand flex and she lay her hand on his arm "James don't"

With one last glare at Malfoy James took her hand in his and led her away from the Slytherin table and towards the doors of the great hall.  

It wasn't long before they had reached the Gryffindor tower and the girls headed back to their dormitory while the boys remained in the common room playing chess.  After about a hour James said "Well are we going into Hogsmeades or not?"  Remus and Peter nodded while Sirius just looked miserable. 

James said "Alright I'll go and see if the girls are coming?

It wasn't long before James was heading back down the stairs followed by the four girls wrapped in their winter cloaks.  Sirius gave them a list of things that he wanted and then shrugged as he watched them all head out of the portrait.  He didn't sit alone for long as the small second year jumped on him from behind the couch.  Sirius spent the rest of the morning helping Tara with her homework and then he escorted her down to the great hall for lunch.  This was an experience with a difference for Sirius to eat lunch surrounded by the undivided attention of Tara and her friends.

Returning to the tower after lunch Sirius was pleased and a little relieved to find his friends sitting around the fire chatting.  As much as he loved being with Tara, four excitable second year Gryffindor girls were more than he could cope with.  Moving over to the sofa Sirius smiled at them and pulled Marie up before sitting down and pulling her into his lap, hugging her tight to him and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Sitting comfortably on Remus's knee Aggy looked around at her friends and stretching her leg out she casually nudged Lily with her foot.  Lily Evans who had been sat whispering with James for the last ten minutes turned her head towards the owner of the foot that had just kicked her.  A sly grin on her face Aggy nudged her again but this time put a little more forced behind it.

"Aggy" Lily said as she glared at her friend and then swotted the offending foot away, but to Lily's dismay it was returned immediately and the force behind it this time was such that Lily found herself sliding off James's knee and heading for the floor.

James managed to grab her just in time before she landed on the rug in front of the fire.  Settling herself back on James's knee Lily glared at Aggy and uttered, "This is war"

Smirking at each other, legs extended the girls engaged in a foot war with the looser being the first one who ended up on the floor.

All the while this was going on two boys sat some what stunned at the behaviour of their normally very sensible and mature girlfriends.

Never one to miss an opportunity Sirius Black joined the fray "Go on Lily you can take her".  This caused both girls to laugh and go into overdrive and Remus to roll his eyes at his so called friend for encouraging them.

Not wanting the others to have all the fun Marie Devon moved closer to Aggy shouting, "Come on Aggy" and sticking her tongue at Sirius.  The lines had been drawn and Annie took it upon her self to be commentator.  The noise attracted the attention of the rest of the house who mostly rolled their eyes and ignored the lunatic antics of the seventh years.

Aggy spied her chance as she noticed Lily throw her head back in response to something James had whispered to her and with one almighty push Lily found her self arms flailing and tumbling towards the floor.

In the next second Sirius had hoisted Aggy off Remus's lap and was doing a victory lap of the common room with her.  As he came back to the sofa he dumped her back down on Remus's lap.  

Lily looked up at him and said, "Bloody turn coat"

All the friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Chuckling Aggy said "Well that lightened the mood in here" and they all started laughing again but this time Aggy found her self buried underneath a human pyramid fondly known as her friends.

As the afternoon wore on the girls found themselves sat on Marie's bed discussing the forth-coming evening.  They made decisions about outfits, make-up and hair styles a lot of sharing and borrowing took place as the perfect combinations were found for each of them.

*****

A/N: Next chapter will cover the ball and should be up by the end of the week at the latest.  I know this is a bit short but I wanted to get something posted.  Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading

Madame Padfoot


	38. A good time was had by all

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling.  I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  Sorry for the stilted nature of the last chapter it was written in two halves and I just couldn't seem to get them to blend.  This one should be better (I hope it is anyway).

*** An interesting evening was had by all ***

Three Gryffindor's and a Ravenclaw seventh years stood in the Gryffindor common room waiting for their girlfriends to grace them with their presence.  It was already six forty five and the boys were now pacing the floor.  Since the beginning of this year Danny Brocklehurst had become a regular feature in Gryffindor tower.

At the sound of foot steps on the stairs the four boys turned to watch the staircase leading to the dormitories.  As the girls descended, a sense of regret swept over the awaiting male students because each knew that these beautiful creatures would be sitting with humanities future monsters for the evening.

Getting a glimpse of the common room Marie elbowed Annie gently and pointing at the group of boys said, "What is Danny doing here?"

But all Annie could do was shrug and smile at the sight of the tall quidditch player who was obviously waiting to escort her to the great hall.

It wasn't long before they found themselves being swept into the arms of their respective boyfriends and each girl smiled at the torrent of compliments that were being showered down on them.

Glancing up at her friends Lily realised if they didn't go now they never would.  Smiling at James and giving him a last kiss on the cheek she turned to the others saying, "Alright, lets get going" 

After a chorus of groans the small group made their way out of the common room and headed for the great hall.  

As they walked Aggy said "Aren't you and Danny supposed to be going with Hufflepuff's?"

Squeezing her hand he said "Yeah but we decided to meet them outside the great hall as well.  That way I at least get to walk you there even if I can't sit with you" this earned him a rye smile that made him chuckle softly.

All too soon they arrived at the corridor leading to the entrance to the great hall, rounding the last corner they came upon a crowd of fifth, sixth and seventh years.  

Lily sighed "Oh bugger!" James gave her a strange look and said "What?" but he didn't need a reply as he noticed a group of students standing off to one side to understand Lily's outburst.  James did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.  Brushing his cheek against her hair he whispered, "Just remember I love you"

Leaning into his embrace, Lily closed her eyes and smiled at the warm feeling she always got when James told her he loved her.  Raising her head from his chest Lily brushed her lips against James's and returned the sentiment.  After a moment Lily stepped back out of James's arms, flashed him a mischievous smile and then turned to face her fellow comrades.

Smiling at them she said, "Come on lets go and claim our princes of darkness" causing them all to laugh.

Watching their girlfriends walk towards the contingency of seventh year Slytherin's Sirius said "Well time to find those exotic Hufflepuff's" at this Remus rolled his eyes but he and Danny followed Sirius anyway.  Sirius turned back saying "See you inside prongs"

Nodding at his friend James stood alone for a second watching his fellow students around him and thought _last Halloween ball at Hogwart's_ _I am really going to miss this place_.  As his eyes wandered over to the Slytherin's he caught sight of his date for the evening and grimaced, taking a deep breath he moved over towards her.  Following the path Lily had taken only a few seconds before James found a very poe faced Narcissa waiting for him.

"Good evening Narcissa" he said with a shallow bow and offering her his arm he said "Shall we"

Casting her eye over him first Narcissa took the offered arm with a curt reply of "If I must"

Rolling his eyes James thought _this is going to be a long night_

Inside the great hall tables were slowly filling with anxious looking students.  Quickly scanning the room James couldn't help but smirk as he caught sight of his friends.  Sirius, Remus and Danny had obviously waited for their girlfriends to be seated before selecting their own table, which just happen to be conveniently the next one.  

Guiding his date to the table he only just managed to hold back from laughing out loud at the look of abject horror and disgust that spread across Narcissa's face as she realised who she would be sitting with for the rest of the evening.  Yet as quickly as her mask of distain slipped it was replaced as Peter wandered over to the table with his Slytherin girlfriend.  At the same moment James had also noticed Morag approaching but what Narcissa didn't notice was the non-verbal communication going on between the three Gryffindor's.

Remus manoeuvred his date around the table so that he was sat next to Morag, Sirius pulled out the chair on the other side of Peter for his date all the while smiling innocently at Narcissa.  Whose worst nightmare had just been turned into reality, she was now trapped between James Potter and Sirius Black for the duration of the ball.

Taking his seat James Glanced over at the next table and thought _maybe Snape is not all bad_ as he noticed that Snape had managed to ensure that Lily was not sat next to Malfoy.

All of this was being watched carefully from the teacher's table and Albus Dumbledore chuckled to himself at the cunning behaviour of his seventh year Gryffindor's.  Looking at the two tables he thought _we are in for an interesting evening._  Standing up he got their attention and said "Welcome, I hope you all have a wonderful evening" and with a raise of his hands he said "Could The seventh year prefects please do us the honour of opening the ball with the first dance of the evening"

Slowly sixteen students rose from their seats and headed for the dance floor.  Lily couldn't help but smile at the looks of repulsion on the faces of most of the couples stood on there waiting for the music to begin.  Most looked generally disgusted at the prospect of being this close to their partner for the duration of the up coming song.

Catching Remus's eye she motioned towards Aggy and they both smiled.  Lucius Malfoy was holding Aggy so far away you could have got a double decker bus between them.  Noticing her friends looking at her Aggy rolled her eyes at them.

When the music began the seventh years moved around the floor and as the first circuit of the dance floor was completed James Potter looked over the head of his partner, catching the eyes of his comrades he hollered, "All change!"

As Lily pushed her self out of Severus's arms she whispered "Sorry" and smiled up at him as she was quickly whisked away by James who had spun Narcissa directly into the arms of Lucius.  Aggy smirking at the look on his face turned out of Malfoy's arms and straight in Remus's waiting embrace.  Snape eventually found himself dancing with his fellow Slytherin Scarlet Zabini.

At this there was a sudden flurry of activity as the six male students in on the plan suddenly began whirling their partners into the arms of another.  Within moments all houses were paired together leaving four very confused and bewildered but never the less grateful Slytherin's slightly stunned on the dance floor as the others danced around them.

Re-taking their seats at the end of the song Aggy couldn't help herself and gently slapping Malfoy on the back said "Now wasn't that fun" causing the other three Gryffindor's to laugh as Malfoy sneered at her huffing.

Professor Dumbledore watched the student's take their seats and then stood "Excellent, well done everyone" with a raise of his hands the tables were filled with a variety of Halloween delights "Enjoy" and he sat back down immediately helping himself to some pumpkin mash.

Severus Snape couldn't stop a sly smirk spreading over his face as he watched the four Gryffindor's put his haughty housemates firmly in their places.  Since coming to the table they had politely ignored the boys and talked to one another in a way that they effectively cut the boys off.  He had also gained some respect for the tall dark haired witch, not only had she teased Malfoy but he now she was smacking his hand as he reached in front of her grabbing at one of the serving dishes.  It was all he could do to not scream with laughter, as she said, "Don't snatch!"  Lucius gave her a look that normally sent others reeling in terror to which she had rolled her eyes saying "Oh please, is that supposed to make you look scary?  Well believe me it doesn't it only makes you look like a constipated ferret!"

At that Snape looked down at his plate and a soft chuckle escaped, quickly glancing round the table it seemed the only person who had noticed Lily and she just raised her eyebrows at him causing him to smirk at her.  

The remainder of dinner went off without any further altercations as the Slytherin's had learned that Gryffindor girls were not as easy to manipulate as their Slytherin counterparts.  Their old fashioned hierarchical upbringings had only one place for women and that was at home caring for children, the house and most importantly the man of the house.  Casting his eye around the table Lucius thought _definitely not marriage material_ a lecherous sneer on his face he thought _it would be fun to break them though_.

Now that the formalities were over and the music had begun again Professor Dumbledore sat watching the senior students.  He was sad to see that very few had taken to the dance floor after twenty minutes he decided enough was enough and standing he announced "Now that the formalities of the evening are over you may change tables if you so wish" before he could say anything a sigh of relief rumbled around the great hall and then a sudden flurry of chairs scraping the floor as the student body rearranged the seating plans.

Dumbledore noted that only a few had stayed in their original places, it was very saddening but at least he had tried, these were difficult times and he hoped that tonight had made a difference even if only minutely.

Noting Lily moving to stand Severus rose from his seat and pulled her chair out for her.  Placing her hand on his arm she said, "Thank you for a pleasant evening, I hope you enjoy the remainder of the ball"

At this he merely nodded but thought _with you gone it is not bloody likely_

Aggy Court on the other hand stood and looking down at Lucius said, "I would like to say the same but I can't.  You have got to be the most miserable pompous git I have ever had the misfortune to come into contact with" and with that she walked away from the table.

Reaching the next table the tall witch reached down and placed her arms around the neck of a smug looking Remus Lupin who had heard everything she had just said.

It wasn't long before the dance floor was filled with very happy couples.  The evening was turning into an unexpected success.

Having a reprieve from the dance floor Lily sat down next to Aggy.  A frown crossing her brow Lily said "Aggy you really need to watch out for Malfoy he is not going to be happy after tonight"

Grimacing Aggy said "I now but I just couldn't help myself.  You know what I'm like my mouth runs away with me sometimes but don't worry I'll be careful" pausing for a second she said "I'm not stupid I know that little comment will come back to haughty me, he's not going to let me get away with it but hopefully I'll be ready for him"

Nodding at her Lily said "I think for a while it would be better if you always have one of us with you when you are out of the tower" watching Aggy huff at this Lily said "I know it's a bitch but better safe than sorry, lets not give him the opportunity to do anything"

Resigning herself to the fact that she was not going to win this argument Aggy complied saying, "Alright but I'm not happy about it"

Smiling at her Lily patted her on the arm and said "Come on the boys have had enough of a rest let's go and get them"

Nodding at her Aggy followed Lily to where the boys where stood.  Grabbing hold of their respective boyfriends and dragging them back onto the dance floor.

Before they knew it the ball was coming to an end and the students were heading back to the dormitories.  An hour later found Peter Pettigrew in bed while down in the common room chatting about the vents of the evening and enjoying some peaceful together time sat seven Gryffindor's and a Ravenclaw around a roaring fire drinking hot chocolate that Sirius and James had sneaked into the kitchens for on the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

******

A/N: End of another chapter, I know it is not very long, sorry but it's the second half to chapter 37 really.  Next the lead up to the Gryffindor's final Christmas at Hogwart's (Promise it will be posted by this time next week at the latest)

I think Aggy is becoming a Mary sue, what do you think? Does she need changing/fixing or is she ok as she is?  Any comments would be greatly appreciated.

Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading

Madame Padfoot

P.S This is unedited sorry for any mistakes, but rushed it to try and get it posted as promised


	39. A crazy little thing called Quidditch

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling.  I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – Greatly appreciated!! – Hope you like this chapter?  Glad that every one is still enjoying reading my little old story.

This chapter is a little longer to say thanks for the great reviews also as an apology as I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out (hopefully within a week) due to the fact that I'm making a patch work quilt for a friends new baby.  Sorry!!

The Lady Lillian: Yes there are some more uncut chapters coming up but I just need to find an appropriate place to slot them in (one of these conveniently appears in this chapter), Valdeene Legacy I'm not sure about, mainly due to loosing the note book with all my notes in.  As I understand it a MarySue is an original character that is larger than the other characters, tends to dominate, never fails, always very beautiful and saves the day.

Little A: Sorry about the Harry/Draco thing but I've never written anything like that before and just wanted to give it a try, I know its not every ones cup of tea but it stretches ones writing skills.

Jo: I'm not turning Aggy into a MarySue I was worried that she was already one and wondered if she needed toning down a little.

**That crazy little thing called Quidditch**

The run up to the end of the autumn term was as chaotic as usual for the students of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, mainly due to the dawning of the Quidditch season.  For the first time in a while the Gryffindor's were in good shape and only needed to scout for some new replacement players.  The team stood strong on the back of last season.

Watching the trials Lily and James had managed to select a new chaser and beater as potential substitutes but best of all they had finally managed to persuade Remus to act as the replacement keeper.  It had taken a lot of harassment and finally it required a little blackmail from Aggy to back Remus into a corner he couldn't escape from.

James had the team practicing like there was no tomorrow, chiefly due to the fact that he had to win the house cup one last time.  The team found them selves out on the Quidditch pitch four times a week, two mornings before school started and two evenings before dinner.

Only two of the merry little band was not directly involved in the hectic training sessions but never the less Annie and Marie could often be found sat in the Quidditch stands watching their friends practice.  For Annie Ryan she also found her self out at the Quidditch pitch at other times of the week as well, generally smiling to her self as her eyes perused the athletic figure of Danny Brocklehurst.

To Annie's dismay the first game of the season was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.  For the last two weeks there had been friendly banter between Danny and the Gryffindor's but Annie was secretly dreading the match.

Lily dashed back to the common room one night after practice to find Annie sat in the window looking pensive.  Going over to her Lily placed her hand on her friends shoulder and as Annie turned to look at Lily she said, "You ok Annie"

Sighing heavily Annie nodded and then shrugged.  Screwing her face up slightly she said, "I'm not really looking forward to this weekends game to be honest with you"

It suddenly dawned on Lily what the problem was and smiling at her friend Lily moved closer putting her arms around Annie hugging her.  As they broke apart Lily said, "Don't worry about the game, as long as you turn up in Gryffindor colours and shout and scream when we win I'm sure a little cheering for a certain Ravenclaw chaser will not be noticed"

Seeing the expression on her friend's face Annie said, "I'm being stupid aren't I?  Its just I don't want people to think that I don't want Gryffindor to win but I don't want Danny to think that I don't love him enough to cheer for him" breaking off Annie chuckled and then said "God I sound like a love sick puppy.  Sorry for being a Pratt"

Laughing as well Lily said, "Come on let's get down to dinner before the boys eat all the good stuff and then why don't you go and talk to Danny"

Linking arms the two girls headed down to the great hall.

Later that evening Danny walked Annie back to Gryffindor tower and Annie decided to broach the subject of Saturday's game.  Noticing the worried look on her face Danny pulled her into his arms and the pair stood in the middle of the corridor for a moment just staring at each other.  Tipping his head forward Danny he captured her lips kissing her soundly and then holding her tight to him.

His face against her hair Danny said, "Please tell me you have not been worrying about the game?" as he moved just enough to see her face the look she gave him said it all.  Smiling at her he said, "Annie, you're a Gryffindor I would expect nothing less than to see you cheering for them to win on Saturday."

Face now pressed against his chest she asked "Are you sure?"

Stroking her hair Danny said "Yes I'm sure and anyway you can always cheer for me later in private if you like?"

Looking up at the smirk on his face Annie feigned a look of shock at the innuendo but then a naughty grin spread over her face, moving away from him and carrying on walking down the corridor she said "I think that could probably be arranged" and then burst into a fit of giggles as Danny caught her up and spun her around.

******

Saturday arrived and with it the whole school seamed to buzz with the excitement of the first game of the season.  As lunchtime arrived the two Quidditch teams could be found huddled together at their respective house tables.  The experienced players were trying to persuade their younger teammates to eat something as they went over last minute details.

It wasn't long before the entire school could be found filing into the Quidditch stands waiting for the game to start.  Underneath the stands in the players tunnel that led from the changing rooms to the pitch stood fourteen nervous teenagers, dressed in their Quidditch robes and holding their brooms tight.

The doors opened to reveal the cool winter sun twinkling high in the sky.  James gave the nod and the Gryffindor's mounted their brooms and took to the air.  At the same moment the Ravenclaw's emerged from their tunnel and both teams did a courtesy lap of the pitch before taking up their positions.

Facing one another Danny and James gave each other a small nod and then both boys smiled.  Noting the small figure below them all attention was turned to Madame Turner as she released the snitch, for a second all the players watched the small golden ball shoot out of her hand and then disappear.  A quick kick of the box had the bludgers away; next she took the quaffle into her hands and with a blow of her whistle the game was underway.

Although an excellent chaser Danny knew that his fellow Ravenclaw chasers were no match for the skill and prowess of Lily and James.  The Ravenclaw game plan soon became clear and the battle of the seekers was well underway.   Danny had confidence in their new seeker, who had graduated up to the full team this year.  David Chang had only just been kept out of the main squad during the previous season but the olive skinned boy with sleek black hair had really come into his own this year.

Gryffindor soon had a huge lead, Annie had declined the commentator's job for this game and Professor McGonagall had been very understanding.  Sat in the Gryffindor stand with Marie Annie had cheered with the rest of them every time the quaffle went through the Ravenclaw hoop.  As the game progressed Annie decided to bugger it and cheered loudly when Danny had managed to escape the bludgers and finally score.  She noticed a few strange looks from some of her fellow Gryffindor's but couldn't help but smile when Marie rolled her eyes at her and a younger student behind her whispered "She must be the one that he goes out with, lucky bugger"

All of a sudden the chase was on as the snitch was spotted and the two seekers became the main focus of attention for the spectators.  Catching the Ravenclaw players off guard James had taken advantage of the moment and slotted the quaffle past their keeper.  If he had been a minute later the Gryffindor's would have been gutted because just as James had scored David Chang scooped the snitch into his hand and the game was over.  Sitting on his broom James groaned closing his eyes but the tap on his shoulder and the hand pointing up at the scoreboard soon had him smiling again.  They had won by just ten points.

Later that night in the Gryffindor common room as the party was in full swing, only the seventh years noted the absence of one of their own.  Lily, Aggy and Marie looked at one another smirking at the sudden disappearance of Annie Ryan, while James, Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows at their girlfriends which caused the girls to blush and to James's horror giggle.

******

December had swept in with a cold front from the north and Christmas break was in sight.  For Sirius Christmas couldn't come soon enough, it had always been his favourite holiday but this year it signified something else, the end of detention and the winning of the infamous record for gaining the most detentions by a single student.  Detention every night and no Hogsmeade visits had been a drag but Sirius hadn't complained, he knew he had deserved far worse.

With two weeks to go till the end of term Professor McGonagall had posted the Christmas sign up sheet in the common room.  Again this year only seven Gryffindor's would be staying over the holiday period.  Sat around the fire one night Peter had informed his friends that his mother had insisted he go home because his father was not well and she needed his help.  He received a range of 'oh well never mind', 'hope your dads ok' and 'I'm sure everything will be fine'.

As it turned out only one Ravenclaw was staying over for the holiday and with a little persuasion and a lot of begging Professor McGonagall agreed to let Danny Brocklehurst stay in Gryffindor tower for the duration of the holiday.

******

Finally the last potions lesson of the term had arrived to the great delight of the seventh year Gryffindor's.  Professor Greenhalgh was not known for her kindness especially when it came to Gryffindor's who she generally viewed with much disdain and contempt.  With the lesson well underway the students were busy adding ingredients to their slowly simmering cauldrons while the Professor wandered around the room praising the Slytherin's and chastising the Gryffindor's for their inept abilities.  

Waiting for the right moment when everyone would be occupied with their attention fully fixed on the now bubbling cauldrons two students were smiling at one another as the last prank of the term was about to be pulled off.  Thanking his lucky stars that his girlfriend just happened to be one of the smartest witches he had every come across, James nodded at Remus who was stood quietly beside him wand at the ready.  Using Sirius as a shield Remus pointed his wand at James and with a quick flick his friend disappeared from sight.

Quickly James headed across the room, reaching the desk of Malfoy, James slipped his hand into his pocket and waited for the signal.  Sirius had been set the task of creating a distraction, which he happily supplied even though it would cost them some house points.  Watching Sirius make his move James took advantage of the moment and slipped an extra ingredient into the tall blondes cauldron.

Potions was not as big a mystery for some of the Gryffindor's as Professor Greenhalgh led the class to believe, it was her prejudice for all things red and gold that stopped her from announcing that in fact one of her best potions students that year was actually a Gryffindor.  All be it they did not compare to the skills of Severus Snape but they out stripped the abilities of the rest of the Slytherin's.

Marie Devon had not given it a second thought when Sirius had interrogated her about the workings of the potion they would be making in the last class, secretly she had been made up that Sirius was willing to listen to her rabbit on about it in great depth.  She had gone on to explain the different ingredients you could add and the impact on the potion they would have thus showing its versatility and usefulness.  What she hadn't known was that Sirius was just doing research for a prank.  

Feeling the spell start to break down James made his way back to Remus's side and bending down, he then stood up pretending that he had retrieved something from beneath his desk as he became fully visible.  Calm descended over the room once again and the only noise that could be heard was the discussion between partners concerning the progress of their potion.

Testing of the newly prepared potions was the bit of the class most students dreaded and often resulted in a trip to the infirmary for some of them.  One member of each partnership had to scoop a little potion into a vial and drink it under the watchful glare of Professor Greenhalgh.  

She had finished the Gryffindor side of the room and to her dismay only one of them had had to go up to the infirmary for treatment, Peter Pettigrew was normally a competent potion maker but pairing anybody with Sirius Black was unsafe.  Heading over to the Slytherin's she glared at them in such a way that they knew they had better not let her down or there would be trouble.  She may not take points from them or give out any detentions to her precious Slytherin's in public but in the privacy of the dungeons when all others had gone her punishments were legendary.

Anyone who ended up with Lucius Malfoy yielded to the fact that they would end up the guinea pig.  Picking up the vial Zabini downed its content and waited for the potion to take effect but instead of the soft golden haze that was suppose to surround him showing that the potion had worked and he was now immune to transfiguration hexes, he glowed a soft shade of red.  

Only a small number of students backed away from the confused boy, as they comprehended what was about to happen next.  Backing away Malfoy walked straight into Aggy court.  

Zabini instead of being immune to transfiguration hexes was now changing into different forms at random and eventually taking the form of a large grey wolf and jumping up onto the desk as the remainder of the room went into panic mode.  Frightened students desperately trying to get away were causing chaos in the dim dank classroom and soon the room was a wash with bodies trying to get to the door, cauldrons knocked spilling their contents and adding to the horror that was sweeping through the room.

In the confusion one student had kept his cool and spied the opportunity he had been waiting for, grabbing the student he had bumped into only moments earlier.  Before she could comprehend what was happening Aggy found her self separated from her friends and being pushed through a thick panelled door further down the dungeon corridor.

Regaining her presence of mind Aggy took in what she could of her surroundings that was until she felt a hand tighten around her throat and push her heavily into the wall behind her.  Raising her eyes she got the first glance of her attacker and it didn't surprise her to find Lucius Malfoy's face sneering at her.

Aggy didn't frighten easily but she knew she was in trouble her wand hand was trapped behind her making her more or less defenceless.  

Bringing his face along the side of her ear Malfoy hissed "Everything comes to he who waits" and he bit down on her ear lobe.  At this Aggy's fear was turning into terror but she was concentrating hard on not letting the git know it, there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction.  Her resolve was broke as Malfoy brought his free hand up and hit her across the face.

"You will learn your place," he said as his fist this time found its way to her stomach "You will learn to show respect to your betters" this time the fist connected with her nose causing blood to gush down her face.  Releasing his hold on her neck Malfoy took a step backwards as her body crumpled to the ground and he delivered a kick to the small of her back.

Back in the potions classroom Professor Greenhalgh dismissed the students and closed the door to the room with a bang as she contained the affected Zabini and dealt with the situation in her devastated classroom.

The students did not need telling twice, running from the room as quickly as they could.  Half of the students turned left and headed to their common room while the rest turned right and headed up the staircase towards the entrance hall.  It wasn't until the Gryffindor's reached the top of the staircase that they realised they were one short.

Scanning the group Remus thought _shit where's Aggy_ and recognising the fact that the others were having the same thought he quickly said "Girls stay here just in case she made it up here before the rest of us" and looking at the two other Gryffindor boys said "We'll go back down and see if she is still in the dungeons"

Getting nods of agreement from all concerned, the boys were soon running back down the stairs and making their way back to the potions classroom.  Reaching the door they found it locked and could hear the dulcet tones of Professor Greenhalgh trying to subdue Zabini.  At this Remus cast his eyes around the immediate vicinity knowing they didn't stand a chance of finding her down here with out help.  Looking straight at James he uttered one word "Map" but before he was finished saying the word James was already running back down the corridor.__

Risking everything Sirius Black quickly gave the corridor the once over and transformed into his animagus form.  Nose to the ground he quickly swept the area for her scent and picking up a trail he headed off down the corridor with Remus hot on his heels.  They hadn't got far before he came to an abrupt stop and frantically began searching the area, hastily Sirius re materialise where the large black dog had been and standing up he said "I've lost it, just to many other bloody scents here to be able to distinguish which ones Aggy's" slumping down to the ground his head in his hands he mumbled "I'm so bloody worthless, I'm sorry Moony"

Coming along side his friend Remus bent down and grabbing Sirius by the front of his robes hauled him off the ground saying "Stop being a daft git.  If this is anybodies fault its mine, I cast the bloody spell on James so that he could throw that lemon into Malfoy's potion" and with that it was Remus's turn to bury his head in his hands and slide down the wall as the realization hit him of exactly what he had done.  If anything had happened to Aggy it was his fault.  Sirius returned the favour and hauled Remus up off the ground just as James came running towards them.

Flashing the map at them he shouted "This way" as he ran straight past them and on up the corridor.  Finally he came to an abrupt halt in front of a heavy panelled door.  Nodding at the door, the boys got their wands out just in case, they knew that Aggy was alone but you could never be too careful.

As the door swung open Remus rushed in and felt like he was going to collapse at the sight that met him.  Aggy was splayed out on the floor covered in blood and she wasn't moving but for once Remus was glad he was a werewolf because his senses told him she was still alive.  Before the rest could react he had swept her into his arms and was running out of the room.

He never faltered once on the long trip to the infirmary that was not until he had her gently laid on a bed and she was being taken care of by the medi-witch.  As soon as he knew she was safe Remus took off, fleeing the scene unable to cope with the fact that his own need to be childish had caused this. 

Seeing the despair on his face Lily grabbed James and said, "For gods sake James go with him.  Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

James grabbed Sirius and the two boys dashed out after their friend and leaving their girlfriends to stay with Aggy.

The medi-witch soon had Aggy cleaned up and was pleased to see that it looked worst than what it was.  She had a nasty gash on her cheek that could be taken care of without leaving a scare, two cracked ribs and some bad bruising but overall she had been very lucky.  Once Madame Pomfrey was satisfied that Aggy was comfortable she turned to the worried looking girls and said, "She needs peace and quiet.  You may stay while I go and contact Professor Dumbledore" and with that she headed off to her office.

Moving closer to Aggy Lily did the only thing she could think of and sat down next to her and held Aggy's hand hoping her friend would know that she was there.  As the hand tightened in hers Lily smiled sadly as the tears she had held in flowed down her face.

Out in the grounds saw three boys sprinting across the front lawn and heading straight for the forbidden forest.  As they were momentarily hidden from the view of the castle by one of the greenhouses two boys disappeared and in their place was a large black dog and a magnificent stag.  In their new forms it didn't take long for them to reach the escaping figure of Remus Lupin.  Sirius managed to tackle him to the ground just as they entered the Forbidden forest.  Under cover of the trees Sirius and James quickly changes back to their human forms and it took both of them to pin Remus to the ground stopping him from disappearing into the hidden depths of the forest.  

Feeling Remus relax slightly Sirius and James rolled to the side but never let go of their friend.  As the three boys lay side by side on the soft forest floor there was just enough contact to transfer support to their distress friend.  

"I'm alright, you can get off now" Remus said as he started to pry his body up into a sitting position.  Letting go but staying close his friends followed his lead and before long they were all sat side by side.

A respectful silence fell over the little group no one quite sure of what to say.  Two of them just sat and watched the third sit with his head in his hands shaking every now and again.

Taking a deep breath and wiping the heels of his hands over his eyes Remus looked up into the worried faces of his friends but before he could speak Sirius cut him off.

"Listen Remus, we are all in this together.  Each one of us had a hand in that prank not just you" as he said this Sirius looked at both James who nodded and confirmed what Sirius had just said.

Running a hand through his hair James said "Remus are you ready to go back in" watching the sandy haired boy close his eyes for a second he went on "You can't put it off forever, its better to face them sooner rather than later.  Trust me I have had experience in these things"

Rolling his eyes at his friends attempt to lighten then mood Remus nodded, slowly the three boys got to their feet and headed back into the castle.

******

A/N: In the next chapter find out how the girls react to the boys confession and then it will be straight onto Christmas.

Desperately in need of a beta – this story is going through a complete overhaul (will post new version of fiction alley, hopefully).  Anyone interested please email me.

Please don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading

Madame Padfoot


	40. Confessions

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews - Greatly appreciated! - Hope you like this chapter? Glad that every one is still enjoying reading my little old story.  
  
Reminder that for all you over 18's if you want to find out how Annie cheered for Danny (from the last chapter) you can find it under Love, life & Quidditch uncut chapter 6, don't forget this is NC17.  
  
Also a big thanks to my Beta - Allie, great job.  
  
  
  
CONFESSIONS  
  
The walk to the hospital wing that day was the longest in the history of the Marauders, they were all accustomed to this trip, they had made it often enough. Manoeuvring the staircases, waiting for them to change Remus had felt the hand of one of his friends' fall upon his shoulder on more than one occasion. The support for him was unwavering but in the end, would it be enough, would it help him to survive if she turned away from him a heavy sigh escaped as he thought probably not.  
  
Reaching the top of the last staircase, only a short length of corridor now separated the three boys from the entrance to the infirmary. Remus stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze seemed to become fixed and steadfast, his senses were on overload. He may have been glad of his werewolf added extras earlier in the day but now he cursed them, for he could smell the pain and fear that was sliding under the door of the bloody room and he knew it was his fault.  
  
James quickly shot a glance to Sirius and in unison the two boys moved to Remus's side, so that their shoulders were touching. James placed his hand once more on Remus's shoulder and said, "Don't forget we are all in this together."  
  
All Remus could manage was a nod before they walked the last few steps to the infirmary. Entering the room the boys noticed that only one bed had the curtains drawn around it but just as they reached it Professor Dumbledore stepped out from behind the covering. The look etched on his face made Remus lurch forward slightly and he clutched his stomach hoping that its contents would stay put.  
  
  
  
Noting the reaction Professor Dumbledore stretched out a hand to steady the boy. A slight shake of his head he said, "Please don't worry, Miss Court is going to be fine. A little sore but nothing that cannot be healed."  
  
  
  
Relief flooded the young werewolf's features and looking up into the gentle face of the headmaster he said, "Please professor can we go in and see her?"  
  
  
  
Taking in the emotions displayed on the faces of the young Gryffindor's Professor Dumbledore gave a small nod and followed it with a warning, "I must ask that Miss Court is not upset in any way, at this moment. Also I will need to speak to the three of you later about the incident." Stepping to one side Professor Dumbledore indicated that they could enter and one last check of the three boys he thought yes I will no doubt need to talk to them. Shaking his head slightly he thought Gryffindor's really do wear their hearts on their sleeves and unfortunately their guilt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving into the close confines of the curtained bed James went to stand behind Lily and gently lay his arms around her neck placing a soft kiss on her cheek. At the other side of the bed a similar scene was being played out between Sirius and Marie, who were now wrapped up in a tight embrace. Annie stood silently watching her friends and wishing yet again that Danny had been a Gryffindor so that he would be here with her. Turning her head Lily noticed that Remus seemed to be frozen at the foot of the bed, giving James a confused look she let go of Aggy's hand and standing moved over to Remus. Even as Lily approached him, Remus could do nothing but stare at the sight in front of him.   
  
  
  
He took in every bruise that was visible and his heart ached at he thought of what he could not see due to the blankets covering her. A hand tentatively touched his arm causing Remus to flinch at the contact but the hand ignored the reaction and continued until a pair of arms found their way around his shoulders and then his neck. Through out this Remus had remained unmoved that was until a voice whispered, "Remus she will be fine, Madame Pomfrey will be back in a minute to heal the cuts and bruises."   
  
  
  
The only thing she could think of was to pull Remus to the chair she had been sitting in. After a little manoeuvring Lily managed to get him next to Aggy but his response was totally baffling her, this was not the Remus Lupin she knew and she mouthed silently to James, "What is going on?"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head James returned with the same silent communication, "Later."  
  
  
  
Eyeing him suspiciously she gave him a curt nod before turning back to the problem in front of her. Picking up Remus's hand she laid it on the bed and quickly placed Aggy's in it before Remus could withdraw. At the contact Aggy had instinctively closed her fingers around the sandy haired boy's and that was it, his resolve broke.  
  
  
  
Arms still around Marie, Sirius took hold of Annie's sleeve and motioned for her to follow him but noticing the sorrow in her eyes he dropped his hand into hers squeezing it as he guided her out of the curtained area. Watching Sirius exit with the other two girls James took hold of Lily's hand and nodded in the direction of the others.  
  
  
  
All this went on around a stunned and dazed Remus Lupin who had not taken his eyes off the prone figure lay in the bed in front of him. Groggy eyes opened to see a tear stained face staring at her and a smile twitched over her lips before she said, "Come closer." As she realized he was not moving she asked, "Please?" and her hand moved to the sleeve of his robe tugging on it.  
  
  
  
That one desperate movement was enough to bring him back into reality and before he knew what he was doing he had her in his arms not giving a damn about anything but holding her. His tears fell silently into her hair as his hand rubbed slow circles on her back. Aggy buried her face into his soft black school robes and she breathed in the warm comforting smell that made her feel safe, cared for and above all loved.  
  
  
  
A few moments later, Lily poked her head around the curtain and smiled at the sight. She knew that her best friend was a strong witch but she also knew that the one thing Aggy Court depended on more than anything else was Remus Lupin. Without him, she was a lost cause. Letting the curtain fall back into place Lily moved back into James arms and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright now."  
  
  
  
James shot a worried look over at Sirius who grimaced in return and the only other to notice this exchange was Annie who thought oh shit, what have they been up to. Oh this can't be good.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later Madame Pomfrey, carrying a small tray of potions, and Professor Dumbledore stepped back into the infirmary. Lily panicked at the thought of Madame Pomfrey finding Remus in bed holding Aggy and she quickly moved to intercept the medi-witch.   
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and placing his hand on her shoulder said, "It is quite alright Miss Evans, I'm sure everything will be fine."   
  
  
  
Lily stepped to the side and Madame Pomfrey was soon drawing the curtains back from around the bed to reveal Aggy wrapped tightly in Remus's arms in what seemed to be a very peaceful sleep. Madame Pomfrey turned to say something but was stopped in her tracks as she caught the familiar twinkle in Albus's eye.   
  
  
  
Looking at him she managed to say, "Love may be all well and good but I need to heal her physical wounds before they scare and I can do nothing about them or do you want the poor girl to have to live with that scare on her face?"  
  
  
  
Albus smiled at the exasperation in the medi-witch's voice before saying, "Yes Poppy." Moving to the side of the bed he tapped Remus on the arm, "You can come back in a little while, Mr. Lupin, but Madame Pomfrey needs to treat Miss Court."  
  
  
  
Placing a kiss on her forehead Remus disentangled himself from Aggy's arms and sliding off the bed moved over to his friends. Professor Dumbledore closed the curtain around the medi-witch and her patient before turning to them and saying, "If you could follow me up to my office I would like to find out your versions of the event that led to Miss Court having to he hospitalized."  
  
  
  
As they followed the headmaster to his office, three of them had only one thought reverberating around their minds, 'Oh shit.'  
  
  
  
Before they knew it they found themselves sat in chairs facing the headmasters desk. This was not an unfamiliar scene for some of them as they had seen the inside of this office on more than one occasion.  
  
  
  
Lily started and slowly recounted the events of the potion class to him. She told how Peter had been sent to the hospital wing and at that a small amount of guilt had crossed a few faces as they realized that they had never stopped to ask how their other friend was all the time they had been in the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore asked if Annie or Marie would like to add anything to Lily's account of the incident in the potion's classroom both shook their heads. He now looked at each boy individually before asking, "Is there anything any of you would like to add?"  
  
  
  
Remus closed his eyes before dropping his head into his hands, Sirius looked like he was about to be sick and the colour drained out of James face.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath James nodded and slowly he told of the prank they had pulled on the Slytherin's.  
  
  
  
As he finished he caught the expression on Lily's face that told him that whatever punishment the headmaster gave them would be nothing compared to the nightmare he and the others would face once they were back in the common room.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore bestowed each boy with a look that told them he couldn't believe their level of stupidity and how disappointed he was in their serious lack of judgement. He also noted the deadly glares that were radiating from Lily Evans, Marie Devon and Annie Ryan. But most of all he felt sorrow for the young werewolf who he had had to fight for so hard to even get him admitted to the school. This boy who was desperate to fit in and be loved had inadvertently caused harm to the girl he obviously cared for very much.  
  
  
  
Surveying them one last time Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Thank you for coming down and explaining what happened. If you lady's wouldn't mind returning to the common room I would like a word with these gentlemen in private." Waiting for the girls to leave before continuing it was all he could do to not chuckle at the glare Lily Evans had given James Potter or the look Marie Devon had shot at Sirius Black. As the door clicked shut Professor Dumbledore shook his head again at the remaining students.  
  
  
  
After a moments silence he said, "I am sorry to say that I am very disappointed at this display of childish and some what dangerous behaviour. Unfortunately I feel that a full week of detention with Professor Greenhalgh is in order for both Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin and fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor."  
  
  
  
At this Sirius looked up somewhat confused and said, "What about me Professor?"  
  
  
  
Raising his eyebrows Professor Dumbledore said, "I believe you are already serving detention Mr. Black but, you will also serve a week with Professor Greenhalgh." Letting the silence hang in the air for a moment before he continued Professor Dumbledore said, "You may return to the common room." Noticing the grimaces of pain float over two of the faces he couldn't help himself and said "May I advise you cast a protection charm before you get back to Gryffindor tower, I have a feeling you are going to need one."  
  
  
  
Groaning James replied for them all, "You really have no idea how true that is, if we do not appear at dinner tonight you can be rest assured it is because Lily has killed us all."  
  
  
  
As the boys stood to leave Professor Dumbledore had one last parting comment, "Mr. Lupin you may want to go to the infirmary instead of the common room. Miss Court will need all the support she can get and please tell her I will be up to see later this evening to get her version of events and hopefully find out who is responsible for her injuries."  
  
  
  
Remus nodded at the headmaster before exiting the room. Slowly they made their way back through the castle none of them speaking, for Remus the silence was a killer as it left him alone with his thoughts. Finally they arrived at the junction where Remus needed to turn left for the hospital wing and James and Sirius turn right for the tower. The three friends stood looking at one another for a moment before they parted company.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Hand trembling slightly as he reached for the door handle to the infirmary, closing his eyes Remus inhaled slowly and then pushed the door open. Raising his head as he walked into the room Remus came eye to eye with Madame Pomfrey who rolled her eyes at him. Moving to walk past him she paused and said, "Professor Dumbledore said I should be expecting you to return," her tone softened as she carried on, "Remus she is going to be fine. Why don't you go into her, she is awake now and I'll check in on you later."   
  
  
  
Not able to look the medi-witch in the face Remus nodded that he had understood but was stopped in his tracks as he felt her hand touch his face forcing him to meet her gaze. Poppy had seen this boy go through more nightmares than all the other students put together yet he never complained just silently accepted his fate. After six years of taking him down to the shrieking shack every full moon and then returning him to the infirmary for treatment of self inflicted wounds from his transformation, Poppy couldn't help but hold the boy in a special place in her heart.  
  
  
  
The pain in his eyes at this moment was far greater then any she had seen before. Giving him a small smile she reassured him again, "Remus she is going to be just fine," and rubbing he thumb along his cheek she said, "Stay as long as you like, just don't tell anyone I let you." Pushing him in the direction of the closed curtain Poppy headed back to her office.  
  
  
  
Aggy smiled to herself as she heard the medi-witch talking just outside the curtains surrounding her bed. Running a hand through her hair Aggy waited for the familiar face of Remus to appear through the curtain.  
  
  
  
Finally pushing the curtain back he found Aggy sitting up and smiling at him. Slipping through the gap Remus moved to her side, pulling the chair closer to the bed and sat down taking her hand in his. Through out all this he had managed to avoid making eye contact with her, knowing she would see the guilt shinning in them.  
  
  
  
Confused by his behaviour Aggy said, "Remus," still not getting the response she wanted Aggy tightened her grip on his hand slightly saying, "I'm alright, you know. I can come back to the tower tomorrow," still he didn't look at her. Starting to feel a little panicky Aggy said, "Remus, what's going on?"  
  
  
  
Running his free hand through his hair he muttered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
Still none the wiser Aggy said, "Remus, look at me, please?"  
  
  
  
Raising his head and in a soft tone he said, "I'm so sorry, if I had know it would end like this I would have never done it," pulling his hand from hers he went to stand up as he said, "It is probably best if I go. Professor Dumbledore will be up soon he wants to talk to you about who attacked you."  
  
  
  
Sitting forward sharply Aggy managed to grab hold of his robe as she winced at the sharp pin in her side from the sudden movement, muttering, "Shit that hurt."  
  
  
  
At the sound of her in pain Remus swiftly turned and his arms were around her helping her to rest back against the pillows. He watched her face as she got back into a comfortable position sighing as he saw relief spread across her features. It was at this point that he realized that she still had hold of his robes.  
  
  
  
Looking up at him she said, "Remus what are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
It took a little more coaxing before she finally got the story of the prank out of him. Rolling her eyes at him she said, "Remus, the only thing you are guilty of is being a childish pratt." Then she realized he blamed himself for her injuries and the pieces fell into place. Pulling him closer to her so that he was sat on the edge of her bed, Aggy took his face in her hands saying, "Please tell me you are not blaming yourself for this?" without waiting for a reply she carried on, "Remus I love you. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. It was a stupid prank you could not have known it would turn out this way."  
  
  
  
Leaning forward so that their foreheads were together he said, "But if we hadn't done it, you wouldn't be here now would you?"  
  
  
  
Sighing she said, "No probably not but, you have to believe me when I say that I don't blame you for this and I never will." Trying to add weight to her words Aggy moved so that her mouth covered his and kissed him in such a way that left him with no doubt to her sincerity or her love for him.  
  
  
  
Taking her in his arms Remus lay on his side pulling her to him so that her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and he placed a kiss on top of her hair. Not trusting him self to speak Remus just held her. They stayed this way until the curtain twitched announcing the arrival of Professor Dumbledore, who seeing the teenagers smiled and said, "If it is convenient I would like to talk to you about what you remember about today Miss Court?"  
  
  
  
Remus helped her to sit up and made to leave but Aggy caught his hand saying, "Professor is it ok for Remus to stay, please?"  
  
  
  
Smiling at the request he said, "Yes of course. When you are ready, could you tell me everything about what you remember, starting with the incident in the potion classroom."  
  
  
  
Holding onto Remus's hand, Aggy slowly recounted her version of what had happened in the potion's classroom. Telling them about Malfoy bumping into her and then her feeling a hand grab her and pull her out of the classroom in the confusion. How she had been dragged down a corridor and finally pushed into a room and the door closing.  
  
  
  
Aggy closed her eyes for a moment and a tear slipped down her face as she went on to tell them about the attack and how she had been punched, kicked and slapped.   
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore with a grave expression said, "Miss Court do you know who attacked you?"  
  
  
  
Both Remus and Professor Dumbledore were now watching her intently as she shook her head saying, "No I never got to see his face."  
  
  
  
Seeing a flicker in her eyes Professor Dumbledore said, "Aggy are you sure you have no idea who could have done this to you?"  
  
  
  
Again Aggy shook her head as an image came into her mind.  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
  
Malfoy reached down grabbing her by the front of her robes and pulled her face close to his as he said, "One word and you can kiss the mudblood good bye" sneering at her he added, "And I promise you she won't get off so lightly."  
  
  
  
Staring into his face the last thing she saw was his fist as it speeded towards her for one last time before the darkness over took her.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Shaking his head lightly Professor Dumbledore said, "Ok that will do for now but if you remember anything else, please come to see me." And with that he smiled sadly at them before saying, "I hope you are feeling better soon Miss Court, goodnight."  
  
  
  
Once again alone together Remus pulled Aggy into his arms, running his hand over her hair he said, "Aggy are you sure, you don't know who did this?"  
  
  
  
Tears now flowing down her face at the anguish she felt, she shook her head again before burying it into the front of his robes.  
  
  
  
Peeping into the secluded area sometime later Madame Pomfrey smiled to her self at the sight of the sleeping teenagers before going back to her office thinking well maybe Albus is right after all.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Getting back to the tower, Annie was relieved to find Danny leaning against the wall next to the portrait. He had heard via the school grapevine about Remus running through the halls carrying Aggy in his arms and being followed by the other seventh year Gryffindor's. Annie soon found herself in his warm embrace and accepted all the support he could give her. As the portrait opened the four of them entered the common room and headed for the sofa in front of the fire to await the return of James, Sirius and Remus.  
  
  
  
It wasn't that long before the portrait swung open and James and Sirius walked through into the common room. It seemed they were right to be apprehensive as the look on both Lily and Marie's faces told them they had gone to far this time.  
  
  
  
The single word, Potter, screamed from the mouth of Lily Evans was enough to cause the common room to empty of everyone but the seventh years. Confused first years being dragged along by older students who had been witnesses to the temper of Lily in previous episodes.  
  
  
  
Under his breath James muttered to Sirius, "Oh shit, I've not seen her this mad in ages."  
  
  
  
All Sirius could manage was a nod as Marie caught his eye and he winced. Slowly Sirius and James found them selves standing directly in front of their respective girlfriends.  
  
  
  
Arms folded Lily glared at James as she hissed at him, "James, what the hell were you thinking? You're the bloody head boy, not some bloody idiot you risks the safety of others," pausing for breath she carried on, "I just can't believe you could be so stupid. To start with Zabini could have been seriously hurt or may be even killed."  
  
  
  
A hand reached to touch her but Lily just slapped it away saying, "Oh no you don't James." Throwing her hands in the air in frustration at him Lily said, "You know the trouble we've had with the Slytherin's since Halloween and you just have to hand Aggy to them on a bloody plate." Anger shot from her eyes at him as she said, "Aggy is up in the Infirmary all because you morons had to throw one last prank before Christmas."  
  
  
  
Before she could start again James quickly said, "Lily I'm sorry. What else can I say, it was stupid I know but there's not a lot I can do about it know," risking everything he took a step closer to her saying, "You have got to believe me when I say if I could take it back I would. Lily you know that we would never hurt any of you. Please Lily, you have to believe how sorry we are."  
  
  
  
"James that's just it, you didn't think before you did it, did you? James you are supposed to be head boy, you're supposed to be responsible, not pulling juvenile stunts," Lily said in a lower voice. Huffing at him Lily sat down on the sofa putting her head in her hands muttering, "Your such an idiot James."  
  
  
  
James moved closer to the fireplace knowing now was not a good time to try and approach Lily again, she would need to cool off for a bit before he would be able to get any closer to her.  
  
  
  
Through out Lily's tirade Marie had stood motionless, just staring at Sirius hurt shining from her eyes and unable to hold it in any longer a tear rolled down her cheek. This snapped Sirius from his dazed state, they knew they were in for a rough reception but this was beyond what he was expecting.  
  
  
  
Moving closer Sirius attempted to wipe the tear from her face but as she flinched away from his touch he quickly dropped his hand. Marie surveyed his face for a second before she turned and started to walk away.  
  
  
  
Marie felt a hand on her arm, stopping she very carefully removed it and turning to look Sirius dead in the eye she said, "I'm not sure if I will ever trust you again. You used me Sirius. I hope your little escapade was worth it."   
  
  
  
Sirius glanced from his girlfriend to his friends but they were just staring with the same shocked expressions at the couple. Turning back Sirius watched as Marie calmly walked up the staircase and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Whirling around Sirius stood mouth open staring at Lily, hoping for some sort of divine intervention. James was still leaning against the fireplace stunned at what he had just witnessed and Annie who had been curled in Danny's lap raised her head to stare at her friends.  
  
  
  
Eventually Lily looked up at Sirius and standing up she said, "I have no idea what's going on but, I wouldn't count your chickens Sirius. That's the most pissed off I have ever seen her." Glancing at Annie, it wasn't long before both girls were heading up the stairs leaving behind them a devastated Sirius Black.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Coming up next - More problems for Sirius, all wrapped up in Christmas.  
  
Don't forget to click the button and let me know what you think.  
  
Madame Padfoot  
  
P.S The Lady Lillian - I found the notes to the Valdeene Legacy and I'm working on the next chapter, expect it somewhere in the next week 


	41. Another Happy Christmas

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling.  I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.

A/N:  Here's chapter 41, hope you enjoy?  Thanks for all the reviews, made it to 700!

Thanks to Allie for working so fast and doing a great job at sorting out my grammar, punctuation and spelling.

ANOTHER HAPPY CHRISTMAS  
  
Waking up in the Infirmary Aggy smiled as she realized she was still being held in the warm embrace of Remus. For the first time she had actually got to wake up while he was still holding her and it was the most wonderful thing she could remember. Aggy snuggled closer to him but in the process managed to disturb the sleep of the sandy haired boy.

  
Opening his eyes Remus smiled as he saw the top of Aggy's head and said a silent thank you to Madame Pomfrey for letting him stay. Gently tightening the grip on his girlfriend Remus kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair as he rested his cheek against her soft dark curls.

  
After staying like this for a while Aggy carefully raised her face and smiling up at him she said, "Good morning," and lightly brushed her lips against his before saying, "I love waking up with you."

  
Returning the kiss Remus added, "Not half as much as I just love being with you."  
The next kiss didn't get as far as either teenager would have liked as they heard the familiar clip of the Medi-witches shoes on the white tiled floor. Pulling apart just in time as the curtain surrounding the bed was opened and the kind face peeked through.

  
"Good morning, I hope you slept well," watching them both nod at her. Checking Aggy over Madame Pomfrey then said, "I think you can go back to the Gryffindor tower after breakfast."

  
Smiling Aggy said, "Thank you for everything."

  
Looking at the smiling face of Remus before she responded Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Your welcome."

  
"Madame Pomfrey will it be alright if I have breakfast here as well and then I can escort Aggy back?" Remus asked.

  
Folding her arms in front of her the Medi-witch just raised her eyebrows at him and said, "I suppose it was a good job I ordered enough for two then wasn't it."

  
But before they could answer her she was gone, leaving them looking at each other and laughing.

  
******  
In another section of the castle the temperature was decidedly chillier. It had taken James twenty minutes to persuade Sirius to get out of bed and get dressed. He knew how Sirius felt he and Lily had been through this more than once.

  
"Padfoot, come on mate lets get down stairs and go to breakfast," James said.  
Then Sirius said something James thought he would never hear, "I'm not hungry, why don't you go on without me."

  
James was worried this was not normal Sirius behaviour the boy never missed a meal not for anything. 

  
After another ten minutes of trying to convince Sirius he needed to go to breakfast James decided to try a different track.

  
Looking at Sirius for a second he said, "How the held do you expect to talk to Marie if you are in here?" Getting no response James went to step two and grabbing the front of Sirius's robes hauled his friend up, saying, "Does she mean so little to you that you are not willing to go and fight for her?"

  
This hit the mark and pushing James away from him Sirius said, "What the bloody hell do you mean? Of course she is!"

  
Now smirking James said, "Well then stop acting like an idiot and get down to the great hall and show her, instead of feeling bloody sorry for your self in here."

  
Sirius just stared at James open mouthed and sliding his hands through his hair he said, "Sorry," and slapping James on the shoulder he said, "Come on lets go."

  
In the back of his mind James prayed that the girls would be waiting for them in the common room but he decided not to hold his breath. It was a good job because as they got half way down the stairs the sofa in front of the fire was empty and James saw Sirius's shoulders drop slightly at the scene. Slowly James got Sirius down to the great hall and as they entered James was grateful for the thunderous noise that suddenly surrounded them. Students all over the hall were busily wishing each other Merry Christmas and chattering about the upcoming holiday.

  
Quietly the two boys slipped into the empty seats next to Lily. Deciding to take 'the bull by the horns' James smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. At this Lily just rolled her eyes at him and then smiled.

  
James sighed in relief and said, "Good morning."

  
"Morning James," came her reply.

  
Lily glanced at Sirius and then looked up at James, who with a quick flick of his eyebrows told Lily all she needed to know.

  
With a slight shake of her head at James Lily said, "Good morning Sirius."  
Raising his eyes from the table Sirius gave a smile as he said, "Hi Lily."

  
Now Lily shared James's worry, the smile had not reached Sirius's eyes and this was definitely not normal Sirius he was usually so full of life he bristled with it. Lily picked up her glass and took a long slow drink of pumpkin juice.

  
James took in the solemn looks on the other two girls faces before saying, "Morning Annie, Marie."

  
At the same time both girls said, "Morning James."

  
Sirius watched the exchange of pleasantries and his heart ached as he saw the eyes of his girlfriend minus the usual fire behind them.

  
Sirius's gaze shifted as he heard Annie say, "Hi Sirius."

  
"Hi Annie," he said before pausing and adding, "Good morning Marie," but his greeting was met with a stony silence.

  
The petite blonde pushed a few remnants of breakfast around her plate for a second before standing and moving back away from the table.

  
Looking at Lily she said, "I'll see you later."

  
But before any reply could be issued she was gone and as Marie fled the room the only thing anchoring Sirius to the chair was James's hand on his arm.

  
Sirius slumped back into his chair before leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table and burying his head into his hands. The three remaining friends shared worried glances, as they watched the handsome boys in despair.

  
Each knew that they were, yet again, going to have another rough Christmas.  
Marie swiftly made her way back to the tower; most students were either still at breakfast or finishing off their last minute packing. Going into the common room Marie headed for the safety of the window seat. Curling her legs under her Marie lent back and stared out across the grounds, watching the carriages arrive and wishing she were going home.

  
A little time later a small tap on her arm brought Marie's eyes back into the common room. Catching sight of the smiling second year Marie couldn't help but smile back at Tara.

  
Biting her lip Tara said in a quiet voice, "Marie I have to go and Sirius hasn't come back," pausing she held a brightly coloured package out to Marie as she asked, "Can I leave this with you, its his Christmas present?"

  
Marie touched the small girl's face gently before taking the parcel from her and setting it next to her on the window seat.

  
"Yes of course I can. I hope you have a great holiday," Marie smiled at her as she said, "Merry Christmas Tara, I'll see you soon."

  
"Merry Christmas Marie, " Tara said as she turned to leave but quickly changing her mind and spun back throwing her self into the seventh years arms.

  
Marie caught Tara and hugged the girl tight to her. 

  
Stepping back out of Marie's embrace Tara smiled, as she said, "Please don't be mad at Sirius too long." 

  
Marie watched Tara dash out of the common room and returned to the solitude of the window.

  
******  
Up in the Infirmary Remus and Aggy were ready to leave, they had already wished Peter a merry Christmas as he had dashed out to the carriages for the return journey home. The pair was totally unprepared for the silent battlefield they were about to join.

  
Leaving the great hall Annie had left the other three to go over to Danny so that she could help him bring his stuff up to Gryffindor tower for the holidays.

  
The scene they walked in on in the common room had Remus and Aggy confused to no end. Marie was still ensconced in the window seat, Sirius was huddled in one of the armchairs and Lily and James were sat on an adjacent sofa.

  
Lily smiled as her friend approached and getting up she hugged Aggy, whispering, "I'll explain later."

  
Aggy nodded at her as she noticed James standing just behind his girlfriend, as Lily let go of her James moved in to hug her but let her go as Sirius stood up. Sirius glanced briefly at Aggy before turning his gaze to the floor, he mumbled, "I'm sorry," and then left the room.

  
Four sets of eyes glanced over at Marie who had not moved a muscle except to go back to looking out of the window as Sirius headed up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dorm.

  
Turning back to Aggy James said, "Aggy I am really sorry."

  
But before he could get any further she cut him off saying, "James, I don't blame any of you. Yes, you are all a load of bloody idiots but this was going to happen sooner or later."

  
James was stunned but Aggy smiled at him touching his face affectionately before turning her eyes to the stairs briefly and saying, "I think I'll just go up stairs for a moment."

  
Remus pulled her into his arms and kissed her as he asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

  
Aggy shook her head saying, "No, I'll not be long."

  
Walking up the stairs Aggy wondered what had been going on while she was in the Infirmary but reaching the seventh year landing she turned to the boy's dorm. Pushing open the door Aggy found Sirius lying on his bed. As she entered the room, closing the door behind her Sirius stood up.

  
Aggy watched him as he put his wand on the chair next to his bed before coming closer to her. 

  
Finally meeting her gaze Sirius said, "I'm all yours, do what ever you want, hex me, hit me, punch me, kick me. I deserve it."

  
Rolling her eyes at him Aggy did the one thing he was not expecting, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Turning her face she kissed him on the cheek and held him tight.

  
Feeling him tense up Aggy said, "Sirius this is not your fault."

  
Letting him go she pulled him back to his bed and gave him his wand back before sitting down.

  
"Sirius I have no idea what has gone on since I went up to the Infirmary but you have to believe me when I say I don't blame any of you for this," Aggy told him.

  
"But if we hadn't," he started.

  
Running her hand over his hair she said, "I've been through it with Remus. The prank was a stupid thing to do but none of you had any idea it would lead to this and I know you would not intentionally or unintentionally want to hurt any of us. It was a mistake, plain and simple."

  
It was Sirius's turn to pull Aggy into a hug as he said, "Thanks."

  
Ruffling his hair up Aggy laughed at the disgruntled look on his face and said, "Come on lets go back into the common room," standing up she offered him a hand but when it wasn't taken she said, "Sirius, please come back down."

  
"No, I think I'll just stay up here for a bit," he said before adding, "I think Marie will be happier if I stay out of the way."

  
Sighing Aggy said, "Sirius I don't know exactly why you and Marie have fallen out but it will never get fixed if you stay in here."

  
A very sad pair of eyes met Aggy's this time as he said, "I don't think it is fixable," giving her a sorrowful smile he said, "I'm alright I just need some time on my own. Please go back down to Remus, honestly I'm fine."

  
Hugging him once more she nodded and left the room, Sirius slumped back down on his bed and raised his arm to shield his eyes from the light.

  
Later that afternoon Lily filled Aggy in on everything that had happened since she had been attacked, going to Dumbledore's office and the argument in the common room. While they were chatting Annie and Danny had arrived and it wasn't long before he was settled into the boy's dorm. Sirius had finally been persuaded to come back down to the common room but as he arrived Marie announced she was tired and went up the stairs to the dorms.

  
This set the pattern for the next few days; it seemed they were going to have a repeat of the previous Christmas just this time it was Sirius and Marie instead of Lily and James. Everyone hoped that Christmas day would be the clincher as it had been the year before but they were all in for a big disappointment.

  
Christmas morning had seen some reprieve as Marie and Sirius came to a silent agreement to tolerate each other. The unwrapping of presents even saw her say thanks for her gift but that was as far as the peace treaty went. Marie had also given him the gift that Tara had left for him and on opening it Sirius couldn't help but laugh.  
Inside the brightly coloured paper was a hand made Gryffindor scarf with a little not attached.

  
Merry Christmas Sirius   
Hope you like the scarf I made it myself just for you. See you after Christmas.  
Your study partner   
Tara

  
Sirius chuckled and passed the note to Lily as he wrapped the scarf around his neck and soon the rest of them were laughing as well.

  
Thankfully life eased up slightly after this, Marie still did not speak to Sirius but she would stay in the same room as him and the small group managed to salvage something of the Christmas holiday.

  
The one downside was that the other three couples got to spend less time alone than they would have liked due to feeling guilt at the Sirius and Marie problem. 

  
New Year swept in with another flurry of snow and on the morning of new years day all was quiet up in Gryffindor tower. Sirius was asleep in the boy's dorm and Marie in the girls but what neither realized was that they were alone.  Annie and Danny had managed to find their way back to the Ravenclaw section of the castle and if anybody had checked they would have found them fast asleep in Danny's dorm room.  James and Lily were cuddled up together under a blanket on the couch in the room they had been assigned as an office. While Aggy and Remus were down on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room curled tightly together in front of a roaring fire.

  
The last two days of the holiday had past in frenzy for the boys at least, trying to complete the holiday homework they had been set. Lily and the other girls sat with smug expressions as they casually put the finishing touched to their essays.

  
Peace was shattered late one afternoon as the rest of the student body returned to school. As dinner approached the noise in the great hall was as usual at a fever pitch as friends exchanged holiday stories and greetings were being shouted across the tables.  
Professor McGonagall tapped the glass in front of her to signal that Professor Dumbledore was about to speak. Slowly the word went around the room and a silence rolled over the students in a tremendous wave. Looking up at the teachers' table Lily decided there was something-strange going on.

  
"Welcome back, I hope everyone had a happy holiday. Unfortunately I need to start this evening's dinner with some bad news. As some of you will already know there has been quite a lot of dark activity over the last two weeks," he paused and looked around the room before continuing. "It saddens me to have to tell you that in one of the latest attacks, a student was killed along with her parents. I would like you all to stand and raise your glasses in the memory of Tara Phelps, who was an outstanding member of Gryffindor and who will be missed by all those who knew her."

  
In silence the students rose and all but a few raised their glasses and toasted "Tara Phelps"

  
With a clap of his hands the tables were filled with food and the students returned to their seats for what seemed set to be the quietest dinner in the history of Hogwarts.  
Sitting down Professor Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor table were their were many eyes filled with tears at the lost of one of their own, but what worried him the most was the statue like figure of Sirius Black.

  
Sirius had been talking to James while they waited for the Headmaster to make his customary speech, but his face seemed to freeze as he heard the news that Tara wasn't coming back. As the Professor spoke Sirius had scanned the table, sure he was mistaken but Tara's little face was no where to be found. He stood and raised his glass with the others saying her name but later that night he wouldn't remember doing it.

  
The seventh year Gryffindor's watched their friend carefully, the little one had wheedled her wait into all their hearts but each knew that Sirius would be devastated.   
Eyes shadowed with despair and anguish looked up at them, he just couldn't believe this was happening, had he not been through enough. Sirius's eyes fluttered over to look at Marie who had tears running down her face but just behind her head on one of the other tables his gaze landed on another blonde.

  
Lucius Malfoy smirked at the face of one of his archenemies and true to form the Gryffindor was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Malfoy was disgusted at the lack of pride the boy had but it didn't stop him curling his lip at the other as he brought his right index finger to his throat and swoop it across in a dramatic manner. Malfoy laughed as he watched Sirius's eyes widen in horror at the gesture and then turned to talk to one of his fellow Slytherin's believing the exchange to be over.

  
Unfortunately for Malfoy this was far from over and before any one could grab him Sirius was out of his seat. Not bothering to go around Sirius jumped on the table and over the other side he looked like he was almost flying as within seconds he was lurching over the Slytherin table and dove at Malfoy knocking the other boy from his chair and on to the floor.

  
Before Malfoy could react Sirius had punched him twice and now had his wand pressed against the other boy's face. Soon the teachers had made it to the side of the two boys but nothing seemed to be working and they couldn't risk starling Black. Pushing her way through the crowd of students and teachers a petite blonde made her way to the front.

  
Professor Dumbledore smiled as he watched the girl manoeuvre her self to the side of Sirius Black.

  
Kneeling down next to him Marie placed one hand on his arm and the other on his face. Slowly she turned his face to her as her other hand slid down his arm and clasped around his wand hand. Gently she tightened her grip on his hand but her eyes never left his face.

  
Finally Marie said, "Come on Sirius, Tara would not want this. No matter what this piece of scum has done it's just not worth it."

  
Very gently she moved her hand under his and slowly but surely the wand rose away from the face of the silver haired boy. At that moment Professor Greenhalgh made a move but was held back with a wave of Dumbledore's hand and all in the great hall watched as the small Gryffindor pulled the dark distraught boy into her arms and away from the Slytherin who now had blood running down his face.

  
Professor Greenhalgh was about to open her mouth when Dumbledore spoke, "Mr. Potter could you please help Miss Devon escort Mr. Black up to Professor McGonagall's office," and with this he nodded at both James and Minerva.  
Turning to the Slytherin still on the floor Professor Dumbledore waved his wand over the boy and said, "I think you will find there is no serious damage but after I have seen you in my office it would be advisable for you to visit the Infirmary." Turning to Professor Greenhalgh he said, "Could you please escort this student to my office."

  
With that the two groups headed off in different directions and Professor Dumbledore headed back to the teachers table. Once there he addressed the students, "A most unfortunate incident. Please return to your dinner and then I would advise everyone to go back to their dormitories."

  
******

  
Professor Dumbledore entered his office to find Professor Greenhalgh and Lucius Malfoy sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Slowly he made his way around the desk and seated himself looking at the two Slytherin's before him.

  
"Headmaster I feel I must insist on the immediate expulsion of Mr. Black for the blatant unprovoked attack on my student," Greenhalgh insisted.

  
Malfoy sat beside his head of house the picture of the perfect Slytherin pureblood.  
Taking in the picture before him Professor Dumbledore said, "Have you anything you want to add Mr. Malfoy?"

  
Looking the older wizard in the eye Malfoy said, "No sir, its as Professor Greenhalgh said, Black just attacked me for no reason."

  
"I see, so you do not recall the action of drawing your finger across your throat at the news of Tara Phelps death," Dumbledore asked in a very calm voice.

  
All eyes were now on Malfoy his head of house was looking at him in disbelief at his stupidity. Malfoy squirmed in his seat for the briefest of moments and then a sneer crossed his face, as he said, "No, sir."

  
"Are you suggesting that my eyes deceived me in this matter Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked again in a calm and even voice.

  
Malfoy knew he was sunk the glare from his head of house combined with the words of the Headmaster had sealed his fate and he shook his head.

  
"I am glad we agree. I must say I am very disappointed in your lack of respect for a fellow student and as such 50 points will be taken from Slytherin," Dumbledore paused to let it sink in before he said, "You are dismissed but believe me Mr. Malfoy if I hear of any more incidents like this again I promise you the punishment will be far worse than a deduction of points."

  
At this both student and Professor rose from their chairs and exited the room. Professor Dumbledore sat for a moment, he knew his potions Mistress was harsh and he didn't like to think about the other punishments she was likely to dish out in the privacy of the dungeons.

  
Drawing his hand down his long white beard he stood and made his way to the head of Gryffindor's office.

  
******

  
As they reached Professor McGonagall's office Marie turned to her head of house and her friend as she asked, "Would it be alright if I talk to Sirius alone for a moment?"  
Opening the door Professor McGonagall said, "Five minutes Miss Devon."

  
Nodding Marie said, "Thanks." 

  
Manoeuvring Sirius into the room Marie closed the door and pushed Sirius into a chair. Kneeling down in front of him Marie took hold of both of his hands as she said, "Sirius, look at me, please," and she waited for him to raise his eyes to hers, "I'm sorry, for everything. What ever happens I will always be there for you!"

  
Letting go of one of his hands Marie brought hers up to his face and rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone said, "I do love you Sirius. Always remember that, you may drive me crazy but I will always love you."

  
A tear slipped down his face and Marie moved closer to him placing her forehead against his but a knock at the door prompted Marie to move away from him. Still holding his hand Marie smiled at James as he entered the room behind McGonagall and pulled a chair up close to Sirius's for her.

  
The four Gryffindor's remained silent as they waited for the arrival of Professor Dumbledore. Marie massaged Sirius's hand to try and comfort the distraught seventh year.

  
Another knock at the door found James opening it for the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall rose from her chair behind her desk offering it to Albus. As he took the chair he quietly surveyed the room and the sorrow filled faces.

  
Sighing he said, "Sirius, I understand the sorrow you are feeling at the death of your friend but unfortunately I can not justify you attacking another student," taking a breath before continuing, Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry to inform you that I have no choice but to take one hundred points from Gryffindor and assign you another months worth of detentions."

  
Four stunned faces stared at the Headmaster, who in response said, "I have not expelled you this time because you were provoked while under extreme stress but I must stress, that I will tolerate no further altercations," looking at the three students he asked, "Have I made myself clear?"

  
All three nodded at him and he said, "Then you are all dismissed, may I suggest you go straight back to Gryffindor tower. One more thing, Mr. Black and Miss Devon you are excused classes until lunchtime tomorrow."

  
Marie smiled at the Headmaster and nodded her thanks to him as she guided Sirius from the room.

******

A/N: Before you start screaming for blood, I'm sorry but tragedy was needed and she was the prefect candidate.  I know this sounds harsh but life is and it makes for a good story.

Please don't forget to click the little button and let me know what you think.  

Thanks for reading

Madame Padfoot


	42. Life goes on

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 42, hope you enjoy? I am so sorry for the delay, had no idea were the story was going next. Beginning of this chapter is just story setting for later chapters (and maybe a sequel). Also a new term has just started and at the moment I'm probably not going to be able to update more than once a month (will try to but can't promise), believe me if you had seen how many students we have just enrolled you would understand (I think Trelawney would predict death by drowning under paper!)  
  
Thanks for the great reviews, can't believe people are still reading but very glad that you are.  
  


Thanks to my Beta Allie for doing great job and fast.  
  
* Life goes on *  
  
It had been a week since the infamous dinner when the student body had watched a distraught Sirius Black attack Lucius Malfoy and then being led from the Great hall by Marie Devon. Over the week Marie and Sirius had once again become inseparable. It has taken a tragedy to avert one but the sadness that now shone from Sirius's once bright eyes bore holes into the hearts of his friends.  
  
After the first morning spent alone with Marie, Sirius returned to classes but the vivacious full of life teenager seemed to be a shadow of his former self. The sorrow that radiated from him seemed to be infectious as it slowly seeped through all those who had come into contact with him.   
  
On the Slytherin side of the great hall the behaviour of the Gryffindor's was being carefully observed by a tall seventh year. He watched his seventh year counter parts openly display their grief at the loss of the small second year. Over the years this had become his nightly activity to watch them from across the great hall. They were creatures he just couldn't fathom, he had been trained from an early age that openly showing emotion was a weakness yet he couldn't help but wonder now, if in fact it was a strength that should be nurtured not shunned. The unconditional acceptance they had for each other bonded them together far greater than the sense of duty that maintained his loyalty to his family's honour.  
  
If he had been sorted differently would he now be sat sharing their grief being given that same unconditional love? Then as his gaze settled on one Gryffindor in particular, he wondered would he be the one offering the beautiful red head comfort. Taking his eyes from her he knew she would never be his but the hurt that clouded her bright green eyes as always caused a flutter in his conscience.  
  
Glancing at the students surrounding him he knew his future was set. Over the Christmas holiday his father had told him that his initiation ceremony would be straight after graduation. It should have been the week before his eighteenth birthday but this years initiates had been given a reprieve until they had left Hogwarts so that suspicions were not raised. He had six months of freedom left, if you call it that, before he would have to give his life to the dark. It saddened him that the devotion and loyalty he knew his housemates were capable of would be used to destroy rather than build a future. Ultimately the only thing a true Slytherin was devoted to was them selves, from across the great hall he knew that each Gryffindor would gladly give their life to save their friend but from within his own house he knew that they would happily sacrifices each other in their pursuit of their own ambition and power.  
  
Catching sight of the blonde Slytherin caused him to sneer in disgust, for someone who claimed to be the perfect Slytherin his display in the great hall last week was that of a simpering Hufflepuff. What did he think he had been doing, it had only been a few weeks since the incident with Court, which he had some how gotten away with and here he was openly challenging Black in the middle of the great hall. If those around him were the future of the dark side then the Ministry had nothing to worry about because the incompetent idiots would bring about their own down fall.  
  
With one last look at the Gryffindor's Severus Snape stood and nodding to his fellow Slytherin's left the great hall.  
******  
Four o'clock Monday afternoon found Sirius Black sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. His friends had finally agreed to leave him alone for a while, he just needed to sit here and think. He needed this moment to let it really sink in that his little friend was not now or ever again going to meet him for their tutoring session.   
  
Leaning forward Sirius's head dropped into his hands as the reality of it all finally hit. He had spent the last week in a dream world but he knew that he had to do this because life had to go on but it just hurt to think of all the things she would miss out on.   
  
His musings were cut short as a little voice said, "Mr Black, can I talk to you?"  
  
Lifting his head out of his hands Sirius looked up to see one of Tara's friends stood in front of him, tears running down her face.   
  
"Hello Betsy," Sirius said. "Come here," he said as he pulled the girl down next to him on the sofa.  
  
Betsy fell into the arms of the older boy and buried her head into his robes while she cried. Sirius rubbed her back but said nothing he just let her cry. Stood on the stairs a blonde seventh year smile at the sight and turning went back up were she stood guard to ensure no one went into the common room.  
  
As her crying slowed Sirius reached into his robe pocket and retrieved a hanky. Pulling back slightly he wiped her face of the fallen tears and tipping her face up he smiled at her.  
  
Staring into his face Betsy asked, "I don't understand why grown wizards would want to kill a twelve year old. Its not like she could hurt them is it?"  
  
Wiping the last remaining tears away Sirius asked, "Betsy, do you know what a death eater is?" watching her shake her head Sirius went on to explain, "Death eaters are the followers of a very dark wizard called Voldermort. He doesn't like Muggle's, Muggle born witches and wizards or witches and wizards who like them."  
  
As Sirius paused Betsy asked, "Why?"  
  
Sirius thought about this for a moment before saying, "To be honest I'm not sure."  
  
Now biting her bottom lip and looking very worried Betsy said, "I'm Muggle born, does that mean they will kill me as well?"  
  
Sirius put his arms around her again and pulling her close to him he said, "No, they will not kill you. Not if I have anything to do with it." As he said this Sirius felt the girl relax slightly and heard her sigh in relief.  
  
Looking back up at him Betsy asked, "I really miss Tara, do you think she knows that we miss her?"  
  
Sirius nodded at her and let him self for the first time really think about the little second year that had befriended him. In his minds eye he saw her smiley happy face and could here the tinkle of her laughter and it was like a bolt of lightening hitting him as he realised she would not want this.  
  
Smiling down into the face that was staring at him he said, "She knows we miss her but knowing Tara I bet she wouldn't be happy with us for being sad and moping about."  
  
"But its hard," she replied.  
  
Ruffling her hair Sirius said, "I know but we have to try for Tara. The happier we are then the happier she will be, so what do you say."  
  
Trying to smile at him she said, "I'll try."  
  
"Good girl but don't forget I'll always be here if you need me, ok," Sirius said with a smile before going on to say, "come on time to go and find the rest of your friends."  
  
Nodding at him Betsy got up but before she moved away from the sofa she said, "Thanks, see you around."   
  
Running up the stairs Betsy ran straight into Marie, who simply smiled at the girl and whispered "Thanks," before she headed down the stairs and into the waiting arms of Sirius Black.  
  
******  
Over the next few week's life slowly improved for the Gryffindor's much to the relief of the headmaster who had watched the events since Christmas with a heavy heart. As a Gryffindor him self he understood their pain at a loss of one of their own but he knew that Tara Phelps would not be the only casualty of this war. Observing the students at meal times he noted the various houses and the behaviours displayed. Mostly his time was divided between just two of the houses, Gryffindor and the Slytherin.   
  
This year's batch of seventh years had turned out some of the strongest witches and wizards he seen in quite a while. He had watched them develop over the years, growing into their powers and abilities. As his eye fell upon the Slytherin's his heart grew heavy, knowing what lay ahead for those that would be following in their families foot steps and it pained him that he was powerless to stop the pain they would experience.   
  
Looking around the great hall he wondered how many of them would survive this war. As his eye roamed around the room, Professor Dumbledore smiled as many of the faces before him reminded him of students long gone, their parents. He wondered if he would still be here to see their children enter the domain of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
******  
  
The full moon was upon them before any of them realised. Remus was preparing for his trip down to the shrieking shack when Aggy popped her head around the door of the boys dorm.  
  
As she watched him for a minute it slowly dawned on her what he was doing and a wave of guilt swept over her as she walked into the room. Putting her arms around him Aggy held on to him tight.  
  
Raising her head so she could see his beautiful hazel eyes Aggy said, "I'm sorry. There has been so much going on, I just never thought."  
  
Tenderly his hand stoked her cheek as he said, "Aggy, its ok. It is actually better this way at least I don't have to watch you worry."  
  
Snuggling into his arms Aggy sighed and then whispered, "I love you."  
  
Remus smiled into her hair as he said, "I know and I love you too." Brushing his lips over her forehead he said, "Come on lets go down and find the others."  
  
As they opened the door to leave they found Sirius on the landing. Halting Remus put his arms around Aggy pulling her close to him. Aggy eased back into the warm embrace as they both examined the face of their friend. Sirius couldn't help but smile at the love that radiated from the couple in front of him and noted how glad he was that they were his friends.  
  
Taking a step towards then Sirius said, "Can I have a quick word with you Moony?" as Remus nodded, Sirius motioned back towards the dorm.  
  
Kissing Aggy on the cheek Remus said, "I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
Aggy returned the kiss before smiling at Sirius and then leaving the two teenage wizards as she headed down the stairs to the common room.  
  
As the door to the dorm closed behind them Remus turned to looked at his friends and said, "What's the matter Padfoot?"  
  
A worried expression crossed Sirius's face as he looked up at his friend as he said, "Remus, I've got detention tonight. I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be able to come down to the shack." As Sirius paused he noted a confused look on Remus's face. "I've been assigned to Professor Sprout to collect Mooncalf dung, so I won't be able to transform."  
  
The significance of his friend's words became clear and then the worried expression made sense to him. Moving closer Remus placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder before saying, "We'd better tell Prongs that there is no adventuring tonight," Remus noted the down cast look on Sirius's face and said, "Sirius its alright, one night alone is not going to kill me. I did it for years before you all learned how to be animagus."  
  
Relief flooded Sirius and raising his eyes from the floor to look at Remus he said, "Thanks Moony."  
  
Shaking his head at his friend slightly Remus slapped Sirius on the back before saying, "Come on Padfoot, let's go and find the girls."  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in the common room as the Gryffindor seventh years enjoyed each other's company. Remus remained the wizard chess champion after beating each of his friends in succession.   
  
Before they knew it Madame Pomfrey was walking into the common room and soon the small group were one short as Remus was escorted down to the shrieking shack for his monthly visit. As Remus left the girls migrated towards Aggy offering her comfort and support.  
  
When dinner came to an end that night Sirius bid goodnight to his friends just outside the doors to the great hall, standing there for a moment he watched them head up to the Gryffindor tower before turning and headed for the front entrance were he was to meet the Herbology Professor.  
  
Sitting in the common room that night Aggy's worries for Remus were not alleviated any as she realised that James and Peter didn't seem to be making any move to go down to meet Remus.  
  
Glancing at her watch Aggy said to James "Are you not going to the shrieking shack to meet Remus tonight?"  
  
James shook his head as he raised his eyes from the book he was reading and giving her a small smile said, "No we can't, Sirius has detention in the grounds tonight with Professor Sprout," putting his book down James got up and moved to sit next to her. "Remus will be fine, it's just for one night."  
  
Leaning against James Aggy nodded her head and happily accepted his arms around her as he hugged her to him.  
  
Down at the entrance to the school Sirius had found Professor Sprout. Walking towards her he smiled as he said, "Good evening Professor."  
  
"Good evening Mr Black, as you know we are collecting Mooncalf dung. Hagrid says he has seen evidence of a small colony on the far side of the lake near in a clearing near the Forbidden forest."  
  
Nodding at her Sirius asked, "Professor exactly why are we collecting Mooncalf dung and what should I be looking for?"  
  
Frowning at him she said, "Do students not read their set texts any more? Mr Black Mooncalf dung collected before the sun rises and spread upon magical herds and plants not only makes them grow faster but also improves the strength of the plant. Their dung is a silvery colour and as you can imagine to a Herbology Professor very valuable."  
  
"What do they look like?" Sirius asked.  
  
The small Professor now rolled her eyes in exasperation at him before saying, "If you had read Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander you would know." Watching the apologetic smile he gave her she continued, "They are very shy creatures with smooth pale grey bodies, they have bulging eyes and spindly legs. They only emerge during the full moon, so we need to get going."  
  
With this she motioned for him to follow her and they headed outside. Sirius didn't make it back to the Gryffindor tower that night until nearly day break due to not only having to collect the dung but also having to help the Professor store it in a large container in greenhouse three.  
  
Finally getting in the common room Sirius slouched onto one of the sofas and this is where his friends found him a couple of hours later as they came down for breakfast. Sirius was woken up as a quill feather was used to tickle his nose. Watching him flap his arms around at the irritation caused his friends to laugh but as he got up from the sofa he was quickly sent up to the dormitory to have a shower and change his robes due to the stink he was giving off. While they waited for him in the common room it was agreed that they would all take it in turns to keep him awake during classed that day.  
  
To Sirius's dismay he spent that afternoons Herbology lesson spreading the Mooncalf dung onto the plants in greenhouse three. A quick dinner was had by the Gryffindor seventh years that night as they headed back up to the common room and Sirius into the boys dorm to get a couple of hours sleep before he, James and Peter slipped out under the cover of James's invisibility cloak to meet Remus in the shrieking shack.  
  
With detention now over Sirius put all his energy into Quidditch and his friends sighed in relief as slowly their friend returned to his old self, a little more reserved but definitely Sirius Black.  
  
A resounding victory over the Hufflepuff's put the Gryffindor's well in the lead to win the house cup. Three weeks later the Slytherin's beat the Ravenclaw's and now is seemed the Quidditch cup rested on the final game of the season. Both the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's went into over drive with extra practices being scheduled by both team captains. Thankfully for the rest of the student body and the Professor's of Hogwarts this meant that peace ensued and before any one knew it Easter break was upon them.

******

A/N: Betsy at the moment will not be a regular feature, she is not going to replace Tara.  

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to click the little button and let me know what you think.

Madame Padfoot


	43. Victorious females

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.  Not much more now before this story is finished.  
  


Thanks to Allie for a great job as a beta (see note at the bottom).

*** Victorious Females *  
**  
With just two weeks to go before the Easter break all was still quiet in the corridors of Hogwarts School. Student's energies were being used up in their studies as the end of year exams loomed on the horizon. For the Gryffindor and Slytherin's Quidditch players it was an even testier time as they coped with the pressures of school work and the gruelling schedules their captains had insisted on. The Quidditch cup final was a matter of weeks away.  
  
James Potter had insisted that the Gryffindor team met every day for discussions on plays, individual performances and possible tactics. For one or two players this was wearing a little thin. Lily Evans loved Quidditch, it was even going to be her career after School was over but this was getting ridiculous. In the last three weeks she had hardly had time for her friends and it was now beginning to really get her down and no matter what she said to James he was totally preoccupied with the up coming game.  
  
With just under two weeks before the cup game Lily and Aggy managed to make it up to their dorm before their other two friends had gone to sleep. As they walked into the room Lily's frustration at her captain's behaviour was clear for all to see.   
  
Marie caught the look on Lily's and smirked as she said, "What's up Lily?"  
  
Flopping down on her bed Lily threw herself backwards, covering her face with her hands and sighed.  
  
It was Aggy who responded to Marie saying, "As much as I love Quidditch, all this training and meetings is just bloody ridiculous!"  
  
Looking up all Lily could manage was to nod her agreement, before sighing again and dragging herself into a sitting position hugging her knees to her.  
  
Annie took in the faces of her friends and then stood up, motioning for Marie to follow her, Annie headed over to Lily's bed. Sitting down next to Lily she said, "So what are we going to do about it?"  
  
For the first time in a very long while four seventh year female Gryffindor's huddled together to plot the downfall of their male counterparts. As the war council came to an end Aggy and Lily got up and went into the bathroom for a shower. Soon all four girls were tucked up in bed and drifting into a peaceful sleep, each thinking about the plans for tomorrow.  
  
Across the hallway three male teenage Gryffindor's had just entered their dorm room to find the fourth member of the room already fast asleep and before long they too were in the land of slumber all dreaming of victory.  
  
Early the next morning the Gryffindor Quidditch players were all assembled in the common room ready for yet another training session before breakfast. Unknown to all but two of the team was the fact that this morning they were not alone. Standing in the common room Lily smiled at James and thank Merlin that at this time in the morning they were not awake enough to notice anything out of the ordinary. Hanging towards the back of the group, which had become the norm for Lily and Aggy but this morning it made sure that the cost was clear for the extra shadows that seemed to be being cast in the early morning torch light.   
  
Heading into the changing rooms training robes were quickly donned and the session was soon underway. Lily spent a lot of time working with Robert Weasley they practiced different dives and recovery techniques. All of a sudden Lily had a pang of guilt as she noticed the tell tale signs of the session coming to an end and the sight of the red head completing the manoeuvre they had just gone through. Just as James shouted for them all to get back inside Lily came along side Robert and grabbed his arm.  
  
Flashing a quick smile at Robert Lily shouted over to James. "We're not quite finished yet, I've a few more things I want to go over with Robert. We'll catch you up."  
  
Watching James wave, Lily turned back to the young seeker and slowly went through his performance of the last move giving him some extra pointers. After He had performed it once more Lily decided it was time for them to head in. With one last dive Lily and Robert were on the ground heading for the changing rooms.   
  
Just before they split up to go into the separate changing rooms Lily said, "Well done Robert, you were great out there this morning. See you at breakfast."  
  
As the door closed behind her Lily leaned back against it for a second and smiled as her three friends who all nodded greeted her enthusiastically at her questioning look. As they moved aside Lily's smile changed into a wicked grin as she saw the prize that had been taken from the boys changing room. Stripping her practices robes off Lily cast a quick cleaning charm over herself deciding that a shower later would be best this morning. It wasn't long before four girls were quickly dashing back towards the castle hoping to get a prime seat to witness the effect of their extra curricular activity from the night before.  
  
Lily had just finished tying her tie as they entered the great hall and sitting down it wasn't long before the entertainment began.  
  
Standing outside the doors to the great hall Robert Weasley couldn't believe he had got mixed up in another prank between this particular group of students. Turning around he glanced at the faces of five cross looking Gryffindor's and grimaced at the icy stares before easing the large wooden door open. Peering into the great hall Robert quickly located the four female seventh year Gryffindor's. Casting another glance behind him at the five large Quidditch players Robert sighed knowing his fate this morning was sealed. A gentle reminder of a hand shoving him through the door had him stumbling into the room. Righting himself Robert made his way over to where the head girl was sitting sipping a tall glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
It was a pitiful face that looked at Lily as it said, "They want to know what you have done with their clothes?"  
  
Smiling sweetly at him Lily said, "Tell them their clothes are in here and if they want them they are going to have to come in and get them."  
  
At this Robert gave her a pleading look but eventually turned around and headed back towards the doors. He wasn't out in the corridor for long before he was sent back inside with another message and only moments later he was back in front of Lily.  
  
As he stopped in front of her Robert sighed as he said, "James said that he'll get in trouble, its not very dignified for the head boy to be wandering into breakfast half naked," Robert rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Please Lily!"  
  
Chuckling Lily turned to her accomplices who all smiled and nodded at her. Looking up at Robert Lily said, "Sorry Robert I'll make it up to you later," and touched his arm as a reassurance that everything would be all right. "Tell them we were under the impression that they were Gryffindor's, courageous and brave not scared little kittens."  
  
At this Robert looked like he was going to be sick, his shoulders slumped as he turned around to deliver this information to the angry sixth and seventh year boys standing outside the great hall.  
  
The brief exchanges going on at the Gryffindor table had been observed by some of the faculty.   
  
The next time the hall doors opened it gained the full attention of everyone who was sat enjoying breakfast that morning. This was mostly due to the fact that as the doors crashed open in strode four rather cross-looking Gryffindor Quidditch players and one replacement keeper wearing nothing more than small fluffy white towels.  
  
In moments the silence was broken as the great hall was divided with the male section of the hall laughing and jeering at the misfortune of the Gryffindor's while the Female population of Hogwarts was sat with mouths open taking in the sight of five toned and muscular bodies bared for full inspection.  
  
As James walked into the great hall arms crossed over his chest he looked up at the head table giving the headmaster a small nod and grinned at the amused look on the headmasters face. Getting closer to Lily James could see the triumphant look on her face. This made the horror of the experience even worse but then a thought flashed across his mind. Being the first to reach the girls James smirked to him self and cast a quick glance to his teammates that told them to follow his lead.  
  
Coming along side her James casually bent his head and kissed Lily on the cheek before sliding into the seat next to her helping himself to some juice. Quickly catching on to what was happening the other four took their seats around the four girls and started to fill their plates with breakfast.  
  
At first Lily was simply stunned by James's behaviour, she had expected him to shout or scream but never this. Finally she turned to look at him and groaned at the smirk he was wearing.  
  
Slowly the great hall had settled down and most had gone back to their breakfasts with the odd girl turning to get another glance of the scantily clad senior Gryffindor's. No longer able to cope it was Professor McGonagall who came to the rescue of her students. Collecting a set of napkins from the teacher's table she transfigured them into robes, which were quickly distributed to the players now happily eating breakfast and chatting about the mornings training session.  
  
  
Looking at each other first, the four girls said together, "All right we're sorry."   
  
At this James raised his eyebrows at them causing them to groan with the knowledge that this little stunt would be avenged.  
  
As breakfast came to an end Lily, Aggy, Marie and Annie found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office. By the time they left each girl understood why the Professor was well respected and generally not messed with.  
  
Later that morning in the male section of the Gryffindor dormitories a decision was made that revenge would have to wait until after the last game of the season. James was not prepared to have anything disrupt their preparation for the game against Slytherin.  
  
In the girls section four seventh years were stock pilling their remaining Honeydukes supplies to give to a certain red headed seeker.  
  
As the week progressed Quidditch practices for the Gryffindor's went smoothly that was until the last practice before the weekend when a rouge bludger managed to unseat the regular Gryffindor keeper. Up in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey confirmed a broken collarbone but informed the unlucky player that although it would be repaired in time for the game it would not be strong enough for him to be able to play.  
  
After dinner that evening, an emergency Quidditch meeting was called by the head of the house to discuss with her Quidditch captain the possible solutions to the dilemma facing them.   
******  
Once again life slipped back in an uneasy calm for most of the students of Hogwarts School but it was short lived as the infamous day of the final Quidditch game of the season approached.  
  
It all started with both teams appearing at breakfast already dressed in their Quidditch robes. The sudden display of house loyalty intensified the mood at the early morning meal and caused most of the teachers sat at the top table to groan. This was always the most zealous game of the season whenever it was played but to be the cup decider was almost unbearable. This years seventh years did not help matters either, the house rivalry between this particular year was the worst it had been in many centuries.  
  
The Quidditch stands started to fill up early as students jostled for the best spots to watch the game. In three sides of the stands there was a distinct mix of house colours as the two houses not involved in the game showed their support for the Gryffindor team.  
  
As Madame Turner stepped out onto the pitch the roar of the crowd was deafening and it wasn't long before the sky was filled with the sight of broomsticks and billowing robes. From the Gryffindor stands an extra cheer went up as Remus Lupin the replacement Gryffindor keeper flew past.  
  
Calling all the players into their starting positions Madame Turner got the game underway.  
  
From the off the game was played at a furious pace with each teaming giving their all to try and ensure a win. The superior skills of the semi professional chaser Lily Evans were soon proving to much for the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's quickly edged into the lead. Over the course of the next thirty minutes the Gryffindor's increased the lead dramatically.  
  
Aggy Court had two items on her agenda for the game, one was to win but the second was to do as much damage as she could to Lucius Malfoy. Her opportunity arrived as the game entered its second hour.  
  
Following the Slytherin game plan Malfoy took his eye of the Gryffindor beaters as he orchestrated the downfall of the Gryffindor seeker. While trying to avoid an oncoming bludger Robert Weasley didn't see the two chasers that were encroaching onto his small piece of air space. All to late he realized what was about to happen and could do nothing but tense and wait for the pair to crash into him. The smaller boy didn't stand a chance and was soon falling down towards the fast approaching ground but his progress was halted as a well placed levitation charm hit him so that his landing was less severe that it might have been.  
  
Turning out of the collision at the last moment Lucius Malfoy regained control of his broom but this process distracted his attention away from the swiftly approaching bludger. Aggy Court smirked as she watched with joy the bludger smash into the face of the tall blonde and the sudden stream of blood that flooded from his nose. Only just managing to stay on his broom Malfoy slowly made it to the ground.   
  
James Potter quickly called a time out and the game balls were held fast in their current positions. Down on the grass floor of the Quidditch pitch the Gryffindor's held a quick conference discussing what would happen if Robert couldn't continue. On the other side of the pitch the Slytherin's were holding a similar meeting while they waited for their captain to be treated by the medi-witch.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had learned from earlier encounters of these two particular teams that it was quicker and safer for her to be at the ground during the game. Quickly she assessed that although not seriously injured Robert Weasley would not be able to continue in the game. Once he has been placed on a stretcher she turned her attention to the Slytherin captain. Casting a few simple healing charms the blood flow was soon stopped and she placed a pain numbing charm on the broken cartilage of his nose, due to the students insistence at continuing with the game. Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern look of disapproval before telling him to report to the hospital wing immediately after the game.  
  
With both of the injured players taken care of Madame Turner called for a restart to the game and the players retook their positions.   
  
As the game got underway for a second time it became clear that the one of the Gryffindor chasers was also keeping an eye out for the snitch. The massive lead the Gryffindor's had was a bonus and one they fought hard to keep. Remus Lupin was doing an outstanding job as the replacement keeper and ensured that the Slytherin's didn't get many quaffle's through the scoring hoops.  
  
All attention was soon on the Slytherin seeker as he started to make a spectacular dive in pursuit of the golden snitch. Lily Evans followed his lead but knew it would be hopeless due to the massive head start he had and moments later she was proved right as the snitch found its way into the leather clad had of the smug looking Slytherin.  
  
The stadium was swamped with a mixture of groans and cheers as the blowing of Madame Hooch's whistle officially ended the game. In unison ever student, player and member of staff turned to look at the magical scoreboard and as the final score was suddenly flashed for all to see the only sound heard was a gasp.   
  
The final game of the season, the Quidditch cup decider was a draw.  
  
All eyes quickly turned to Professor Dumbledore who with the help of the Sonorous charm announced that all would be revealed that evening at dinner.  
  
The only topic of conversation for the rest of the day was the outcome of the Quidditch cup. For the Slytherin and Gryffindor's dinner couldn't come quick enough.  
  
Finally all the students were seated in the great hall awaiting the arrival of the Headmaster. After what seemed an age the side door opened and the hall went silent as Professor Dumbledore entered carrying the Quidditch cup. Slowly he made his way to his place at the top table and set the cup down in front of his place so that it was in clear view of all the students.  
  
Smiling at the pensive faces before him Professor Dumbledore said, "I would like to say well done to both the Gryffindor and Slytherin house teams for an excellent Quidditch game this afternoon. Well played everyone." Pausing for a second he said, "It is the first time in many years that the task of awarding the Quidditch cup has fallen to the headmaster. Having consulted the record books, it is my honour to be able to present the cup this year to the team with the greatest points difference. So without further ado, congratulations to Gryffindor house."  
  
Even before Professor Dumbledore had finished speaking a thunderous roar erupted at the Gryffindor table and was soon joined by cheers of congratulations from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.  
  
Waiting for a pause in the noise Professor Dumbledore walked to the front of the teacher's table and picked up the Quidditch cup. He had to resort to the use of the sonorous charm to be heard over the bellow of the student's voices.  
  
"If Mr. Potter could lead the Gryffindor Team to the top table, I will present the cup to this years winners."  
  
Slowly disentangling themselves from their housemates the Gryffindor Quidditch team made it up to the top table and as Professor Dumbledore handed James the cup he turned to face the hall and raised the cup high in the air. Once again the noise in the great hall reached an awesome level causing some of the teachers to cover their ears.  
  
  
A private party was held in the Gryffindor common room after dinner came to an end but to the teams horror Professor McGonagall had taken the cup from them and preceded to take it to her office for safe keeping.  
  
Once the party had started to subside and the younger students had been packed off into their dormitories, Lily managed to get some alone time with James. Pulling him up out of the armchair near the fire Lily dragged James towards the large window seat that gave them a great view of the Schools grounds.  
  
"James, What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
Shrugging James said, "Nothing, I'm really happy that we won the cup."  
  
Snuggling into his arms Lily enjoyed the feeling of James's arms around her before saying, "I know that James but considering this is what you wanted and nearly killed us with training for, you just don't seemed to be as ecstatic as I excepted you to be."  
  
  
Resting his head against her hair James sighed saying, "I just feel like we won by default, you know. I wanted to win out right, not because we happened to have scored more Quaffle's through the course of the season."  
  
Pulling his arms tighter around her Lily said, "I know what you mean but at the end of the day a win is a win and that is all that matters."  
  
Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I love you."  
  
Lily answered him with a smile and pushed back into the embrace even further leaning her head against James's chest.****

**  
*******  
  
Beta Note: Hey people! This is the first ever note left here by me and I just wanted to tell everyone that there will be one more chapter left. But if all the readers would like Angela (AKA Madame Padfoot), would love to make a sequel. Please Review it helps Angela write faster!!

Thanks again.  As Allie suggests please click the little button and let me know what you think.  Do you want a sequel? If yes please leave a suggestion about what you would like to see in one and if the response is big enough then I will do my best to oblige.

Madame Padfoot


	44. The End of an Era

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not making anything from this, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Well here is the final chapter of this story.  I would like to give my heart felt thanks to all those you have read and reviewed this story.  I would particularly like to thank those who have been faithful and had the patience to keep coming back even when I have not updated for a while.  Thank you.

Oliver woods chic, Satans little princess, Kristawen, Kimmy Larisa, Princess Hermione, Gwacella, Thistlemeg, Elea, BabBlgrl, Milkyweed, Skye, The girl who lived, Brin, Alanna Rosenguard, Aurora Riddle, The lady Lillian, Galaxy*dust, Goddessnmb1, Celtic ember, Erin Bennett, Sierra sitric, tta, Red, Aimee, Ruby, Missunderstood, Lilz, Potterschick, Slurpy, Luhan10, Shooting jewel, Starlight eve, Smiley girl03, Prongs, Nutmeg, Confuzzler, Twistie, Lil' dudette, Occamy, smalls, Sakurantokyo, bookworm, soccergirl, libertygrl413, fire lizid, phoebe goose, Zowe, sCHEm, Hermione lucky, Becky, Juliane, Midnightlily, alli, Alexa, seas, The shady guru, one bright star, Queenoftherogue, dandylion 345, Kisey, Devonny Stratton, Beauty fall, Hermione lucky, Iris, pickle princess, Quack quack 88, tinkandtoodles, Esther, Morrigan, Jo, Little A, Sue, Skategirl 370, doesn't matter, Rachel, Annie4you, Katie Kat, Maxwell coffee house, Cute_puppy, jadesfire, princess pixie ice, Cho and Harry forever22, winged goddess, Dragon mage, lemmonspritzer, Crystal lily, fallen phoenix, Hayley.J the bat, Lovely lily and many more………..  If I have missed you off this list I am really sorry it was unintentional.  
 

Thanks again to my Beta Allie for putting up with my erratic writing pattern.  I am truly grateful.

*** The end of an era ***

With Easter break almost over and the return of Remus Lupin from the shrieking shack, the male members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were holding a final meeting in the sanctuary of the seventh year boys' dormitory.  The only agenda for this meeting was the humiliation of four very pretty witches.  The girls reprieve had come to an end, the Quidditch cup had been won and the holiday was almost over with just one more weekend and the great hall would once again be full at breakfast and the perfect opportunity to make the girls pay for the prank they had pulled a few weeks before the Quidditch cup decider.

On the other side of the Gryffindor tower the small group of very pretty witches were getting ready for a trip into Hogsmeades, totally unaware of the plotting and scheming that was going on in their honour.  This was to be the last trip before Lily would insist on the gruelling revision schedule she had planned, so as  to get them all ready to take their newts.  They had just four weeks until the exams and Lily was determined that everyone was going to excel.

Finally ready the girls headed down the stairs into the common room just in time to hear a tapping on the portrait.  Smiling Annie headed over and swinging open the entrance to the Gryffindor sanctuary was happy to be confronted with the face of Danny Brocklehurst.  Holding her hand out to him, Danny took it as he climbed through the archway and together they went over to join the others on the sofa.

As they were sitting chatting Lily noticed the time and rolling her eyes and huffing she said, "Danny would you mind going up and finding out what they are doing.  Tell them if they don't hurry up we will leave without them."

Sliding Annie off his knee Danny smiled at her saying, "Sure thing Lily."

"Thanks," she replied.

Ten minutes later Danny reappeared in the common room with the four seventh year male Gryffindor's in tow.  As they reached the sitting area the girls raised from their seats and throwing their summer cloaks over their robes, each moved towards her respective partner.  This left just one student unaccompanied.

Noticing Peter stood alone Lily asked, "Are you meeting Morag today Peter?"

Nodding at her he said, "Yes, in the entrance hall."

With everybody together Sirius grinned as he said, "Well are we going or not.  I'm sick of hanging around, waiting for you girls to be ready."

At this the sound of male laughter rang around the common room accompanied by indignant shrills of the female members of the little group.  Before any of them could actually do any harm to him, Sirius quickly kissed Marie and smiled at the rest.

In no time at all they reached the main doors to the school and Peter waved goodbye to them as he went over to meet Morag.  It had been noted by more than one of the group that since Peter had been seeing the small dark Slytherin he had spent less and less time with them, preferring to go into Hogsmeades with the her and her friends and making no effort to introduce her to them.

Once in the small village it was decided that they would split up into couples for the rest of the morning.  Each couple headed off in different directions.  Sirius persuaded Marie to go to Zonko's first much against her better judgement.  Remus and Aggy headed over to Honeydukes for much needed chocolate supplies.  Danny and Annie were off in search of books at the new shop that had opened.  The three other boys looked on in envy, as James was the only one to be heading to the Quidditch supply shop with his girlfriend both engrossed in a discussion of the new gear that Lily needed for the upcoming summer training with Puddlemere United.

With lunchtime upon them they all found themselves in the Three Broomsticks sat around the large table near the window enjoying a butterbeer and some lunch.  Stood at the bar beside her father Rosmerta took in the sight of the seventh years enjoying what she knew would be their last visit until after they had sat their newts.  Smiling to herself she remembered not very long ago when she had been in a similar position herself.

The talk around the table turned to Quidditch causing two of the party to groan in frustration.  With the Quidditch season over they had honestly thought they would get at least a few more weeks of sport free discussions.  

Noticing Annie and Marie's disgruntled faces Lily smiled to herself.  Looking at Aggy she motioned with her eyes in the direction of their friends and receiving a nod from her, Lily said, "Why don't we split up for the rest of the day.  I really don't want to sit here all afternoon talking Quidditch."

Looking at her James said, "Are you sure?  Should we all meet up before going back up to the castle?"

Lily raised her eyebrows at him as she said, "I think we should be ok.  I'm sure we will be able to find our own way back to school with out the help of you boys."

"Very funny, you know what I meant," James replied.

Smiling at him Lily said, "Sorry, I'm sure everything will be fine.  We'll see you later"  

Having made the decision to take their leave the four girls stood up and once again donned their cloaks.  With their goodbyes said and plenty kissed cheeks later, especially as Sirius had insisted that he kiss all of them, the four girls finally found themselves in the streets of Hogsmeades.

No boys to disrupt them the girls headed for the robe shop to look at the new fashions and possible outfits for after Graduation.  They may have to wear their school robes to the ceremony but the party the evening afterwards was open season.  For what seemed like the first time in ages the four friends had a girly afternoon, trying on different robes and accessories.  Fortunately for most of the time they were the only witches in the shop.

Reluctantly the owner had to remind the girls it was time to head back up to the castle but she thanked them for a wonderful afternoon.  From the moment the Gryffindor's had entered the shop the sound of laughter had floated in the atmosphere non-stop.

Aggy and Annie took the lead, linking arms behind them Lily and Marie were busy discussing their latest potions assignment.  From this the topic of conversation soon turned to revision schedules as the two girls became engrossed in sorting out the best order to learn their potions notes.  

Further up the path Aggy and Annie were also engaging in an in-depth discussion of the possible careers options for after graduation.  It wasn't until they reached the edge of the school grounds that they stopped and turning around discovered that their other two friends were nowhere to be seen.  Sitting down on an old fallen tree trunk Aggy and Annie resumed their talk while they waited for Lily and Marie to catch up.

Taking her eye off Annie every so often to scan the path that connected Hogwarts to Hogsmeades.  Aggy had been keeping her eye on the time and was now concerned, it shouldn't have taken them this long.  Anxiety rising in both girls, neither noticed that they had stopped talking and were now staring at the path.

Unable to take it any longer Aggy said, "I think we should go back and look for them."

As Annie nodded both girls were already getting to their feet and moving back down the way they had come just ten minutes earlier.

They didn't get far before coming face to face with Severus Snape who was carrying a stunned looking Marie Devon with a very white Lily Evans walking beside him.  Rushing towards the unlikely trio Aggy was surprised to find Lily tumbling into her arms, while Snape looked awfully uncomfortable now the number of Gryffindor's had doubled.

Righting herself Lily said, "Sorry, I just tripped."  Giving her friend and apologetic smile.

Looking at Lily Aggy flicked her eyes to the tall dark haired Slytherin and as she returned her gaze to her Lily Aggy said, "Lily, what's going on?"

Glancing behind her Lily suggested, "I think it would be best it we got closer to the castle first."  Turning to Snape Lily asked, "Are you ok Severus?"

Severus Snape eyed the new comers carefully before he replied, "I'm fine but I would like to get this over with," and with a nod of his head he encouraged them to get going.  "It's not exactly safe here and I would like to put this girl down before we are seen."

Annie took the lead, while Aggy dropped back to the rear and slowly the strange little group made it to a small grass track that would take them to the back of the greenhouses.  Taking the initiative Annie detoured off and turning her head was pleased to see the others following her.  As they reached the back of Greenhouse four Annie stopped and signalled for Snape to put Marie down.

Marie although grateful for the assistance was also relieved to be out of the arms of Severus Snape and thanked the lords that they had not been seen by Sirius.  Annie was by her side as soon as she reached the ground, her wand out ready to cast a simple diagnosis charm.  As the spell ended Annie let out a sigh of relief as she found that Marie only had minor injuries.

While this was going on Aggy turned to Lily asking, "What the hell happened?"

Casting a glance at Snape Lily said, "To be honest I'm not sure.  We were right behind you two and then Marie lurched forward as if she had been hit with something.  Next thing I remember is looking up and you two had disappeared and then Severus arrived out of nowhere and picked Marie up and not long after that we met you."

At this point both Lily and Aggy looked at Snape and then down to Marie who was having her ankle bandaged by Annie.  Both girls returned their attention to the Slytherin who now looked beyond uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Well can you fill us in on what you know?" Lily asked.  As Snape shrugged Lily said, "How did you know we where there?  Why did you stop to pick Marie up? Why did you dash off at such a pace I almost had to run to keep up with you?"

Quickly looking around before he spoke, Severus said, "I saw you all leave Hogwarts, as did a few others.  Once I realised what was being planned I hung back from the group I was with and then flanked them on one side in the hope that I would be able to cut them off.  She was hit with a delaying spell and knowing that the person who had cast it would not be far behind I did the only thing I could do."

This was the type of behaviour that Lily Evans had come to expect from Severus Snape but seeing it for themselves first hand had the other three girls reeling with shock.

Rolling his eyes at their expressions, Snape asks, "I assume you can manage from here?"

All Annie, Marie and Aggy can manage was to nod but smiling Lily said, "Yes thank you Severus."

Walking away Snape turned abruptly and glaring at the four girls said, "I hope we are in agreement that this incident will go no further.  You will not mention it to anyone."  Watching them nod their agreement he said, "Good day to you all," and with that he was gone.

Together the girl worked on Marie's visible injuries and by the time they made it back to Gryffindor Tower Marie was walking without a limp and the bruising from falling over was concealed beneath her robes.

Later that night Marie broke the agreement that had been made with Snape earlier that day.  Cuddling with Sirius in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed Marie had to explain the bruises on her knees and elbows.  At first Sirius had done the usual and flown off the handle, threatening to curse the git tomorrow at breakfast but eventually with a little female persuasion Marie had convinced him that he should let it go and under no circumstance was he to mention this to any of the others.

This was the last time the incident was mentioned between the two but it was by no means forgotten.  The following morning Sirius had to do the one thing he never thought he would do and he called off the prank on the girls.  In doing so he had to break the promise he had made to Marie and praying she never found out he bound the others to silence.

******

With the final week almost over before the end of year exams, the Gryffindor common room had become a morgue and the younger students were all secretly glad that this was to be Lily Evans's last year.  Mostly because it meant the end to enforced silence in the common room during weeknights for the three weeks leading to the final exams.

Lily had kindly made revision schedules for her friends.  The boys had groaned when they had been handed the dreaded bits of parchment early one morning at breakfast, each silently thinking how much Lily reminded them of Professor McGonagall.  She was also unrelenting in the execution of said revision plans.

For the boys it was the slowest three weeks of their lives.  They had lived with this girl for nearly seven years and in just the last two Lily Evans had turned the lives of four teenage boys upside down.  It was unbelievable that one person could disrupt this many lives and do it so effectively.  The only bonus was that rather than dreading the exams beginning all the Gryffindor's heaved a sigh of relief because nothing the teachers threw at them could be as bad as a stressed Lily Evans.

And before they knew it, it was all over.  Every exam had been sat and they now just had to wait for the results to arrive.  The enforced silence had been lifted but most students were still a little wary of the red head as she had a tendency to be nice one minute and then bite your head off the next.

Fortunately for Lily her friends understood her well enough and none of them took offence at her but by the end of the first week after the exams James's patience was wearing thin.  The end came when late one afternoon Lily told them all she was going to do some extra credit assignments just in case her grades weren't good enough.

Sighing in frustration at his girlfriend's lack of confidence in her own ability James stood up as he said, "Come on Lily I think you and I need to go for a walk."

About to open her mouth Lily was cut off as James interrupted her saying, "Now Lily," taking her hands in his he pulled her up off the sofa and guided her out of the common room.

Lily and James walked down to the lake in silence.  Reaching the waters edge James guided Lily towards a smooth patch of grass and sat down pulling Lily with him.

"James, what's wrong?" Lily asked, confused at her boyfriends behaviour.

Sighing James said, "Lily you know that I love you but at the moment you are driving everyone crazy."  James continued as Lily frowned at him, "Lily you have got to be the smartest witch that Hogwarts has seen for decades, yet for the last three weeks you have terrorised the whole of Gryffindor.  I don't understand why you are so worried, its not as if you have ever failed anything since you came to school."

Lily groaned as she lay back and let the late afternoon sun wash over her before saying, "I know I've been a little unbearable but I just can't help it."  Watching James raise his eyebrows at her she smirked and said, "Alright I've been down right despicable.  I'm just terrified of failing, I'm sorry and I promise I will make it up to everyone."

Lying down next to her James propped himself up on one of his elbows while his other hand gently stroked her cheek before he tipped his head so that their lips met.  Slowly Lily's arms snaked a path around his neck and as the kiss ended they settled back on the grass enjoying a quiet moment alone.

From dinner that night the Gryffindor's saw the return of the Lily Evans they all knew and liked but they all recognised that it would be short lived, as the results were due out in another week.

******

For the seventh year students in particular it was a slow week leading up to the posting of the exam results.   Lily had kept her word to James and made up for her behaviour.  It have taken a little persuasion of Professor McGonagall but Lily managed it and with the help of the house elves Lily surprised the whole of Gryffindor with a party in the common room the night before the results were to be announced.

Also that night during dinner a small tawny owl made its way into the Great hall to the surprise of the remaining students and winged its way to the Slytherin table.  As it reached its destination it released the package into the stunned lap of Severus Snape.  Raising his head to take in the stares that were being directed his way Snape glared at them with a sneer firmly planted on his face and lowered the secret parcel onto the floor under his chair.  

Much later that night hidden behind the safety of his bed curtains Snape opened the brown paper parcel.  As its contents were revealed he smiled to himself and picked out the small statue of a golden lion with a silver snake wrapped protectively around it.  There was no card but this didn't matter he knew who had sent it.

Unknown to Snape up in Gryffindor Tower the delivery of the gift had not gone unnoticed and four seventh year female Gryffindor's smiled at each other as the clock in the common room struck eight o'clock.

It had been the perfect distraction for Lily and the rest of the student's from what now seemed like impending doom.  

******

With the sun breaking over the horizon the light that filtered through the large arched windows in the Gryffindor common room drifted across the softly closed eyes of Lily Evans.  As the light intensified Lily's eyes fluttered open and little by little she focused on her surroundings.  It took a moment for Lily to realise that she was lay on one of the sofas in the common room and that she was curled up against the warm firm body of James Potter.

Gently Lily raised herself up and smiled at the sleeping face of her boyfriend.  It had been a long time since Lily had seen him so relaxed and peaceful.  Raising her hand Lily trailed a finger over his forehead, gently pushing a stray wisp of hair aside and then down his nose where her finger traced the outline of his lips.  Just as James opened his eyes Lily replaced her finger with her lips.

At the warm soft contact James opened his eyes just as a low moan escaped from deep in his throat and then a groan as Lily released his lips.  Blinking James took in the scene before him and smiling he raised his arms pulling Lily closer to him.

As she snuggled back into his embrace James whispered into her hair, "Good morning."

Raising her face to meet his soft brown eyes Lily smiled as she said, "Morning James," then hearing the first footsteps in the dormitories above them Lily lowered her head back to his chest.  "I suppose we had better get going before anyone gets down here."

It wasn't long before they where heading up to the seventh year dorms and their separate ways.  

Entering the dorm Lily headed straight for her private space and collected a clean set of clothes before making her way into the shower room.  Ten minutes later a refreshed Lily Evans left the bathing area only to come face to face with three expectant faces.

Noticing the look on their faces Lily asked, "What?"

But all she got in reply was Aggy raising her hand and pointing to Lily's perfectly made bed.

Lily chuckled and in response said "Wouldn't you like to know!"

For the other three girls this was the wrong response and Lily soon found herself under the deadly glares of her friends as the advancing teenagers backed her towards her bed.

All Lily could manage was to laugh and holding her hands up she said, "Alright, keep your hair on.  I slept in the common room with James."  Noticing the three sets of raised eyebrows she said, "No, we slept and nothing else.  You lot have got dirty little minds."

Laughing at Lily's mock outrage the others made a mad dash for the shower room and before they knew it the moment of truth was almost upon them.

Making down into the common room they found four anxious looking teenage boys waiting for them.  This morning's walk down to the great hall was very quiet as she contemplated the envelopes that awaited them with this morning's owl mail.

Deep in thought Lily didn't notice the concerned glances her friends were giving her.  Over the years Lily had made her feelings about exam results very clear and her silent behaviour today of all days was now worrying them.

Finally making it into the great hall they wordlessly slid into their seats at the Gryffindor table.  All around the huge room anxiety stricken faces could be seen as the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry waited for the delivery of this years exam results.  The sudden flurry of wings had the students looking up into the rafters as the school owls descended with their precious cargo.

Up at the head table the arrival of the mail was watched and as with every year the audible sigh from the seventh years did not go unmissed.  

At the Gryffindor table Lily Evans closed her eyes for a moment and then raised her face just in time to see the envelope fall in her direction.  Reaching up she plucked it from the air and held onto it just staring at it until a cough brought her back into the real world.

Looking at James she saw him hold out his envelope but Lily shook her head and with that movement she set the pattern for the last breakfast for them as Hogwarts students.  Each of the eight seventh year Gryffindor's sat holding their futures in their hands and then in unison they broke the seals.

Eight faces quickly scanned the parchments and eight gasps were heard.  Smiling faces all round told the story without words being needed, everyone had achieved what they had hoped.

With the dreaded deed done the chatter soon followed and they shared each other's joy at having pasted their newt's.  To no ones surprise both James and Lily were in the top five in the year for all subjects.  The biggest surprise of the morning were the results of Hogwarts winner of the most detentions Sirius Black who had also managed to finish school in the top five and above Remus Lupin who had finished top in defence against the dark arts.  Marie was pleased to see that she had come second in potions and glancing over her shoulder at the Slytherin table she caught sight of the person who she knew would have come top.  Both Annie and Aggy had exceeded their own hopes and Aggy was very happy to have come second in charms to Lily's first.  Even Peter had managed to pass all his subjects, just.

With all the exam slips delivered Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, standing for a moment he surveyed the students before him and then said, "Well done everyone.  I would like to remind the seventh years that the graduation ceremony will take place this afternoon."

With breakfast over most students returned to their dormitories and finished their packing as tomorrow they would be making the return journey on the Hogwarts express and home.  Seventh years all over the castle were packing for the last time and more than a few tears were being shed.  By lunchtime the talk for seventh years had turned to the time they were going to spend in Hogsmeades once graduation was over.

As was tradition the seventh years remained behind in the great hall once lunch was finished and the graduation ceremony commenced.

Professor Dumbledore stood before the sea of faces that he had watched grow and develop.  Today was a proud day but for this particular year he also knew that within a year some would no longer be living and he dreaded to think how many of them would be dead in five years.  Whether it be fighting for the light and salvation or murdering and pillaging for the dark.

"It is with great pride and honour that I stand before you today.  Today you all become fully qualified witches and wizards setting out onto the road to your futures, I hope that each of you fulfils your destiny and that there will always be a place for you here if you need it," looking around the room Albus made sure that eye contact was made with a few students in particular and hoped his message was heard.  "Without further ado when you name is called please come forward and collect your certificate."

Over the next hour each student in turn made the journey to the head table shaking hands with the people who had facilitated their learning over the last seven years before reaching the headmaster who had encouraging words for each of them.

The great hall was a hive of activity as the newly graduated students milled around having last words with people they would probably not see much of in the coming years.  The only group who didn't socialise were the Slytherin's who had departed at the first opportunity.  The remainder of the day was spent in frenzied activity, most were dashing around the castle wanting to get a last look at the old building that had been their home for the last seven years.

At the end of year feast that evening it was the first time in six years that the Gryffindor's didn't win the house cup much to the delight of the Ravenclaw's who celebrated loudly.  As the results were announced Marie held onto Sirius's hand tight as she watched his head droop slightly.  Noticing his friend James sighed knowing that Sirius was probably blaming himself, rolling his eyes James patted his friend on the shoulder.

With dinner over for the seventh years who were no longer bound by the evening curfew found themselves spread around the castle.  

At the exact same moment unbeknown to each of them four proposals of marriage were being issued.

Down by the edge of the Hogwarts lake James was on bended knee smiling up at the shining face of Lily Evans.  Out at the Quidditch pitch Danny Brocklehurst was professing his love for Annie Ryan under the Ravenclaw banner.  Up in the astronomy tower Sirius Black was holding the small delicate Marie Devon as if she was the most precious thing in the world.  By the edge of the forbidden forest Aggy Court with tears sliding down her cheeks was standing in the warm embrace of Remus Lupin who she knew she would love till the end of time.

**************

* Beta note: OMG! Tears! It's over. I say sequel sequel… * 

A/N: Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it.  At the moment I am planning to do a sequel, if there is anything in particular you would like to appear in the sequel please leave a question (or suggestion) in your review, I will do my best to answer as many as possible.  I have a good idea about what I want to write, at least three quarters is planned out (either on paper or in my head).  In terms of expected arrival of first chapter probably somewhere around Christmas holidays.  I hope to see you then.

Thanks again. Please don't forget to click the little button one last time for this story and let me know what you think of the chapter, story in general and what you want to see in the sequel.

Thanks again  

Madame Padfoot.

p.s. I intend to put the uncut chapters up at www.adultfiction.net ∨ www.snitchficton.net once they have been edited.


End file.
